Fair Maiden, Shining Knight
by Sweet Christabel
Summary: A Sabé&Obi-Wan story spanning episodes one to six. Obi-Wan and Anakin will face surprisingly similar problems concerning love during their time as Jedi Knights, but the vastly different ways they deal with it will determine their fates.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of the places and people in it. If I did, I would get paid for this.

**Author's Note:** I will be following TPM and AotC quite closely, although I'm giving Sabé a more prominent role in AotC. (She's in it, for a start, lol) I have my own ideas for RotS but I will be threading them through the movie storyline, so it will end up as a mixture of both. Please R&R.

**Updated Author's Note (2010): **Pretty much every chapter has now been replaced with an updated, improved one. There are a few extra scenes, but it is still the same story. Just an upgraded version! If you are re-reading _Fair Maiden_ I'm glad to be able to offer you this and I'm, as always, touched and proud that you all like it so much! May the Force be with you!

* * *

**Fair Maiden, Shining Knight.**

_This is a story of two Jedi who loved. One in whom it was undeniable. The other who would become worthy of it._

_This is a story of two Jedi, of two women, of devotion. Of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie Amidala, proud parents of Luke and Leia Skywalker. _

_But mostly of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabé Naberrie. The Jedi Padawan and the decoy Queen, the Jedi Knight and the handmaiden. A man and his love._

_A knight and his maiden. _

**Prologue.**

Queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala of Naboo stood in front of one of the large transparisteel windows of her Theed Palace. Her gaze was steady, thoughtful and resolute, but laced with undeniable sadness. Her ornate robes and headdress hid her small frame, and her white face paint concealed the youthfulness of her complexion. She seemed regal and cold. Exactly what the complex masque was designed to show. Behind it was a young girl of fourteen whose exceptional intelligence and leadership had led her to the position of Queen. She was wise beyond her years, but now, at the beginning of the first crisis Naboo had seen in decades, she worried.

Standing in the throne room she was alone but had no time to enjoy the brief moment of solitude. As Queen she was rarely left to her own thoughts. Now they overwhelmed her. She watched the armies of Trade Federation battle droids marching her people through the streets to camps. She wondered how the Chancellor's ambassadors could have let this happen. They were supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution to things but the Trade Federation Viceroy had told her, with more than a hint of over-confidence, that they had failed to turn up. Senator Palpatine, Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate, had quickly informed her that the Viceroy was lying and in fact they _had_ arrived. Despite the barefaced contrast of opinion, Padmé didn't have to think twice about which story to believe.

She turned her attention back to the view outside. The wide promenades of Theed had always been considered some of the most beautiful in the galaxy. Padmé couldn't bear to see such wicked cruelty in her beloved city. How dare the Trade Federation send their troops to Naboo. Padmé would have liked nothing better than to march up to Nute Gunray and wring his reptilian neck. But this situation was almost out of her hands and strangling the Viceroy of the Trade Federation would hardly get her recognised as a great political leader. No, this would call for something more subtle and subtlety called for drastic measures. Padmé called for Sabé. It was time to put a carefully conceived plan into action.


	2. Royal Duality

**Chapter One – Royal Duality. **

The Queen left the window and walked the marble corridors to her series of chambers. There she would meet Sabé, her chief handmaiden and her best friend. They called each other cousin, as Padmé's Aunt Maré had adopted Sabé at an early age. There were only two young girls under twenty in Theed who possessed enough intelligence and wisdom to have the ability to rule a planet. Padmé, of course, was one. Fortunately, Sabé was the other.

Sabé, although she had been off-duty, entered the room almost immediately. Padmé's handmaidens were never very far away from her, although often during her moments of snatched privacy she could easily forget how she was constantly surrounded by attendants. Sabé had been Padmé's best friend ever since they were children and therefore was not afraid to treat her like a person rather than a Queen. She also made sure that the other handmaidens left her alone during times of peace and quiet.

"I know why I've been summoned," she said upon entering.

Padmé nodded. "I suspect that this situation will not be resolved easily. I can better observe our options from a distance, without the distraction of having to be polite and regal all the time."

"I understand."

"I also firmly believe that our lives are in danger."

"No, Padmé, _your_ life is in danger," Sabé said with a sigh.

"Posing as Queen will make you the target," Padmé continued, ignoring her rational tone. "If the Federation does not get its treaty signed they will use any means necessary to ensure that it does. There may well be attempts on our lives, but remember the other handmaidens are your protection now as well as mine. I pray that you won't be harmed by this plan. If it were up to me rather than Captain Panaka I would choose another decoy."

"That would be pointless. You know as well as I do that the resemblance between us is too good an opportunity to waste. Remember at school when we used to pretend we were twins?"

Padmé managed the ghost of a smile. The two of them did look strikingly similar. The memories caused them both to feel sadness at the remembrance of happy times when things had seemed so much simpler.

"All right, you win," Padmé conceded. "I suppose you'll do the best job as decoy Queen because you know me so well."

"Exactly. One less thing for you to worry about." Sabé sat down at Padmé's dressing table and began to paint her face white. "And the Gods know you could do with less of that."

Padmé came up to stand behind her chair. "Here's the red. Less of what?"

"Worry."

Sabé quickly painted her top lip crimson, splitting the bottom lip with the Scar of Remembrance. It symbolised why the Nabooian people kept peace for so many years. The last war had caused pain and suffering on a tremendous scale. During the final battle, the reigning monarch of the time had received a deep cut on the lip that had scarred her for life. For the remainder of her terms of service she had split her lower lip with a line of crimson paint, calling it the Scar of Remembrance, as a reminder to ensure that Naboo would always be a peaceful planet. The mark had been honoured by every ruler since. Padmé realised the significance of it now more than ever.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a gown of black with a black-feathered headdress. 'How suitable,' she thought to herself, 'it looks like a funeral shroud.'

Sabé, her make-up complete, slipped into the dress and carefully pulled on the hooded headpiece. "Lucky you had this one," she said.

"Why?" Padmé asked, confused.

"Because we don't have time to do my hair."

She glanced at the regal ensemble that formed Padmé's headdress and shuffled over to her, feeling awkward in the extravagant gown. She slipped her feet back into her own flat shoes, trying to eliminate the chance that someone might notice the few inches of height advantage she had over her cousin.

"I'm ready."

Padmé scrutinised her. The resemblance was startling. The heavy make-up concealed features that were unique to Sabé, leaving only the basic facial structure. Padmé found it quite eerie that the face paint worked so effectively in disguising her, but it also gave her hope.

"Well, you make a very convincing Queen. Let's hope I make a convincing handmaiden."

"I will only be a convincing Queen if this charade fools all the people you hope it does," Sabé replied, arranging a tiny golden chain that lay across her brow.

"Let's pray then." Padmé paused and touched something underneath her robe. Then she slipped off her beloved amulet and held it out. "Wear this. It will bring you good luck and complete the disguise."

"I can't, I've never seen you take that thing off. Ever."

"I want you to take it, Sab. I'll wear it again when our planet is free."

Sabé nodded slowly, knowing how hopeless it was to try and change her mind. "All right."

At that moment the door opened and Saché, another handmaiden, entered carrying a freshly cleaned cloak. She glanced at the two Queens and blinked a few times before saying, "I wish you wouldn't do that, Your Highness. I thought I was going mad."

Padmé and Sabé shared a small smile. "Sorry," the real Queen said, reaching for a cloth to remove her make-up. Saché helped her take off the extravagant headdress and hurriedly styled her hair into something more simple. Then Padmé quickly changed into the flame-coloured robes of the royal handmaidens.

"Right," she said to 'Queen Sabé'. "Let's go, the droids will be in the palace any minute."

Padmé's three remaining handmaidens, Rabé, Eirtaé and Yané, joined the small party outside the door. They clustered around Sabé as she made her way to the throne room.

"Remember," Padmé hissed in her ear, "if you have trouble look to us. I'll try and give you an answer. A positive comment will mean a positive answer and vice versa."

Sabé nodded without word, feeling sudden apprehension as she approached the throne room. She had spent hours training to be decoy, but despite the preparation she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach. She tried to push it aside to concentrate on becoming Queen Amidala.

Padmé, now calling herself just Padmé Naberrie, dropped back a step, slipping into line with Rabé and Yané. Saché and Eirtaé brought up the rear.

In the throne room the group joined the chief of security, Captain Panaka, and his troop of guards. Head Governor Sio Bibble and the rest of the Nabooian Council of Governors also stood nearby. Bibble and Panaka recognised Padmé at once, but said nothing. Only they and the loyal handmaidens knew about Sabé's role as decoy.

There came the sound of blaster fire from the lower levels and the metallic voices of battle droids could be heard.

"Here they come," Panaka said dryly.

Sabé sat down on the throne and leaning her arms on the rests coolly, as she had seen Padmé do so often. "Let them come."

The droids certainly didn't disappoint on that front. Within the space of five minutes they had control of the throne room and had reported to the Viceroy that they had captured the Queen. Then the Naboo group was shooed out of the throne room to the grand staircase where the Viceroy, Nute Gunray, stood with his second-in-command, Rune Haako. It was difficult to tell one Neimoidian facial expression from another, but Sabé detected a distinct aura of smugness from the two.

"Your Highness," he said smoothly.

"Viceroy."

"You have been brought here to–"

Sabé cut him off. "I was not _brought_. This is my throne room. I don't recognise your authority, Nute Gunray."

"Now, now, Your Highness. We must at least make a pretence at civility. I trust you are well." He was smirking.

"It may surprise you," Sabé said sarcastically, "but I would be in much better health if my city was not crawling with Federation battle droids."

"An unfortunate necessity, Your Highness. Shall we?" He led them down the stairs.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble asked before Nute could say anything more.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimise our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not cooperate," Sabé said firmly.

"Now, now, Your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." Nute turned to one of the droids. "Commander, process them."

"Yes, sir. Take them to camp four," the droid said emotionlessly.

Sabé did not like the sound of camp four and scowled furiously as she was ushered out of the palace. A warning glance from Padmé made her check herself and she pasted a cold, neutral expression on her face. The persona of Queen Amidala did not show emotion so readily. Padmé herself found this a struggle, but always managed to convey cool confidence. Sabé straightened her back and lifted her chin, imitating her friend's mannerisms. She was proud and she was strong. A painted handmaiden in an expensive dress, but a Queen to anyone who cared to look. The decoy plan was in full operation.


	3. Obi Wan

**Chapter Two - Obi-Wan. **

A small group of droids led the royal party down the palace steps and across the main plaza of Theed, which had been calm and peaceful several hours before. Now it was full of droids armed with blaster rifles and heavily armoured tanks. There was fire damage to several buildings, with gaping holes revealing the interiors. Shards of allacrete and transparisteel littered the streets. There was an eerie absence of people. Sabé's anger flared as she glanced around. It didn't take much to work out that the innocent residents of Theed had been moved to new lodgings in the camps.

The group turned off the main promenade, heading down a smaller side street. Sabé's eyes caught sight of a flicker of movement on the walkway above. She wondered what new terror it was this time. Perhaps their fate was not a stay in camp four, but assassination by a violent sniper. She doubted that Viceroy Gunray was brave enough to order the execution of a reigning monarch, but she wouldn't have challenged the assumption. She had seen the same turn of events in the HoloNet news before. A leader who refused to cooperate with an invasion army soon found themselves replaced by a new leader who would. The act of replacement was often rather permanent.

The potential violent sniper, however, suddenly turned into two men, who leapt down from the balcony in front of them. Their impressive entrance was hindered somewhat by a nervous looking Gungan, who hung swaying under the walkway before finally reaching the ground. The two men drew lightsabres from their robes, confirming Sabé's suspicions that they were Jedi Knights. They began to cut down the droids with skill that was astonishing to watch.

The elder of the two looked as if he could be anything between forty and sixty years old and was built powerfully. He moved with admirable speed and grace. But it was to the younger man that Sabé found her attention drawn. He was perhaps twenty-five with short, spiked hair and the symbolic braid of a Jedi Padawan learner. He did not move quite as gracefully as his Master, but he possessed the same aura of power.

Before Sabé could catch her breath, the battle was over and the older man approached her. "We should leave the streets, Your Highness."

Sio Bibble put a kindly hand on Sabé's lower back and led her through to a secluded alcove. She felt like an ingrate, but couldn't help hating the gesture. She was perfectly capable of walking on her own! She kept her face placid as they gathered around the Jedi, inwardly scolding herself for being irritated with Bibble when she should have been keeping her focus.

Once they were all out of sight, the Jedi Master gave them an explanation. "We are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

Their saviours were the men whom the Viceroy had claimed did not arrive for the peace negotiations. Sabé found herself surprised at Supreme Chancellor Valorum's decision to send Jedi as ambassadors, but considering the dangerous situation it seemed to make sense. She also highly doubted that they would have failed to turn up, adding further proof, if any was needed, to Senator Palpatine's story. Obviously Viceroy Gunray grossly underestimated Queen Amidala's intelligence, which Sabé found quite insulting.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador," Governor Bibble said bitterly.

"The negotiations never took place," the Jedi Master was quick to explain. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

Panaka stepped in. "They've knocked out all our communications."

"Do you have transport?" the Jedi Master asked.

Panaka nodded. "In the main hangar, this way."

Sabé allowed him to take the lead, gesturing him forward with a wave of her hand before he could move of his own accord. She tried not to smile at his frown. In his opinion, which he had made obvious more than once, Sabé should only exercise her power as Queen when absolutely necessary. In her opinion, taking advantage of ranking higher than him was considered an occasion of necessity. She moved forward, holding her skirt off the ground.

Behind her, Padmé moved her feet automatically, deep in thought. She had not anticipated the intervention of the Jedi and now was faced with an unpleasant choice. She could do as they would no doubt ask and leave Naboo. Or she could stay and see what she could do to help the situation in Theed. The decisions were difficult ones. Whatever choice she made she would be knowingly neglecting something that could help. If she left, she could address the Senate with a plea, but leave her people to the battle droids. If she remained on Naboo it would mean that she could face the problem head-on, but she would be without help from the Senate. These thoughts played over in her head, each one taking turns to seem more attractive, until they were disturbed by the abrupt halt of the rest of the party.

They all gathered in the alcove leading to the hangar. The blast doors were half open, allowing them a view of the unfolding chaos inside. Panaka and the Jedi peered around the door, observing the troop of battle droids.

"There are too many of them," Panaka said with a grimace.

The Jedi Master said briefly, "That won't be a problem," before turning to Sabé. "Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

Sabé refused at once. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare!" Bibble said hotly.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal," Panaka explained. "They can't afford to kill her."

"There is something else behind this, Your Highness," the Jedi Master said calmly. "There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

His words sobered the Naboo party, as they knew how Jedi Knights relied on their senses and feelings.

Bibble was the first to voice what they had all realised was the only sensible thing to do. "Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help." He was addressing Sabé but talking to Padmé.

"Getting past the blockade is impossible, Your Highness," Panaka put in. "Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

Sabé's face remained expressionless. Bibble tried again. "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can. They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

Faced with a decision that only the true Queen could answer, Sabé turned to the handmaidens, locking eyes with Padmé. "Either choice presents great danger. To us all."

"We are brave, Your Highness," her cousin said quietly.

Sabé took that to mean yes and looked at the floor, pretending to consider her options.

"If we are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," the Jedi Master prompted gently.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate," Sabé said decidedly. "Be careful, Governor."

She selected Rabé, Eirtaé and, of course, Padmé to go with her. Saché and Yané stayed with Bibble looking distraught. Sabé regretted leaving Saché, as the younger girl was Sabé's particular friend after Padmé. But there was nothing to be done. The three were left behind and the rest of the group made their way across the hangar. The Jedi Master made it very clear that they were not to stop for anything.

"We need to free those pilots." Panaka gestured to a group of men who were sitting uncomfortably on the floor with the business end of the droids' blasters facing them.

"I'll deal with that," the young Jedi said calmly, striding towards the pilots.

It was the first time Sabé had heard him speak and she realised at once what a pleasant and commanding voice he had. It was easy to see how he might talk his way out of anything. Sabé admired that trait, as she herself found it rather difficult, even with her decoy training. The young Jedi would probably make it seem effortless. He spoke in an affable Coruscanti accent that she found very charming. She shook herself, concentrating on the task at hand. If Saché had known she was making observations like that, she would have teased her mercilessly.

The group continued to the large ship, a sleek Nubian craft, regularly used for the monarchy for short-distance trips. Sabé had never had the opportunity to travel in it and wished she was doing so under different circumstances.

At the ramp of the ship a droid guard stopped them with a sharp "Halt!"

"I'm the Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

The Jedi Master's calm manner seemed to confuse the droid. "Where…are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant," the Jedi said with a hint of something that could have been sarcasm.

"Coruscant…uh…that doesn't compute…uh…wait…you're under arrest!"

At that moment both Jedi sprung into action at opposite ends of the room. Sabé just had time to see a dramatic lightsabre parry and thrust from the Master and a seemingly effortless double kick from his Padawan before she was hurried aboard to the Queen's chamber.

"How can you stand it in here?" Sabé asked Padmé when the handmaidens were left alone. "No windows, just artificial lights!"

Padmé wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it either, Sab. You'd better get settled before the Jedi come in here."

It was a long while before they did, during which the Queen and the handmaidens knew nothing of what was going on outside. There was the sound of gunfire and the occasional blast that rocked the ship. The young women shared worried glances.

"Why haven't they gone to lightspeed?" Rabé asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Padmé confessed. "I hope the ship isn't too badly damaged."

The three stood behind Sabé's throne like a hooded militia waiting to be called upon. When all seemed finally still, Captain Panaka and the Jedi entered the room followed by a blue astromech droid.

"Your Highness," the Jedi Master said pleasantly. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves earlier. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"There is nothing to forgive, Master Jinn. I wish to offer my thanks for your assistance in getting us past the blockade," Sabé told him, clasping her hands in her lap.

"We ran into some technical trouble and suffered damage to the shields and hyperdrive," Panaka said. "The damage would have been much worse if it wasn't for this droid." He gestured to the astromech droid, which was covered in oil and grime.

"Please explain, Captain."

"It managed to avoid the enemy fire and put the hyperdrive back online. An extremely well put-together little droid, Your Highness. Without a doubt it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," Sabé said, resisting a smile. "What is its number?"

Captain Panaka wiped a smudge of dirt from the droid's side. "R2-D2, Your Highness."

"Thank you, R2-D2." Sabé glanced at the handmaidens. "Padmé, clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude."

Padmé looked genuinely pleased to have something to do. She had told Sabé to give her as many tasks as she gave the other handmaidens or it would look suspicious, but still Sabé felt awkward ordering her cousin to work when it should have been the other way around. Padmé moved to stand next to R2-D2 but made no signs of leaving the room until she heard the rest of what was going on.

"Continue, Captain," Sabé said quickly when she realised Padmé's intention.

Panaka exchanged a glance with the Jedi and Qui-Gon stepped forward.

"Your Highness, with your permission we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

Sabé felt her heart sink. A delay? That would certainly lead to more lives being lost on Naboo and would put more pressure on Governor Bibble.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka said, sending a frown their way.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "You must trust my judgement, Your Highness." The Jedi Master suddenly turned to Padmé and the expression on his face clearly showed his puzzlement as to why she was still there.

Padmé bowed swiftly and left the room with R2-D2 trailing behind her. Sabé shifted a little on her throne, just enough to bring Qui-Gon's attention safely back to her.

"Very well, Master Jedi. I trust your experience and skill in this matter."

Qui-Gon bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

The two Jedi departed with Panaka, leaving Sabé with the two remaining handmaidens.

"Well." Rabé's words interrupted her thoughts a long while later. "What do you think about that?"

"What, going to Tatooine?"

"Yes. Her Highness was not pleased, you could see it on her face."

Sabé shifted awkwardly to face her. The headdress had an annoying tendency to cut off her peripheral vision.

"Well I'm not surprised. Think about the consequences a delay might have."

"I know, I know. I'm trying not to think about it," Rabé slumped against the wall as the gravity of the situation hit her. She sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to be the bodyguard."

"At least you're not Queen," Sabé said in an attempt at light relief.

"With my accent? I wasn't ever supposed to be the decoy." Rabé came from a remote village in the south of Naboo, which her strong, lilting accent demonstrated.

Sabé smiled. "Well neither you nor Eirtaé would make a very good decoy, you with your accent and Eirtaé's hair being almost as pale as Chancellor Valorum's."

Eirtaé laughed softly and brushed a strand of her light blonde hair behind her hood.

"You know what that means then?" Rabé said.

Sabé and Eirtaé exchanged looks. "What?"

"We must be extremely good bodyguards as we haven't just been chosen for our resemblance to the Queen."

"Funny," Sabé growled, as Eirtaé agreed with her colleague.

The decoy Queen paused, listening to a faint sound coming from outside the door.

"Shh," she hissed hurriedly, "Listen."

The distinct sound of two pairs of footsteps could be heard clearly. The three handmaidens immediately straightened up and wiped any smiles off their faces. Practice had made them exceedingly good at it. Sabé smoothed her skirt and tried to sit regally, reminding herself to speak in the special court accent that she and Padmé had developed for when either one of them was being Queen. This was a security precaution suggested by Captain Panaka in case anyone recognised Padmé's voice while she was disguised as a handmaiden. Padmé hadn't thought it very likely, but she had gone along with it anyway, mostly to keep Panaka, who had a tendency towards bossiness, happy.

The door opened and Padmé and Panaka entered. Sabé relaxed at once. Padmé had changed out of her handmaiden disguise and was dressed in a rough blue peasant tunic.

"I'm going with Qui-Gon Jinn and the Gungan into town," she announced quickly.

"Padmé, is that a wise decision?"

The look on Panaka's face told Sabé that he was thinking the same thing.

"I don't trust that Jedi, I want to make sure he doesn't do anything imprudent. Saying 'Your Highness, with your permission' when he would clearly have just followed his own judgement no matter what."

Eirtaé spoke up, "Why don't you let Rabé or I go, Your Highness?"

"No," Padmé said firmly. "I'm going and that's that. Sabé, Panaka is going to tell the Jedi that you have commanded me to learn more about the planet." As she spoke there came the tell-tale jolt of the ship's landing gear coming into contact with the ground.

Sabé looked at her friend. "So that's the story if anyone should mention it?"

Padmé nodded. "Now remember, I'm trusting you to make the right decisions while I'm away, you won't be able to contact me. Obi-Wan Kenobi is staying here, so he'll advise you and offer extra security."

"All right."

"Panaka and the guards and pilots are still here. Under no circumstances leave this ship, do you understand?"

"Yes, of course."

Panaka's comlink made a buzzing sound and he reached for it.

"Panaka."

"Captain, the Jedi and the Gungan just left with that little droid."

The look on Padmé's face could have easily turned them all to stone.

"Captain, come with me," she snapped. "We have to catch up with them." She called, "Good luck, Sabé," over her shoulder as the two left the room.

"I'm not sure there's any such thing as luck," Sabé murmured to herself.


	4. Frustration

**Chapter Three – Frustration.**

Padmé and Panaka had been gone for almost ten minutes when Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room. Sabé felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach and she wondered where the feeling had come from. At the same time she remembered that Jedi could sense thoughts and she blushed beneath her heavy make-up. If the young Jedi had sensed anything he didn't show it, for which Sabé was eternally grateful.

As it was, Obi-Wan was so preoccupied by the sudden responsibility that Qui-Gon had placed upon him, he wouldn't have sensed a Sith dancing in front of him.

Sabé pushed the unusual feelings aside and focused on her duty. She had once attended Padmé at a meeting between Naboo and the Hapes cluster. Not even the Hapans, famously the most beautiful race of humans in the galaxy, had distracted her then and she would not allow one ordinary Jedi apprentice to distract her now.

"Your Highness," he began, "as I'm sure you are aware, my Master has travelled into town to find a new hyperdrive."

Sabé tried to curb her surprise. "A _new _hyperdrive? Was it damaged that badly?"

"I'm afraid so, Your Highness."

"Hmm. Captain Panaka failed to mention that. I have sent my handmaiden along too. She will report back to me about the planet. I have never come across Tatooine, it's not a system that is spoken about much in the Senate. I would like to know more."

"If you'd wish I can bring you the technical information from the data files."

Sabé shook her head carefully, aware that a vigorous shake would probably cause the feathers in her headdress to topple off.

"Thank you, Jedi Kenobi, but a technical readout will not tell me anything about this planet's culture, its people, its atmosphere and moods. Those things are rarely seen on a data pad. They must be experienced. As I cannot, for obvious reasons, experience them myself I must trust my handmaiden's descriptive talents."

Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly. "I understand. I also wish I had the opportunity to travel into town myself. But on the other hand it is a privilege to serve you, Your Highness. If there is anything I can do while we are delayed here please ask."

"Thank you, Jedi Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed and left the room, feeling more confused about the Nabooian monarch than when he had gone in. Reports of Queen Amidala had portrayed her as very beautiful but very serious, with as shrewd a political mind as many Senators twice her age. The way she had spoken about the planet did not seem to fit in with either of the latter two remarks. However, reports weren't always right and Obi-Wan had learned long ago that the policy of 'don't believe everything you read' was a truthful one.

He had sensed from the Queen a feeling that could almost be described as interest directed towards him. But she certainly didn't have any reason to be interested in him. It simply wasn't in her regal character. Obi-Wan suspected that he was merely picking up on her gratitude towards him. After all, he and Qui-Gon _had_ just saved her life. Reassured by the peace of mind that only logic could bring, he walked towards the cockpit in search of Captain Panaka.

Back inside the Queen's chamber Sabé continued to blush furiously, grateful for the white face paint and the shield it created.

"You don't think I went a little over the top with that, do you?" she asked the other two.

"Maybe a very little," Eirtaé said truthfully, "but only someone who knows her Highness well would pick up on it. I have heard her speak that way once or twice."

"Lucky for me."

Sabé slumped in the throne. Rabé and Eirtaé stepped forward from their places behind her and perched on the benches surrounding the room.

"Don't slouch, you'll crumple the dress."

"Be quiet, Rabé," she growled.

Rabé winked at Eirtaé. Saché was the comical one of the handmaiden group and often took the job of lifting everyone's spirits, but Rabé also adopted this role once or twice and could often be just as amusing.

"Do you _know_ how long it took to de-crease that?"

"Actually yes," Sabé said dejectedly.

"Oh don't be such a misery," Rabé snapped. "I know the situation is serious but we will not help ourselves or the Queen by becoming swamped in remorse."

Sabé let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right, but I'm afraid that I'm making a horrible mess of being decoy."

"No, no, you're fine," Eirtaé soothed. "And you look so much like her Highness, not even the Council of Governors recognised you."

"First the Trade Federation invades, then I'm forced to wear a feather duster," she gestured to the headdress, "and to top it off I embarrass myself in front of the Jedi. This is turning out to be a really bad week."

She resisted the urge to clasp her hand to her forehead, not wanting to smudge the make-up. She couldn't understand how Padmé could stand to wear it almost every day. It was already starting to make her skin itch and she'd only had it on for a few hours.

The handmaidens paced around the room for a further three and a quarter hours, playing pointless word games to pass the time, before footsteps were heard approaching and there was a mad scramble to get back to their places. Sabé had only just made it back on the throne when Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka and one of his officers entered.

"Your Highness," Panaka began. "We have received a message from Theed."

"Transmit it here," Sabé ordered at once.

Shortly a poor-quality hologram of Governor Bibble materialised in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan, Panaka and the officer moved to sit down on the benches to watch.

The hologram buzzed. "…The death toll is catastrophic…I must bow to their wishes…you _must_ contact me…" Bibble's image flickered and vanished.

Sabé felt as if her heart had been doused in ice water. The words 'death toll' and 'catastrophic' repeated themselves over and over in her head. She couldn't help wondering how Padmé would feel when she saw it. More importantly she wondered what she would do now. She wasn't sure whether they were expected to answer the poor man or not. Sabé turned to Obi-Wan, her eyes asking for guidance.

"It's a trick," he said walking towards the door. "Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind."

Then he was gone.

Sabé shifted her attention to Panaka. "Do you agree with the Jedi on that front, Captain?"

"Yes, I think he's right. Transmissions would give away our position."

"I know that, but it's so hard to watch that and not be able to send a reply."

"You must be strong, Sabé," Panaka said, checking that his officer had left the room. "Let us hope that Queen Amidala returns safely from Mos Espa."

"Of course she'll return safely, Captain. What could possibly happen to her if Master Jinn is with her?"

Panaka did not answer, merely shook his head slightly and left.

"He needs to lighten up," Rabé observed.

Sabé rose from the throne and began to pace, her long gown making a gentle swishing sound as she walked. She absent-mindedly tugged a bead off the elaborate skirt and began to rotate it between her finger and thumb.

"I can't believe we're just going to sit here."

"There's nothing we can do," Eirtaé said in her soft voice.

"I think this room is starting to get to me. I'm going for a walk."

Eirtaé and Rabé exchanged a glance.

"A walk where exactly?" Rabé asked.

"Wherever. I don't care as long as it's not here. I won't leave the ship, don't worry."

Before the two handmaidens could say anything more, she had disappeared out the door.


	5. Banter

**Chapter Four – Banter. **

With a head full of worrying thoughts, Sabé walked slowly around the ship. It was dull and monotonous, but it was a slight improvement to sitting in the throne room. She was beginning to understand why Panaka doubted her ability to portray Queen Amidala. Every decision she made sparked concerns that it was the wrong solution. With no way of checking with Padmé, she was even more anxious about her actions. She knew her cousin would never blame her if things turned out badly, which almost made it worse. Walking seemed to help calm her down, even though the space on board the ship was limited. She avoided the cockpit, which would most likely be where Captain Panaka was and she knew he would not approve of her wandering around.

She found Obi-Wan Kenobi reading a data pad in one of the social areas. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps and smiled politely. She smiled in return, more grateful to see a friendly face than she would have given herself credit for.

"Your Highness, are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you. The throne room was getting a little too claustrophobic for my liking so I decided to take a walk around the ship. Much to the disapproval of my handmaidens, I hardly need add."

Obi-Wan's smile broadened. "Well, Your Highness, you are welcome to join me."

"Thank you." Carefully she sat down, trying to smooth the multiple layers of her skirt so that they wouldn't crumple. "What are you reading?"

"Technical readouts for the hyperdrive."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you technically minded, Your Highness?"

Sabé resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose. "I understand technology. I'm perfectly capable of making small repairs, but it does not really interest me. Eirtaé is more so, perhaps you should talk to her. I tend to keep to the political arena and leave technology to those with more skill."

Obi-Wan put down his data pad. "If I should require help I'll come and ask her. I hope you are finding it satisfactory on the ship," he said politely, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do if it wasn't.

"Thank you, yes, considering the circumstances. Apart from the helplessness," she added quietly.

"Helplessness? You feel you're not helping by being here?"

"I cannot help feeling it. By being delayed on this planet countless lives may be lost on Naboo. I cannot forget that."

Obi-Wan nodded seriously. "I see your point."

"If I'm honest, I can't do much by pleading before the Senate and I can do even less by being stranded here in this desert."

"You do have my sympathies, Your Highness. It's never pleasant to think lives may be lost by your actions, in your case, being belated here." He paused and let his eyes close. "I sense a large amount of panic and confusion from Naboo, but not an exceptionally large amount of pain. But you must remember, Your Highness, I have not been granted the status of Jedi Knight yet."

"I have faith in your abilities," Sabé told him, believing the words whole-heartedly, "and I'm sure Master Jinn does too."

Obi-Wan seemed touched. "Thank you." Changing the subject he asked, "You described your throne room as claustrophobic. Why is that?"

Sabé cringed inwardly. "I'm sorry about that. I needed a change of scenery. The room _is_ quite claustrophobic, it has no windows. I would like to walk outside but Padmé forbade me to leave the ship." She then realised her terrible mistake and wondered how she would dig herself out of it.

But Obi-Wan began to laugh. "_Padmé _told you not to leave the ship?"

"Yes, she…I mean, the handmaidens can be quite bossy."

"I'm sure they just want to protect you, Your Highness."

"Yes." She allowed herself a small smile, feeling a little leap in her chest as she looked at him. She didn't know what it was about him that made her drop her guard. She reminded herself again that she had never before been so easily distracted by a good-looking face. She wondered why he fascinated her so.

'What is wrong with me?' she scolded herself.

Obi-Wan, who was very attuned to her at that moment, heard that and was confused by it. He could also sense an unusual amount of deception from her, but brushed it aside, believing himself to be picking up on the pressure and worries she carried on her young shoulders. He could understand if she did not want anyone to know she was worried. She was, after all, Queen of an important, if small, planet. But that did not explain why she still appeared to have so much interest in him. It made no sense.

Had he spoken these thoughts out loud to Sabé she would have agreed with him. It _did_ make no sense for the Queen of Naboo to be interested in a young Jedi Padawan, she had much more important concerns to occupy her mind. But it made sense for her handmaiden to have those feelings. She couldn't believe she'd made two slips of the tongue in the space of about five minutes. What was it about him that made her so jittery? She was supposed to be the cool-headed, calm one. None of that seemed to be showing through now. The reason, although she didn't quite realise it, was due to the fact that her instinct told her to trust him. She took a while to compose herself before finding her concentration again.

Obi-Wan and Sabé conversed for a further hour. Sabé made no more mistakes and soon found that she could talk to him quite easily once she relaxed into her role in his presence. Eirtaé eventually found them and asked Sabé if she would mind 'coming back now'.

"I'm glad we had this conversation, Jedi Kenobi," she said rising.

"As am I, Your Highness."

He smiled and Sabé found the guise of Queen Amidala very difficult to maintain then. She longed to tell him, 'Sabé, I'm Sabé,' but she didn't dare. Didn't even dare think it for fear of giving Padmé away.

"I don't suppose we would be permitted to walk outside if you were with us?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Your Highness. Besides, there is a sandstorm going on out there."

Sabé raised a fine eyebrow. "Is there? Well, as I said earlier, no windows."

"No windows equals no-one shooting at you from outside, _Your Highness_," Eirtaé hissed.

Obi-Wan hid a smile and Sabé retreated out the door.

"What did you think you were doing?" Eirtaé said as soon as they were back in the Throne Room.

"I was having a conversation, what did it look like?"

"Is that something Queen Amidala would do?"

"Discuss technical readouts and security with the Jedi protector, yes I think she would," Sabé said hotly.

Eirtaé looked suspicious. "So it wasn't idle chit-chat?"

Sabé rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Gods, no, Eirtaé, it wasn't. Look, I know you're the oldest and wisest here, but I can take care of myself. I've been trained just as well as you."

Eirtaé nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Sabé. It was just when you didn't return we wondered if anything had happened."

"Like what? On a ship with pilots, guards and a Jedi?"

Eirtaé looked peeved. "Good point, but you never know."

Shortly, Obi-Wan entered the room catching them all by surprise. Rabé and Eirtaé simply straightened up from their position on the benches. Their formation was not broken, however, as they sat on opposite sides of the room. Eirtaé was very particular about formation and was forever putting the handmaidens in patterns that would appear elegant and impressive to foreign dignitaries.

The young Jedi bowed fluidly. "Your Highness, I have had word from my Master."

"What does he say, Jedi Kenobi?"

"They have a plan conceived to acquire the new hyperdrive, but it cannot be put into action until tomorrow."

Sabé's heart sank. "Very well." She turned to Rabé when she thought Obi-Wan was out of earshot and asked, "How am I supposed to sleep in this headdress?"

Rabé laughed, causing Obi-Wan to spin on his heel and look at her. He had a smile etched on his face, which showed that he must have heard what Sabé said. She almost collapsed with a mixture of horror and amusement. The situation was amusing due to the near-hysterical laughter that Rabé was trying her hardest to compress. The horror came from the likeliness that she may have made a fatal slip in her masque and she felt more grateful than ever that the Jedi had never seen Padmé as Queen. Meanwhile, Rabé continued to snigger, making it harder for Eirtaé and Sabé not to join in.

Eventually Obi-Wan laughed too. It was infectious and it felt good to laugh. Nobody had since the arrival of the Federation blockade. It also amused him how the Queen and her handmaidens were trying to remain composed around him, but were obviously enjoying a moment of light-relief. He stopped in the doorway, determined not to leave until they cracked. He knew it was not a responsible thing to do, but he couldn't help it. For some reason he wanted to hear the Queen's laugh, wanted to be reassured she was human, not some regal machine serving the Republic. He did not have long to wait, Eirtaé giggled too, then finally, Amidala. He sensed a wonderful feeling of freedom from her, as if the situation at hand was weighing her down. She got up from the throne and walked over to Rabé.

"I'll be wanting a word with you," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "making us look like fools in front of the Jedi Ambassador."

"Your Highness," Obi-Wan stepped in, "not a word about this will pass my lips. In the interest of security, of course. It wouldn't do to have a handmaiden throttled."

"Ah, I see."

"Also in the interest of security, it is good for the Queen to relieve some tension, otherwise she will be unable to speak adequately to the Senate." He looked at her with a smile and she smiled back.

Rabé and Eirtaé exchanged a glance across the room with a curious expression on their faces. They were no Jedi, but they knew Sabé well enough. She was unwittingly falling for the charms of the young Jedi Ambassador, despite keeping up her disguise. As soon as Obi-Wan had left the room, they confronted her.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a thing for Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Eirtaé asked bluntly.

Sabé's face reddened, although the white face paint prevented anyone noticing. She briefly considered denying it but soon realised that it was a pointless endeavour in the company of people who knew her so well.

"Because it's hardly practical, is it? I have to be careful because Padmé won't feel the same way about him will she?"

"You never know," Rabé said. "But she may have met a handsome young rogue in Mos Espa."

"Don't change the subject," Sabé snapped.

Usually she was grateful for Rabé's ability to lighten the situation, but she wasn't in the mood. Padmé counted Rabé as one of her most trusted bodyguards, not only for her combat skill, but for the way she could always soothe nerves and make her laugh, as well as her artistic talent in the hairstyle department. Obi-Wan was right, tension was relieved by laughter, but it had reappeared in Sabé as soon as Eirtaé had asked that fateful question.

"Sabé," Rabé said softly, "you know Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, don't you?"

"Of course. Everybody knows that."

"Don't give your heart away too readily."

Sabé wasn't sure what expression found its way onto her face, only that it made Eirtaé giggle. She turned to the blonde handmaiden in confusion.

"Rabé, she's admiring the view not proposing marriage," Eirtaé said between laughs. "And he _is _nice."

Sabé would not have put it quite the way Eirtaé did, but she appreciated the point she was trying to make. She hoped with all her heart that Padmé would return soon. She didn't trust herself not to make another slip in her disguise.


	6. Insomnia

******Author's Note**: As this story is being received so much better than I expected (thank you so much!) I decided to be nice and post this short but sweet chapter early. By popular request, it's mostly from Obi-Wan's point of view. Enjoy!

**Updated Author's Note (2010): **What I really wanted to do in editing these early chapters is add some more detail and depth to Obi-Wan and Sabé's developing feelings and make them a bit less cheesy and rushed. I hope the changes help to put that across : )

* * *

**Chapter Five – Insomnia. **

Outside the throne room, in the safety of the deserted social area, Obi-Wan sat thinking. The feelings that tugged unwillingly at his chest were dangerous ones. Past experiences had told him that.

"Possession and attachment are forbidden," he muttered to himself. "A Jedi knows no love."

That wasn't entirely true, but Obi-Wan hoped to get the message through to himself. He could not afford to fall in love, especially with the Queen of Naboo.

"Wait, this is _not_ love. It's not even close. You don't even know what she looks like under all that make-up and costume."

This sounded highly shallow, especially spoken out loud. It was only an excuse and he knew it. Obi-Wan had put himself in the habit of speaking his thoughts aloud, as going over them in his head sometimes meant that Qui-Gon could hear them. He certainly didn't want his Master to hear these reflections. He wasn't even sure what to make of them himself.

Obi-Wan knew the signs. He'd felt them once before. He truly liked Amidala, cared about her, even. The time had flown by when he'd been talking with her. Despite the regal pomp and ceremony and the obviously false accent she was adopting, he hadn't found anyone since Qui-Gon that he could talk to so effortlessly. Given time he could easily fall for her. Knowing that, knowing how easy it would be, worried him immensely. With these rather unsettling thoughts spoken he allowed himself a few hours of sleep.

Rabé and Eirtaé slept too, stretched out on the benches. The ship that they had made their hasty retreat in was designed for short journeys only. Short journeys like a routine visit to Coruscant, for example. There was no space for sleeping quarters. Sabé remained awake, sitting on another bench with her feet drawn up. She had removed her feather headdress, but was still uncomfortable in the gown. Taking it off was not an option, as she had no desire to wander around in her undergarments. Although she'd quite like to see the expression on Obi-Wan's face if he saw her doing so.

She decided to take another walk to clear her head. The main problem would be getting out of the throne room without waking her fellow handmaidens. Rabé and Eirtaé had been trained to sleep lightly in case the Queen should need them. But Sabé had been trained just as well, if not better. She slipped off her shoes and lifted her layers of fabric so that they did not rustle. Then she slid noiselessly from the room and repeated her circuit of the ship.

She came across several guards asleep in various places and one who stood by the entrance of the ship. He gave her a curt nod and a hasty bow before she moved on. She came to the cockpit eventually and entered it. There was a lone figure sitting there and for a moment Sabé thought it was Obi-Wan, but the face that greeted her when he turned around showed her that it was Captain Panaka.

"Are you all right, Sabé?"

"Yes, Captain. I just couldn't sleep."

"Neither can I. I keep thinking about my family back in Theed, hoping they're okay."

"I'm sure they are. Everyone here has left people behind. I pray that the Queen can do something on Coruscant."

"Don't we all?"

Sabé turned to look at him. Worry lines creased his forehead. "Don't fret, Captain. Ari is a sensible woman, she'll be all right."

Ari was Panaka's wife, who often visited the palace and had become friends with Padmé and the handmaidens. She had recently given birth to a baby boy. Panaka had been on paternity leave but had been recalled at the arrival of the Trade Federation, as Theed Palace had never found a replacement as good at the job as he was.

Sabé turned her attention to the cockpit window. The dunes of Tatooine shone white in the pale moonlight.

"It's a very unique landscape, isn't it?" she commented.

"Yes. I prefer Naboo."

"So do I, really." Sabé's first look at the desert planet would not be her last, although even in later life she would continue to hate the ongoing mounds of sand.

There was a moment's silence, then Captain Panaka said, "If you don't mind, I should go get some sleep."

"Of course, Captain."

"I'll send somebody up. We shouldn't leave the cockpit unattended."

Sabé nodded and looked back out the window. She massaged her neck with her fingertips. The heavy headdress had left her stiff and headachy. Then she raked her fingers through her hair, trying to tease some of the tangles out.

Obi-Wan watched her silently from the doorway. She looked so small without her ornate feathered headdress to hide behind, the young girl that everyone seemed to forget she really was. Her hair was loose, making her seem much younger, much more informal. The moonlight hid half of her painted face in shadow. She looked troubled and not how he had pictured a young Queen to look. She was beautiful in a grand and regal way. Then he heard footsteps and disappeared into the shadows.

The pilot, Ric Olié, entered the cockpit.

"Your Highness? I didn't expect you to be here."

"I was just looking at the landscape."

"It's quite something isn't it?"

"It's certainly…different." Obi-Wan heard her move towards the door. "Take care, Olié," she said before leaving.

She swept past Obi-Wan, heading back to her throne room. He sighed to himself and turned to go to a quiet room to meditate, but stopped upon hearing Eirtaé's words as the Queen entered the room.

"Where have you been, sabé?"

But the door slid shut, cutting off any reply. Obi-Wan frowned. He had never come across the word 'sabé' before. Naboo had no native language, but every planet and region had it's own local slang. Perhaps it was a nickname. Pushing the thought aside to concentrate on more important things, he made his way to the social area.


	7. Progress

**Chapter Six – Progress.**

The rest of the night passed with minimal trouble. Ric Olié called upon some of Captain Panaka's troops to dispose of a small party of womp rats that began chewing on the hull of the ship, but there were no other problems. Sabé managed to get a few hours sleep. Less than she would have liked, but she was grateful for being able to sleep at all. In the morning she awoke to find that the red and white on her lips had merged pink during the night and Eirtaé had to repair it swiftly before anyone came to call on the Queen.

Qui-Gon's small party returned from Mos Espa late in the afternoon. Padmé entered the throne room still wearing the roughly woven peasant garb. Sand clung to her clothing and she left small sprinklings of it on the floor as she walked.

"Sabé, it's good to see you again," she said smiling.

"And you." The cousins shared a hug.

"So, what happened here while I was away?"

"Nothing much. We received a message from Governor Bibble yesterday asking us to contact him, but we sent no reply."

"Why not?" Padmé demanded.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi said not to. He said it was a trap and that sending a transmission would give away our position."

"Well, that makes sense, but what of Governor Bibble? Do you think it was trap?"

Sabé paused. "I'm not sure. The Governor knew that his message would be seen by me initially. I can't believe that he would send us a message like that unless he was under duress. He would know that sending a reply transmission would give away our position."

"I agree, but I'd like to see for myself. Where is the message now?"

"Panaka had it saved to the ship's computer. You can access it from any terminal."

Just then Obi-Wan's figure was seen in the doorway and he walked in and bowed. Padmé stepped back and stood to one side. Sabé quickly returned to her throne.

"Your Highness, we have the new hyperdrive, it is being installed as we speak. We can be away as soon as Master Qui-Gon returns."

Sabé frowned. "Returns?"

"He had to deal with some unfinished business back in Mos Espa."

"I see." Sabé rested her arms on the throne. "I would be grateful for your speed in fixing the hyperdrive, Jedi Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will do my best, Your Highness." Then he turned and left.

Padmé turned to her decoy. "Has he been doing that all the time?"

"What's that?"

"Coming in and updating you on what's been going on?"

"Oh. Yes he has."

"That's good of him," Padmé said with a frown. "When I've travelled in here before nobody told me a thing."

Eirtaé stepped forward. "He has been a great help, Your Highness. No-one else has told us anything, it's so frustrating."

Padmé nodded. "Well, I'm going to change. I'll be back shortly."

Outside she was accosted by Captain Panaka who gave her a full technical report on what had been happening. Padmé smiled to herself. Panaka was excellent at his job, but sometimes he was a little too thorough. The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard approaching and to Padmé's surprise the young boy who they had befriended, Anakin Skywalker, came into view.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," he panted. "He said to take off!"

Padmé wasted no time in getting to the cockpit. Panaka opened the door where Obi-Wan and Ric Olié were checking the hyperdrive readouts.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," he announced.

"Take off." Obi-Wan's sharp eyes picked up on a small cloud of dust in the distance. "Over there. Fly low."

He left the cockpit in a rush, Anakin trotting to keep up. Padmé, Panaka and Olié waited for a long couple of minutes, then Obi-Wan reported, "We've got him."

Olié took the ship out into the dark expanse of space and Padmé excused herself to change into her flame-coloured handmaiden's robes.

Inside the throne room, Sabé, Eirtaé and Rabé felt the ship begin to move, then they heard the familiar droning of hyperdrive engines. Shortly, Padmé returned.

"Well the trip to Mos Espa was worth it, the hyperdrive seems fine."

"You still haven't told us what actually happened in Mos Espa," Sabé reminded her.

Padmé sat on one of the benches and told them the events. How they had run into trouble with currency and met a slave boy called Anakin Skywalker who had offered them the solution by participating in a podrace, winning and therefore paying for the new hyperdrive. Also how the boy was now on the ship, freed from slavery. Padmé wasn't sure how had this had happened, Qui-Gon kept it to himself. All she knew, (and she relayed it to the handmaidens), was that Anakin was going to the Jedi Temple to hopefully be trained as Padawan learner.

Sabé listened, feeling envious. It sounded a lot more interesting than sitting in the throne room and walking around the ship. But then Padmé rarely got time off and Sabé couldn't complain.

"And there was something else that happened," the true Queen mused to her decoy and handmaidens. "Just now, right before we took off we had to rescue Qui-Gon."

"Rescue him from what, Your Highness?" Rabé asked with a frown.

"I don't know. He was battling someone. It must have been a dark Jedi or something, because he wore black robes. Jedi don't wear black, do they? And yet he must have been Force-sensitive because he was using a lightsabre." She paused to think before continuing. "Whatever it was it must have been strong. Word has it that Qui-Gon barely escaped with his life."

Sabé took in this disturbing news with the worrying thoughts of who had sent such a warrior after them and why. There was only one thing of value on board the ship and that was Padmé, the Queen of Naboo. The Trade Federation must have had something to do with it.

By the time Padmé had finished her story and discussions over Qui-Gon's attacker had ended, it was late and they were all tired. Padmé said she was going to listen to Governor Bibble's message and left the room. Sabé sighed and tried to doze, wondering if her luck would be any better this time. Eventually she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know a lot of these chapters are quite short, but the chapter lengths do get longer as the story progresses. Just bear with me for now!


	8. The Capital

******A/N: **Hooray they've finally reached Coruscant! Anyone else feel like they've been on that ship forever? That's how I feel when I watch the movie. The Tatooine section goes on far longer than it should. Anyway, onwards and upwards : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven – The Capital.**

The next morning passed with the same dragging of time as the last. It was not until well after midday that Captain Panaka informed everyone that they had finally reached Coruscant. Sabé felt relief seep through her veins. When Padmé was settled in her quarters they could switch back. She had been happy to help her friend by posing as Queen, but now she longed to be a handmaiden again. Her grip on politics wasn't as firm as Padmé's and she would be glad to hand over the decision-making, not to mention the headdress and face paint.

Her cousin too was restless. She felt restricted as Padmé Naberrie, simple handmaiden, and much preferred to do some good as Queen Amidala.

"Padmé Naberrie Amidala, Queen or not Queen I will stun you if you don't stop pacing!" Sabé growled, tapping the arm of the throne gently with her white-painted fingernails.

Padmé smiled. There were hidden blasters inside the throne that were generally set for stun, although some could be adjusted for kill. She stood by the door and tried to relax. She was itching to get things moving. Naboo's people were suffering every minute she was away.

When they felt the familiar jolt of the ship landing, Sabé leapt up and nearly ran to the door.

"I can't wait to get off this ship," she commented to Padmé.

"Me neither and I haven't been on it that long."

The small group of women and Captain Panaka stepped outside the chamber and headed for the exit. Coruscant was bright, grey and noisy, distinctly different from the soft, natural beauty of Naboo. Sabé led the party, which had increased by several guards, towards a section of the landing platform. The Jedi, the Gungan and a boy, whom Sabé assumed was Anakin Skywalker, stood with Senator Palpatine and the Supreme Chancellor. Sabé exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan as she approached, but quickly looked away, embarrassed under his intense scrutiny.

Palpatine was an elderly man with piercing eyes and a sharp nose. Sabé had never really liked him, but respected the work he did for Naboo. He bowed to her as she approached.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. With the communications breakdown we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation." He gestured to his companion, the stern-looking white haired man in a long robe. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Sabé was sorely tempted to say, "No you may not," just to see what he would do, but it was not the time, nor the place.

"Welcome, Your Highness, it is an honour to finally meet you in person," Valorum said pleasantly.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor."

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Leaving Valorum to the Jedi, they began to walk towards an air taxi that was waiting patiently beside the landing platform.

"There is a question of procedure," Palpatine said, "but I feel certain we can overcome it."

Sabé was distracted by Padmé subtly drawing her attention to Anakin and the Gungan, Jar Jar. She made a point of nodding to the awkward-looking duo and Padmé called them to follow. Obviously the Jedi, who were urgently speaking to Chancellor Valorum, had more important things to do than watch a nine-year-old boy and a clumsy Gungan. She couldn't blame them for that.

She did not look back at Obi-Wan as they left the platform, although she would have liked to. She didn't know if she was going to see him again and for some reason that she couldn't quite identify, the fact that she hadn't said goodbye bothered her. Her instinct told her their paths would cross again, but her instinct was also telling her a lot more that she wasn't so keen to acknowledge. She did not realise that he was struggling with the very same dilemma as he watched her departing back.

They were taken to Palpatine's vast apartment, where he had rooms set aside for the Queen's use. They all gathered there for a short respite before Padmé discussed the situation with the Senator. Sabé slipped out of the black gown and feathered headdress and into a black jumpsuit and boots. She was officially off-duty until they left and was free to wear what she wished.

As she wiped the make-up off her face, Padmé was busily applying it to hers. Then Rabé and Eirtaé helped the Queen into an ornate grey dress and fan-shaped hairpiece.

She sorted Padmé's wardrobe, which had been transported from the ship. It was always stored on board the royal ships in case of emergency and featured a wide range of gowns, as well as spare clothes for the handmaidens.

"You'll want the grandest one for the Senate," she mused, searching through the dresses.

Padmé nodded her elegant head. "Can you sort it? I need to go and speak to Palpatine."

"Of course."

They left in a hurry and Sabé set to work pulling everything out of the wardrobe. She selected a gown of gold and red. Naboo's majesty and beauty would be well demonstrated through it. She found a black fur cloak that would also go well and laid it to one side.

When Padmé, Rabé and Eirtaé returned, the Queen was not in the best of moods.

"Honestly, that man," she growled, storming in.

Sabé exchanged a glance with Eirtaé. "Which one?"

"Palpatine. Says Valorum will not stand up to the Senate," she said, pulling the fan headdress from her hair. Rabé caught it skilfully as it was tossed aside.

"So what are you going to do?" Sabé asked.

"Palpatine suggests a vote of no confidence."

Padmé tugged off some accessories and dropped them into a drawer in the wardrobe. Sabé helped her out of the grey dress and handed it to Eirtaé to hang up. Then she showed Padmé her choice of dress for the Senate. She nodded her approval and slipped into it, sitting down at the dresser where Rabé began to arrange her hair.

"Are you going to do it?" Sabé said, smoothing the cloak.

"I don't see that I have much of a choice, but I'll see how the talks go. I'll do it as a last resort."

Sabé nodded. She took over from Rabé to add finishing touches to Padmé's hairstyle, then stood back to admire it.

"There, that should impress them."

"I'm not looking to impress them, Sab," Padmé said, but she seemed pleased.

"Come on," Sabé pulled her to her feet. "Full-length mirror. Now." They headed into the next room so Padmé could scrutinise herself.

Then they heard the door open and Rabé's voice said, "I'm sorry, Ani, but Padmé's not here right now."

Padmé looked stunned and mouthed, "Oh no." Out loud she said, "Who is it?"

"Anakin Skywalker to see Padmé, Your Highness."

Padmé drew herself up and walked slowly out. Sabé wrapped the blue cloak that the others were wearing around her shoulders and followed, pretending to be busy with clothes.

"I've sent Padmé on an errand," Padmé lied.

'An errand?' she thought to herself, 'I'm making myself sound like a school girl.'

Anakin looked distraught. "I'm going to the Jedi Temple to start my training, I hope. I may never see her again and I came to say goodbye."

Padmé's heart nearly cracked at the mournful tone of his voice and the downward stoop of his bottom lip. Yet she was restricted by the masque of Queen. All she could offer was, "We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Anakin said quickly, turning to leave.

Padmé walked back into the other room, followed by her cousin. "Oh, Sabé, I feel so horrible."

"Horrible?"

"Poor Ani just came to say goodbye and I couldn't even do that properly. If I manage to hurt the feelings of a nine-year-old boy what damage could I do to Naboo at the Senate session?"

Sabé placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Stop that. You're just nervous and who wouldn't be in your situation? But listen, Padmé, you can do this. I know you can. Think about it, would you have been elected Queen if you couldn't?"

"I suppose not."

"As for the boy, if it's bothering you that much leave him a message. I'll take it to the Jedi Temple. I'm not supposed to be seen by the Senate anyway in case someone recognises me."

Padmé's eyes lit up and she wondered just when the little boy had dug his way so far into her affections.

"Sabé, would you? It would lift a load from my mind. Then I could fully concentrate on this."

"Of course. We all want that. Do you have a data pad?"

Padmé nodded and typed furiously for a few minutes before handing it over. The group left the apartment together, but while Padmé led everyone else to the Senate building, Sabé borrowed a speeder and set off for the unique shape of the Jedi Temple.


	9. Confession

**A/N: **Here's a longer chapter for you! Here's what happened when Sabé went to the Jedi Temple…

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Confession.**

Once Sabé reached the Jedi Temple, she wandered nervously into the main foyer, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the residual buzz of Force energy in the air. Sabé was gifted in many ways, but she was not a Force-sensitive. However, even she could sense the aura of power that lingered about the majestic building.

As she walked through the scores of Jedi going about their business, she was stopped by an elderly woman in a plain brown robe.

"Excuse me, miss. You're not a Jedi." It was a statement, not a question.

"Um…no. I was looking for Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She liked saying his name out loud. It had such a wonderful rhythm to it.

"I believe Master Qui-Gon is in the main tower, speaking before the Council. Would you like to wait here?"

Sabé shook her head. "No, thank you, I'll just head up to the tower and wait there. This concerns an important message from the Queen of Naboo." She wasn't exactly lying, the message was important to Padmé and she hadn't mentioned whom it was for.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." The elderly Jedi frowned.

Sabé turned around, walking backwards into a free turbolift. "Pardon?"

The Jedi opened her mouth to speak but the lift doors closed and Sabé was on her way up the tower. The elderly Jedi must have decided she wasn't much of a threat, as she knew she wouldn't have made it to the lift otherwise. She smiled to herself and flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder.

Once at the top, she stepped out into a dark, quiet corridor and followed it. It opened out into a small foyer where she was confronted by a door that led to the turbolift in the central tower and an archway out to a balcony. She chose the latter, not wanting to walk in on the Jedi Council. Outside she looked out on a mynock's eye view of Coruscant. The sun was setting, casting a pink and orange glow on everything it touched. Sabé took comfort in the knowledge that this world of metal and transparisteel had something of natural beauty about it.

She had not been standing there long when she heard the hum of voices rapidly approaching. She backed into a corner just as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked out onto the balcony.

"Do not defy the Council, Master, not again," Obi-Wan was saying wearily.

"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan."

"If you would just follow the code you would _be_ on the Council. They will not go along with you this time."

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice," Qui-Gon said simply, walking back the way they had come.

Obi-Wan stayed outside. His head drooped momentarily but snapped back up again when he sensed another presence with him. He turned and Sabé gazed at him coolly.

"Good evening," he began.

"Good evening."

"You don't have authorisation to be here, do you? How did you get up here, may I ask?"

"I took the turbolift, like everyone else I should imagine."

Obi-Wan suppressed a smile. "You know what I meant. Didn't you get stopped by security?"

"If you're referring to the old woman, yes. I just walked into the lift and pretended I couldn't hear what she was saying."

Obi-Wan shook his head and grimaced. "She won't like that. You might need me to smuggle you back out if you want to live."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. "I think the Queen might have something to say if I didn't return."

"The Queen? Of Naboo?"

"Yes. I attend her Highness when she resides on Coruscant." Sabé had come up with that explanation on the spot and wondered at its reliability.

"I see." Obi-Wan shook her hand. "I thought you looked Nabooian. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes," she replied without thinking.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Yes?"

"That's what the other man called you, isn't it?" Sabé said.

"Oh."

There was a brief pause, then Sabé said, "My name is Sabé Naberrie. I'm here to see Anakin Skywalker, is he around?"

"No. Well, yes he is, but he's in with the Council."

"Oh, I see."

"Might I enquire as to why you're here to see him?"

"I have a message from Padmé. She wished to say goodbye, as she missed Anakin's visit to her Highness." It was only after she'd said this that she realised how fond Padmé must be of the boy to go to all this effort just to say goodbye.

The young Jedi smiled and asked, "Aren't you supposed to take orders from Queen Amidala?"

"Technically, yes. But Rabé and Eirtaé are with her now and I can't refuse to do my cousin a favour, can I?"

"I suppose not. Your cousin, did you say?"

"Yes. Padmé is my cousin by adoption. Her aunt adopted me when I was two. Could we stay on subject?"

He glanced at her, about to question her rude tone, but saw a twinkle in her eye. She was teasing him. There was another pause, again broken by Sabé. "Do you know how long Anakin will be in there?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. However long they see fit to test him."

As it happened, he was in the Council room for a good three hours. Sabé and Obi-Wan remained outside on the balcony conversing. Sabé had intended to leave the data pad and go, but somehow she had felt inclined to stay.

Obi-Wan enjoyed having someone other than Qui-Gon to talk to and Sabé proved herself an intelligent and witty companion. They both put aside the severity of Naboo's situation for a few hours of light relief, but even this could not completely shake the fear from Sabé's mind. Whenever she laughed it was cut short by reminders of what Padmé might be saying to the Senate and more importantly, what the replies would be.

As for Obi-Wan, he worried about Qui-Gon's blind faith in Anakin and how he had the most terrible feeling that everything would end badly. Then there was Sabé herself. She was an intriguing creature! He had spent very little time with the girl, but already felt a tenderness toward her, as if they had been friends before. He knew this feeling was dangerous if it played out the wrong way. He had felt it towards the Queen to a lesser extent. But that was stupid. He couldn't suddenly be falling for two different women, both of whom he didn't know very well, especially not after years of discipline. It was ridiculous. He remembered the feelings he'd once had towards fellow Padawan Siri Tachi and how he had managed to resist them. He could do the same again, he was sure. But Sabé was much more elusive than Siri and was proving to be much more interesting and much less irritating. Despite being very fond of Siri, she had also managed to get on his nerves on more than one occasion. Sabé had yet to do so. Part of him hoped that she would some day have the chance, as that would mean spending more time with her. He felt a palpable sense of destiny swirling around Sabé and himself that he couldn't explain, but he was keen to explore it further.

Another thing that was confusing him was the question of names. Where had he heard the name Sabé before? He was certain he knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't think where. No, he must be getting his feelings confused. The emotions he could sense from Sabé matched that of the Queen's and that made absolutely no sense at all. He assumed that it was due to a lot of stress from the Trade Federation invasion and it was clouding his vision. After all, he had been confused before and he was sure he would be again.

If Sabé had heard any of these reflections she would have been dismayed. Over the course of the past few days she had steadily felt her feelings grow. Now she knew that even in this short time she had fallen in love with the young Jedi Padawan. She glared internally at her own impulsiveness. It was not the way a calm and professional decoy Queen was supposed to act, but she couldn't help it. She had always thought that when she fell in love it would take a long time to develop. This seemed to have happened all at once. Her forehead creased in a worried frown. It would complicate matters no end. She made her decision then and there to shroud herself in her feelings and not let anything out in case Obi-Wan, or even Qui-Gon, picked up on it. This would be especially important when she would be playing Padmé's decoy.

She glanced up at Obi-Wan and he at her. A long look passed between them, interrupted by Anakin and the infamous Jedi Master Yoda emerging from the nearby door. Sabé jumped and tore her brown eyes away, just as Obi-Wan came to realise where he had seen those eyes before.

"Sabé, wait! Have we ever met before today?"

"I don't believe so."

She was lying, he could sense it. Her body language was immaculate, she had obviously been trained to deal with interrogation, but no training would have ever prepared her for interrogation through the Force.

'_Where have you been, Sabé?_' The handmaiden's words came back to him. That was where he'd heard that name. She wasn't a Coruscant-based handmaiden, she'd been there all the time. A decoy Queen. By deduction that made Padmé the true Queen. Sabé had mentioned they were cousins, it made sense to him. Suddenly everything slotted into place. The feelings of Sabé and Queen Amidala were one and the same. _His _feelings were for one woman only. It made everything much more simple when he looked at it that way. He wondered what Qui-Gon would say if he knew he'd let the Queen of Naboo wander around Mos Espa.

Sabé looked back at him then and in that awful moment it hit her. He knew. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him.

"No. Not now. Let me speak to the boy, then we will discuss it."

"As you wish."

She drew out a small data pad from her belt and walked over to Anakin and Yoda. She bowed and knelt so that she was eye-level with them both.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Master Yoda. I am Sabé Naberrie. I attend her Highness, Queen Amidala. I bring a message for Anakin Skywalker."

Yoda's wizened face scrutinised her. "Then receive it, he must."

She smiled and handed Anakin the data pad while Yoda shuffled over to speak to Obi-Wan.

"I spoke to Padmé via comlink and dictated this letter. She wanted to apologise for not saying a proper goodbye to you. I think she felt guilty that she was sent away so quickly."

Anakin's face lit up. "Thank you."

There came a buzz. "Speaking of comlinks. Excuse me, Anakin." She walked a little way away. "Naberrie."

"It's me," came Padmé's voice, sounding less than happy.

"What's the matter?"

"I'll explain later. Head back as soon as you can, we're going back to Naboo." She signed off.

Sabé wondered exactly what had gone on in the Senate that afternoon to prompt Padmé's swift return to Naboo.

Obi-Wan knelt as Yoda approached him, a mark of respect to the tiny Jedi.

"You are wondering where Qui-Gon is."

"A little, Master Yoda."

"Gone to meditate he has."

"Yes, that's where I thought he'd gone."

"Discuss the boy the Council will, then decide his future. Tell you shortly we will."

Obi-Wan nodded as Yoda turned to go.

"One more thing."

"Yes, Master?"

"Forbidden attachment is, Obi-Wan. Remember this, you must. Dangerous feelings of this kind can be. But remember also the significance of compassion and destiny. Both of these I sense in you where concerned Miss Naberrie is. Known her long, have you?"

Obi-Wan shook himself out of his stunned panic. "No, Master Yoda. But I feel as if I have. I can't quite place it."

"Together your paths are bound, young Kenobi. But in which way, the Force has not yet revealed. Find this out yourself you must, but very careful you must be, or the situation will get out of hand. Hiding something from us she is, but patient we must be in its revelation."

Obi-Wan pushed away any thoughts of what this was to the back of his mind, before Yoda found out and revealed Padmé and Sabé's secret. To cover up he asked, "Will we find out what it is?"

"Yes, certain of that I am." Yoda nodded to himself and hobbled back towards the Council's chamber. He was intercepted by Sabé, but Obi-Wan couldn't hear what was being said.

"I have just received word from her Highness," Sabé told the diminutive Jedi. "She has decided to return to Naboo. I don't know why, she didn't want to reveal anything more in case our communications are being tapped, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you, Miss Naberrie. Return her Highness's protectors to her soon I will."

Sabé smiled and Yoda patted her hand before continuing into the council chamber, leaving Obi-Wan, Sabé and Anakin alone. Obi-Wan approached the boy.

"Anakin, there are some benches just around the corner on the next level down, would you mind going and waiting there? The Queen's handmaiden and I must discuss a private matter and I'm sure you want to read your letter in peace."

"Sure," Anakin said brightly, heading off, data pad in hand.

Sabé and Obi-Wan returned to the balcony where their conversation was less likely to be overheard.

"Now then, Sabé. An explanation if you please."

"I am truly sorry for deceiving you, Jedi Kenobi." She sighed.

"Obi-Wan," he prompted gently.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. But it was in Padmé's best interests. As Queen it is the decoy's job to make sure nothing happens to her. I pose as her to minimise her chances of being harmed in dangerous situations."

"I understand," he told her, "and I forgive you, of course. If you would prefer me not to tell Master Qui-Gon, I won't." That was a risk on his part. He very rarely kept secrets from his Master.

Sabé glanced at him briefly, then looked back at the gathering dusk. "I would appreciate that. Padmé won't know either, it will just be between you and me."

"If you wish. Which is the real name? Naberrie or Amidala?"

"Both actually, although as I said, I'm adopted. Naberrie is the family name. Padmé's father and my mother are siblings. My father left when I was four. I think it involved a dancer from Ryloth, but I'm not sure, my mother won't speak of it. Anyway, we decided to take her surname. Amidala is Padmé's mother's maiden name, so she decided to use it as her court name. The Naboo public don't know her as any other name but that, hence why she uses her real name for her disguise." She turned to him. "Are you following this?"

"Yes."

He smiled, making Sabé's knees feel a little weak. She rested her arms on the railing for support.

"I've been Padmé's handmaiden since she was twelve. She was Princess Amidala of Theed then, before she was elected Queen. We've been friends all our lives. We were at school together until university. Padmé took politics, of course."

"And you?"

"I took psychology. And music."

Obi-Wan gave her a sideward glance. "An interesting combination, isn't it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it though."

"When was Padmé elected Queen?"

"Only recently, about six months ago. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering how old she was."

Sabé frowned at him. "She's fourteen. What does it matter?"

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "Only fourteen? So young to bear such a responsibility."

"Thirteen is celebrated as coming of age on Naboo," Sabé said defensively. "But she often seems older than she is and she is wise. If she couldn't handle being Naboo's Queen, the people would not have elected her. She could easily do the job of someone twice her age."

"I'm inclined to agree, but I don't really know her very well." He paused. "If you were in school together you must be the same age."

"No. Padmé was so exceptional she was moved up."

"I see."

Sabé wondered why he was so curious about her age, but she could see that he was waiting for her to reveal it. She smiled to herself and kept him hanging a little longer. "Yes, her tutors could see her potential when she was very young. We've been in the same class for many years, although I am two years older." She glanced at him, knowing what he must be thinking. She seemed so young in his eyes and yet she already knew what love was.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were indeed taking this route, but they were interrupted by Sabé saying, "I must be going. Padmé called for me a little while ago. We're going back to Naboo."

"Is that wise?"

She shrugged. "She wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't have a plan. But don't try and change her mind because you won't."

He smiled briefly. "Do you want me to escort you out? Just in case security has something to say."

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, come on."

They walked to the turbolift and headed down. Then Obi-Wan took her arm and marched her past the elderly Jedi, who looked at her sternly, and out of the doors.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'll see you on the ship I suppose."

He nodded. "Safe journey."

She nodded back and walked towards her speeder. She hopped in and fired up, then with a final wave back at Obi-Wan she was gone. He sighed, watching the woman he was growing to love, (but he would not come to realise it for some time), drive off. She bore a lot on her young shoulders and did not complain, merely made sure that all with Padmé was well. She was one of the most unselfish people he knew. Thinking this, he turned, walked back into the Temple and made his way back up the tower.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally he knows! But then again we always knew he did. Watch his face in the scene when Padmé reveals who she is. He's smirking. Looking at that, I reckon he must have known : )


	10. Revelation

******A/N: **Sabé's happy that Obi-Wan knows one of her secrets, but what will happen when he discovers the one she really didn't want him to know?

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Revelation. **

The wind whipped Sabé's hair as she drove back to Palpatine's apartment, causing her to grunt as she spat strands of it out of her mouth. It did not take her long to reach Padmé's quarters and she entered the social area to find Rabé finalising another headdress ensemble, answering her queries of whether she would be playing decoy again or not.

Padmé glanced up at her in the mirror. "Sabé! There you are. What kept you?"

"Jedi security." Seeing Padmé's amused expression she added, "It's nothing."

"Did you deliver my message?"

"Yes, don't worry. I had to wait for Anakin to come out of the Jedi Council's room though, that's mostly why I was so long. I think Master Jinn and Jedi Kenobi are joining us at the landing pad, but I'm not sure about Anakin. Why are we going back to Naboo so soon? What happened in the Senate?"

Padmé made a disgusted sound. "I had to call for the vote of no confidence. But at least Senator Palpatine has been nominated as a successor."

Sabé frowned but made no comment, pulling her flame-coloured dress over her jumpsuit, hoping that nobody would notice that she was the only handmaiden wearing black boots instead of the custom-dyed shoes.

"We're going back to Naboo to ask the Gungans for help."

Sabé choked back a startled, "What?" and managed a more restrained, "Why?" instead.

Rabé smoothed down Padmé's purple silk veil at the back of her dress and the Queen stood up.

"Because I need their army to distract the Federation battle droids while we take the Palace and capture the Viceroy. I'm tired of sitting and doing nothing. The Senate will take months to decide what is to be our fate. I don't know about you, but I am not willing to wait that long. We have to act, however much it may pain us."

"The real problem will be persuading the Gungans," Sabé mused, tucking her hair inside her hood. "Easier said than done, I think. Just because we have one of them as a friend doesn't mean the rest will follow."

"Perhaps."

Padmé paused and moved to stand by the window. Sabé followed while Eirtaé and Rabé packed up the minimal luggage and put it outside the door for the guards to take back to the ship.

"Sabé, I'm going to have to ask you to be Queen again for the battle," her cousin said awkwardly. "I hate asking it and I have no right to, but I fear I must."

Sabé nodded. "I understand. And of course you must use a decoy."

"Must I?" Padmé said wistfully.

Panaka entered the room, interrupting their conversation with a brief, "Your Highness, it's time."

Padmé turned to Sabé. "Pull the hoods down further, the Jedi must think that you're Padmé Naberrie or they'll notice that I have a handmaiden replaced."

Sabé did so and Rabé and Eirtaé did the same.

"So she doesn't look out of place," Eirtaé explained to the questioning expression on Panaka's face.

The small party made their way back to the landing platform. Night had now fallen on Coruscant, but it was by no means dark. Hundreds of thousands of lights from the buildings gave off an eerie artificial glow, quite different and less spectacular than the beautiful sunset earlier. Sabé could see very little underneath her velvet hood, but she could hear Qui-Gon's voice softly talking to Anakin. So the boy was still with them after all. Technically then, her trip to the Jedi Temple was a waste of time. Somehow though she didn't seem to mind. The conversation with Obi-Wan had more than made up for it.

Padmé led them up to Qui-Gon and Sabé glanced up to watch the Jedi Master. There was no sign of Obi-Wan.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you," Qui-Gon said in a gracious tone.

"I welcome your help," Padmé replied truthfully. "Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you, I will not let that happen," Qui-Gon promised.

As they entered the ship Sabé could hear Jar Jar yell, "Wesa goin home!" She had to laugh quietly at his enthusiasm, however irritating she found the Gungan.

They entered the Queen's chamber and Padmé settled on the throne.

"Sabé, I'm going to need you to wear a dress suitable for battle," she said. "Go to the hold and see if there's one you would feel comfortable in. Rabé, go to Master Qui-Gon and tell him I wish to call a meeting with both Jedi, Captain Panaka and Jar Jar Binks in one hour."

"Yes, Your Highness." Rabé bowed and headed out.

Sabé did the same and headed for the storage hold. Once there she began to look for the wardrobe container. Her low hood hindered her progress and she stumbled over a box that she didn't see. She fell, yelping a short curse, only to land at a familiar pair of brown Jedi boots. The question remaining now was which Jedi did they belong to?

"Excuse me, my lady, in which direction did you mean to go?"

It was Obi-Wan. How embarrassing. "Not downwards," she managed to say.

"Sabé?"

She tugged both hoods back, brushed her hair out of her face and glanced up at him.

"Who else would have thrown themselves at you?"

Was it her imagination or was there a faint blush on his cheeks?

"What are you doing down there?" he asked, towering over her with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, I _was _looking for the Queen's wardrobe. She requires her battle dress," Sabé explained.

"She does, or you do?" Obi-Wan whispered, pulling her back on her feet.

"I do," she hissed back.

"It's over there," he said at normal volume.

"Thank you."

She hauled it upright with Obi-Wan's help and began to sift through the extravagant clothes.

"So why are _you_ down here?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a long while before giving his answer. "Qui-Gon and I had a bit of a disagreement about the boy."

"Anakin?" She shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Yes. I came here to calm down and be alone."

Suddenly feeling guilty for her presence there, Sabé said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should go up and find him soon anyway."

Obi-Wan questioned the amount of information he was giving her. He found her incredibly easy to talk to and often said far more than he meant to. It wasn't any of her business anyway. But no, that was unfair. He knew that despite the short time of knowing her she had become one of his closest friends and it would not be right to pretend otherwise. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "You're looking for a battle dress, did you say?"

She nodded, selecting a black and red gown. "And I think this is it." It was cut shorter both in skirt and sleeve than any of Padmé's other dresses. It would allow for more freedom of movement. She didn't want to be hindered while fighting the battle.

"Why?"

She gave him an odd look. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why do you need a battle dress? I didn't know the Queen was planning on there being a battle. I thought you Nabooians were pacifists."

Sabé shrugged and hung the dress at one end of the wardrobe.

"I really don't know. We Nabooians _are_ pacifists most of the time, but one can't stick to that forever or we get taken advantage of. That's why the Neimoidians invaded. We will not let the Trade Federation bully us. I thought Padmé had made that clear."

"Yes. Yes she did."

"Padmé and I will change roles for what may be the last time when she puts her plan into action. I'm not sure what will happen. I know the majority of her intentions, but I'm still unsure on some details. She's thought it out carefully though. Very carefully. I hope this guise won't be the death of me. I may die with people thinking I'm the Queen."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't say that."

"It's true. I become the main target as soon as I put that dress on," she said, pulling her hood cautiously back up. "That's how a decoy works."

Obi-Wan ignored her sarcasm and impulsively touched her hand. He could sense a thousand thoughts, a thousand emotions, a thousand sides to the woman before him. He could sense her apprehension and fear, her hate of fighting, how she loved life and did not want it cut short, how she would do anything to help Padmé. She was the quieter one of the two and she was often in the shadows while her cousin stood in the light. He sensed also her determination, her dislike of anything that would harm her homeworld and also her love and concern for her family. There was something else there too, something elusive. A deception on her part. Something she did not want to reveal. Her deepest, darkest feelings. He knew then that he had touched her soul, the core of all that she was. He sensed her anxiety of those feelings being discovered. She was shrouded by hundreds of barriers, protected, cocooned within herself. She was empty to him, surrounded by the emotions that he _was_ aware of.

All this he sensed in a heartbeat, a brief brushing of his hand over hers. In that moment he completely and utterly knew her. Then, as she pulled her hand away, she was gone. But before she moved he found a breach in her defences, sensing something else. Love. She was in love with him.

He was stunned by the last emotions he had sensed from her. He had been aware that she felt affection for him, but never had he imagined it ran so deeply. What she felt towards him she hid extremely well. He would never have guessed it through anything other than the Force. Part of him was glad to note that she was obviously just as irrational as he was when it came to matters of the heart.

Sabé was unaware of the revelation in Obi-Wan and quietly closed up the wardrobe, pulling her hand away from his in an almost careless manner. She knew the Jedi rules about love well enough. She knew it was foolish for her to love him the way she found herself doing and she knew that in the long run it would bring her nothing but pain. She would have brushed it all aside if she could. But she knew that she couldn't.

"Padmé wants you to attend a meeting in about forty-five minutes to discuss her plan of action. Remember, Sabé doesn't exist aboard this ship. I'm Padmé Naberrie."

Obi-Wan nodded, searching her eyes for any sign of affection. She gave none, but he could see it anyway. She held his gaze for a long while before muttering, "Bye," and leaving him to his thoughts.

He sighed. Sabé was not the first young woman to fall in love with him, but she was the only one who he was in danger of truly loving back. The others had mostly been young teenage girls who had wanted someone handsome to fantasise about. They had never taken the time to get to know him and he had never particularly wanted to know them.

"Sabé Naberrie, you're going to cause me trouble," he murmured to himself.


	11. The Plan

**Chapter Ten – The Plan. **

At Padmé's meeting, Sabé stood on her cousin's left side, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Eirtaé and Rabé had taken up positions on the right and by the door, and were standing as still and silent as she was. She knew that she didn't stand much chance of fooling people, especially Anakin, into believing that she was Padmé as a handmaiden, but she hoped that if she kept still enough nobody would pay her any attention. She had a wonderful view of everyone's feet from underneath her cowl and had spent the past five minutes deciding that Qui-Gon's boots were by no means as shiny as Panaka's. She had been paying a small amount of attention to what Padmé was saying, but she had heard her rehearsing her speech prior to the meeting. It was only when the others began speaking that she began to listen properly.

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Panaka was saying gravely.

"I agree," Qui-Gon put in. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

Padmé didn't like that. "I will take back what's ours," she told them all firmly.

"There are too few of us, Your Highness," Panaka reminded gently. "We have no army."

Sabé rolled her eyes under her cowl. Did he think the Queen of Naboo was completely stupid?

"And I can only protect you, I can't fight a war for you," Qui-Gon said.

It was a comment Sabé found strange. Since when did the formidable team of Jinn and Kenobi become an 'I' rather than a 'we'? She could feel how stung Obi-Wan was. There was a delicate air of tension in the room, displaying the resentment that currently lay between them.

Padmé, deciding to ignore her companions' comments, looked beyond them and called, "Jar Jar Binks?"

"Mesa, Your Highness?" he blurted.

"Yes," came the soft reply. "I need your help."

She explained her plan in calm, simple terms, ensuring that everyone present understood. Jar Jar would speak to his leader on their behalf and then Queen Amidala would discuss an alliance with them. It seemed simple enough, but Sabé knew better than to hope it would proceed as smoothly, especially when the Queen would in fact be saying nothing. It would be her job to convince the Gungan leader and she wasn't at all sure that she was up to it.

"Captain Panaka," Padmé said quietly after her explanation. "Would you confer with the pilot and find a safe place to land in the swamps? Now please, leave us. I must prepare."

The gathered group of men and Gungan bowed and left.

"Rabé, Eirtaé, you know what we need, could you see to it?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Eirtaé bowed.

Padmé turned to her friend as the other two departed.

"Oh Sab," she whispered, revealing for a brief moment how scared she really was. "Are you sure you want to do this? It won't be easy."

"It's not going to be easy whatever we do."

Padmé looked mournful and pulled off her veiled headdress, revealing an unbrushed mass of curls, a sight that made Sabé want to smile. The audience that had just departed had no idea how untidy the apparently perfectly groomed Queen really was.

"True. 'Easy' is too promising a word to use. Remember, you know me and the way I conduct business. This alliance with the Gungans has to work."

"I'll do my very best."

Padmé stood up and hugged her.

"I have to stop the Federation," she said. "Or else our Naboo will be lost. I hope everyone's safe. I haven't thought about my family since this affair began, isn't that terrible?"

"No," Sabé reassured. "You're under an incredible amount of pressure. You've been so strong. I'm truly proud of you."

"I haven't had time to congratulate Sola."

Sabé smiled. "About her engagement?"

Padmé nodded. "It will be strange to see her go."

"How does Aunt Jobal feel about it?"

A smile crept about Padmé's face as she thought of her mother.

"She's happy for her I think, but it will be strange for her to lose her eldest daughter." She sighed. "Especially with me living at the palace."

Sabé placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will see them again, Padmé."

Her cousin's gaze became determined.

"Yes we _will_ make this work, Sabé. You and I. We have the Jedi on our side."

"Yes," Sabé said thoughtfully. "The Jedi."

At that moment the Jedi were standing not far away, deep in discussion.

"She's hiding something, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "That was Padmé Naberrie in the Queen's attire, did you not sense it?"

"Yes, Master."

"The handmaiden on the right, I'd never seen her before. I think she may be the real Queen."

It took all of Obi-Wan's restraint not to snigger at that. Qui-Gon, in his usual sharp manner, had discovered the deception, only had managed somehow to get the two young women mixed up. That was what sobered the Padawan. His Master did not usually make mistakes and yet recently he had been slipping. His fight with the Sith Lord on Tatooine had left him physically weakened too. It was impossible to deny the fact that age might be catching up with him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Sorry, Master, I was thinking. I feel we will know the truth about the Queen soon."

Qui-Gon nodded gravely. "I sense that also. You should get some rest before we land."

He walked off down the corridor. Obi-Wan let out a sigh. Qui-Gon was still upset with him over their argument concerning Anakin Skywalker. It would have to be resolved soon or they wouldn't work as well together during the battle. That would not do at all.

Two of the Queen's handmaidens passed him carrying boxes and he flattened against the wall to let them by.

"Much obliged, Jedi Kenobi," one of them, he thought her name was Rabé, said as she passed. "Would you be so kind as to hit the panel for us?"

"Of course." He touched the panel and the door slid up.

"Thank you." Smiling, the handmaidens entered the Queen's chamber.

"These boxes are so awkward," Rabé complained as the door closed behind Eirtaé. Turning to Sabé she said, "Your young Jedi had to help us with the door."

She blushed and this time there was no face paint to hide behind.

"He's not my Jedi and you know it."

Rabé shot her a wink and opened the boxes. Sabé helped Padmé out of her ornate robe and gathered it up with the headdress.

"I'll go and hang this up before it creases."

Close to where she had fallen into Obi-Wan before she met Anakin wandering around the hold.

"Are you all right?" she asked, mildly irritated that her 'Sabé's back on Coruscant' charade would now be blown. Perhaps Anakin wouldn't notice the change in handmaiden numbers.

"I was looking for Padmé. Have you seen her?"

"She's helping the Queen prepare for battle," she lied, hanging Padmé's silk gown in the wardrobe and retrieving the battle dress.

"Oh. Will I get to see her soon?"

"I'm not sure, Anakin, I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"That's okay. Can I ask you a question?" he asked, looking at her with large blue eyes.

"Of course."

"You look kinda similar to Padmé, do all the Queen's handmaidens look the same?"

She smiled. "In a way, yes. Part of why we are chosen is due to our resemblance to the qu…each other, so that we may act more as a team."

"Oh." He wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Well, I'd better go and rest. Qui-Gon said it would be a good idea."

"I agree. I'll speak to Padmé for you." She ruffled his hair and left, battle dress in hand. Really, Anakin was a very pleasant child. She admired the way he was coping with having left his mother behind on Tatooine. She knew she would probably not have dealt with it so well at so young an age. But Obi-Wan had said he was an exceptional boy Coping with emotional trauma was probably only scratching the surface of his gifts. In later years, there would be no being in the galaxy that did _not _recognise the talents of Anakin Skywalker.


	12. Alliance

**A/N: **A lot of reviewers commented on Qui-Gon's mistake in the previous chapter. I figured that if he's supposed to be such a great Jedi then how come he got beaten by Darth Maul? (Apart from the fact that Maul is a very cool Sith) So it made sense (to me anyway!) that he would be slipping on other things too. After all, he's only human, Jedi or not.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Alliance. **

Once back in the throne room with the others, Sabé found that Padmé, Rabé and Eirtaé had changed into identical maroon battle outfits. They had no hoods, merely velvet overcoats over a matching jumpsuit and boots. Much more practical than the flame-coloured robes. They also wore blasters at their sides, a look that the people of Naboo didn't usually opt for.

Sabé tugged the battle dress over the black jumpsuit that she had worn on Coruscant. The hairstyle of the handmaidens was very severe, a simple bun pulled tightly back. Sabé wanted something similar, but Rabé, the hairstyle extraordinaire, insisted that the Queen should have something more complicated.

"But Rabé, I need to be able to move without being afraid of losing half the accessories. If Padmé does so much as walk quickly in some of those…things you put on her head she'd probably end up with a broken neck." She looked over at her cousin for support.

Padmé shrugged. "I've given up trying to argue with her."

"Okay," Sabé sighed. "Just as long as it's out of my face and I can move without taking someone's eye out."

Later, when she was fully disguised as Queen Amidala, Padmé gave her a final briefing on what to say to the Gungan leader. She felt horribly nervous and a knot of fear twisted outlandishly inside her stomach. She didn't want to go into battle. The Naboo were peaceful. Leading an army of troops into Theed went against everything she'd ever believed in. She was afraid and she knew it. She and the other handmaidens had been well trained in all forms of combat and military procedure, but that only offered a little reassurance.

At length, Obi-Wan was sent to inform them that they had landed.

"Thank you, Jedi Kenobi," Sabé said in a regal tone.

Obi-Wan sensed her frayed nerves and sent her a supportive sensation of calm through the Force that she greatly welcomed. She led the handmaidens from the ship, the young Jedi at her side. Once outside in the humid Nabooian air she felt more composed and sought out the Gungan.

"Jar Jar Binks, are you ready?"

He nodded. "Mesa ready, Your Highness."

"Go to then." She offered a small smile.

Padmé slipped off to talk to Anakin and Sabé quietly conversed with Eirtaé and Rabé. The guards and the pilots stood around saying very little. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were deeply involved in what appeared to be a serious discussion. Everyone waited. They could do nothing else. Presently, Padmé returned to Sabé with a tiny smile on her face.

"What could possibly be amusing at this time?"

"It's Anakin," she answered fondly. "Asked where you were. I said that the Queen had to leave some guards aboard the ship and you were one of them. I hope he's okay during this battle. I'm going to try and look out for him, but I doubt I'll get much chance. I don't know why he's become so important to me, but he really has."

"It's funny how things work out isn't it?"

Padmé's expression became sympathetic. "Are you thinking of your Jedi?"

"He's not my Jedi," Sabé hissed exasperatedly, "and he never will be, it's forbidden."

"Well he should be," Padmé countered. "He could do much worse."

"Thanks. I think."

A splashing sound drew their attention towards Jar Jar emerging from the lake. Sabé and Padmé looked up in hope.

"Dare-sa nobody dare," he said, dashing it, "the Gungan city is deserted. Some kinda fighting mesa tinks."

"Do you think they've been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asked, approaching with Qui-Gon.

"More likely they were wiped out," Panaka offered, cheerful as ever.

"Mesa no tink so," Jar Jar said with confidence.

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked firmly.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you, come on, mesa show you."

He led the group deep into the swamp to a small, well-concealed clearing that Sabé would never have found on her own. A giant vine-covered statue's head served as a podium for a large, heavy Gungan, obviously the leader. Sabé looked over at Obi-Wan who confirmed this assumption with a slight nod.

After some banter between the Gungans and Jar Jar it was her turn to speak. With her friends and companions behind her she stepped forward.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," she began. "I come before you in peace." Sabé watched Boss Nass with interest.

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringing da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad."

His tone would suggest that the status of Queen made no difference to Sabé's authority, (or lack thereof). 'Mackineeks,' she assumed, was Gungan-speak for battle droids. It took her a minute to pluck up courage to continue, but when she did, she spoke again, this time getting straight to the point.

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance–"

"Your Honour!" Padmé's voice rang out. Padmé Naberrie's, not Queen Padmé Amidala's.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass demanded, watching the headstrong young Queen push her way forward.

"_I _am Queen Amidala. Sabé is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." She turned and Sabé read 'no alternative' in her eyes. The decoy Queen stepped backwards, feeling disappointed. She had failed.

Qui-Gon wore a smile on his lined face, but his eyes betrayed his surprise. Anakin's expression was a picture of complete stupefaction. Obi-Wan, however, smiled knowingly.

"I'm sorry for my deception," Padmé said to all, "but it was necessary to protect myself." She directed her speech to Boss Nass. "Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us." She dropped lightly to her knees.

There was an audible gasp from those gathered behind. The Queen of Naboo on her knees in the swamp bowing before a Gungan? Sabé was not surprised. Padmé would do anything to help her people. The decoy Queen knelt down. The others, including Jar Jar, followed the example. Last to kneel were the Jedi, but kneel they did and Padmé said, "We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands."

They all remained on their knees for what seemed like an eternity. Then there was a loud "Ha!" from Boss Nass. Sabé couldn't work out if this was a good sign or not. Then he began to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?"

Padmé shook her head.

"Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

The Naboo party grinned and rose. Sabé felt hope fill her heart. Padmé had done it with another stroke of political genius. She was always amazed by her ability to know exactly what to do in each situation.

"Padmé, I'm so sorry, I failed you," she said quietly, catching her friend's arm.

"Sabé, you didn't fail me. You did wonderfully. I just realised that no matter how grandly the Queen was dressed up or how cordially she spoke they weren't going to listen. I would have realised the same thing if it had been me in that dress, only I might not have been able to rectify the situation as effectively. I had to win their trust by revealing my secret. I want you to stay in that costume though," she smiled thoughtfully. "I have an idea."


	13. Battle

**A/N: **The long, meaningful Sabé/Siri talk refers to scenes in _Secrets of the Jedi_ which is owned by Jude Watson, not me. Don't sue me please, I'm just having fun manipulating other people's characters : )

**Updated A/N (2010): **I've slightly expanded Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's meaningful talk to include Qui-Gon's opinions on attachment and possession.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Battle. **

Obi-Wan had noticed the slump of Sabé's shoulders when Padmé had stepped forward, and sensed disappointment and anger rippling from her. However, after a quick talk with her cousin something else seemed to occupy her mind. Qui-Gon had already spoken his surprise at who Padmé really was and had gone over to discuss battle tactics with Captain Panaka. Obi-Wan joined him just as Padmé sent Panaka off to gather troops.

"Tell Yané and Saché to be standing by in the palace. I don't need them here. You should find them staying with all the people who've rebelled."

"Yes, Your Highness." Panaka nodded to a handful of guards and they hurried to a speeder.

"Everyone meet back here as soon as Captain Panaka returns," Padmé told the group. "Until then rest, conserve your strength."

They broke up. Padmé sat down to speak to Anakin, mostly to reassure the boy that they were still friends, Obi-Wan thought. He swept his gaze around the makeshift camp and let his eyes rest upon Sabé. She was sitting alone, leaning against a tree, knees drawn up. Her head drooped and a sullen expression graced her face. He walked over to her.

"May I join you, Your Highness?"

"Very funny," she growled.

Obi-Wan sat down. "Are you all right? You look sad."

She eyed him wearily. "Why?"

"Can a man not enquire after a friend?"

She sighed. "Sorry. I'm okay. Just a little apprehensive about the battle, I suppose. I didn't mean to snap."

"I can't say I blame you," he sympathised. "Sometimes I feel like yelling at people too."

"Why don't you? It might relieve stress."

He grinned. "Not a very Jedi thing to do. I think Master Yoda would be very upset if I began screaming the Temple down."

She smiled and played with a loose thread on the hem of her skirt. "Now _that_ I would pay to see."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm sure there are many who would gladly do the same."

Sabé picked up two twigs from the damp ground and began to weave them together. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything you've done. Thank you for being a friend to me. I know it can't have been easy to befriend a Queen, even a false one."

"You don't have to thank me, Sabé. I've enjoyed talking to you. Finding new people to talk to is always nice, even if they're false Queens." He smiled. "Anyway, being a Jedi Padawan can be a lonely life. It's not that I'm not grateful to have Qui-Gon, but sometimes you just want someone else to spend time with."

"Yes, I understand that. Padmé and the other handmaidens are like a second family to me, but I see them all day every day. I enjoy speaking to new people. I wish there was a better way to show my gratitude."

"When you think of one you can let me know," he said light-heartedly.

"Be careful, I might hold you to that."

He chuckled softly and they sat in silence, just enjoying being in each other's company. Obi-Wan could sense Sabé's fear about the forthcoming battle, but also how determined she was to conquer it.

"Are you afraid, my friend?" he asked.

"Yes, it's inescapable. But part of why I became a handmaiden was to overcome my fear and face it head on. It's a major weakness of mine, I'm afraid."

"Fear is not a weakness. Not for someone who isn't a Jedi anyway."

"Well to me it is. The idea of going into battle and deliberately causing violence…it's just horrible. I don't think I will ever get my head around that."

"You will. You may not believe it now but you will. And remember, it's not people out there you'll be fighting, it's droids. That's got to make a difference hasn't it?"

"I suppose so."

Another silence followed. Obi-Wan spotted Qui-Gon standing a little way off, deep in thought.

"Forgive me, Sabé, but I must speak with my Master."

"Of course, my friend. Thank you for your counsel."

She watched him stand and walk over to the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan could feel her eyes following him, but he was too wrapped up in his questions for Qui-Gon to acknowledge it. He approached the older man with caution, still painfully aware of the delicate manner in which their rift was mended.

"Master, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Padawan."

"About Tahl."

Qui-Gon's expression changed to one of sad remembrance.

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan hated to bring such a painful topic to the surface, but he had questions that needed answers.

"Did you really love her?"

Qui-Gon looked deep into his Padawan's eyes, trying to find the reason for this interrogation.

"Yes. I did. And now you're going to ask about love being forbidden again?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan didn't need to ask how Qui-Gon knew that. It was quite obvious.

"I thought we had been through this, Obi-Wan."

The Padawan looked briefly down at his boots. "Yes, I know that. But this is different…somehow."

The Jedi Master looked reflective. "Possession and attachment are forbidden, not love."

"But surely love leads to attachment."

"Not necessarily. It depends on the circumstances. There are many different forms that attachment can take. Sometimes it takes the wisdom of experience to recognise them. But possession and possessiveness within a relationship is no love at all, or a pale shadow of it at best."

Obi-Wan was surprised. The last time this topic had been discussed his Master's answer had been quite different. Perhaps the years of reflection had changed his mind.

Glancing at his student, Qui-Gon asked him the key question. "Why did you ask me this, young one?"

Obi-Wan remained silent. He wasn't sure which direction he wanted this conversation to take.

"Who is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked kindly.

He sighed. "Sabé Naberrie. The decoy Queen."

"Ah." Qui-Gon looked over at Sabé, who was standing talking to Padmé.

"She's not Siri, you know," he said gently. "The Jedi rules do not apply to her."

"I know, Master. But she _is_ aware of them, I'm sure. I know she's not Siri. My feelings for her seemed so simple. With Sabé it's different. I don't know what I feel about her."

Qui-Gon sighed deeply, weighing his Padawan's words.

"As I said before," he said at last, "you are a much wiser man than I. You must follow your heart and be careful."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, wondering how would be best to use this information. "Thank you, Master."

Qui-Gon's response had been so different from last time. As instructed Obi-Wan had buried his feelings for Siri, but he had no idea that they would completely disappear in this manner. At the time he had firmly decided that he would never love another. Clearly that was becoming untrue. The Force worked in mysterious ways.

Suddenly the peaceful but tense atmosphere was shattered by a shout from Anakin. "They're here!"

Everything seemed to speed up then and Obi-Wan set his reflections aside.

Padmé looked up. "Good, they made it."

Everyone gathered around a parked speeder. Obi-Wan noticed Sabé hanging back, keenly listening to what was being said but without getting involved.

"What's the situation?" Padmé asked Panaka as he approached.

Behind him several landspeeders containing the hierarchy of the Nabooian army emptied and the officers hurried into the safe canopy of the trees. Padmé and Boss Nass had led their people to the outskirts of the swamp and were currently adjacent to a large plain, which eventually backed onto the cliff upon which the iconic Theed Palace stood.

"Almost everyone's in camps," Panaka reported. "A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion." Padmé set him straight at once. "The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities. R2?"

The little droid, R2-D2, projected a 3D holo of Theed Palace onto the front of the speeder. Padmé gestured to it.

"We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the Palace and capture the Viceory. Without the Viceory they will be lost and confused." She turned to Qui-Gon, who she had come to rely on for advice. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceory will be well guarded."

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room," Panaka said. "Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

Qui-Gon turned his cool gaze to the Gungan leader.

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

"Wesa ready to do uss-en part," Boss Nass declared firmly.

"We have a plan which should immobilise the droid army," Padmé told her confidants. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

Qui-Gon nodded. "A well-conceived plan. However there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"And there's an even bigger danger," Obi-Wan offered. "If the Viceory escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"Well that is why we must not fail to get the Viceory," Padmé said in a tone that was slightly patronising. "Everything depends on it."

Obi-Wan nodded, deciding he liked Sabé as Queen better.

"Sabé, Rabé?" Padmé called, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

The two handmaidens approached the group.

"You will go with Captain Panaka. Take half the troops with you. We'll meet up in the hangar. Sabé, Panaka, you're in charge. Go."

Sabé nodded to her cousin and followed Panaka over to some of the speeders. The Gungans began to head in the opposite direction to gather their equipment. Sabé climbed into the driving seat of one of the speeders, cursing the headdress for the thousandth time as she hit it against the side of the windshield. Presently, they were racing towards Theed, packed to the gunnels with troops and pilots. They silently followed the secret waterfall passages and set up position hidden in the plaza, directly opposite to the hangar. Sabé poked her head around the column they were hiding behind.

"It's going to take more than our blasters to knock out that tank," she pointed out. "Do we have a cannon available?"

"I've arranged for a speeder," Panaka told her. "It should be hidden through that alcove."

Sabé looked, but could see nothing. "Either they're hiding very well or they've abandoned us."

"They're hiding very well." Panaka smiled briefly.

What seemed like hours later, Padmé's group appeared across the plaza. She and Panaka signalled to each other with tiny lights, then the Captain ordered his troops forward. Sabé made a point of being noticed by numerous droids while Padmé scurried into the hangar. Blasting filled the plaza for several minutes, but the element of surprise gave the Naboo the upper hand. The droids were soon immobilised.

"All of you with me," Sabé called to the troops. "We must assist the Queen."

She led them, firing, into the hangar, blasting at droids scattered all over the place. Sabé and Panaka sprinted towards where Padmé and the Jedi were taking cover.

"All went well," Sabé panted, pausing to shoot at a droid that was getting too close. "The plaza is currently free of battle droids and tanks. Ones in working order anyway."

"Good work," Padmé said. "We're going to make our way to the throne room as soon as we're clear here."

"We have to make sure the pilots get clear," Obi-Wan put in, reflecting a blaster bolt with his lightsabre.

A similar shot struck a guard in the chest and he fell into a pile of crates, knocking them over.

"There goes our cover," Padmé cursed.

Qui-Gon dodged a shot and reflected another. The others kept shooting, their aim excellent. Obi-Wan, Sabé and Panaka ran for cover behind a pillar. Qui-Gon pulled Padmé down behind one of the fallen crates as a blast narrowly missed her head. Sabé was not so lucky. A well-aimed shot from one of the droids caught her and threw her back into Panaka. He steadied her.

"Are you all right, Sabé?"

"Yes," she gasped, biting her bottom lip.

Burning pain seeped across her arm, centring from the small area of singed flesh. Obi-Wan shot her a look of concern and took a moment to squeeze the fingers of her good arm. Luckily, it was her left arm that had taken the shot and she could still efficiently fire at the droids. After a few more minutes of shooting all the droids lay still.

"My guess is the Viceory is in the throne room," Padmé announced.

"Red group, blue group, everybody this way," Panaka called.

The Naboo fighting force made its way to the far end of the hangar. As they passed one of the small yellow fighters Anakin popped up from the cockpit.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Anakin stay where you are, you'll be safe there," Qui-Gon said at once.

"But I–"

"Stay in that cockpit." The Jedi Master's voice was firm.

Anakin looked sulky and watched the group progress across the hangar. As they neared the door, it opened revealing a figure robed in black, gazing down as if in mourning. Slowly he looked up, glaring at them with eerie yellow eyes set into a red and black tattooed face.

Sabé's breath caught in her throat. She had never seen anyone so terrifying. What scared her most, however, was the calm way in which Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stepped forward, the latter saying, "We'll handle this." Seeing that cold determination about them gave the decoy Queen a terrible sense of foreboding.

"We'll take the long way," Padmé decided, leading her troops away from the demonic figure as fast as she could.

Behind them there came the distinctive snap-hiss of lightsabres being ignited. Sabé counted; two, three, four. Four? She turned to see that the dark figure's ruby lightsabre had a blade at either end. That was surely not a good sign. As the duel began, Obi-Wan executed an impressive leap over the foe's head so that the Jedi had him pinned between them. Unfortunately it did little to hinder him. He moved with speed, accuracy and grace that would have been quite elegant if it were not for his terrifying aura of evil.

She had no time to observe any more, however, as a blaster bolt clipped her headdress, sending pieces of false hair flying. After much arguing with Rabé over the hairstyle, Sabé had finally managed to get her own way. Her hair was essentially in a ponytail with a complicated twist on top made from a false hairpiece. She ducked and rolled behind a pillar, turning to see what had shot Rabé's artistic handiwork. It was a strange type of droid that appeared to have its own personal shield. Three of them rolled up, forcing the Naboo to take cover once again.

They were eventually saved by Anakin, who had managed to find the controls for the blasters on the ship he was hiding in. Sabé thought he was a surprisingly good shot for nine years old. As soon as the droids were taken care of, Padmé led them from the hangar and into the familiar passages of the Palace. The handmaidens were always running back and forth along the corridors, but Padmé was used to walking regally from one place to another. It seemed strange to her to be running around like an escapee in her own home.

They had made their way up several floors without seeing a soul, but the closer they got to the throne room, the more resistance they met. At first, when they were still several floors away, their enemies were only one or two droids that Panaka's troops took down without even stopping, but all too soon they ran into a party of battle droids blocking their way.

The Naboo force ducked behind the huge marble pillars that lined the Palace upper floors. After several minutes shooting without any foreseeable results, Padmé turned to Panaka. "We don't have time for this, Captain."

He muttered something, then blasted the window on the opposite side of the corridor, showering Sabé and Rabé with shards of transparisteel. Padmé and Panaka crossed the hallway, dodging shots, and gathered a small group of the best fighters out onto the window ledge. There, they fired cables from their blasters to another ledge several stories up. Before ascending, Padmé exchanged a glance with Sabé. The decoy Queen nodded, knowing that soon the cousins would put their secret plan into action. The plan that no one else knew about, not even Panaka. Padmé didn't want even the slightest chance of something disrupting her capture of the Viceory.

Sabé watched the group disappear upwards, then turned her full attention to the situation in hand. She once again made sure she was seen by the droids at least twice. For all they knew the Nabooian Queen was still delayed in the corridor, not running swiftly towards the throne room. Padmé had left her in charge of the remaining troops. She hoped she was up to the responsibility. Posing as Queen was one thing, posing as Queen while leading troops was another. At least she had the advantage of Rabé and Eirtaé. They had all trained together and knew how each other fought.

Sabé continued firing at the droids, hitting one in the chest before it could fire at her. There were several more still attacking. She had counted four, but wasn't sure if any were hiding behind the pillars.

"Okay," she said at last, turning to Rabé, "come with me, I have an idea. Lieutenant, you're in charge for the next few minutes, keep firing at them as we have been doing."

The young man nodded and Sabé beckoned to Eirtaé, who crossed the corridor carefully to join them. The three handmaidens stepped out onto the window ledge that Padmé and Panaka had just vacated and hung from it, dangling dangerously six stories up from the waterfall, which sent violent white froth from the river plummeting down thousands of feet. Sabé gulped and began to shimmy sideways, past the window where the droids were, to the next. Then they carefully pulled themselves up. She bit her lip against the pain in her wounded arm.

"Never make me do that again," Eirtaé gasped, steeling a glance downward.

"Don't worry, there's little chance of that," Sabé said with confidence, fighting off vertigo.

Rabé peered in the window, choosing not to look down at the expanse of swamp and river unless she had to. "How are we going to get through without alerting the droids?"

"The slow but quiet way." Sabé fished for the vibroblade she kept sheathed in her boot and begun cutting around the window's seal. She worked as fast as she could, all too aware that Padmé might call for her assistance at any time. After a few minutes she carefully lifted it through and propped it up on the ledge. Then she and the other two slipped back into the corridor, now positioned behind the droids.

Rabé crept across to the opposite side. The troops further down gave no sign of having seen her. Sabé mouthed the word, "Now," and they began shooting. They each took down a droid at once and the fourth one stupidly turned around to fire at them, consequently getting shot in the back by one of the guards.

"Good work," Sabé told her troops, holstering her blaster. "Let's go."


	14. Loss

******A/N: **Here we go, battle part two, starting with Obi-Wan this time. Enjoy : )

**Updated A/N: **This chapter now includes an extended scene with Sabé and Saché in the power station, because I felt that the reappearance of the Sith wasn't properly considered by anyone.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Loss.**

Obi-Wan stood impatiently trapped behind a wall of buzzing crimson. Further down the corridor of force fields, Qui-Gon knelt meditating while the demonic Sith Lord paced in front of him like a nexu in a cage. Obi-Wan could sense the waves of peace and healing radiating from his Master and could feel how little by little his strength was returning.

'Like a power cell being recharged,' he thought distractedly.

A tremor in the Force told him when the force fields were going to change and he switched his lightsabre back on. The second the force field snapped off he ran flat out down the corridor towards where the Sith Lord and the Jedi Master continued their battle.

Without the use of Jedi powers, he knew it was going to happen before it did; the last force field shot back into place before he could make it through, keeping him once more from his Master's aid. He nearly yelled in frustration. Qui-Gon couldn't hold up much longer. The Sith Lord had been trained extremely well. Too well.

Qui-Gon took a stunning blow to the chin, then suffered a run-through from the Sith's blade. Obi-Wan screamed, half in shock, half in pain and fought to control his anger before it surfaced.

_Let it rise up, Obi-Wan. Let it go._

When the crimson barrier drew back, Obi-Wan did not. He felt the Force flow through him, quietening his anger. He would destroy the Sith for justice and the good of galaxy, not for personal grudge. He would do what Qui-Gon would have done.

Sabé, running down a passageway, unexpectedly felt a sharp pain to her heart. It was very brief and very piercing and left her confused as to where it had originated. But before she could debate the matter further, her comlink buzzed once. It was time. She stopped running and held her hand up for halt.

"We need to get to the throne room at once and quietly," she told her troops. "The Queen needs us."

They made their way there silently, coming up to one of the throne room's side entrances. Sabé could see Padmé talking heatedly to the Viceroy. Her team had been disarmed and were under surveillance from droids. No wonder she had called for them. She signalled to her troops to fill the doorway, blasters ready.

"When we run, for Gods' sakes run fast," she breathed.

"Fast? Fast she says," Rabé muttered from behind.

"Viceroy!" Sabé let her voice ring out across the throne room, causing all heads to turn. "Your occupation here has ended!" She shot down two droids and then bolted, her troops not far behind her, a squad of battle droids not far behind _them_.

"Split up!" she yelled, turning down the east corridor. Three droids followed her, shooting stun blasters. Luckily, she knew exactly where she was going. If only she could buy some time to get there. Her blaster had been lost in fleeing from the throne room.

Thinking quickly, she reached for her comlink. "Saché! I need you, code red 42!"

She turned a corner and tugged off her heavy headdress. Taking a minute to halt, she turned and threw it with all her might at the nearest droid. She didn't stop to see if it had had the desired effect.

Eventually she reached a hallway blocked by two figures dressed in flame-coloured robes. She leapt to the side. The droids continued running, only to be met with lethal blaster fire from Saché and Yané. Saché smiled as Sabé's eyes peered out from the strands of hair across her face as she picked herself off the floor.

"Thank the Gods for you," she panted. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know how it is. Go down the west corridor, battle droids. Go down the south corridor, battle droids."

Sabé sniggered. "Fair enough. Hang on, my comlink's going."

"Sabé," came Padmé's voice.

"Yes? Is everything all right?"

"The plan was successful. We have the Viceroy in custody." The handmaidens exchanged delighted grins. "Are you okay?" Padmé asked.

"I'm fine. I was rescued by Saché and Yané."

"Oh. Glad you found them. Listen, have you heard from the Jedi yet? They're the only ones who haven't reported in apart from the pilots, who are apparently on their way back."

Sabé frowned. "No."

"I'm worried. You're closest to the hangar, go and look for them, but be careful. Remember they're fighting a Sith Lord. Take Saché with you, send Yané up here."

Sabé nodded at the girl and she set off for the throne room at a jog.

"Yané's on her way to you now. I'll report back later."

"Okay, be careful, Sabé."

The two handmaidens made their way to the hangar, where Sabé picked up the discarded Jedi robes. "They started fighting here," she mused.

"Maybe they went to the streets," Saché offered.

Sabé shook her head, her hair flopping loose around her still painted face. "No, look. Scorch marks. They went this way."

Saché looked where she was pointing down the corridor that the tattooed Sith Lord had been standing in.

"I think you could be right, Sab."

"Let's hurry."

"I know what you mean," Saché muttered. "I don't feel right either."

They ran swiftly down the corridor, following the occasional scorch mark, ending up on one of the narrow walkways of Naboo's main power station.

"Surely they can't have come in here," Saché pondered, her voice echoing around the vast room.

"I think they must have. Where else could they have gone without being hassled by battle droids?"

"True."

Sabé took a moment to study her surroundings, her attention coming to rest on the corridor of force fields. "Over there," she decided.

"How do you know?" Saché asked with a frown.

"I don't. It's just an educated guess."

As they crossed the walkway a terrible feeling of dread settled over her heart and refused to leave. The power station was eerie and dark and the only source of light came from the power columns themselves. The two handmaidens proceeded across the walkway with caution, as it was very narrow and the drop down seemed endless.

"I don't like this," Saché whispered.

Sabé shook her head. "Me neither. It's too quiet."

"Shouldn't we hear lightsabres clashing or something?"

Sabé could not stop herself from imagining the worst. She had noticed how quickly everyone in the party had accepted that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's foe was a Sith Lord. Stories of the ancient and evil Sith had become known far across the galaxy over the years, and had included the fact that they were no longer in existence. But all of a sudden here was one on her own planet. Having seen him and the way he fought with her own eyes, Sabé could not imagine that he was anything less than a Sith.

It was with extreme trepidation that Sabé and Saché approached the corridor of force fields. Sabé knew well enough that if the worst had happened and the Sith had defeated the two Jedi, she and Saché wouldn't stand a chance. She glanced at her friend and saw her own determination reflected in her eyes. Saché knew it too. They still pressed on together.

They reached the force fields and pressed a succession of buttons on a control panel to deactivate them. They made their way down the corridor, only to see Obi-Wan kneeling over the fallen body of Qui-Gon.

Sabé gasped. "Go, fetch the medic, quickly!"

Saché sprinted back the way they had come and Sabé approached Obi-Wan.

"Too late," he muttered.

She knelt down next to him. "Obi-Wan."

He looked up at her with tearful eyes. "Sabé?"

"Yes, my friend. I'm here."

"It's too late for the medic."

He moved his hand and Sabé saw the ugly black wound. A direct stab through the stomach.

"I'll call my order off then."

He nodded and she reached for her comlink.

"Saché? It's Sabé. Cancel the medic, just meet me outside."

"Okay." Saché's tone was sombre. She knew very well what the order cancellation meant.

Sabé turned her attention back to the young Jedi. "Are you all right?"

"I will be."

She remembered the robes she was carrying. "I picked these up from the hangar."

Obi-Wan looked at her properly then, for the first time since she had found him. "Thank you."

He took Qui-Gon's robe and covered his Master's body. His hands trembled ever so slightly and Sabé took them in her own and gave them a squeeze. He locked eyes with her, relaying his gratitude without words, knowing she would understand.

"Come on," she said softly, rising to her feet and awkwardly pulling him with her. His robe was still hooked over her good arm and she took it and slipped it round his shoulders. He put his arms into the sleeves and looked down at Qui-Gon's body.

"We should get him out of here," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Sabé nodded. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No. I would prefer to carry him myself if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Whatever you wish, Obi-Wan."

He gave a half-hearted smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Slowly, he lifted the fallen Jedi Master, carrying him out of the power station, out of the hangar and into the main plaza in front of Theed Palace. Saché was waiting for them, sitting on the steps looking solemn in her handmaiden's robes. Her hoods had been pushed back revealing a cut on the forehead and an untidy brown ponytail.

The silent group walked up the steps and made it to the throne room where Padmé, Panaka, the Viceroy and his second in command stood, flanked by several guards. Nute Gunray looked up in surprise as the second Queen and the Jedi Knight entered the room, the latter carrying the body of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan laid him on the floor with care and Padmé hurried over.

"Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry. Was it-?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

There came an arrogant grunt from the Viceroy and Sabé shot him a glare.

"He is more powerful now than you can possibly imagine," Obi-Wan said with the utmost calm, silencing Gunray.

"Is there anything I can do?" Padmé asked. "Do the Jedi have a particular custom?"

"Qui-Gon is one with the Force now, Your Highness. So it does not matter what happens to his body. He would wish for whatever Nabooian custom you deem appropriate."

"Very well." Padmé smiled sympathetically, then became Queen Amidala again, spinning on her heel and returning to her desk. "The Viceroy here was just about to sign a treaty. Were you not?"

Nute Gunray may have had the power to invade a planet when he had the assistance of an army of battle droids and a tattooed Sith Lord, but he was not strong. The group had no trouble persuading him to sign the new treaty. Captain Panaka and his troops took the Viceroy and Rune Haako into custody and Padmé turned to Obi-Wan.

"Jedi Kenobi, I will make contact with the Jedi Council as soon as our communications are back up. Until then, please make yourself comfortable here. I'm sure Yané or Saché would be happy to help you."

Obi-Wan was about to politely accept, but Sabé saw the subtle displeased expression on his face and spoke up. "I'll do it, Padmé. I'm sure Obi-Wan would prefer the company of a friend rather than someone new." She glanced over at Saché who nodded silently, showing that she understood.

Obi-Wan looked at her gratefully and bowed to Padmé. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"You're welcome, Jedi Kenobi. You and your Master have done invaluable service to Naboo. This is the least I could do." She turned to her handmaidens. "Sabé, I give you leave to clean up and change, then you will accompany Jedi Kenobi. Rabé, Eirtaé I want you to change out of your battle gear and report back here as quickly as possible. Saché and Yané will cover until then."

Sabé, Eirtaé and Rabé left the room quickly and hurried to their chambers. The handmaidens had a social room to themselves. It was pleasant, vaguely circular in shape with large west-facing windows and a balcony overlooking the waterfalls. There were several doors around the room leading through to separate bedrooms. Sabé was lucky enough to have windows in hers. Some of the others only had panels that imitated the outside light. Padmé's chambers could be easily reached via a connecting door, but she often took care of small tasks herself, allowing her handmaidens to have more time to themselves. King Veruna, it was said, had not been as considerate towards his attendants.

Sabé crossed the chamber hurriedly to her room, not wanting to keep Obi-Wan waiting. Eirtaé could be heard noisily rifling through her wardrobe, occasionally muttering fractious comments such as, "You would think that I would be able to find spare robes in my own bedroom."

Sabé smiled briefly to herself and headed into the refresher to wash her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Just for reader information, Sabé's pain in her chest does **not **hint to her having Force abilities. It will be explained properly in a later chapter.


	15. Serenity

**Chapter Fourteen – Serenity. **

After the handmaidens had left the throne room, Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon's body to the morgue and then returned to wait for Sabé. He was grateful that she had stepped in to offer herself as a companion, as his current mood would not have allowed for pleasant conversation with a stranger. Sabé, he knew, would understand. Her soft footfalls on the marble caught his attention and he glanced up. She was herself again, face unpainted, wearing her flame-coloured handmaiden's dress.

"Where do you wish to go, Obi-Wan?" she asked, inclining her head.

"Somewhere quiet and peaceful if you wouldn't mind."

She shook her head. "Of course I don't mind. I think that's a very good idea."

The two walked out of the palace and into Theed, where officers of the Nabooian army were freeing prisoners and organising temporary homes for those who had lost theirs. The Trade Federation had occupied the city for less than a week, but had still managed to reduce parts of it to ruin. Sabé sighed, shaking her head.

"Saché and I used to walk to the market along these streets," she said conversationally. "Now look at them."

"It will look right again in time," Obi-Wan comforted.

Sabé paused and led him over to a small stone wall, the only thing separating that part of the street from the churning River Solleu. She pointed to the waterfall opposite.

"That's where I'm trying to go, but it's quite a long walk. Do you want me to find somewhere closer?"

"No. It looks pleasant over there and a long walk will do me good, if you don't mind it."

She shook her head. "I'm used to walking. We handmaidens are always sent flitting about."

Obi-Wan smiled. "They should get you rocket packs."

Sabé laughed and led the way to the top of the waterfall. It took them about forty-five standard minutes to reach it, but it was well worth the effort. It was a place that Sabé had loved as a child, where the River Solleu flowed to its inevitable fall downwards and the spray created tiny rainbows in the air. Her dolls had had some fine adventures here. Theed Palace could be seen opposite, but it was by no means an eyesore. To the dolls it had been a faraway fortress or a grand arena. Pushing the memories aside, she stood back to let Obi-Wan look.

"Yes," he murmured. "This will do."

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Do you ever feel that sometimes you have to be somewhere peaceful? Just to enjoy being there?"

She nodded understandingly. "Yes, sometimes. Mainly when I've been in the palace too long. It's never peaceful there, especially when Saché's around."

He smiled. "This is perfect, Sabé, thank you."

"Would you like me to leave you alone?"

He paused. "No. I don't think I want to be alone just yet."

"As you wish."

She perched on a rock and pulled both of her hoods back, delighting in feeling the waterfall spray on her neck. She stretched her arms up and winced, letting out a small hissing sound. Obi-Wan glanced up.

"Didn't you get your arm seen to before you came to me?"

"I bound it. It doesn't hurt unless I catch it like that."

"Let me see. You can't just leave it like that, it'll get infected."

Sabé approached him with caution, rolling up her sleeve. "Do you know what you're doing?"

He smiled faintly. "Jedi are taught basic medical skills as part of their training. Trust me, you're in safe hands."

She trusted him, of course, and let him tend to her wound.

"How is it you carry medical supplies in those robes?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, gently massaging some sort of bacta salve into her arm. The sting started to fade almost immediately.

"Master Windu says it can come in handy to carry a med-kit. As it obviously has."

Sabé smiled briefly, then flinched.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan muttered.

"It's okay. Natural reaction."

He nodded and bandaged her arm once more before gently pulling her sleeve back down. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome."

He put away his medical suuplies and sat back to enjoy the Naboo sunshine. Sabé too seemed to enjoy being there. She needed some sun on her alabaster face. Worry and stress had caused her complexion to pale and dark circles could be seen beneath her eyes.

Obi-Wan thought back to his conversation with Qui-Gon about Tahl. 'Follow your heart,' his Master had said. But how could he follow what he didn't fully understand?

"I hope Anakin's all right," he remarked, more to distract himself than anything else.

"Padmé will take care of him."

"I have no doubt of that. I wonder what will happen to him now. I promised Qui-Gon I would train him."

Sabé traced a delicate finger in the cool river. "Is that allowed?"

"No. The Council have forbidden his training. That's why I wonder what will happen."

He watched her lift a scoop of water up only to tip it back. The drops sparkled in the sunlight, making her smile. He used the Force to lift the drops up again, forming them into a star pattern. Sabé's smile broadened and she reached up to touch them. In an impulsive moment of childishness, Obi-Wan flicked them at her, making her shriek. He laughed and raised more droplets. Sabé lunged at him, clasping his hand with both of hers in a feeble attempt to stop his use of the Force. They toppled sideways onto the grass where all laughing ceased. They lay holding each other's gaze, hands clasped lightly, neither one sure what to make of the moment.

"Will you write to me when you go?" Sabé asked softly.

"Of course."

"You're one of the only friends I have, I don't want to lose you."

"I don't believe that," Obi-Wan said. "You must have many friends."

Sabé shook her head awkwardly. "No. Being head handmaiden and decoy is a demanding job. I can't walk from one end of the palace to the other without someone needing me to do this or that. And when I go out nobody pays much attention to me because I can't risk anyone recognising me." She slipped into her court accent. "Or my voice for that matter. I have Padmé and Saché and I'm grateful to them, but sometimes…" she trailed off.

"You'd like the opportunity to meet others," Obi-Wan supplied.

"Yes."

"I know the feeling. Being a Padawan can be quite lonely, especially when you never meet peoople your own age."

"That's how I felt when I was being the Queen. It was…restricting. I couldn't talk to you as myself."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I still find it hard to believe that was you."

Sabé smiled. "It was."

"I know that. It's just strange to see you as both characters."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as Queen you were taking on the personality of the real Queen, which was very serious. When you were talking to me as Sabé you still had that seriousness, but it was yours and you were more open with it."

Sabé sighed, rolling over to lie on her back. "I think you credit me with more strength than I have, my friend."

He smiled at her, for once letting the depth of his growing affection shine through. "No, I don't," he said softly.

"Obi-Wan," she said at length. "When I was fighting in the palace I felt…I don't know. A pain. Here."

Obi-Wan sucked in his breath. She was gesturing to the place in her chest, exactly the spot where he had felt a vibroblade enter his heart when Qui-Gon had been slain. Yoda's words came back to him and he wondered at the spiritual bond he seemed to have with the young handmaiden.

'_Together your paths are bound, young Kenobi. But in which way, the Force has not yet revealed._'

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" She was sitting up, a look of concern on her pale face.

"I don't know. The pain you felt came…from me. When Qui-Gon was killed."

"What does that mean? I'm not Force-sensitive."

"I know. I'm not sure what it means." He kept what Yoda had said from her. He didn't want to say it out loud. He feared the implications.

She was silent then and looked pensive until the beeping of her comlink drew her attention. She fished it out of her pocket.

"Naberrie."

"Just me," came Padmé's voice. "Is Jedi Kenobi with you?"

"Yes."

"Communications are back up. I've just been in touch with the Jedi Council. They're on their way here now and should arrive early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Obi-Wan put in.

"You're welcome. I'm holding a dinner for friends, Sabé. You and Jedi Kenobi are invited to attend. It'll just be small; you two, Anakin and perhaps Sola."

"Okay. We'll be there."

"See you in a few hours." Padmé signed off.

"Who's Sola?" Obi-Wan enquired.

"Padmé's older sister. We haven't seen her since before the blockade. She recently got engaged."

Sabé stood up and walked to the rock she had sat on earlier. She rested one foot on it and gazed out across the waterfalls.

Obi-Wan watched her, still pondering his link with her. It was becoming increasingly obvious that there was such a link between them. Yoda had foreseen it and Yoda was rarely wrong. Obi-Wan sighed, deciding then and there that he would sort out exactly what it was that he felt for the girl, as soon as he'd made sure that his promise to Qui-Gon would be fulfilled.

Sabé turned around then, as if understanding that some sort of resolution had been made in him. She smiled and he was glad to return it. Her smile, however, was a sad one. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of what could never be. It sobered her a little.

"Come," she said. "Let's go back. Padmé wouldn't like us to be late and I'm sure you want to check on Anakin."


	16. Aftermath

**Updated A/N (2010): **A few additions to the observations at the dinner table here.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Aftermath. **

Padmé's dinner was very informal. She attended not as a Queen, but as a girl among friends. Sola could not make it, so the table was set only for four. Obi-Wan was grateful; he still did not feel in the right frame of mind for meeting new people. The painful shock of losing Qui-Gon still weighed heavily on his heart, however well his Jedi training allowed him to cope with it.

Yané had lit candles on the table and around the dining chamber, casting a soft glow over the faces of the diners. Padmé observed her companions: Anakin's bright young face beaming at everyone, re-telling how he had flown a Nabooian fighter into the droid control ship and blown it up, thus saving the Gungan army; Obi-Wan's quiet, calm seriousness, as if his parting from Qui-Gon had left him with the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders; Sabé's expressionless face, etched with a sadness that Padmé could not decipher. She couldn't think why her friend should feel sad at such a time of victory. She had hardly known Qui-Gon and her family were all safe. Confused, Padmé continued to watch her, worried by her depressive mood.

Sabé took a sip of her Blossom Wine and looked up at Obi-Wan. The candlelight played on his face, casting interesting shadows, making him look luminous. He caught her gaze, eyes smiling fondly. Sabé, although she had of course noticed that he was a good-looking young man, had never really appreciated his handsome features. She had been struck by his dry wit, his gallantry and his kindness. Not to mention the fact that she would forever be grateful to him for helping them recapture Naboo. She suddenly understood the raised eyebrow expression that Saché had sent her when she had agreed to accompany Obi-Wan on a walk. She blushed slightly and turned her attention to her wine glass.

Obi-Wan saw her do so and took the opportunity to study her, still pondering over his feelings for her. It did not escape his notice that she looked radiant in the soft light. It had not escaped his notice that she looked radiant most of the time.

Padmé observed all of the glances and Sabé's looking away. She wrote herself a mental note to ask her friend exactly what was going on.

After dinner, when Obi-Wan and Anakin had been shown to a guest room, Padmé asked her friend a few important questions. Sabé confessed everything, cried on her shoulder and asked her advice. Padmé was shocked by her outburst. Sabé was always so cool-headed and together. The other handmaidens had teased her about Obi-Wan, calling him 'her Jedi', but Padmé had never imagined how close to the truth they were. Eventually, Padmé sent Sabé off to bed to get a good night's sleep and added her cousin's unhappiness to her list of worries.

The next morning, Sabé appeared in the throne room dressed in pale yellow handmaiden's robes. Her hood was up, but this fabric did not shroud her face as much as the flame-coloured gown and her pale complexion was visible. She had arrived at Padmé's chambers over half an hour late, but her cousin had overlooked it for once. After all, it was the first time it had happened since Sabé had been in her employ.

The Queen, dressed in black robes of office, sat on her throne conducting a meeting with Boss Nass, Obi-Wan, Panaka, Jar Jar, Sio Bibble and the Council of Governors. Her hair and face paint were immaculate due to Rabé's handiwork.

"Gentlemen," she began. "Now that we have secured our planet once more we must see about repairing it. As you know, I'm offering Theed Palace as a hostel for those who have been injured or lost their homes. The hospitals are unfortunately full already." She turned to Boss Nass. "Your Honour, are your people fairing well?"

"Da Gungans got grand supplies for ouch time," he replied proudly. "Wesa doin' okeday."

"I'm glad to hear it. If we can offer any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask. Captain, I take it the Viceroy is still secure."

Panaka nodded. "I've been in touch with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He's bringing some of his personal guards to take care of Gunray."

"Good," Padmé said firmly. "Jedi Kenobi, Master Yoda has informed me that the Jedi Council will be arriving here within the hour."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Obi-Wan sat closest to the desk on the right-hand side. He was directly opposite Sabé, but distance and shadow concealed the fact from him. She, however, could observe his pleasant features without embarrassment or suspicion. Saché noticed her gaze and stuck the tiniest tip of her tongue out.

"I hope both you and Anakin will accompany me when we go to meet them," Padmé continued.

"We would be honoured, Your Highness."

As it was, the majority of the group assembled outside the palace to watch the Republic cruiser make its way towards them. Padmé, with the handmaidens lined up neatly at her side, watched with satisfaction as Nute Gunray and Rune Haako were handed over to the newly elected Supreme Chancellor's guards.

"Now, Viceroy," Padmé said coolly. "You're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this."

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye," Panaka said in a sharp tone.

As the Neimoidians were taken away, Obi-Wan and Anakin moved over to speak to the Jedi Council. They were accosted by Chancellor Palpatine, who patted Anakin on the shoulder before approaching the Queen's party.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor," Padmé offered.

Palpatine smiled. It was an expression Sabé did not like the look of.

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty, it is you who should be congratulated," he said. "Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

It was a promising statement, but Sabé did not think for a minute that it would be as easy as that. She did not like the way Palpatine addressed Padmé as 'Your Majesty' when everyone else called her 'Your Highness'. It seemed too much like he was trying to creep round her. Sabé didn't trust it.

The large group retreated inside the palace to hold discussions. Sabé barely had time to think all day. She was constantly running around completing tasks. The other handmaidens were also rushed off their feet, with the exception of Eirtaé and Yané who stayed to flank Padmé during the meetings. Every now and then Sabé would pass one of the others and they would just have time to nod at each other before carrying on with what they were doing. Around midday Saché, who was organising lunch, passed a heavily weighed down Sabé and shoved a bread roll in her mouth. Other than that, the handmaiden had little time to eat all day. She finally stopped rushing around when it was time for Qui-Gon's cremation service.

She hurried to her room to change into her royal blue velvet robes and ran to join the other handmaidens in the throne room. Padmé led the way to a small temple on the outskirts of Theed. Sabé and the others stood in the shadows at the back, swathed in their cloaks. Anakin stood just in front of her and she gave him an encouraging squeeze on the hand.

He turned his fair head to Obi-Wan, who had shrouded himself in his robe, and asked, "What will happen to me now?"

Obi-Wan looked at the boy and Sabé studied his profile against the fire.

"The Council had granted me permission to train you. You will become a Jedi, I promise you."

Sabé felt a jolt of surprise. Last she'd heard Anakin wasn't going to be trained at all. She wondered when and why such a change had come about.

The Queen and her handmaidens were the first to leave the temple and Obi-Wan did not see Sabé again until he literally stumbled over her in a corridor. She was leaning against a pillar, legs tucked under her, lost in an exhausted slumber. He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sabé? Wake up, my friend. You can't stay there, you'll freeze."

She wearily opened her eyes. "Mm?"

"Why are you asleep out here?"

"Oh. I gave my room over to a family whose home was destroyed." She shivered and yawned.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, pulling her to her feet. "There's a spare sofa in our room."

He met little resistance from her, she was completely shattered. Eventually he just scooped her up and carried her. Her head lolled onto his shoulder. She felt warm and light and he had to stop himself from feeling slightly embarrassed at her closeness. It was the first time he'd been close to woman since Siri.

"What happened to her?" Anakin asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing, she's just over-tired." Obi-Wan put her down gently and spread his robe over her. He traced a finger across her cheek and sighed.

Anakin, watching in interest, would remember that for many years afterward and would only then come to realise just what the gesture meant.

"When did Padmé say the celebration was?" the boy asked quietly.

Obi-Wan turned. "In several days. It will take a while to get Theed cleaned up."

"Oh yeah." Anakin stifled a yawn.

"Get some sleep, Padawan," Obi-Wan said gently, the words feeling strange in his mouth. "Or you won't want to get up in the morning."

"Okay. Good night, Master Obi-Wan."

Those words rang strangely in his ears too.

"Good night, Anakin."


	17. Celebration

**Chapter Sixteen – Celebration. **

When Sabé awoke in the morning she took several seconds to work out where she was. She felt the unfamiliar weight of Obi-Wan's cloak over her and could spot the blond head of Anakin asleep in one of the twin beds.

She lay still for a while, enjoying the warmth and tranquillity of just waking up. Then she sat up, as her blaster had left a painful dent in her thigh, and looked around, holding Obi-Wan's robe to her. She was on his bed. His tunic and belt lay on the sofa where the young Jedi had obviously spent a less than comfortable night.

Sabé slipped off the bed and rearranged her blaster underneath her handmaiden's robe to a more suitable position. Then she walked a little way into the room and noticed Obi-Wan standing on the balcony, watching the sunrise. She had never seen him look so informal. He was dressed in his usual trousers and boots, but wore a simple loose shirt rather than his tunic. Sabé cleared her throat quietly and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. You?"

"Yes." His voice wasn't entirely convincing.

Sabé gazed out at the rising sun, trying to judge what time it was.

"Too early, you've got time yet," Obi-Wan told her.

"I have to attend to Padmé at seven."

"You have about half an hour."

"Thank you. May I use the refresher?"

"Of course."

Sabé disappeared to smooth her clothing and wash her face and later emerged looking much more awake. She thanked Obi-Wan for his kindness and left the room. She did not see him again in nearly a week.

Everyone had worked hard in attempting to restore Theed and the rest of Naboo to its former glory. Padmé had decided she could not put off the celebration parade for much longer and had set a date, despite the unfinished work. Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council had remained on Naboo to take part and the Queen could not ask them to spend any more time there. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been given an extra week's leave before they had to return to Coruscant. The boy could not be more pleased. His Master too seemed happy with the arrangement.

Sabé had her chamber to herself again, as the family she had housed had a newly built home. She hung out her gown on the eve of the parade so that it would not be creased.

For special occasions royal handmaidens wore a dress of green with a dark green velvet hood. Sabé's childhood friend Raye had designed it, along with the other handmaidens' robes and the majority of Padmé's gowns of office. It was one of Sabé's favourite dresses, but so far she had only worn it twice and one of those occasions had been the fitting. The other had been Padmé's coronation ceremony.

In the morning she dressed quickly and walked to Padmé's chambers where Rabé and Saché were already smoothing out wrinkles in the cloak of her celebration gown. Padmé was sitting at the mirror applying her red lipstick.

Sabé was in charge of hair that morning and she began to weave a diadem into Padmé's thick brunette mane. A good few hours later Queen Padmé Amidala was finally ready for the parade. Sabé reached up and unclipped her cousin's amulet.

"Here. You said you'd wear it again when Naboo was free."

Padmé slipped it on under her dress. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sabé nodded and called for Eirtaé and Yané. The party made its way to the throne room where everyone had gathered. Sabé smiled to see Anakin in his brand new Jedi Padawan tunic. His hair had been trimmed and part of Obi-Wan's Padawan braid, which had been removed as part of his knighthood, now joined Anakin's own. Obi-Wan caught Sabé's eye and they exchanged a smile.

"Listen," Padmé said quietly.

Outside, the sound of hundreds of people cheering floated up to the throne room. She smiled at the group and crossed to the window. The streets were full of people waving flags and banners in the bright afternoon sun.

"The Naboo have faith," she muttered wistfully.

"Come, Your Majesty." Palpatine stepped forward. "Or we will be late."

The group made their way quickly to one of the back entrances where several speeders waited. Sabé spotted Yané's younger sisters in one of them. Padmé had promised they could go along.

The speeders took them through the deserted back streets to the end of the main promenade leading up to the palace. When everyone had vacated the transport they arranged themselves in the proper formation. Padmé led, of course, accompanied by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-Wan and Anakin. The latter two were there by the Queen's request. The handmaidens came next, the elegant hooded robes hiding concealed blasters, just in case. The Council of Governors, the Jedi Council and other dignitaries came afterwards followed by R2-D2. Sabé smiled to see the little droid rolling cheerfully along.

They walked slowly back to the palace, acknowledging the gathered people with smiles and nods. Sabé did not greet anyone, as it was not her place, although she couldn't suppress a grin when she saw her mother in the crowd with Padmé's parents and Sola.

Obi-Wan didn't like all the fuss, but his heart lightened to see the happy faces of the Naboo people. He sensed a surge of joy from Sabé and turned towards the point of it. An older woman, apparently her mother, was waving a brightly coloured banner. He smiled.

When they reached the steps of the palace they stopped halfway up and turned to face the crowd. Padmé held up her white arms for silence. The babble died down.

"Citizens of Naboo," she cried, her voice enhanced by hidden microphones. "I am truly heartened by your support. As you know, our world has once more been scarred by the misery of war and we will work harder than ever for continuing peace." This drew a cheer from the gathered people. "The battle to reclaim our planet shone light on brave heroes, many of which are standing here with me now. And although the fighting caused terrible things, it has also been the cause of something good. All the people of Naboo have finally come together in alliance. I give you the heroes of the Battle of the Plains, the Gungans." Padmé raised an arm to gesture the end of the street where the Gungans had begun their part of the parade.

Sabé watched with a smile, scanning the crowd for potential troublemakers, but there were none. This was truly an occasion for joy. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in front of her, (whether it was by accident or design, Sabé didn't know), and she stealthily squeezed the ex-Padawan's fingertips.

Obi-Wan smiled at that and squeezed back. He glanced down at Anakin. The boy could not stop staring at Padmé. Her white gown and petal cloak made her look luminous and the large collar gave her the appearance of the angel he had first mistaken her for. Obi-Wan dismissed it, believing Anakin's interest to be down to the fact that he had probably never seen anyone like her on Tatooine. Little did he know that the boy's attachment to Padmé would be far more dangerous than Obi-Wan's growing attachment to her handmaiden.

When the Gungans reached the steps Boss Nass and Jar Jar jumped down from their kaadu mounts and approached the Queen's party. Padmé handed the iridescent Globe of Peace to Boss Nass, who held it up high and cried, "Peace!" for all to hear. Sabé grinned at the whoops of the crowd. Padmé turned to give Anakin a smile and then sent one her cousin's way. Obi-Wan too smiled at her over his shoulder.

After the parade there were speeches, followed by a celebration in the streets. Padmé dismissed her handmaidens and stood watching the seething crowd of Naboo and Gungans with Sabé, Obi-Wan and Palpatine. Anakin was visible dancing a jig with one of Yané's sisters.

"Well," Sabé said, "I think you've truly won the popularity vote now."

Padmé smiled, switching to her normal accent. "I hope so."

Behind them Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché and Yané emerged from the palace dressed in their own clothes and headed down the steps to join the party.

"Chancellor, will you be joining us for the celebration?" Padmé asked.

"No," Palpatine said gruffly. "I leave for Coruscant soon. The Jedi Council wish to return as well. I believe they have already returned to the ship."

"Of course."

"I once again offer my congratulations to you for freeing our world," he smiled briefly and walked up the steps.

"Did anyone notice that he didn't address you by title then?" Sabé voiced when the Chancellor was out of earshot.

"Yes," Obi-Wan put in.

"I did," Padmé nodded. "I think it was because I dropped my court accent. It must have lowered my status or something." She shrugged. "Anyway, Sabé, Master Kenobi, are you joining in?"

Both nodded an affirmative and Sabé excused herself, saying that she was going to change.

"If you come out in a jumpsuit, Sab, I'll feed you to the Colo-Claw fish!"

"Being Queen doesn't give you the right to do that!" Sabé laughed.

"Oh yes it does, so you'd better be thankful that I'm coming to supervise you," Padmé said with a grin. "Please excuse us, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course."

"I wonder if he really will join in the party," Sabé mused as they walked up the steps.

Padmé let out a little laugh. "Oh I would pay a lot to see a Jedi dance."

"Do you want to make that a bet?"

"No, you'd win!"

Sabé smirked at that. "Surely that's the idea, Cous!"

Half an hour later the two emerged once more from the palace. Padmé had removed the ceremonial garb of Queen Amidala and was dressed in a simple but elegant purple gown. She had kept the face-paint and hairstyle as a point of recognition. She had also managed to get her own way over Sabé's clothing. The handmaiden wore a dress of flowing blue-grey fabric and her hair was fastened in an elegant upsweep. As they passed their gaze over the crowd several faces turned to look. There was only one, however, that had been watching the whole time.

"People of Naboo!" Padmé called, adopting her court accent once more. "I come before you not just as Queen, but as a resident of the fair city of Theed to celebrate our hard-won peace! May it last for many years!"

The crowd cheered and a group of men began playing instruments. A young woman sang along in a clear, pleasant voice. The Queen and her decoy stood watching the dancing with contented expressions.

"Look at the children," Sabé pointed out. "Just seeing them so happy makes it seem worthwhile. You're their hero now, you realise."

"Oh please."

"No, I'm serious. Look at how they look up to you."

"Padmé!"

The Queen turned to see Sola running up the steps, her parents and new fiancé, Darred, in tow. She leapt at Padmé and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, little sis!"

Sabé smiled and slipped away to allow her cousin some privacy.

"Hello, Sabé dear," Jobal said as she passed.

"Hello, Aunt Jobal."

She noticed her mother standing at the sidelines, close to where Obi-Wan was watching the dancing, and headed over. "Mother!"

"Sabé! I'm so glad to see you safe!"

"The feeling's mutual. Are you all right?"

"Yes. They didn't put me in any of those terrible camps."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. "No? How did you manage that?"

"Oh." Her mother's face took on an amused expression. "I hit the battle droid over the head with a saucepan and fled to the lake country."

"You did _what_?" Sabé was incredulous.

"I hit–"

"No, I heard you. It's just…surprising."

She noticed Obi-Wan watching the dancers with fixation, a smile twitching about his face.

"Excuse me, Master Kenobi, but I don't think it's very funny!"

He turned to face them and Sabé's mother gave him a questioning glance.

"It's not what your mother said, Sabé, it was your reaction."

Her mother laughed. "She forgets that I used to be head of palace security."

Obi-Wan walked the short distance towards them. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." He offered a hand. "I was protecting your daughter while she was decoy."

"Maré Naberrie."

"Mother likes to believe she set the trend for accented names," Sabé smiled. "There are only a few her age whose names end in é."

"A pleasure to meet you," Obi-Wan said, full of charm. "Sabé, could I have a word with you after you've spent some time with your mother?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"I'll come and find you, I've got to go and check on Anakin." He strode off.

"He seems like a nice young man."

Sabé sighed. "Yes, he is a great friend." Then she caught the expression on her mother's face. "Mother, don't start that again. Jedi aren't allowed to marry anyway."

Maré frowned. "That's a shame."

"Isn't it," Sabé said sarcastically, knowing full well the irony of her tone.

Shortly, Obi-Wan arrived back and the two escaped while Maré went to gossip with her sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry about that," Sabé said, "she can be a bit of a case sometimes."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I found her to be very nice."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought you would probably want rescuing at some point."

"Well if that was it, all I've heard about Jedi rescues has definitely been overrated!"

"Why thank you."

He looked down at her with a beaming smile. She found it captivating.

"May I say what a truly lovely dress Her Highness has made you wear?"

Sabé smirked. "You may. Thank you."

There was a pause, then Obi-Wan chuckled softly.

"What?"

"Anakin. Dancing with all the girls."

Sabé looked over at the blue-eyed boy. "He'll be a heartbreaker, that one."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I believe you could be right."

Suddenly Saché appeared in front of them with two young men that Sabé recognised from times she had been to her friend's gatherings.

"Sabé! Come and dance!"

She allowed them to take her hands and pull her away. She looked back at Obi-Wan. "Are you coming?"

He had never been much of a dancer. "I'll watch."

She smiled and he watched her friends drag her into position for the next. He'd seen dances like this presented as part of summer parties on other worlds. They were mostly folk dances, performed in groups and worked to the best effect if all in the group danced in time. He let his gaze rise up to the sky where early evening dusk had begun to show up the stars. Qui-Gon was there somewhere, he thought, observing it all. He had always enjoyed celebrations.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Sabé. She danced with her partner with the weightlessness of an angel. Every step was perfect; a side effect of court etiquette. He found himself quite entranced. Yoda's words came back to him; _'Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you.' _Those words had been spoken at his knighthood. There they had applied to Anakin's training. Now, they seemed to apply to another person altogether. But was he defiant enough to fall in love? He wasn't sure. He knew he certainly felt an attraction to Sabé, physically and mentally. But did that mean he loved her? He stood brooding over it for the duration of the celebration, joining in the handmaidens' chatter with a preoccupied mind. A good deal of the week of leave was spent the same way, meditating on his losses and gains, and by the end of it he wasn't sure he was any clearer.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter of TPM, then we miraculously skip forward eight years. Ah the beauty of science! : )


	18. The Gardens

**Chapter Seventeen – The Gardens.**

All too soon the day came for Obi-Wan and Anakin's departure. Padmé and Anakin had shared a private goodbye and the new Padawan had entered the ship looking very forlorn. Obi-Wan bowed before Padmé having said his formal farewell, but could not resist asking a final question, a matter of a personal nature.

"Your Highness. May I enquire as to where Sabé is? She has been a loyal friend and I would hate to miss saying goodbye."

"I believe she's in the gardens, Master Kenobi. Shall I send someone to fetch her?"

"No, I'll go. I won't be long, I promise."

Padmé nodded understandingly. "Very well."

Obi-Wan made his way quickly to the gardens, wondering why Sabé had not turned up to see them off. He spotted her at once, leaning against a wall, gazing out over the forest. He approached, his footsteps quietened by the early morning dew that sparkled the ground.

"Sabé."

She turned. "Hello, Obi-Wan. I thought you would have left by now."

He shook his head. "I would not leave without saying goodbye."

She sighed and huddled into her handmaiden's cloak. She wasn't on duty, but the air was chilly and the cloak kept her warm.

"I thought it would be easier."

"When you do things the easy way sometimes you miss out."

Sabé met his gaze. "I'm going to miss you, my friend," she said softly.

"And I you."

She held out her hand. "Goodbye."

He clasped it. "Until we meet again, Sabé. I have no doubt that we will."

He slowly drew nearer and gently brushed his lips across her cheek. Then he turned and walked towards the exit.

Sabé stood watching the man she loved walk away. Her cheek still tingled from his kiss.

"Obi-Wan. Wait. I'll come to the hangar and see you off."

He nodded and the two hurried back. After another round of goodbyes Obi-Wan boarded the ship and turned in the hatchway. There was only one face he looked at as he closed the hatch. He made his way to the cockpit, which, he was thankful to note, was empty apart from the pilot.

"Ready, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," he said softly, looking out of the window, conflicting emotions tugging at his chest.

The ship shuddered to life and began to move and in that instant he knew.

"Sabé," he whispered, as her figure grew steadily smaller. "I realised too late," he murmured, "I do love her."

Sabé watched the ship rocket away and felt a tear slip down her pale cheek.

"He looked back at you," Padmé whispered.

"Yes."

"He must love you."

"No. If he does it's not enough…not enough. I could never ask him to choose between me and the Jedi Order. It's for the best that he didn't…" She trailed off. "He never said as much. I will move on."

Padmé nodded, knowing her friend well enough to recognise that she was convincing herself.

"My fate is bound with Anakin's," she said, "through the Force. That means you will see him again, just as I will see that dear little boy."

"But when, Padmé? Anakin won't stay a dear little boy and Obi-Wan has no reason to wait for me. Not only is it forbidden by the Jedi Council, but I would not expect him to."

"I don't believe you will have to, Sabé."

* * *

**A/N: **And that concludes TPM in a short but sweet manner : )


	19. Eight Years of Memories

**A/N: **Here it is folks, the beginning of the Mullet Obi-Wan period : ) (Although I rather like his hair like that)

Here's an interesting thing I found out. (Well I thought it was interesting!) I bought a baby name book the other day because I'm so fed up of sitting for ages thinking of names for characters, (not Star Wars ones obviously, they really do have to be made up), and I came across Mustafa, which is similar to Mustafar, the planet where Anakin and Obi-Wan fight in _Sith_. I think it's probably pronounced differently, but the spellings are kinda the same. Anyway, it said it was taken from the Arabic word for 'chosen', which I thought was interesting because Anakin is the chosen one. I wonder if that's a coincidence.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Eight Years of Memories.**

Eight long years had passed since the Trade Federation had sent their blockade to orbit Naboo. For eight years Sabé Naberrie had lived a sort of half existence, never feeling happy or sad, not fully alive nor dead, but somewhere in the middle. She was haunted by the feelings she harboured for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Feelings she was only too aware were hopeless. They scared her sometimes with their potency and angered her by the way they preoccupied her time so thoroughly. But mostly, they saddened her. She hadn't expected to fall in love. It had surprised her, hit her hard and left her reeling. She wasn't at all sure how to deal with it properly.

For eight years, Padmé Naberrie Amidala watched her adopted cousin grow quiet and distant. Not even her friend Saché could make her laugh properly anymore. Sabé seemed, on the surface, as she had always been, perhaps a little more sombre than usual. But anyone who knew her well could see the effect that her unrequited love had had upon her.

However, even someone who knew Obi-Wan Kenobi well would never have guessed that this love was _not_ unrequited, that he loved Sabé with all his heart and soul, or that the rules of the Jedi concerning love were a cause of severe heartache to them both. He was a Jedi Knight, in control of his emotions, and nothing would crack the surface of the barriers he had put up to keep all those feelings secret.

For eight years he had been kept very busy training his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, who was at the difficult age of seventeen. Anakin had recently constructed a lightsabre completely on his own and was constantly unclipping it from his belt to show it off.

One afternoon, when the pair returned from a mission to Ryloth, they found an unexpected message waiting. Obi-Wan opened it and the holographic figure of Padmé Amidala appeared. Although she was still ruler of Naboo, she was not dressed in her formal robes, but the more simple dress of Padmé Naberrie.

"Master Kenobi and Anakin, with this message I'm sending a holo-vid of a celebration we recently held for Eirtaé's wedding. I know Anakin in particular made friends with all my handmaidens and we thought you would both enjoy seeing her get married. I hope you are both keeping well and that we can one day meet again." Padmé's small figured flickered and vanished.

Anakin sat back from where he'd been desperately trying to make out Padmé's face clearly. "That was nice of her." He smiled.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied quietly. He'd hoped for a holo-message from Sabé, but she only sent letters. Letters that had become a disappointingly rare occurrence.

"Can we watch it?"

"I don't see why not."

He pressed a succession of buttons and an image of the temple in Theed appeared. It was the same temple that had seen Qui-Gon Jinn's cremation, only this time it was brightly lit with coloured lanterns.

"I remember Eirtaé," Anakin said, watching the blonde woman take her vows. "She offered me Yané's sister's hand in marriage as a joke."

"Just as long as it was only a joke," Obi-Wan muttered, searching the image for Sabé. He finally spotted her, hooded, standing behind Queen Amidala.

The holo-vid led them outside into a plaza, where there was a small stage for people to make speeches. The Queen spoke briefly, praising Eirtaé for her services. After the speeches, which Anakin yawned through, there was dancing and singing. Rabé was the first to sing, a ballad about the beauty of Naboo. Finally Sabé was pushed up onto the stage. With a reluctant smile she shed her handmaidens cloak to reveal a simple dress of green. Obi-Wan sat up straighter, faking a stretch to quiet the suspicions in his Padawan, and watched the woman he loved. Her voice was not particularly extraordinary, but the words of her song touched his soul. She sang of dreams and sad remembrance.

Applause drew a smile and a bow from her as she stepped off the podium to allow for one of Eirtaé's friends to sing. The holo-vid ended shortly afterwards, raising Obi-Wan's suspicions that the Queen had simply allowed him to see how Sabé was doing. Perhaps she was aware of how little her cousin contacted him now. He sighed and sat back. Anakin gave him a questioning look.

"It's good to see Naboo still in a state of peace," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah," the Padawan agreed, standing up. "Can I have a copy of that holo-vid?"

Obi-Wan nodded and was left alone to his own thoughts of the woman he had never forgotten. He wondered, as he had many a time, if she still thought of him in the same way as she had all those years ago and tried not to curse himself for not telling her his feelings. Still, things were probably better the way they were. He would concentrate on training Anakin and he would not be defying the Council. But he could not help but wonder why those thoughts did not comfort him.

Sabé had thought along the same lines and had minimised her communication with him. It had pained her to do so, but she had thought it necessary. However hard she tried to forget, she could not. Obi-Wan was the one she loved. She doubted she would ever love another.

* * *

**A/N: **Longer and more eventful chapters coming up. This was just an opening prologuey type thing to get us into older-more serious- Sabé and older-bearded-Obi-Wan mode.


	20. The Royal Election

**A/N: **Padmé becomes Senator, bringing us that much closer to a certain inevitable meeting.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – The Royal Election. **

Sabé stood precariously atop a narrow ledge in one of the larger gardens of Theed Palace. From up there she could see far out across the forests and rivers, but had no time to enjoy the view. Instead, she concentrated on the task ahead. She stood poised on the ledge, focused on keeping her balance. She set off at a sprint and leapt off the edge, reaching to grasp a parallel bar above. She swung backwards and forwards to gain momentum before pulling herself up. From there she executed a graceful swan dive into a nearby pool, swam to the bottom to retrieve a blaster, surfaced and shot at the pursuing figure which toppled into the water. She swam to the side and climbed nimbly out, standing in front of twelve nervous-looking girls.

"Right," she said. "This is a simple assault course devised by Captain Panaka to test your physical skill as well as posture, aim and, to an extent, strength. You will take it in turns to climb the tower, leap off the bar, dive into the pool and shoot the droid. Tanith, you're up first."

Sabé wrapped herself in her handmaiden's cloak and watched the recruits perform the same exercise. It was hard to tell some of them apart from a distance, proving once again how well the handmaidens worked as a team. Every girl had identical dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. These were the potential new handmaidens for one of the candidates in the forthcoming Royal Election, Arimé Jamillia. Sabé had been training them, as well as Padmé's replacement for Yané, who had left on maternity leave. Versé was very quiet, but she had received a little training from her mother, who had flown in the Battle of Naboo against the Trade Federation. Eirtaé had been replaced by another potential decoy named Cordé, whose resemblance to Padmé was not as remarkable as Sabé's, but a stand-in was useful. Padmé would still require protection after she stepped down from the throne, so handmaidens remained a necessity.

Sabé turned upon hearing footsteps, only to see Saché approaching with a curious look on her face.

"How are they doing?" she asked.

"Well enough," Sabé replied automatically.

"Is there any point in me talking to you, Sab? You've got that distant look in your eye again."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"You're always thinking these days," Saché said with a sigh. "When is your consciousness going to come back from Coruscant?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're always thinking of what might have been. Thinking of him…aren't you?"

Sabé glanced at her friend. Only Saché and Padmé knew her well enough to confront her on this matter.

"Why bother to ask if you already know the answer? Anyway, I do think about other things as well. I am moving on, I promise. It's just…taking longer than I expected."

"I'll say!" Saché said in exasperation. "He loved you, Sabé. I was there the day he left and I saw it. I bet you ten credits that you'll get married." She grinned.

Sabé smiled half-heartedly. "Not going to happen."

"Will."

"It won't. If it does I'll…I'll jump in the fountain!"

"Oh, Sabé, bad move. I'm going to hold you to that!"

The two friends shared a short laugh and Sabé was glad for the light relief. Too much, recently, she had been bogged down in political matters, especially with the forthcoming election. Practically the whole of Naboo was awaiting the voting day; Padmé's last day of being Queen.

Several months and an entire planet's worth of votes later, Sabé found herself accompanying Padmé to the results of the election. She had finished her training of the new recruits and had selected four of the best. Now it was time for the new monarch to be announced.

Padmé was dressed in robes of office, but wore no ceremonial make-up. She made a small speech to the crowd, thanking them for their support during her eight years as Queen.

The applause made Sabé's ears ring, despite the protection of her blue velvet hood. Padmé held up her hand for silence.

"In the past few weeks there has been a petition by some people to amend the constitution and allow me to stay in office. This has not occurred, not only due to our laws, but my personal request. I am truly grateful to you all for having so much continuing support for me, but my time as Queen must end. I trust you to have voted wisely for your new leader. Every candidate is worthy of your vote. People of Naboo, I thank you." She stepped down from the podium and joined Sabé amidst more applause.

"Would you have stayed in office if you could?" the handmaiden asked.

"No, enough is enough," Padmé was quick to answer, frowning at the crowd.

Sabé noted the frown with curiosity. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Something niggling at the back of my mind."

Sabé scanned the crowd and spotted a man near the front who looked out of place and uncomfortable. He kept his eyes on Padmé carefully. Then Sabé saw him slip a hand towards his jacket. She didn't wait for any more. Moving quickly, she reached for her blaster and shot the man at once. The crowd gasped and the speaker at the podium turned to look at her.

"Handmaiden!"

Sabé glanced up with a cool gaze. "It's okay, he's only stunned."

"Still, you must explain your actions."

Sabé walked to the front of the stage. "He has a weapon on him, I'm sure. I believe he was prepared to use it on Amidala."

One of Captain Panaka's team searched the unconscious man and found a blaster hidden inside his jacket. The speaker, who was a member of the Council of Governors, turned back to Sabé.

"Good work, handmaiden. Well spotted."

She inclined her head and returned to Padmé's side.

"Sabé," her cousin frowned.

"What? He was going to kill you."

Padmé rolled her eyes and the Governor stepped up to reveal the results. Padmé and Sabé had both voted for Governor Bibble's daughter, Joya, who had shown strong determination in recent political matters. Saché had been given the task of training her potential handmaidens. Both sets of women, as well as the attendants for the only male candidate, Governor Woodal, were standing by at the palace.

The Governor at the podium cleared his throat. "Citizens of Naboo, I will now reveal the results of the Royal Election. In third place is Governor Woodal with 20% of the votes."

"Predictable," Padmé whispered to Sabé.

"In second place is Lady Bibble with 30% of the votes, making Lady Jamillia our new Queen with 50% of the votes."

Applause broke out and Padmé stepped up to congratulate the new monarch. Jamillia made a short speech of thanks, outlining her plans for the future, and then left for the palace with Padmé and Sabé in tow. There Captain Panaka, Saché, Versé and Cordé stood waiting with Rabé and Queen Jamillia's new handmaidens. The four tanned-skinned girls were dressed in their flame-coloured robes, as well as Rabé, who was making a transfer to be lead handmaiden for the new Queen.

"Captain, may I present Queen Jamillia of Naboo," Padmé announced.

Panaka bowed. "I will be your chief of security, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Captain," the Queen said in her soft, lilting accent.

"These are your handmaidens, Your Highness." Padmé gestured them forward. "Rabé here has served me since the Trade Federation blockade. She'll be an excellent leader to them. She's good with hair too."

The Queen smiled and Rabé bowed. "We will be your bodyguards as well as handmaidens, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Rabé. I look forward to us working together."

Padmé led the new Queen to her chambers where the handmaidens helped her with the red and white face paint and an ornate headdress and robe. Then she was given the official tour of the palace, which the local HoloNet crew was allowed to record. Padmé made a reasonable tour guide, but Sabé could see how much she hated the task. It was another old tradition that accompanied the handover of leadership. The old monarch had to show the new one around. The two sets of handmaidens and Captain Panaka followed silently as Jamillia was introduced to her court. When they had come full circle back to the throne room, a young woman stood there accompanied by Captain Panaka's nephew, Captain Typho.

"Your Highness." He bowed. "This is the new handmaiden for…former-Queen Amidala."

Padmé held back a laugh. "Thank you, Captain." She turned to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Dormé Solesu," she replied politely.

"Nice to meet you, Dormé. Join the group." She gestured to her cluster of handmaidens.

"Thank you."

Padmé noticed she was careful not to repeat Captain Typho's mistake. Queen Jamillia too seemed to be having trouble with how to address her. Everyone was so used to calling her 'your Highness' that it seemed disrespectful to call her anything less.

"I have a favour to ask you, Amidala," the Queen said eventually.

"Please call me Padmé."

Queen Jamillia nodded. "You have been such a great leader to all of us, I would truly welcome your guidance."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"I would like for you to take the position of Senator for Naboo. Our Senate representative is getting far too old for his duties now and you would be able to continue your good work in the political scene."

Padmé was stunned. She wondered whether it was prudent to go from one high political position to another so quickly. Her family would worry. Still, she had managed to maintain peace for eight years. Perhaps she could still be of some use. And the honest part of her knew that she would find life outside of politics hard to settle into.

"I would be honoured, Your Highness."

Sabé shifted uncomfortably behind them. 'I knew she was going to say that,' she thought. 'Just like her to want to carry on serving.'

Her cousin, Sola, had visited recently and complained about Padmé's ongoing public service. Her exact words had been, "I was hoping for a younger sister that I could tutor about men and dump the kids on when I need some space. But if I ever did ask her to babysit I'd quickly want to take the girls back because I'd be worried about giving _her_ some space."

Thinking back on it, Sabé shook her head. Sola wouldn't be too pleased about this at all. But as long as Padmé wished to serve, Sabé would continue to be her handmaiden. She had saved her cousin's life many a time and would always be there to do so again if necessary. Besides, it was a steady job and the pay was considerably larger than that of her brief career as a shop assistant when she was twelve.


	21. The Military Creation Act

**Chapter Twenty – The Military Creation Act.**

Padmé did do excellent work as Senator over the years, flanked always by Sabé and the others. Sabé held down two jobs, one of which was handmaiden. Occasionally she would act as Padmé's personal assistant by her friend's request. Padmé had seen her potential for politics even when Sabé herself had not. She had offered her the new role, realising that she could tutor Sabé and reduce her workload in one step. Sabé was constantly ordered to dress in the formal garb of Senatorial Assistant, sometimes slipping into her blue hooded cloak should the occasion call for it. Although she still hated the corruption in the political arena, she had developed a flair and an interest over the years.

Almost exactly two years after Arimé Jamillia came to the throne, Padmé was called to Coruscant to cast her vote against the Military Creation Act to prevent the formation of an Army of the Republic. For years a group called the Confederacy of Independent Systems, shortened to the Separatists by the HoloNet, and its leader Count Dooku had been gathering star systems together to detach from the Senate and its ideals. Chancellor Palpatine believed that they were becoming a threat and had called the vote to decide if an army should be created to counter it.

"Those fools," Padmé had remarked to Sabé during her previous visit to the capital. "Why can't they see that the creation of an army will just trigger more violence towards us?"

"I don't know," Sabé shrugged.

"We create an Army of the Republic so we can boss star systems around and they expect them to go quietly without a fight? If we create armies then other systems will create armies too. Then the next time there's an argument between two planets it will more than likely turn into war."

Padmé's argument had not changed since. Recent scuffles between Outer Rim planets had only increased her enthusiasm and she was rushing around organising things for the trip, eager to plead her case.

Captain Panaka was in charge of security for Queen Jamillia, but he took some time to discuss Padmé's safety with Captain Typho.

"My uncle suggests you use a decoy for the journey to Coruscant, M'Lady," Typho said casually.

Padmé looked up from where she was filing data pads to take with her. "Does he now?"

"Yes." Typho glanced pointedly over at Sabé, who rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it, Padmé," she said at length.

"And where am I supposed to travel exactly?" the Senator demanded, hands on hips.

Typho spoke without hesitation, "You and I will pilot fighters to flank the main ship. I've got Corporal Dolphe standing by to take the lead fighter."

Sabé walked the short distance to the desk and picked up a data pad.

"I'll have Cordé and Versé on the ship with me," she said. "You're sending Dormé and Saché on ahead, aren't you?"

"Yes," Padmé sighed. "This sounds like another Panaka speciality security plan."

Typho smiled and Sabé turned for the door. "When are Dormé and Saché leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. We'll leave the following day."

"Okay. I'm just going to write a letter if I'm not needed."

Padmé smiled. "To Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes. I haven't written in almost a year."

"Well you'd better get to it. Don't worry I can manage here. Perhaps you can meet up with him on Coruscant." She beamed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Sabé replied fluidly, although she wasn't too convinced by her own words.

Padmé looked as if she understood and said quietly, "Send Dormé and Saché in, would you?"

Sabé nodded and left the room. She sent the two to Padmé's office then collected a cloak from her apartment before heading back outside.

'_Dear Obi-Wan,' _she typed as she walked around the walled gardens at the palace. As Padmé's assistant, Queen Jamillia had allowed her access to the grounds. _'I'm sorry I've been so slow in replying to you, but Padmé has kept me very busy. As you are probably well aware, the Military Creation Act campaign comes to a conclusion soon. Padmé is returning to Coruscant to cast her vote. I will be accompanying her as a decoy again. Luckily no face paint or feathered headdresses involved this time. Captain Typho is almost as fussy as his uncle when it comes to security measures. Padmé thinks he's going over the top. I'm not so sure. She has had more than her fair share of assassination attempts over the years. I suppose that means she was doing a good job. People only seem to get assassinated when they're doing something right. I hope you and Anakin are well. Is he still your apprentice or do you have a new Padawan now?_

"Sabé!"

She turned her head. Rabé was waving from a balcony. She waved back.

"Senator Amidala wants to talk to you!"

"I'll be right there!"

Quickly she typed, _'Well, must go. Duty calls. I still hold onto the hope that we may meet again some day. Regards, Sabé.' _Then she hurried back to Padmé's office where she sent the letter from a computer terminal and asked what was wrong.

"Sorry to call you back, Sabé, but Saché's mother has been taken ill and she has to go and take care of her. She can't accompany us to Coruscant."

"Is she all right?" Sabé remembered Saché's mother well. She had always sent them packages of her homemade biscuits while they served at the palace. She was the only mother that Sabé could recollect using the traditional recipe.

"I hope so," Padmé said. "Listen, I want you to go on ahead with Dormé tomorrow."

Sabé shook her head. "What about your decoy?"

"Cordé has agreed to stand in." Padmé looked her cousin in the eye. "Please, Sab. I'd feel better knowing you had checked the apartment over before I got there."

Sabé sighed. "That's blackmail you know. But once again you've got your way. I'll go."

"Thank you."

"What should I pack? Formal stuff? Handmaiden's robes?"

Padmé picked up a data pad that had her 'to do' list on it, and scrolled until she found a list entitled 'to pack'.

"I'm taking this," she said, handing it over. "Pack clothes that will compliment, I'll want you as my assistant. I know it's a pain, but our robes of office have to look good together."

"For the reputation of Naboo," Sabé quipped. "I know. Etiquette always takes care of the silly details."

"Don't look on it as etiquette, more…" Padmé paused, searching for the right words. "Artistic composition."

"Right…I'll go and pack then." She tossed the pad back onto the desk before exiting.


	22. Confluence

******A/N: **The Great Meeting will now occur : )

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One – Confluence. **

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker landed their ship outside the Jedi Temple with gratitude in their hearts. It was always nice to come home after a difficult mission and the temple was a magnificent home to return to. They had just arrived back from Ansion, where a border dispute had called for Jedi attention. They were supposed to report to the Council as soon as they returned, but they were soon informed that the Council's primary members were in conference with Chancellor Palpatine at the Senate building.

"So what do we do now, Master?" Anakin asked, somewhat unnecessarily.

"We wait, Padawan. Go to your room, rest and be patient."

"Yes, Master." He nodded and walked off down the corridor with more than a hint of a swagger.

Obi-Wan sighed. His apprentice was not the easiest individual in the galaxy to deal with. He headed towards his own room for a little peace and quiet. It would be welcome after listening to hundreds of Ansionians squabbling. He found a pleasant surprise waiting for him in the form of a letter from Sabé. A smile crept to his face. He had been beginning to think that she had forsaken him. He quickly read through it, then checked the date it was sent. Two days ago. Perhaps she was already back on Coruscant. If Senator Amidala had returned it would be mentioned on the HoloNet news. Reporters and Coruscanti residents alike lapped up any story concerning Naboo's enigmatic Senator. He hit a button and the image flickered to life.

"–attacked," the reader began.

Obi-Wan looked at the scene. A ship on a landing platform billowed smoke and fire and pieces of debris could be seen scattered about.

"I want to take this opportunity to correct a mistake in our previous reports on this matter. We first reported that it was Senator Amidala who had been killed, but confirmation from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has revealed that she is in fact alive and well. We have been informed that it was a brave decoy who gave her life for the Senator's. She and the others on the ship have all been killed. No trace of the assassin has been found. Police report that the cloudy weather conditions provided an effective cover."

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat as he hurriedly skimmed through Sabé's letter. Could she really be dead? He couldn't believe it.

He clenched his fists. He wanted to swear that he'd find that assassin and make him pay. He wanted to be allowed to be angry. Instead he let his anger rise up as a Jedi would do and breathed deeply until he was calm. He drifted into meditation and sought an answer. She was alive. Not only that but she was nearby. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then Anakin burst in. "Did you hear?" he began, smiling. "Padmé isn't dead, it was–" he trailed off. "Oh no. It wasn't Sabé, was it?"

"No. I've checked. She gave me quite a fright though." He handed over the letter.

Anakin read it and shrugged. "They must have changed their minds."

Obi-Wan nodded and slipped back into a half trance, enjoying the feeling of Sabé's comforting presence, wondering what she was up to.

At that precise moment in time she was walking swiftly towards Chancellor Palpatine's office following Padmé's determined gait. She sighed inwardly. The last two days had been so hectic. She and Dormé had arrived safely on Coruscant without incident and had done a thorough check of Padmé's apartment, classifying it as clear of anything dangerous. Then they had met up with Jar Jar Binks, who had remained on Coruscant for some time. Sabé had been fully in charge of Padmé's duties, but, just as she'd been as decoy, she worried that she was not as good at the job as her friend.

The day had dawned peacefully enough, with Padmé's envoy arriving late-morning. But Sabé would never forget how she had felt when she heard the explosion and found herself suddenly lying on the floor of the landing platform in an undignified heap. Several thoughts had shot into her head at once. Was Padmé all right? Was _Cordé _all right? And the unsettling notion that it could have easily been her.

Finally Captain Typho and Corporal Dolphe had escorted Padmé inside where her sorrow at losing Cordé and Versé turned to anger, some of which she took out on the Senate. Then she had returned to the apartment to change into a gown of rich blue, ready to confer with Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council. Sabé had changed into a similar gown of blue-grey and purple, which made her feel stiff and dressed above her status. She could never wear exquisite clothes as well as Padmé could.

The group had made its way to the Senate building once more where Padmé had a quick conference with some of the other Senators who were against the Separatists. Palpatine had called them the Loyalist Committee.

Then she had led the way to the Chancellor's office at a fast pace, entering the room in time to hear him say, "We will discuss this matter later," to the seated Jedi Council members.

Jedi Master Yoda walked forward to greet them. "Senator Amidala. Your tragedy on the landing platform…terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

Padmé looked at him in gratitude. "Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?"

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo," Mace Windu offered.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it," Padmé said bluntly, naming the infamous Separatist leader with as much ease as if she had been saying a polite 'Good morning'.

Ki-Adi Mundi spoke calmly, "He is a political idealist, not a murderer."

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi," Mace Windu told her. "He couldn't assassinate anyone, it's not in his character."

Sabé disagreed with that. He could employ someone to do the assassinating for him. He didn't have to do it himself. Beings who considered themselves to be nobility rarely did their own dirty work. She doubted very much that Dooku would be an exception, and his connections would ensure he hired a capable assassin.

"But for certain, Senator," Yoda said firmly. "In grave danger you are."

"Master Jedi," Palpatine put in. "May I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

Sabé still did not like the Chancellor. The years had not been kind to him. He looked old and frail, but his eyes suggested that he was anything but. He did not seem to like anybody and always managed to include a slightly patronising tone in his speech.

However, Sabé was not the only one who disliked him and this was evident in Senator Bail Organa's comment.

"You really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?"

Padmé, tired of being silent, snapped, "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe that–"

"The situation is that serious?" Palpatine interrupted. "No, but I do, Senator. I realise all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you're familiar with." His face broke out into a smile. "An old friend like Master Kenobi?"

Sabé's heart gave an involuntary leap and she saw Padmé's raise her eyebrows in question.

"That's possible," Mace Windu said. "He just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please," Palpatine pleaded. "The thought of losing you is unbearable."

Padmé finally consented with a slight nod and Mace Windu settled the matter by saying, "I'll have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

When they returned to the apartment, Padmé sat down on one of the sofas to calm herself. Sabé sat opposite, her now clammy hands clenched tightly in her lap. Dormé and Captain Typho's men rushed around sorting luggage and trying not to trip over R2-D2. Sabé met Padmé's eyes and her cousin's face broke out in an unexpected grin. Clearly her professional worries were not enough to dim her matchmaking spirit. Sabé smiled back nervously, wondering what would happen when she and Obi-Wan came face to face once more.

At the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Anakin sat watching the continuing reports of the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala, occasionally trading theories about who could have been behind it. Presently there came the sound of the door chimes. Obi-Wan opened the door to reveal Yoda floating at eye-level on a repulsor chair.

He bowed. "Hello, Master."

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan. Did the mission go well?"

"Yes, Master. The situation has settled down considerably."

"I am glad to hear it. Another task we have for you and your Padawan."

Anakin began to pay attention then.

"In light of the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala, it has been decided that extra security she needs. Go to her you will and protect her and hopefully find the assassin we will."

Anakin seemed thrilled at the prospect of such a delightful dignitary to guard.

"We will leave at once, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, trying to ignore his apprentice's enthusiastic grin.

In the turbolift, he took time to observe his Padawan. Anakin seemed agitated, bouncing up and down on his toes. He stopped and inhaled deeply.

"You seem a little on edge," Obi-Wan commented, understating.

"Not at all," the Padawan lied.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks."

Anakin glanced over at his tutor. "You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh…yes." They shared a small laugh, but Anakin still looked as if he were just about to battle a herd of Bantha. "You're sweating," Obi-Wan observed. "Relax. Take a deep breath."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master."

'I know how you feel,' Obi-Wan thought to himself, 'but _I _have managed to stay in control.'

"Anakin, relax," he said firmly," she's not the Queen anymore."

As they exited the lift, Obi-Wan heard him mutter, "That's not why I'm nervous."

At the entrance to Padmé's apartment, they were greeted by an overly excited Jar Jar Binks, which drew embarrassed smiles from both Jedi.

"Senator Padmé!" the volatile Gungan announced to the room beyond. "Mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, Senator! Desa Jedi arriven!"

Obi-Wan scanned the room. Padmé approached smiling, with Sabé, another handmaiden and a captain in tow. The Senator was dressed in elegant dark blue robes and her hair was pulled back severely in a basket-like hairpiece. Sabé, who seemed to be concentrating on keeping her face as neutral as possible, wore a similar gown. Obi-Wan only allowed himself a quick glance at her before addressing the Senator.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, M'Lady."

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." Padmé shook his hand and then turned her attention to Anakin. "Ani?" Her eyes widened. "My goodness, you've grown."

Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin towered over even him now.

"So have you," the Padawan said. "Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a Senator, I mean."

Very smooth. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Oh, Ani. You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," Padmé laughed, making Anakin feel faintly ridiculous.

Obi-Wan had taken the opportunity to steal a glance at Sabé. She didn't look any less beautiful than he'd remembered her. She was older in her mannerisms, the way she carried herself, the gaze of her eye, but the little smile she had sent their way had been exactly the same.

"Our presence here will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you," he told the Senator.

Padmé nodded and sat down on a sofa, Sabé on her right and the other handmaiden on the left. Jar Jar stood behind.

"I'm Captain Typho of her Majesty's security service," the captain said as Obi-Wan and Anakin moved to sit down on the opposite sofa. "Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful that you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security," Padmé barked, "I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation."

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise," Anakin gushed. His words created an air of tension in the room. The eyes of the Nabooian party all rested on the Padawan.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"I meant it in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

Obi-Wan seemed weary. "We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

Such a short word to cause such an effect. Sabé was an observer by nature and she could see by the expression on Obi-Wan's face that Anakin had just pushed the limit.

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer?" Anakin asked haughtily. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi." Captain Typho and Dormé bristled at that. "It's overkill, Master, an investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed." In a gentler tone he added, "And you will learn your place, young one."

Anakin fell silent.

"Perhaps with merely your presence the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," Padmé added calmly. "Now if you will excuse me, I will retire."

Sabé prepared to leave too, but Padmé discreetly waved her back, telling her to stay. She was not going to let Sabé worm her way out of talking to Obi-Wan, not after she had had to tell her off three times for pacing before they had arrived. She and Dormé left the room and the Jedi rose.

"I know that I'll feel better having you here," Captain Typho said, approaching them. "I don't know what's going on here, but the Senator can't have too much security right now. Your friends on the Jedi Council seem to think that miners have something to do with this, but I can't really agree with that."

"What have you learned?" Anakin asked. Sabé saw Obi-Wan give him a look. "We'll be better prepared to protect the Senator if we have some idea of what we're up against," he explained, making a valid point.

"Not much. Senator Amidala leads the opposition to the creation of a Republic army. She's very determined to deal with the Separatists through negotiation and not force, but the attempts on her life, even though they've failed, have only strengthened the opposition to her viewpoint in the Senate."

Obi-Wan considered this. "And since the Separatists would not logically wish to see a Republic army formed–"

"We're left without a clue," Sabé put in, finishing his sentence in almost the exact words he was going to use.

"In any such incident," Typho continued, "the first questioning eyes turn towards Count Dooku and the Separatists, or to some of those loyal to his movement, at least. But why they'd go after Senator Amidala is anyone's guess."

"And we are not here to guess, but to merely to protect," Obi-Wan said, addressing Typho but ensuring that the message got through to Anakin too.

"I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command centre downstairs," Captain Typho said before leaving.

"Mesa bustin with happiness seeing yous again, Ani." Jar Jar grinned.

"She didn't even recognise me, Jar Jar," the disgruntled Padawan complained. "I've thought about her every day since we parted. She's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy," the Gungan said, being surprisingly serious. "Happier than mesa seein her in a longo time."

"I can vouch for that too, Anakin," Sabé said, rising.

"You're focusing on the negative again, Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts," Obi-Wan scolded. "She was pleased to see us. Now let's check the security."

There would be time for a conversation with Sabé later. For now, duty came first.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter – a nice little quality time for our two lovebirds.


	23. I Still Love You

**Chapter Twenty-Two – I Still Love You.**

As Obi-Wan and Anakin wandered around the apartment checking security, Sabé turned to Jar Jar. "Are you retiring to bed soon?"

"My don't know. Mesa so happy to see desa Jedi!"

She smiled sadly. "I am too, Jar Jar."

When the Gungan had left, Sabé stood at one of the windows, gazing out at the ugliness of Coruscant. She still couldn't understand how a planet so important to the Republic could have so little natural life. Naboo had plants and trees in abundance. Sabé had a strong suspicion that finding even a leaf in this planet-wide city would be no easy task. Just as she was thinking this bizarre thought, Anakin entered the room and strode towards the turbolift.

"Are you all right, my short friend?" he asked with a smile.

"Just because you've sprouted."

"Just because you haven't." They laughed and Anakin disappeared into the lift.

Sabé looked back outside, not really seeing anything, thinking about the day's events. She knew one thing for certain. Her feelings for Obi-Wan, which she had been sure had remained the same these past ten years, were indeed unchanged. At first she had been rather annoyed that the past was resurfacing when she could do nothing to avoid it, but she had quickly changed her mind. He had looked pleased to see her. She was sure she'd detected joy in his blue eyes when their gaze had met. He hadn't changed much from her memories. His hair was much longer and a well-trimmed beard adorned his chin, but he was exactly as she'd remembered. She wondered if she seemed different at all. She wasn't aware of any changes. Her hair was usually untidier, due to suffering neglect when she chose work over its maintenance, and she had become older and wiser, but inside she still felt the same old Sabé.

"You haven't changed much," Obi-Wan said quietly from behind her.

She turned silently and he walked over to join her.

"How long were you standing there for?" she asked at last.

"Not long. You seemed so peaceful, I was hesitant to speak to you."

Sabé smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Still alive. You?"

"I'm well, thank you." They regarded each other curiously for a minute or so, then Sabé said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, it's just…it's you. It seems strange that we're all together again. In a good way, of course."

Obi-Wan allowed himself a small chuckle. "Yes. I am really here, I can assure you."

He noticed her absent-mindedly place her hand upon her cheek and realised it was the spot where he'd kissed her goodbye ten years ago. He also realised that he too had been thinking about that kiss.

"How old is Anakin now?" she asked, coming out of her daydream.

"Nearly twenty, can you believe it?"

"No. He used to be so sweet, now he seems…I don't know. Serious, I suppose. I don't know. Something," she floundered.

"He can be serious."

"You seem it too. Has taking on an apprentice so sobered you, my friend?"

Obi-Wan thought about it. "I can't say I've really noticed. I was still young and naive when we first met, Sabé. We both were."

"Yes, I know."

"I must say, your dress sense has improved," he teased.

"You never did like those hoods did you?"

"No, I could never tell which handmaiden was you."

"Well, that was the point."

"I see."

Obi-Wan studied her. Her dark hair was fastened in an upsweep, decorated with a multitude of Colo pearls. The lighting caused them to sparkle and highlights of red tinted her hair. Her full lips and upturned nose gave her the most perfect profile he'd ever seen. She was still startlingly similar to Padmé, except Obi-Wan noticed more of the differences now that they were older. Sabé was taller and thinner for one. Her face was longer, her neck more elegant. Both Padmé and Sabé were undeniably beautiful, but Padmé's beauty had a dainty, rosy quality to it, whereas Sabé remained pale. She had definitely improved with age. Gone was the lively, scared teenager and in her place was a calm, collected young woman, whom he realised had become more beautiful in his eyes than he could have ever imagined.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep now," she said softly, interrupting his reflections.

"Very good, M'Lady."

She swatted him gently on the arm. "None of that. Call me Sabé as you always have."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I certainly will, I'm afraid not to!"

She laughed quietly. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight, Sabé."

When her door closed she slumped against it with a sigh. As if this trip to the capital wasn't stressful enough, she now had to deal with spending time with Obi-Wan. She could still feel the underlying tension that had filled the room when they had first entered. She was exceedingly grateful to be around him again, but until the first moments of awkwardness passed she could not really enjoy his company. If she had been told earlier that by the end of the day she would be with him again she would have scoffed.

She changed into a sleeveless white nightgown and braided her hair. She managed to catch snatches of sleep for a few hours, but in the end wrote it off as a hopeless case. Falling back onto her usual habit of wandering, she slipped on a thin dressing gown and ventured out to where the two Jedi stood in the social area.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to her," Anakin was saying. "I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't all that attuned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?" Sabé wondered if he were always this critical of Obi-Wan's teachings.

"Possibly."

She came into view then, catching them both by surprise. They were so focused on Padmé that they failed to sense her approaching.

"Sorry, to startle you. I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay," Obi-Wan said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

Anakin smiled at her distractedly and wandered out onto the balcony. Sabé sat down on one of the sofas and rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold?" Obi-Wan asked.

She shrugged. "A little. It's not really bothering me though."

"Nevertheless." He reached for his robe, which he had discarded on the seat and wrapped it around her. He paused, hands on her shoulders and they gazed at each other. Then Sabé glanced down, breaking the spell.

"Is Anakin all right?" she asked. "He seems distant."

"I'll find out." Obi-Wan stood up and walked to the balcony, glad for the distraction from the strange moment. He observed his Padawan for a while. "You look tired."

Anakin slid his hand along the railing absent-mindedly. "I don't sleep well anymore."

"Because of your mother?"

He nodded, looking, just for an instant, the nine-year-old boy who had only just left home. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her."

"Dreams pass in time," Obi-Wan stated, drawing a curious look from Sabé.

'Mine didn't,' she thought, not really caring if he overheard her or not.

"I'd much rather dream about Padmé," Anakin sighed, coming back indoors. "Just being around her again is…intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you," Obi-Wan said quickly. A little too quickly, Sabé thought. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken."

The words stung Sabé and she was once again reminded that her love would be wasted on Obi-Wan. 'But you can't choose which way you fall,' she thought to herself.

"And don't forget," Obi-Wan added, "she's a politician and they're not to be trusted."

Sabé shot him a look of disbelief. There was ripple of energy and she heard in her head, _'It's nothing personal, my friend, I'm just trying to discourage him.' _She managed to keep from jumping at the unexpected comment.

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master."

"It is my experience that Senators focus on pleasing those who fund their campaigns and they are no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. Both Jedi made true arguments. Obi-Wan had successfully summed up in a sentence the route of the corruption in the Senate, but Anakin had pointed out an important fact; Padmé was not like that. Obi-Wan flicked his gaze to her for a split-second, warning her not to interrupt the conversation. She wouldn't. It was far more interesting to observe.

"Not another lecture," Anakin moaned. "At least not on the economics of politics. And besides, you're generalising. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

What was he talking about? Palpatine was one of the most untrustworthy people she'd ever met. Obi-Wan certainly seemed to agree.

"Palpatine's a politician. I have observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."

"I think he's a good man," Anakin said firmly. "My–"

His sentence was cut short as both men looked towards Padmé's room. Sabé's blood ran cold. What had they detected?

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan muttered as they ran for the door, Sabé following closely.

Anakin was in front and leapt atop Padmé's bed, lightsabre slashing at something. The Senator sat up, wide-eyed, though Sabé couldn't determine whether it was due to the threat or the fact that there was a Jedi on her bed.

Beside her, Obi-Wan caught sight of a droid outside and ran for it. Sabé gasped as he crashed through the window, the fact that they were several hundred stories up weighing heavily on her mind. To her relief, she saw that he'd managed to grab the droid as it flew away.

"Stay here," Anakin snapped to them both, running out past Sabé.

Dormé and Typho ran up and the handmaiden hurried to Padmé's side. "Are you all right, M'Lady?" she asked in her soft voice.

"What happened?" Typho asked Sabé.

She took a deep breath. "Well, the Jedi and I were sitting outside talking when they sensed something going on and ran in here. Anakin sliced at something and then Obi-Wan jumped out the window."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Sabé turned from him and walked further into Padmé's room, kneeling down to look at what it was that Anakin had cut. Some sort of large insect, neatly sliced in half.

"Nobody touch these," she announced. "They must be poisonous. There's no other explanation for them being planted here."

"I agree," Typho said, leaning over her shoulder to look.

"R2," Sabé beckoned to the little droid, who whistled and rolled over. "Can you store these until we can take them to an analysis droid?" He beeped what she thought was an affirmative and scooped them up.

"Perhaps you should sleep in my room, M'Lady," Dormé offered.

"No. Whoever it was won't attempt another attack tonight, it would be too risky for them. They know we'll be on alert." Dormé nodded reluctantly and stifled a yawn. "Go back to bed," Padmé told her gently. "Sabé will stay with me."

"No, I'm all right."

"Dormé, you're tired. Get some sleep or you'll be no help to me in the morning."

She couldn't argue with that. "Very well, M'Lady."

"I'm going to check with security downstairs," Typho said, following her out.

"Thank you." Padmé turned to her cousin. "Oh, Sabé. What a day."

"I know how you feel."

"You didn't mind me volunteering you to stay here did you? Only I figured if you were out talking to the Jedi you couldn't sleep."

Sabé shook her head and perched on the end of the bed. "I certainly won't be able to now. Not until they get back at least."

"Why? Worrying about Obi-Wan?"

"…Yes."

"You're still in love with him after all these years?" she confirmed.

Sabé let out a sigh. "Yes."

"How does he feel?"

"We're friends. I'm thankful to have that."

Padmé looked at her, seeing the sadness etched into her face. "Is that his robe you're wearing?"

She nodded. "He offered it to me because I was cold." She huddled into its comforting warmth, subtly inhaling the scent of Obi-Wan.

"You've had other relationships haven't you?" Padmé asked.

"Well, yes…sort of."

"Sort of?"

Sabé looked down at her hands, clutching the robe. "They didn't go very far. I just…couldn't. Not with the way I felt about Ben."

"Ben?"

"It's a codename. So no-one knows who I'm talking about."

"Oh."

Sabé glanced at her. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just concerned about my favourite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin." Padmé smiled and Sabé decided it was time to change the subject. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes. I don't really fear for my life, but the attacks are making me angry. I want to know who wants me dead and what they'll benefit from it, because it seems to me that what I'm arguing in the Senate must be a danger to someone."

"You're too good at your job, that's your problem."

Padmé frowned. "I don't see that as a bad thing. The Republic must _not_ create an army, it would cause too much conflict. I have a strong chance of leaning it towards my point of view, but I don't think assassination attempts are good advertising."

"I know, I believe in the cause just as much as you. I just worry about you. I can't protect you all the time."

"Nor would I ask you to, Sabé, you have a life of your own. Sometimes I think about firing you just to force you to go and live it."

Sabé traced a pattern on the floor with her toe. "Don't you dare. Anyway, what would I be doing if I wasn't working with you? Probably be stuck behind a desk in Theed. I like the travel and besides, if I wasn't here I wouldn't have seen Ben again."

"True. He looks quite different, doesn't he?"

"So does Anakin." Sabé shot her friend a sly look. "He's quite a handsome young man isn't he?"

Padmé didn't swallow the bait. "But not as handsome as Ben?"

"Not as I see it," Sabé said truthfully.

Padmé looked wistful as she thought of the young Padawan. "You're right though, Ani has changed."

"Of course he has," Sabé told her gently. "It's been ten years. Now come on, you should get some sleep. I'll have the cleaner droid sort out those shards of transparisteel on the floor. If you close the blinds completely the lack of window shouldn't be a problem."

Padmé realised she felt more weary than she had anticipated and nodded. "I will, but I want to be informed the moment they get back."

"Of course." Sabé closed the blinds, gestured to R2-D2, then left her cousin in peace.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to anyone who got excited over the title of this chapter, it only refers to their thoughts, not their actions…yet.


	24. Analysis

******A/N:** Here we go, a rather short but necessary chapter to fill in the gaps of what happened when Obi-Wan and Anakin got back to Padmé's apartment.

**Updated A/N (2010): **I've added to the conversation between Sabé and Obi-Wan here after it was pointed out to me that she shows no curiosity about the fact that Obi-Wan leapt out of the window! So I fixed the problem : )

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Analysis. **

When the Jedi returned they found Sabé dressed in her handmaiden's cloak, dozing on the sofa. Obi-Wan noticed she was also wearing shoes and frowned, wondering why she had gone out and where to. Anakin was struck by memory, recalling the time when she had slept on Obi-Wan's bed in Theed Palace. He remembered how his Master had smoothed her cheek tenderly and how he had wondered why. He glanced over at Obi-Wan, suddenly having the urge to tell him to be mindful of _his_ feelings. How dare he lecture about betraying feelings if Anakin was correct in his suspicion?

Captain Typho stood outside Padmé's door like a sentry but approached when they appeared, unknowingly interrupting Anakin's thoughts and saving Obi-Wan from a potential argument.

"I'm glad to see you back in one piece!" he whispered. "What did you find?"

"Evidence of bounty hunters," Obi-Wan told him.

"Evidence?" Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Master, we found _a_ bounty hunter."

Obi-Wan chose to ignore this. "We are uncertain as to who was behind the attack. We followed a female bounty hunter and questioned her, but she was merely a pawn. Whoever it was she was working for killed her before we could acquire a name. She was obviously working for a higher ranking bounty hunter, but without him we are no closer to discovering who wants the Senator dead."

Typho nodded gravely. "What's the next step?"

"We will speak with the Jedi Council in the morning."

"Very well."

"Is Pad…Senator Amidala all right?" Anakin asked, fully aware of the glare Obi-Wan was sending his way.

"She's asleep again," Typho said. "Sabé saw to that as well as the disposal of the creatures."

"Actually I had them analysed," Sabé said sleepily from her place on the sofa.

"Did we wake you?"

"No, Captain, I wasn't asleep."

She sat up. "Padmé asked to be informed when you returned."

She began to walk towards the door but Anakin caught her arm. "Tell her in the morning. Let her sleep."

Sabé looked at the other two.

"I think that's a good idea," Typho offered. "We'll deal with her then."

"All right, I'll do as you ask. But she won't be happy."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll make you a promise. If you wake her early we'll report to her before we go to the Council. But don't expect me to make exceptions for her all the time."

Sabé nodded and noticed Anakin's look of gratitude to his Master. She was touched by his concern for Padmé's welfare. Typho disappeared to get some sleep and Anakin took up his position outside Padmé's door. Sabé and Obi-Wan made their way to the sofa and sat down.

"Here's your robe, by the way," she said with a faint blush, handing it over.

"Thank you." He slipped it on.

"I can't believe you jumped out of a six-hundred-story window onto a droid barely bigger than your head," she chided gently. "Do you Jedi have no sense of self-preservation?"

"None whatsoever," Obi-Wan replied, deadpan. "I admit I didn't exactly think it through, but all's well that ends well."

"How the blazes did you get off it?"

"Quickly. The bounty hunter shot it. Fortunately Anakin is a nifty, if terrifying, flyer."

"Thank you," Anakin said from across the room, a proud grin gracing his face.

"I'm not sure I want to know the details," Sabé decided.

"That's probably for the best. Did you say you had those creatures analysed?"

"Oh, yes." She reached into her pocket and handed him a data pad. "Just what you'd expect, rare, highly poisonous."

Obi-Wan looked over the pad with a growing frown. "I don't suppose it told you where they can be found."

"No. There are only so many things those droids can tell you. That little piece of information obviously wasn't one of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to bed."

"Of course. Good night, Sabé."

"Good night."

Once back in her room, she tried to sleep, but it was difficult. She simply could not switch off. She sighed and rolled over, pulling the covers tighter to keep warm. Sleep would not come to her that night, but she at least rested.

Eventually she left the comfort of her bed and went in search of clothing. She settled on a simple tight black jumpsuit over which she wrapped a flowing skirt of velvet and shimmersilk. This was black too with tones of forest green. She sat down on the bed to pull on her boots. As always, she concealed a small blaster in the folds of her skirt and a vibroblade in her boot. She couldn't put a date on when she'd started carrying weapons everyday, but she was sure it was well after the incident with the Trade Federation. She tiptoed past the Jedi, meditating cross-legged on the floor, and made her way to Dormé's room. The handmaiden was already awake, reading a data pad.

"Good morning, M'Lady."

"Morning, Dormé. May I come in?"

She stood back. "Of course."

Sabé sat down at Dormé's dressing table and explained Obi-Wan's compromise. "So, we should wake the Senator soon. She won't mind passing up a few hours of sleep if it means she can have a full report."

"Very well, M'Lady."

"What were you reading when I came in? If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh." Dormé blushed. "It was a note from Captain Typho."

Sabé smiled. "What did he say? Anything wonderfully romantic?"

"Yes, it's sweet." She smiled shyly.

Sabé was happy for her, but she couldn't help feeling envious too. She felt rather down that day and her heart felt heavy in her chest. She tried not to look at Obi-Wan as he and Anakin reported to Padmé, but he caught her wrist as she turned to go.

"Sabé."

She looked up in surprise. "What is it?"

"A word in your ear. There is a strong chance that with all these attacks the Senator may be requested to leave Coruscant."

"Out of the question. She won't go."

He glanced around and leaned closer. "I know that, but you must be ready to persuade her. I believe she is in grave danger."

"How bad?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm worried."

Sabé sighed. "All right. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

He nodded and returned to where Anakin was waiting.


	25. Hope and Mystery

**New A/N (2010): **I wasn't happy with the original conversation about the Code and attachments, so this chapter now features a better version with a more curious Sabé : )

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Hope and Mystery.**

Anakin and Obi-Wan rode an air taxi to the Jedi Temple and reported to the Council, where Obi-Wan's suspicions were proved correct. Senator Amidala was to leave Coruscant, accompanied by Anakin.

As soon as the order had been given he was filled with doubt. What of the Padawan's attraction to her? Clearly Master Yoda and Master Windu could not know of it. While Anakin went to prepare for his assignment, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to talk to the two Jedi Masters, jogging to catch up with them as they headed down the corridor.

"Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said in greeting. "Something on your mind?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am concerned for my Padawan," he began bluntly. "He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet."

"The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, floating once more in his repulsor chair.

"The boy has exceptional skills," Mace Windu mused.

"But he still had much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him…well … arrogant."

"Yes, yes," Yoda sighed. "A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones."

Was that a dig at him? Or maybe even Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan wasn't sure.

"Remember, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said calmly, "if the prophecy is true your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance."

Remember? How could he forget a detail like that?

It was very quickly clear to him that the Council members had no intention of amending their orders, so he brought the brief conversation to a close. "Yes. Thank you, Masters."

He bowed and went to find Anakin, only to discover that he had already left to talk to Chancellor Palpatine. He frowned and hailed an air taxi, heading back to Padmé's apartment. He found Sabé and Dormé standing outside her bedroom door wincing. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Anakin's in there trying to explain that she has to leave," Sabé told him.

"Oh I see."

Just then Padmé emerged in another formal gown of blue-grey, but the calming colour had no effect on her hot temper.

"Padawan Skywalker is escorting me to see Chancellor Palpatine," she snapped to the gathered group. Anakin cringed at her use of his title rather than his name. "Dormé, with me."

The handmaiden bowed and followed the pair out into the turbolift.

"Be careful, Padawan," Obi-Wan just had time to say. "There's still danger about."

"I know, Master," he sighed as the doors closed.

"I think any immediate danger will come from the endangered," Sabé smirked.

"Has she always been that way?"

"She likes to get what she wants. It's a common trait amongst politicians. You might have noticed it elsewhere."

"Yes."

"Used more corruptly too, no doubt."

Obi-Wan nodded. "There's always corruption."

Sabé picked a loose strand of hair off her sleeve. "You don't see Padmé as corrupt do you?"

"No. I see her as an old friend who just happens to be a politician."

"That's nice."

Obi-Wan looked at her, a questioning expression on his face. Sabé smiled.

"That's not sarcastic, I meant it." She sat down on the sofa and tucked her legs under her, pausing only to remove the vibroblade from her boot.

"Do you carry that all time?"

"Most of the time. Just in case. Every day on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "I'm not surprised."

"Will you sit down?"

"Thank you. Until Senator Amidala returns there isn't a lot I can do."

Sabé leaned her elbow on the back of the seat, facing him. Over the years she had learned to accept that her love would never be returned and a quiet ache of sorrow was a constant pain in her heart. She had given up trying to eliminate it and instead had learned to deal with it. She had also become very good at hiding it.

"It must be a busy life, being a Jedi."

"It can be. But it makes me appreciate spare time."

Sabé smiled, causing Obi-Wan's heart to tug. He took a deep, decisive breath. "Do you remember when you brought a message from Padmé to the Jedi Temple?" he asked, wondering if he should be talking about it or not.

"Of course."

"While you were talking to Anakin, Master Yoda spoke to me…about you."

Sabé looked at him, confused. "About me?"

"Yes. He told me there was…is…a connection between us through the Force. I've become increasingly aware of it, but not of what it might be telling me."

"What do you think it might be telling you?"

"I don't know. If you want I can meditate on it. With you here it might help."

"Okay."

He closed his eyes and fell silent, feeling a ripple in the Force. He let it guide him, asking for answers and was surprised when his hand came to rest upon Sabé's flat stomach. She frowned, but said nothing. Obi-Wan understood what it was he should do. He reached out with the Force, drifting into the future.

"You will have a daughter," he murmured. "She'll be strong in the Force."

"But I'm not Force-sensitive," Sabé protested.

"No, I know you're not. But not all Jedi are born from Force-sensitive parents, most often the midi-chlorians simply develop with the child at random."

Sabé scrutinised his face. "Why do I detect a 'but' coming up here?"

"This doesn't feel…it feels different," he stated.

"How can you tell? How can you tell I'll have a daughter? I'm not pregnant," she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

Her jaw dropped. "Yes. I am. Thank you very much."

He seemed to fully come out of his trance then. "I'm sorry, Sabé. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just trying to make sure."

She nodded curtly. "Okay."

"If I am correct here, the father of your child will be a Jedi."

She flushed scarlet.

"As you know, that would be considered a serious breach of the code."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure what to make of this," he confessed, clasping his hands in his lap. He didn't reveal the glimmer of hope that tugged at his heart, but kept up his calm exterior.

Sabé too felt hope, although she hardly dared to pay it notice for fear of suffering bitter disappointment.

"The Force can be a truthful and authoritative guide, but not always in the most comprehensible way. I will speak to Master Yoda about it."

"Should I accompany you?"

He wrinkled his brow in thought. "Perhaps. That can be decided when Senator Amidala returns."

She nodded. "Very well. I don't know if I am to travel back to Naboo with her or not."

"If she agrees, Anakin will accompany her. A smaller travelling party will make her less conspicuous and Anakin will make a dedicated protector."

Sabé glanced at him. "And you?"

"I will be investigating the assassination attempts."

"You're not happy about Ani being assigned to Padmé, are you?"

He smiled briefly. "You know me too well, my friend."

"Is it because of their attachment?"

Obi-Wan nodded and Sabé asked, "Do you think they're in love?"

"I think there are certainly feelings there on one side, but I don't know if I would use a word a strong as love."

"Which side?"

"You know your friend well, you tell me."

"Anakin."

"Yes. Do you believe Padmé will return them?"

Sabé shrugged. "It's difficult to say. I know she's enjoying having you and Anakin here. But I remember as we watched your ship fly away she said she was looking forward to seeing 'that dear little boy' again. I think it's come as a bit of a shock that he's so grown up now. She knew ten years had passed, but change didn't really register."

"I know what you mean. She was still half expecting Anakin to be as he was then?"

"Yes, I think so."

Obi-Wan leaned his chin on his hand. "Hmm. Do you think her feelings will develop?"

"I couldn't tell you. I know she's always felt a connection to him, but I'm not sure which direction it will take." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you worried?"

"Yes," he said frankly. "Anakin is…impulsive. He doesn't consider the consequences of his actions?"

"And that's potentially dangerous?"

"Yes. He's the Chosen One. He should be more mindful of his feelings than anyone else, but it's not a custom he seems able to master."

Sabé made a tutting sound and shook her head. "I can't understand how something as wonderful as love can be so frowned upon."

"If I'm perfectly honest, neither can I. But I seem to remember Master Mundi's reasons were not to do with the love itself, but the effect the attachment has on a person and how they deal with it. It's all to do with circumstance too."

"But surely it's impossible to go through life and not form some attachments, whether you intend to or not. What about you and Anakin? You're friends, aren't you? That sounds like an attachment to me, yet neither of you suffer for it."

Obi-Wan simply nodded, unable to find an argument to counter her logic. "Jedi don't form attachments because setting oneself up for loss and pain is a distraction," he said.

"So what you're telling me is that Jedi don't form attachments because they're afraid of emotional pain?"

He fell silent. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Perhaps you should talk to Master Yoda about that too and tell me."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Are you so interested?"

"Yes. I find it very confusing."

"I promise you I'll tell you all I know if I remember to speak to Master Yoda."

She stood up and stretched. "Thank you."

He watched her walk around the room, performing small exercises now and then. She noticed his gaze and explained, "My foot was cramping."

"And that helps?"

"Yes. Why? What would you do?"

"Meditate. Perhaps use the Force."

"Oh." She stood on one leg, stretching the other out behind her. "For those of us who are not blessed with the infinite wisdoms of the Force, it pays to keep supple."

"So it would seem."

He continued to watch her. Doing something as simple as quick exercises she seemed to turn it into an elegant dance routine. He raised an eyebrow as she sank down to the floor into perfect splits and reached her arms up.

"Is that a wise thing to do in a dress?" he quipped.

"Yes, if you're wearing a jumpsuit underneath." She smiled. "All handmaidens, be it for the monarch, Senators, Countesses, whatever, do exercises like this daily."

"Why is that? You're handmaidens aren't you?"

"We have to keep active. We're bodyguards, not ladies-in-waiting," she snapped.

"Sorry," he winced.

She rose gracefully. "We're not just pretty faces you know. We're fully trained in several methods of combat. I could have my blaster aimed at you before you could stand up."

"Is that a challenge?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you would do it properly or use your Jedi speed."

"I'll do it properly."

"Very well." She grinned, watching him carefully. Her years of experience and training did not fail her. Before Obi-Wan was standing straight she had her blaster barrel levelled at his chest.

His face broke out in a smile. "That was impressive."

"Thank you."

"I didn't even see where you got it from."

Sabé parted the folds of her skirt to reveal a holster secured to her thigh.

"Ah, cunning."

"Sort of. I've learned to be wary of potential trouble."

"So you should be with these attacks on the Senator."

Sabé nodded and holstered her blaster.

"Did you ever do lightsabre combat?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, nobody but the Jedi use lightsabres and you know it," she said. "We used swords."

"I had to use one of those once. It was very different from a lightsabre."

"I suppose your training helped though."

"A little. I was only thirteen at the time."

She let out a little laugh. "Oh. Would you care to spar?"

"All right."

Sabé unwrapped her skirt and dropped it on the sofa next to Obi-Wan's robe. Then she returned to her room and brought two lightweight fencing swords. She stabbed at her palm with them. "They won't harm us, not sharp enough."

"Okay." Obi-Wan took one and moved into the space to face Sabé.

She made a few warm-up moves and then held up her blade. Obi-Wan did the same, a smile lingering on his lips as they held each other's gaze.

"Ready to die, Jedi?" she asked light-heartedly.

"Not if I kill you first, handmaiden."

"En guarde then."

They began slowly, cautiously trying to sense the other's movements. Soon Obi-Wan found himself battling a worthy opponent. He had at first decided to be gentle with her, but quickly discovered that she was by no means weaker than him. Nor was she any less skilful apart from her obvious disadvantage of not having the Force as an ally. Obi-Wan enjoyed the new challenge and forgot his worries about Anakin and Padmé momentarily. It brought warmth and worry in equal measure to think of how happy spending time with Sabé made him.

They were in the midst of their third battle, each having won once, when Padmé and Anakin returned with Dormé, Typho and Jar Jar. They looked at the two in surprise, Anakin eyeing Sabé cautiously, wondering why she had suddenly turned on his Master.

"Hello Padawan," Obi-Wan said, blocking a lunge attack.

"Master? What's–"

"Testing security," was the explanation.

Sabé smiled, trying to take advantage of his distraction. It worked to a degree. She brought her blade hard against Obi-Wan's and the two stood pressing their weapons together, faces mere inches apart. Padmé watched with a smile, proud of her cousin for being on equal grounds with a Jedi in swordplay. Obi-Wan tore his blade away and lunged at her. She leapt aside and brought her sword up to press lightly on his chest, just as he was bringing his around to slice at her neck. He stopped in his tracks.

"Touché."

He grinned. "Indeed. But you cheated."

"Of course I did. How else did you expect me to beat you?"


	26. Division and Investigation

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Division and Investigation. **

After Sabé and Obi-Wan had finished their duel, Padmé clapped and advanced towards them. "Well done, Sabé. Proving once again that I'm in good hands."

"I'm just glad I made you smile," Sabé panted.

"Hmm."

"What is the situation, M'Lady?" Obi-Wan asked, once again the Jedi Master.

"As you would expect." She frowned, walking briskly to her room. "Dormé, please fetch my suitcases. Captain Typho, sort two passes for an unregistered transport as soon as possible. Master Kenobi, would you organise a way for us to get to the freight docks?"

"Of course, M'Lady."

"Sabé, accompany him."

Padmé may have been in a foul temper but she was still doing everything she could to throw the two together. As Sabé returned the swords to her room and re-fastened her skirt, Padmé turned to Jar Jar.

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence," she told him firmly. "It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you."

What was she thinking? "Why didn't she ask me?" Sabé whispered.

"If she trusts Jar Jar you must respect that," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"Mesa honoured to be taking on dissa heavy burden," the Gungan recited. "Mesa accept this with mui mui humility anda…"

"Jar Jar," Padmé cut in sharply. "I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

Jar Jar bowed. "Of course, M'Lady." He sauntered off.

Obi-Wan and Sabé heard her say angrily, "I do not like this idea of hiding." Anakin made a quick reply, but the two outside could not hear what was said.

"Come on then," Obi-Wan said at last. "Let's go and sort an airbus."

"Yes. I'm sorry she's asked you to do this, it seems a bit of a strange assignment for a Jedi."

"It's not a problem, really."

Still, she could tell he wasn't overjoyed at the task. They travelled by air taxi to the Senate, where Obi-Wan's Jedi influence and Sabé's status proved useful in securing an airbus to transport the fuming Senator to the freight docks. By the time they had piloted the airbus back to Padmé's apartment she and Anakin had changed into the plain attire of refugees. Captain Typho's troops took the pilot seats and the small group entered the vehicle. Padmé was silent for most of the journey, clasping her hands tightly together in her lap.

When the airbus landed at the docks Typho was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Take care, M'Lady."

"Thank you, Captain," Padmé replied neutrally. "Take good care of Dormé. The threat's on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me," Dormé was quick to reply, shooting a smirk Typho's way. The smile quickly faded as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You'll be fine," Padmé said softly.

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realise you've left the capital?"

"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." She smiled. "Be safe, Sabé."

Her cousin nodded and wrapped her in a hug. "Aren't I always?"

"Most of the time," Padmé agreed. "You be careful. Looking similar to me has brought you trouble before."

"I know. Like that time at school when I got a detention that should have been yours."

Padmé smiled. "Yes. But I doubt that a detention will be all you'll get from the Separatists, so be careful.'

Obi-Wan and Anakin joined them at the airbus's open hatch. "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady," the former said. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi," she said gracefully. For his ears only she added, "Take care of Sabé." He nodded.

"It's time to go," Anakin cut in briskly.

"I know," Padmé said quietly.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with _you_, Master."

The Padawan and the Senator walked steadily towards the large unregistered transport, the small droid, R2-D2, trailing behind. The Jedi Master, the two handmaidens and the captain watched them go with mixed feelings.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish," Obi-Wan mused, almost to himself.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him," Typho confessed.

They watched until the ship departed, then Obi-Wan turned to the others. "I understand Senator Amidala has left you in charge of supervising Jar Jar."

Typho nodded. "And an interesting job it's going to turn out to be."

Sabé and Dormé exchanged a smile and Obi-Wan stepped out onto the street. "Well, I'm going to start my investigation."

"Here?" Typho exclaimed.

"Yes. I have a small lead I wish to follow up."

Sabé hopped out to stand next to him. "Good. I'm coming with you."

"No, Sabé, that won't be necessary."

"Tough. I want to help you find out who's trying to kill my cousin. For my aunt and uncle's sake if nothing else." She looked him in the eye, pleading.

He sighed, noting her determined gaze. He instinctively knew that arguing with her would be a waste of both their time. "All right. Stay close, this isn't a pleasant area."

"I know. See you back at the apartment, Captain."

Typho frowned. "I'm not happy about this, M'Lady."

She shrugged. "I'm truly sorry for that."

The peeved captain watched the couple blend into the crowd. They reminded him of a calmer and more sensible version of Anakin and Senator Amidala. He voiced this reflection to Dormé who looked stunned. He concluded that she had never noticed the connection between the two.

Changing the subject to more pleasant matters, she turned to Typho and asked shyly, "Is your offer of dinner still open?"

Obi-Wan and Sabé walked leisurely along the streets, keeping their eyes and ears open. In this part of Coruscant it was difficult to find a direction to look where someone was not selling something illegal. Sabé had never been in this part of the ongoing city and found herself grateful for Obi-Wan's commanding presence at her side.

"Where are we going again?" she asked, clutching his sleeve as they passed through a crowd.

"To see a friend. I have something I need checking."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Absolutely."

Sabé frowned at his tone. "Are you angry?"

"No. Jedi don't get angry."

"We'll you sound it. Is it because I'm here? Am I hindering your progress?"

He stopped walking and met her gaze with an earnest expression. "No, Sabé, not at all. I'm…thinking. That's all." Her concerns melted away at his reassuring tone. "I was wondering if there's anyone with Force-sensitivity in your family."

She shook her head as they began to move again. "No-one that I know of. But I don't know much about my real family."

"Oh, I see." Obi-Wan fell silent for the rest of their walk, thinking about that and Sabé's future daughter. Could it possibly be, did he even dare to hope that that child could be his? If his suspicions were correct it would mean happiness for them both. He knew how much pain loving him brought her, yet he felt honoured that she continued to do so. However, he also knew that no matter how much he loved her, he could never do anything to act upon it while it remained a breach of the code. But as compelling as these thoughts were, he laid them aside to concentrate on his mandate.

They had come to an area that was slightly more upmarket than the one they had just walked through, but despite the improvement one would not often see a Jedi or a Senator's assistant there and the two attracted many strange looks as they walked. Obi-Wan led Sabé towards a tiny building named 'Dex's Diner' and she eyed it with a curious expression.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," he reassured.

"If you say so."

A wheeled waitress droid was the first to acknowledge them, calling, "Someone to see ya, honey!" towards the kitchens. She focused on Obi-Wan adding, "Jedi by the looks of him." Sabé almost sniggered. The complete lack of subtlety in droids amused her no end.

A large brown head emerged from the kitchen hatchway looking them over. "Obi-Wan!"

"Hello, Dex," he replied with a smile.

"Take a seat, I'll be right with you."

Obi-Wan and Sabé slipped into a spare booth and the waitress droid offered to bring them drinks. Soon Obi-Wan stood up to greet his friend. When the large, four-armed alien had successfully joined them, squeezing into the opposite seat, he nodded to Sabé, who introduced herself, and asked, "So, my friend, what can I do for you?"

The Jedi held up a small toxic dart. It had been used to kill the female bounty hunter that he and Anakin had pursued following the attack on Padmé. "You can tell me what this is."

Dex picked up the dart in one of his huge hands and scrutinised it. "Well, waddya know. I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim."

"Can you tell me where it came from?"

Dex didn't hesitate. "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino sabre-dart."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives."

"It's the funny little cuts on the side that give it away," Dex explained, showing them. "Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Well," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, "if droids could think there'd be none of us here, would there?" Sabé smiled. The Jedi's brow suddenly furrowed. "Kamino. I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?"

Dex shook his head. "No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside of the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your Archives," he teased. "These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too."

Sabé couldn't hold back her surprise. "Cloners?"

Dex nodded and Obi-Wan asked, "Are they friendly?"

"Depends…" the large alien smirked.

"Depends on what, Dex?" the Jedi couldn't help smiling.

"On how good your manners are. Or how big your pocket book is."

Sabé shook her head. "Hardly surprising in this galaxy's day and age."

"You're not wrong there, missy."

Obi-Wan had to agree with his friend. "Well, Dex. It was good to see you again, but we must go and find Kamino."

"Sure. Of course you do," Dex said good-naturedly. "See you around, buddy."

The two said goodbye and Sabé and Obi-Wan left the diner. "Now what?" Sabé asked.

"We go to the Jedi Archives and search for Kamino."

"Will the Jedi Temple let me in after how I got in the last time?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "You'll be fine if you're with me. Anyway, you look quite different."

"Do I?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he replied, holding her steady gaze. "The same in many ways though."

Watching as her face blossomed into a smile reminded him that he still needed to talk to Master Yoda. His stomach twisted at the thought of what might be said. If he said too much he risked expulsion from the Order and that would never do. He was once more taken back to the day that he and Anakin had fallen into the Gundark nest. That kind of nervousness seemed preferable to this.

"How far is it to the Jedi Temple from here?" Sabé asked.

"Quite far. But we only have to walk a little way before we can hail an air taxi."

"Okay."

As it was, Sabé found herself glad for the distance, as it gave them the opportunity to catch up on old times. She suddenly found that she had summed up the whole of the last ten years of her life by the time they had reached the iconic Jedi building and in return had heard Obi-Wan's story, which was naturally much more exciting than her slow promotion to Senatorial Assistant. She enjoyed the conversations that she had with him and found it increasingly difficult to pull her attention back to the investigation. But pull it back she did, for Padmé's sake and entered the Jedi Temple determined to have made progress by the time she left.


	27. Affirmation and Acquiescence

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Affirmation and Acquiescence. **

As the two investigators searched through the Archive memory, Obi-Wan asked, "How is Eirtaé and her husband, by the way?"

"They're fine. Why do you ask? I didn't think you knew her that well."

"I don't, only Senator Amidala sent us a holo-vid of her wedding."

Sabé blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh no. With me singing?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh yes."

"Well, I told you I took music. I'm going to kill Padmé for that."

"I hope not, otherwise I'll have to arrest you." Obi-Wan smiled. "I liked your singing."

She was touched by that. "Thank you."

The computer screen came up with a map of the Rishi Maze area and they studied it. "It's not on there," Obi-Wan stated, his voice a mixture of annoyance and disappointment.

"So it would seem."

"But look, here," he pointed. "All the stars are being pulled towards this area."

Sabé frowned. "Well then it can't have imploded, otherwise that gravity would have disappeared."

Obi-Wan rested his chin on his hand in thought. "No, you're right." He paused. "I'll call Madame Nu, she's in charge here." He pressed a small buzzer and Sabé wandered off a short distance.

"Who's this?" she queried, glancing at a bronze bust that stood on a nearby pillar.

Obi-Wan joined her. "Oh, that's Count Dooku."

"Really?" she eyed it with a frown. "Do you think he's trying to kill Padmé?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure anymore. His likeness is here because he's one of only twenty Jedi who have ever left the Order. Normally I'd say he isn't the one behind it. Jedi, even former ones, don't plan assassinations, but since he's become leader of the Separatists I can't predict his motives."

Sabé gazed into the bronze face of her cousin's potential murderer. It was a noble face, but one Sabé could see striking fear into the hearts of many. Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman's approaching footsteps.

"Did you call for assistance?" the newcomer asked pleasantly.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino," Obi-Wan explained. "It doesn't show up on any of the Archive charts."

The elderly Jocasta Nu took a moment to think. "Kamino…It's not a system I'm familiar with." Her tone would suggest that they should take that as reason enough to give up at once. "Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

Obi-Wan returned to the screen to show her. "According to my information it should be in this quadrant somewhere, just south of the Rishi Maze."

Jocasta Nu studied the screen, then straightened up with an apologetic smile on her lined face. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's impossible. Perhaps the Archives are incomplete."

The Archivist looked as if he had just called her a foul name. "If an item does not appear in our records, then it does not exist." She walked briskly away to help a waiting young Padawan with his studies.

"Stuck a nerve there I think," Sabé observed.

"I think you could be right." He sighed.

Sabé placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "What now?"

He turned to look at her. "We go to Master Yoda. There are two people I rely on for accurate information and they've just opposed each other."

He downloaded the map onto a holo-globe and stood. Then he held out a hand to pull Sabé to her feet. Their fingers intertwined and each realised they were hesitant to let go of the other. Obi-Wan at last slipped his hand away and pocketed the holo-globe. "Come on."

Side by side they walked from the Archive Hall towards a small tutor room where Yoda stood teaching twenty or so young Padawans, each only about four or five years old. They wore helmets to obstruct their vision and were concentrating on deflecting harmless laser bolts with tiny practice lightsabres.

As they approached, Yoda stopped the lesson, tapping his gimer stick on the floor. "Younglings, younglings. Visitors we have."

"Hello, Master Obi-Wan," some of them chorused.

"Hello." He smiled briefly at the Padawans before turning to Yoda. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master."

"What help can I be, Obi-Wan?"

"We're looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the systems don't show up on the Archive maps."

"Hmm." Yoda considered this. "Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing. How embarrassing."

Sabé laughed at that along with the children. Obi-Wan shot her a cantankerous look but a smile crept about the corners of his mouth.

"Liam, the shades," Yoda ordered. "Gather round the map-reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and placed the holo-globe onto the map-reader. It projected stars outwards into the darkened room, creating a three-dimensional map.

"It ought to be here," he said, pointing to a blank space in the intricate pattern, "but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot."

"Hmm…gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all the planets, disappeared they have," Yoda mused out loud. "How can this be? A thought? Anyone?"

Sabé was intrigued by the way the tiny Jedi Master managed to turn almost anything into a useful lesson.

"Master?" came a young voice. "Because someone erased it from the Archive memory."

Yoda chuckled. "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right."

Sabé mentally kicked herself. They had been so wrapped up in the complexity of the situation that they had missed the most obvious answer.

"Go to the centre of gravity's pull and find your planet you will. The data must have been erased."

"But Master Yoda," Obi-Wan frowned, "who could empty information from the Archives, that's impossible isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this I will."

Sabé stepped forward. "Master Yoda, do you think it possible that Count Dooku could be behind it?"

"Always quick to blame Dooku, Senator Amidala is. It is a habit I see you getting into too," Yoda told her sternly. "A possibility he is, but not certain."

She nodded and caught Obi-Wan's eye. She couldn't decipher the expression on his face, it was a curious one.

"Master Yoda, could I possibly speak to you in private?" he said finally.

Sabé raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Obi-Wan. Mind supervising the younglings for a short time would you?" he asked Sabé.

"I would be happy to, Master Yoda."

The two Jedi walked a little way out into the foyer where they would not be heard. Sabé turned to the children.

"Well, my name is Sabé." She smiled. "What have you been doing?"

The Padawans warmed to her at once and crowded around, offering comments.

"We've been doing sabre practice!"

"Liam says I fight like a Hutt, but I think he fights like a space slug."

"Master Yoda says we're coming on well."

"I'm taller than Master Yoda by this much!"

Sabé grinned and held up her hand for quiet. "It all looked very impressive when I walked in with Master Obi-Wan. It makes me wish I was a Jedi."

One dark haired little girl asked shyly, "What do you do?"

"I'm a handmaiden and assistant to a Senator."

"Which Senator?" another asked.

"Padmé Amidala."

A mouthy Togruta spoke up in accented Basic, "I heard Master Yoda talk about her."

"How come you're in the Temple?" a boy enquired.

"I'm helping Master Obi-Wan track down a bounty hunter."

"Where are you from?"

Sabé couldn't help but smile as she answered the volley of questions. "Naboo."

"What's it like?"

"Very different from Coruscant. There are lots of trees and rivers."

"I went to Naboo once!"

"No you didn't!"

"I did too!"

Fearing an argument Sabé hurriedly said, "Would you like me to tell you a Nabooian folk tale?"

A chorus of enthusiastic yes's gave her an answer and she sat down on the floor, the Padawans doing the same. Sabé thought fast. The Naboo had no real folk tales to speak of, they preferred to use art and ballads to tell their stories. She would have to make one up.

"Okay. A long time ago, in a village far, far away there lived a beautiful maiden. Her village was under threat from an evil army of…droids, sent by the people who lived in the Dark Village on the opposite side of the planet. The Light Village was ruled over by a young Queen, who was very brave and very clever. She knew that if she could escape to the mountains she could find the Knights of Wisdom to help her people. To aid her escape, the beautiful maiden and the Queen switched places. The maiden was captured by the Dark Village droids, but the true Queen escaped and fled to the mountains."

Sabé studied the young faces, utterly absorbed in the nonsense tale she was creating. To anyone who had been alive on Naboo ten years ago it was an obvious re-working of the incident with the Trade Federation, but these young ones thankfully did not know the details of that. Sabé took a deep breath before continuing, as equally curious as the children as to how it would end.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Yoda, having walked across the foyer, stopped in a quiet corner to talk. "What bothers you, Obi-Wan?"

"I was wondering, Master, have we ever had any new Padawans who were Jedi offspring?"

Yoda did not need time to think. "Very few. Overlooked by the Council they were. Accepted if the will of the Force it was that made them, otherwise a more serious matter. Why do you ask?"

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply. "I still sense a connection between Sabé and myself through the Force. I asked for some answers and I sensed that she will have a daughter strong in the Force."

"Believe the father will be a Jedi do you?"

He nodded. "Yes, Master. There's no known history of Force-sensitivity in her family, although I can't be sure, as she was adopted. It doesn't feel like the normal situation. I can only come to one conclusion."

Yoda nodded, blinking his sleepy eyes. "Love her, do you?"

Obi-Wan was taken aback. He hadn't expected that question. "…Yes, Master, I do."

"Loved Tahl, Master Qui-Gon did. An ally in him it was not. To the Dark Side he almost turned when she died. A rare case it is for a Jedi to love and focus on his duty." He paused before continuing cautiously. "But a rare case you are, Obi-Wan."

His heart rate increased. Did that mean-?

"Approve of this the Council will not. Never have. But approve of love being a Jedi's ally I do, in the right circumstances. Discreet you must be, Obi-Wan. If arisen the matter is, over-ruled I will be. Then I can be of no help to you. I sense a cloud shielding everything. More Jedi we will need if worse this dark time gets."

"I sense it also, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, trying to maintain calm. "Thank you."

Yoda held his gaze and nodded.

"May I just ask, Master, why your attitude is so different from…last time?"

"It is simple. Before Sabé entered the picture a rare case you were not."

"Are you saying that Sabé is some sort of true love? And Siri wasn't?"

"If romantic you want to be, yes."

Obi-Wan briefly wondered if Yoda had ever been in love, but the thought passed him by as they headed back to Sabé and the Padawans.

"–but the true Queen escaped and fled to the mountains," she was saying. "Once there she was introduced to the bravest and most handsome Knight of Wisdom. He took an army of the most skilled knights back to the Light Village and they destroyed the Dark Village's army. The Queen ordered a great celebration and everyone was happy."

"What happened to the maiden?" one girl spoke up.

"Well, the army of the Dark Village were fooled into thinking she was the Queen, so they locked her in a tall tower and set several droids as guards. But the most handsome and brave knight fought them and climbed the tower. He rescued the maiden and took her safely back to the real Queen."

"Did they get married?"

"Who?"

"The knight and the Queen."

"No. The knight would have liked to marry a Queen, but he realised that his heart belonged to the beautiful maiden. He married her instead and his younger brother married the Queen," Sabé explained. She noticed Obi-Wan and Yoda watching with smiles on their faces and faint blush graced her cheeks. She knew Obi-Wan would know exactly who she'd been talking about and the expression on his face said just that.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Naberrie?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, of course." She rose to her feet just as the holo-globe flew past her nose, summoned by Obi-Wan.

"Will you come back and tell us more stories?" the Togruta boy asked.

Sabé laughed. "Perhaps."

Yoda walked towards her as she made her way over to the door. "Thank you, Sabé," he said. "A welcome break for them it was."

"It was my pleasure, Master Yoda."

As the two investigators left to prepare for a trip to Kamino, Obi-Wan heard a familiar voice in his head.

'_Attachment is forbidden, Obi-Wan, but a bond of love you already share. Strengthen it, and do you credit it will.'_

'_Thank you, Master Yoda.'_

"When do we leave for Kamino?" Sabé asked, hoping he wouldn't say she couldn't go with him.

"In the morning. Are we to stay in Senator Amidala's apartment?"

"If you like. All my things are there. You can have Dormé's room, she's moved to Padmé's now – decoy purposes. Do you need anything from here?"

"No." He was distracted, Sabé knew him well enough to realise that.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He smiled at her. "Not at all. I suggest we use the spare time to rest, we may not get another chance if Kamino proves an effective lead."

"I agree," Sabé said, choosing to ignore the blatant subject change. "I don't think skirts would be a good idea either."

"No, I'm not going to wear mine," Obi-Wan said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Sabé swatted him on the arm and he nudged her back. They shared a smile and headed back to Padmé's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **So Yoda knows everything, which isn't surprising considering the fact that he seems to in the movies. And they have his support. Why? You'll find out later : )


	28. Devotion

******A/N: **Regarding Yoda approving of Obi-Wan and Sabé, I've read so many stories where he's dead set against it, so I decided to write one where he wasn't. Besides, he must have been right, because the New Jedi Order don't abide by the no love rule.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Devotion. **

When Sabé and Obi-Wan returned to the apartment they found Dormé and Typho preparing to go out.

"Ah, M'Lady, there you are," Dormé said, rushing over. "Captain Typho and I were just about to leave to accompany Representative Binks to the Senate. Are you coming?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabé observed Obi-Wan pick up a data pad and begin typing rapidly.

"Yes, I'll come. Padmé would want me to help keep an eye on him. Let me fetch my cloak." She hurried to her room and then returned to the handmaiden. "Let's go. Are you okay to stay here, Obi-Wan? We shouldn't be too long."

He walked over calmly. "Yes, of course." He handed her the data pad with no explanation and stepped back to look out of the window at the ongoing streams of traffic.

Sabé glanced at him, confused, and followed Captain Typho and Dormé out the door. As they walked down the corridors she read what Obi-Wan had typed on the data pad.

'_Sabé, _

_I can't believe that after all we've been through and with all my Jedi training I can't quite find the courage to tell you what I must properly. It's something quite simple, Sabé, but something I should have said before, as it would have saved you a lot of pain. I love you. I think I must have loved you since we first met. I was just too much of a fool to realise it until my ship flew away from you. You never realise the value of something until you lose it.'_

Sabé stopped walking, heart pounding. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't believe what she was reading. Dormé and Typho halted and looked back at her curiously.

"Um…actually, I think I need to deal with this now if you don't mind," she managed. "You can keep an eye on Jar Jar, can't you?"

"Of course, M'Lady," Typho said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, fine. It's just some…interesting information…that I need to check out." She turned to head back towards the turbolift and broke into a run. Inside she read through the rest of the letter.

_'I spoke to Master Yoda while you were entertaining the Padawans and he told me that for me love is an ally not an enemy and he accepts that there is a connection between us. I'm in love with you, Sabé, and I needed to tell you at last.'_

Sabé burst through the turbolift doors to find Obi-Wan still standing by the window. He turned to her and their eyes met. She held the data pad loosely in her hand and dropped it on the sofa as she rushed to him. He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair; her skin; _her_. Both delighted in the warm refuge they found in each other's arms. He held her away from him a little.

"Can you forgive me, Sabé?"

"For what?"

"Causing you so much heartache."

"There is nothing to forgive, my feelings were my own."

"I've shared it with you, you know. Never knowing if we would see each other again, believing love to be unrequited for ten years, the pain…I'm so sorry, Sabé."

"Please don't be. I just…I can't believe it's true. Am I asleep?"

He smiled gently and caressed her cheek. "It's true, I promise. I love you."

"I love _you_. I have for so long."

He pulled her close again, capturing her lips in a heartfelt and tender kiss. Sabé still found it hard to believe. The love she'd been so convinced would never be returned filled her soul. She had dreamed of this day, this kiss. Obi-Wan's kiss was passionate, loving, desperate and gentle all at once. When they pulled away he noticed a tear slip down her cheek.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "It's just…shock. That's all. I'm okay."

"I understand. It's not every day that a girl is told the most brave and most handsome Knight of Wisdom is in love with her."

Sabé laughed and blushed. "I knew you were going to realise what I was talking about."

"Of course I did. It was very well revised. But I don't remember rescuing you from a tower."

"No, but you _did_ escort me from the Temple."

"Oh, yes."

He smiled and led her to sit down on the sofa. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Sabé saw many things reflected there. Admiration, trust, desire, tenderness. She could see it all in the entrancing crystal blue. Their lips met once more. Obi-Wan didn't think he would ever tire of kissing her. She was as sweet natured as an Alderaanian Princess and as alluring as a Twi'lek dancer.

Sabé reached for the data pad and read the letter for a second time. "I suppose I'm going to have to erase this, aren't I?" she said with a sigh.

"I think that would be best. Master Yoda specifically instructed that we be discreet."

She regretfully deleted the words and then settled back to study her love. It had not taken her long after seeing him again to decide that he had become even more striking over the years. When he noticed her staring at him his face broke out into a smile and she blushed a little. They talked together for hours, only pausing to step outside to the balcony to watch the sunset. As they stood there side by side, hands overlapped on the railing, Sabé sighed deeply.

"This reminds me of that time at the Jedi Temple," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled. He had been about to say something similar himself. "Yes. The first time I got to talk to you rather than the Queen."

"It was also the first time that I realised I had truly fallen for you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I tried to hide it away. I swore I would never tell you how I felt because I knew the rules of the Jedi code. I tried to forget you." She glanced over at him. He was calmly watching her, taking in her every word. "I couldn't do it."

"I couldn't either. I didn't really want to." They shared a smile and a comfortable silence and watched the sun go down. Then Obi-Wan said, "We should get some sleep. I want to leave early in the morning."

"Okay. There was something I wanted to check with you actually." She walked briskly to her room, leading him to her case of equipment and weaponry. "How much of this do you think I'm going to need?"

Obi-Wan cast an eye over everything. "A blaster definitely, just in case. Maybe a vibroblade might come in handy."

"That's what I was thinking." She set the items aside, quickly checking the blaster was in perfect working order. "I'm hoping I'm not going to need these."

"Me too."

She put them down and turned to face him. A look of a thousand words passed between them.

"Well," he said at length, "I should go and rest."

"Wait, Obi-Wan." Her quiet voice stopped him. "Stay with me."

He opened his mouth to say something, a negative expression on his face. She set him straight before he could voice his thoughts. "I don't want to…to…do anything," she said awkwardly. "I just want to be held…I want to feel loved."

He smiled. He too wanted to feel that connection, that tenderness.

He used the Force to close and lock Dormé's door from the inside, then they settled down to sleep. The last thoughts Sabé had before she drifted off were of her Obi-Wan; the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her head, the look of affection in his eyes, how he loved her, how she loved him. She slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but I'm hoping its contents will be enough that you will forgive me : )


	29. The Missing Planet, Kamino

**A/N: **So the first half (more or less) of the story is over and Sabé and Obi-Wan are finally together. Now we face the second half (more or less) where they have to deal with hiding the fact.

By the way, from now on we're pretending that Obi-Wan's ship is a two-seater, ok? Good : )

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Missing Planet, Kamino. **

When Sabé awoke she revelled in the warm feeling of lying in Obi-Wan's arms. With a growing smile she glanced up at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I used the Force to wake you. I hope you don't mind."

"Most people just shake me by the shoulders," she said with a yawn. "That was far more gentle on a sleepy body."

"I have to do both to wake Anakin. He sleeps like the dead."

Sabé smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do we have to get up now?"

"Afraid so."

She groaned.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just comfortable."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, when all this is over you can be comfortable again."

A grunt was all the answer he received. Sabé pulled herself out of bed and gathered up her clothes, disappearing into the refresher to change. Despite their new-found closeness, she was still justifiably shy. When she emerged in her favourite black jumpsuit, Obi-Wan was tugging on his Jedi robe. Sabé fastened a belt and holster around her hips and slipped her blaster into it. Then she pulled on her boots and sheathed the vibroblade. Over this she wore a travelling cloak, also black.

"Since when did you start dressing like Chancellor Palpatine?" Obi-Wan teased, clipping on his lightsabre.

"Black is slimming," she fired back, brushing her hair, fighting to tame it into a simple, practical bun.

He chuckled, watching her battle with her unruly locks. Her hair was as untameable as Padmé's was perfectly groomed. It was one of the more superficial things he loved about her. She pushed a pin in place and began humming an old Nabooian folk song.

"Where did you learn to sing, Sabé?"

"I've always been able to sing, but I improved whilst studying music. I was in a band when I was younger."

"Really? I find that hard to picture."

"I'm not surprised." She laughed. "You wouldn't have recognised me. Part of my 'wild past' as Saché likes to call it."

Obi-Wan voiced the amusing mental image he was getting. "What was it? Synthetic leather trousers, hair dyed blue, spikes everywhere?"

"Oh yes."

"Really?"

She giggled. "No, not really. My hair was blue once, but it was due to an accident in chemistry when I was eight." Obi-Wan laughed flat out at that. "I don't think it's all that funny, Master Kenobi. Are you saying you've never made mistakes?"

"None as interesting as that, I can assure you. So what about Padmé? Does she sing?"

"You mean did _she_ ever dye her hair blue?" Sabé quipped. "No, she's completely tone deaf. You should hear her rendition of 'Lapti Nek'. It sounds like a nexu being strangled."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"You've never heard her sing."

"True."

Sabé reached for a data pad and typed out a note for Dormé. "I won't say where we're going. Just in case."

"A wise precaution, my lady."

"Thank you, oh knight."

She smiled and left the pad on the table for the handmaiden to find. With a smooth motion of his hand Obi-Wan unlocked the door of Dormé's old room and the two of them left the apartment.

On a landing platform not too far away from the Jedi Temple, a small fighter craft sat waiting for them. Sabé took a minute to observe the surroundings. Despite the early hour Coruscant was just as bustling with life as ever. No matter what time of day or night it was, the urban planet was never still.

She turned her attention back to the ship and climbed into the co-pilot's seat. Obi-Wan slipped on a headset and spoke to the astromech droid that sat in the wing. "Set course for the hyperspace ring, R4."

The ship lifted and flew swiftly up into space, where several hyperspace rings hung dormant orbiting Coruscant.

"Which one is ours?" Sabé asked.

"The one R4's taking us to. They're coded. Only the droids know which is which for sure, but after time you can spot which one is yours by knowing how much paint has flaked off."

He guided the ship over to lock into the ring.

"Are we set, R4?"

Sabé read an affirmative on the monitor and Obi-Wan typed in a code.

"Set course for these coordinates." The droid did so and Obi-Wan made the jump to lightspeed.

The trip to Kamino seemed to pass quickly and the two soon found themselves orbiting a very real dull-grey planet.

"There it is, right where it should be," Obi-Wan said. "Our missing planet, Kamino."

"It doesn't look missing to me."

"No."

Sabé hit a succession of buttons. "Detaching hyperspace ring."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan took manual control and they flew swiftly down to the planet, leaving the hyperspace ring behind. When they broke through the thick layer of cloud that hovered above the entire planet, they were greeted by the sight of an ongoing sea. Lightning split the sky, illuminating the ferocity of the waves.

"Hmm, must be summer," he said dryly, looking at the landscape, or perhaps it was seascape. "There's a structure."

Sabé's eyes couldn't see anything, but Obi-Wan had used the Force to enhance his vision. He guided the ship once around the city before setting it down on an available landing platform. Sabé eyed the deluge of rain outside with a sceptical glance.

"I don't think your Jedi robes are going to protect you much out there."

"One can but try."

The rain was more torrential than they anticipated. So much so that by the time they had crossed the short distance to the door, both were soaked to the skin. They ducked inside gratefully to a very white corridor. Sabé wiped excess water from her eyes and stared at the figure before them. It was a Kaminoan, obviously a female by the soft voice in which she spoke. She was very tall and thin and Sabé wondered how anyone so slender could stand up to the pressure of the weather outside.

"Master Jedi," she began. "The Prime Minister is expecting you."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm expected?" How could he be? Were the Kaminoans telepathic? They were certainly mysterious enough.

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way."

She led them along the corridors at a slow and graceful pace. The two followed, feeling confused. The Kaminoan took them to a room as bright as the corridors and just as minimalist. Another sat there, a small crest atop his head identifying him as male.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." The female gestured. "And this is Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he put in. "This is Sabé Naberrie." Sabé inclined her head.

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su smiled and summoned two chairs from the ceiling. "Please." They sat down and the Prime Minister returned to his own seat. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. 200,000 units are ready with a million more well on the way."

"That's good news," Obi-Wan said, trying to look delighted.

"Please tell your Master, Sifo-Dyas, that his order will be met on time."

"I'm sorry, Master…"

Lama Su frowned slightly. "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago," Obi-Wan told him, feeling even more perplexed by the arising mysteries.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," the Prime Minister said with genuine sympathy. "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?" Sabé let slip.

"Yes. A clone army and, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan said, regaining his composure, "when my Master first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic."

Sabé felt her blood run cold. Surely this could not be the case. It would go against everything Padmé had been working towards. The Senate hadn't even come to a decision yet and it would certainly not have been thought of ten years ago.

"But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself," Lama Su was saying.

"That's why we're here," Obi-Wan covered.

"Taun We and I will show you the units and how we grow them."

"Thank you, Prime Minister."

During the tour of yet more sparkling white rooms Sabé was struck with horror by the sight of hundreds of thousands of men, all identical, all learning, training and…existing, (she could not quite bring herself to say living), together as a mass. Lama Su explained the process to Obi-Wan, who was quick to request a meeting with the original host, a bounty hunter of all people, named Jango Fett. Surely that could not be a coincidence.

"Apart from his pay, which is considerable," Lama Su was saying, "Fett demanded only one thing. An unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration."

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett," Obi-Wan said, the very essence of Jedi authority.

"I would be very happy to arrange it," Taun We said melodically.

The Kaminoans led them out onto a balcony where below countless numbers of troops, all armoured in white, stood in formation. Sabé fought to keep her jaw from dropping. She felt sick. The sight of this would pain Padmé no end.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Lama Su said proudly.

'Magnificent is hardly a word I would choose,' she thought.

"They're impressive, Prime Minister, very impressive," she forced out. She could tell by the tight expression gracing Obi-Wan's face that he was as horrified as she was.

"I will take you to meet Jango," Taun We said at last, leading them back the way they had come.

She took them through the maze of corridors and stopped outside one of the doors. All the doors in the identical corridors looked the same and Sabé couldn't even begin to imagine how an outsider like Fett would find his way around. It seemed to her that everything on Kamino, the buildings, the corridors, the people, were so similar they could almost be clones too.

A small boy opened the door to them, drawing surprised looks from both Sabé and Obi-Wan.

"Boba," Taun We said, "is your father here?"

Father? Jango wanted the unaltered clone for a son?

"Yep," the boy said, eyeing the visitors with a suspicious look.

'Definitely got the DNA of a bounty hunter,' Sabé thought.

"May we see him?"

"Sure." He let them in, calling, "Dad, Taun We's here."

An older and more rugged version of the clone troops appeared from a doorway. Sabé recognised him at once.

Taun We acknowledged him. "Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?"

Jango was summing up the newcomers in the same manner as his son. "Fairly."

Sabé caught sight of pieces of purple and grey armour in the doorway of the room he had just vacated. She wondered if Obi-Wan had noticed it. If he had, he could identify it as the armour on the bounty hunter he and Anakin had seen.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabé Naberrie. They've come to check on our progress," the Kaminoan announced.

Obi-Wan looked Jango straight in the eye. "Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud."

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe."

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently?" the Jedi didn't waste words.

Jango looked at him cautiously. "Possibly."

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan said, changing the tone completely.

Jango turned to Boba, who looked surly and suspicious, and said something in a coded language. Sabé's gaze followed the boy while Obi-Wan kept Jango's attention.

"Master who?" the bounty hunter asked, drawing their gaze elsewhere by walking around the room.

Sabé watched Boba walk down the corridor and close the door, shutting off her view of the armour. Upon his return to the main room he shot her a glare and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan repeated to Jango. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

"Never heard of him."

"Really?"

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Curious."

"Do you like your army?" Jango changed the subject swiftly.

"I look forward to seeing them in action," he lied.

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that."

"Thank you for your time, Jango," Obi-Wan said in a polite tone, looking as if the bounty hunter was the last person in the galaxy he trusted.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," he said smoothly.

Sabé nodded to him and followed Obi-Wan out of the room, wondering what Jango had meant by that.

Taun We turned to them. "Would you like me to show you to guest quarters?"

"No thank you," Obi-Wan told her. "I must report to my Masters on how well the army is coming on."

"Of course. This way please." Good naturedly, Taun We led them back to the landing platform. She exchanged pleasantries with them both, then the two visitors stepped back out into the torrent of rain.


	30. Fight With Fett

******A/N:** Sorry about the cheesy title, I couldn't resist : )

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Fight With Fett.**

As the Jedi and the handmaiden ran through the rain, Obi-Wan yelled, "Get in the ship, Sabé. It's dryer and I don't want you being seen on the holo message I'm about to send."

The rain was already trickling unpleasantly down her neck, so she did as he asked. Once inside the cockpit she checked that the transmission he was sending was getting through to Coruscant.

"I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino," she heard him say. "They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."

Mace Windu's reply filtered through to her through the transmission speakers. "Do you think these clones are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?"

"No, Master, there appears to be no motive."

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan," Sabé heard Yoda say. "Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot."

She saw Obi-Wan nod, or perhaps he was shaking off rain. "Yes, Master. They said Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that." There was a pause and Sabé held her breath. This was the information she wished to hear.

"Did the Council ever authorise the creation of a clone army?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"No," Mace Windu answered at once. "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorisation of the Jedi Council."

"I knew it," Sabé breathed.

"Into custody take this Jango Fett," Yoda commanded. "Bring him here. Question him we will."

"Yes Master. I will report back when I have him."

Sabé switched the transmission off and Obi-Wan, dripping wet, slipped into the seat next to her. "Did you get all that?"

She nodded. "I heard every word."

"I think it would be best if you stay here while I get Fett."

Sabé tried not to snigger at the comical rhyme Obi-Wan had unsuspectingly put in his sentence. "Do you? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disappoint you again." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before hopping out of the ship. "Are you coming? It's as cold as Sith out here."

Obi-Wan's attempt at grumbling about bossy handmaidens became a smile and he joined her outside. Together, they made their way back into the startlingly white corridor and found the nearest city central computer, which Sabé swiftly hacked into.

"Jango Fett's ship is docked at…landing platform fourteen."

"Good. Where is that?"

Her brow furrowed as she searched for the information. "According to this map it's twenty doors down in that direction." She pointed.

"How do you know they'll be in their ship?" she asked as they jogged down the corridor.

"Jango was suspicious of us. I'll be very surprised if he doesn't try to leave."

Surely enough a fully armoured Jango, checking over an unusual-shaped ship, was the sight that greeted them on landing platform fourteen.

"Smartarse Jedi," Sabé found time to tease, drawing her blaster.

Boba pointed to them, shouting to his father. Jango fired at once and Sabé dived to the ground, shielding herself under the ship's entry ramp. Obi-Wan, lightsabre in hand, began to block the bounty hunter's shots, reflecting them harmlessly aside.

Poking her head out, Sabé was just in time to see Boba disappearing inside the ship.

"I don't think so," she muttered, following. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, blaster aimed.

The child turned. "I'm going to try and help my dad."

"Do you even realise what your dad does for a living?"

"Sure."

"Doesn't it bother you just a little?"

Boba shook his head. "Nope."

"Come to Naboo with me, I can help you," she pleaded, feeling somewhat sorry for the clone.

"I don't think you can," he said seriously. "Why are you trying to kill my dad?"

"We're not trying to kill him. We just want to ask him some questions, that's all." It was obvious he didn't believe her. "Look, Boba, I have a blaster levelled at your chest. I don't want to use it, but I will if I see you trying to shoot at the Jedi."

"You wouldn't shoot a kid," he stated with confidence.

"No, I wouldn't. But I might shoot a clone," she said, hoping for a reaction.

She got one. He lunged for the nearest object and hurled it at her. She dodged, but the momentum sent her off the ramp and into a crouch on the ground. She decided to waste no more time on Boba and instead focused on trying to shoot the rocket pack off his father. She missed and Jango turned to fire a quick round of shots at her. She ducked her head back under the ship's ramp, easily avoiding them.

Shots from Boba on the ship's guns hit a nearby landing tower, the shockwave causing Obi-Wan to lose grip of his lightsabre. He reached out for it with the Force but Jango, taking advantage of his shift of attention, fired a thin wire from a device on his wrist, binding the Jedi's hands tightly together. Sabé watched in horror as the bounty hunter took to the sky once more, dragging him across the landing platform's wet surface, clearly intending to smash him into another landing tower.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and rolled to the side, managing to jump back on his feet. He gave a sharp, vicious tug on the wire, bringing Jango crashing to the ground and consequently causing him to lose his rocket pack. A look of relief passed over Obi-Wan's face as Jango fell over the edge of the platform, but it was short-lived.

Sabé just had time to hear him say, "Oh, not good," before he too disappeared over the edge, tugged by the wire that still connected him to Jango.

She gasped and ran over to see. Fett was busy climbing back up the sloped side, but there was no sign of Obi-Wan. She aimed her blaster at the weary bounty hunter. He pulled himself over the edge and fell to his knees on the landing platform. Sabé took a few shocked steps backward as Jango's 'tiredness' disappeared and he leapt up and lunged at her. Easily the stronger of the two, he wrestled with her until she was sent over the edge to follow her love. She slid down the side, unable to find a handhold on the smooth surface and plummeted down towards the ferocious waves of the ongoing sea. Her hands flailed useless, reaching desperately for some kind of grip. Then a strong hand closed around her wrist, stopping her rapid descent. She gasped at the sudden stop and glanced awkwardly upwards.

"Don't say it," she groaned.

"Nice of you to drop in," Obi-Wan remarked, hanging from the wire.

"I said don't say it."

"The opportunity arose and I took it," he said dryly. "Now hold on, we're getting down."

Using the Force to extend his jump and gripping Sabé tightly by the hand, Obi-Wan let go of the wire and landed on a narrow walkway in front of one of the city's many hatchways. He opened the door with a wave of his hand and they set off at a run back to landing platform fourteen, just in time to see the ship take off. Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan pulled something out of a pouch at his belt and threw it with all his might at the rapidly departing vehicle.

"What was that?" Sabé asked, watching the device firmly attach itself to the hull.

"Tracking device. He hasn't lost us yet." He sent a smile her way and they walked hand in hand back to their ship.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter we're off to Geonosis. I hope Sabé likes sand. By the way I think this is one of the last short chapters of this story. They get longer from here on.


	31. A Plot Revealed

**Chapter Thirty – A Plot Revealed.**

A few hours of flying later, Obi-Wan and Sabé found themselves approaching a small, little-known planet on the Outer Rim. Fett's ship was clearly visible ahead, carefully heading through the planet's surrounding asteroid field.

"Of course, the Outer Rim," Sabé commented sardonically as Obi-Wan brought the ship out of hyperspace. "Where else would a bounty hunter and a clone flee to?"

"True. This is…" he paused to look at the monitor, "Geonosis."

"So," Sabé said, studying their destination. "What do you think we'll get this time? Sleet? Snow? A gale?"

"Try sun," Obi-Wan supplied. "Look at the colour. We might get lucky."

Geonosis shone a dull orange from space, indicating that the weather conditions held promise of being a great improvement on Kamino's.

"Look out," the Jedi said suddenly, "I think we will have been spotted by now."

Sure enough, Fett's ship began following a series of evasive manoeuvres and wasted no time in sending something floating back towards them.

"Seismic charges!" Obi-Wan shouted, steering the ship frantically.

Sabé winced as the charges went off, distributing fragments of asteroid spinning in all directions. Obi-Wan's skilful flying and Jedi reflexes saved them from being crushed, but Fett's ship had vanished.

"Blast. This is why I hate flying," he muttered, dodging shots from Jango, who had sneakily reappeared behind them, guns blazing.

"I thought you only hated flying with Anakin," Sabé said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, with Anakin or while being shot at. Both are bad."

"We've got more trouble," Sabé announced, glancing at her monitor. "There's some kind of missile coming up fast."

"Wonderful."

"It's a tracker. Shields are on full power, but I don't think they're going to help much if we hit it."

"R4," Obi-Wan barked." Get ready to fire the spare part canisters."

They waited until they had come to a large asteroid, then Obi-Wan shouted, "Now," and the bits of metal and repair parts shot out behind them, hitting the missile. It exploded and Obi-Wan set the ship down on the asteroid's surface, thus hiding it from Jango's sensors.

"There. Now we wait until they're gone and then we follow."

"Now I see why you Jedi are so highly regarded," Sabé smiled.

"I should hope so after that," he sighed. "I've never flown so erratically in my life!"

She laughed. "Well if it's any consolation, if I had been flying we'd be dead by now."

"No we wouldn't," he said with certainty.

She frowned. "No?"

"No, because I would have snatched the controls back long before then!"

She swatted at him, but he caught her hand and held it instead. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How long do you think we should wait?"

"A little longer yet," he replied. "Give them time to land."

"What do you reckon Anakin and Padmé are up to?"

"Something calm and quiet, hopefully."

Sabé sighed. "I miss Naboo. Does that sound silly? I never realised how much I took it for granted, but seeing all these other worlds makes me appreciate its beauty and peace."

"You'll see it again soon," Obi-Wan soothed.

"Will I? Not if I'm living on Coruscant."

"I'm not sure it would be worth you staying on Coruscant. Anakin and I are rarely there for long."

She removed her head long enough to glance at him before leaning it back on the comforting support of his shoulder. "You're there more often than you're on Naboo," she argued.

"We'll work something out," he promised, squeezing her hand. They rested there in comfortable silence until Obi-Wan decided it had been long enough.

"Let's go then," Sabé said, sitting up straight again.

The course down to Geonosis was smooth and soon they found themselves flying over a dusty red landscape.

"Oh lovely," Sabé sighed. "A rockier version of Tatooine."

"Cheer up. It should bring back memories of time you spent there under the protection of a handsome Jedi, Your Highness."

"I must've missed that," she teased, shooting him a wink.

Obi-Wan chuckled and turned his attention back to the readouts. "There's a large concentration of Federation ships over there."

"The Trade Federation?" Sabé said in shock. "What are they doing here?"

He shrugged. "Who knows what's been going on in this corner of the Galaxy."

He brought the ship in to land behind a large outcrop of rock and stepped out, glancing around. It was warm, but not unpleasantly so. Sabé welcomed the heat on her skin. Two soakings in the rain on Kamino had left her chilled to the bone. She left her sodden robe behind, as it was doing more harm than good on the warmth factor.

Obi-Wan left instructions with R4 to stay put and headed for the nearest settlement at a brisk walk, Sabé following swiftly. The building stretched up quite high and had many small windows cut into its rocky surface. Like the rest of the landscape, it was a dull red colour. The inside was completely hollowed out to make room for stairs and chambers. It was dark save for the light filtering through the windows.

"It's like being inside a huge insect nest," Sabé whispered.

"It's certainly not welcoming is it?"

Obi-Wan led the way through the honeycomb of passages, occasionally pausing to observe goings on in the rooms. When they had managed to make it almost to the top of the structure, Sabé stopped to look through an interior window. Hundreds of feet below, countless legions of battle droids were under construction. For what purpose, Sabé dreaded to think. She exchanged a grim look with Obi-Wan. It looked like the Separatists had a far larger army than they had anticipated. Perhaps an army of the Republic would become a necessity after all.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her forearm and nodded towards the corridor. Sabé took the hint and came away from the alarming sight. Silently, they made their way back down the tower, only to come to an abrupt halt at the sound of a collection of nearby voices. Obi-Wan pulled her towards the shadows of the structure's support columns, and the two watched as a party of people sauntered by.

Sabé recognised the Neimoidians as one of the many species there and specifically noticed Nute Gunray. She frowned. Following the Battle of Naboo ten years ago he had had several trials in the Senate, but had still managed to retain his title as Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" Gunray was saying. "Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

A deep-voiced human man replied, "I am a man of my word, Viceroy." She recognised him from the bust in the Jedi Archives as the elusive Count Dooku himself.

When the group disappeared through a nearby doorway Sabé turned to Obi-Wan and whispered, "Can we follow?"

"Absolutely. I want to find out what's going on here."

Taking to the passages once more, they managed to find an area situated high above a large conference chamber. The party they had seen before were seated around the table and discussions were just getting under way.

"As I explained to you earlier," Dooku's voice floated up to them, "I'm quite convinced that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

10,000 more systems to join the Separatist movement? If war broke out, the Republic would be grossly outnumbered, even with an army.

A metallic voice said, "The Techno-Union Army is at your disposal, Count."

Another spoke up, "The Banking Clan will sign your treaty."

"Good. Very good." Dooku sounded highly pleased with himself. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their battle droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than anything in the Galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make."

Sabé heartily wished she could have recorded that little speech to present to the Senate. How Padmé would rage if she heard that. Noiselessly, she and Obi-Wan left their viewpoint and made their way carefully back to the ship.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, when they had made it safely.

"Report to Coruscant," he said at once, attending to the transmitter.

Sabé nodded and stayed out of the way. When Obi-Wan was in Jedi Master mode it was the best course of action.

"The transmitter's working, but we're not receiving a return signal," he muttered. "Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?"

The droid made a series of beeps that sounded suspiciously like a negative.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We'll have to try something else."

"Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo," Sabé offered. "It's much closer."

"Good idea. R4, relay the signal. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." There was nothing but static. "They're not on Naboo. I'm going to try and widen the range." He turned to Sabé. "I do hope nothing's happened to them."

She nodded. "Me too."

Obi-Wan studied the readouts from the transmitter. "That's Anakin's tracking signal all right, but it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo."

"As long as Padmé's safe he's not disobeying, Obi-Wan."

"He's disobeying a direct order from me," he growled.

Sabé sighed. She hated it when Jedi were being difficult.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," he apologised. "I'm just so tired of his arrogant behaviour. We haven't got much time." He moved in front of the holo-projector once more. "Anakin, Anakin do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A beeping sound informed them that R2-D2 was recording the message on board the ship on Tatooine. Sabé breathed a sigh of relief. If R2 was with Anakin it meant that Padmé was too. And _that_ meant that she was safe.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out," Obi-Wan was saying. "Re-transmit this message to Coruscant. I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries in Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an-"

His words were cut short by the arrival of two Federation Destroyer Droids.

"Wait, wait!" He flipped on his lightsabre and deflected several shots before being restrained and disarmed.

Sabé had found herself seized by a Geonosian who had crept up behind and surprised her. She was kicking herself for not being on her guard, but it was too late now. She was thrown directly in a cell when they reached the foundries again, but Obi-Wan was taken elsewhere. She banged her fists against the door but it did no good. She let out a short and violent shriek of frustration and sank down on the floor. Her blaster and vibroblade had been taken of course. She had nothing to do but wait.


	32. Interrogation

**Chapter Thirty-One – Interrogation.**

Sabé had managed to walk countless circuits around her tiny cell before anyone came back to see her. She was eventually fetched by one of the Geonosian guards, who gestured violently with an electro-pole to make her follow him down the corridor. The Geonosians were strange insect-like creatures who communicated in a language of multiple clicking noises. Needless to say, she didn't understand a word of what the guard was gabbling to her as they went.

"Yes, I was just thinking that myself," she muttered sarcastically. "Really? Yes, I quite agree, Dooku _is_ a large pile of Bantha poo-doo."

She was escorted to a conference room, where the Count and Nute Gunray sat waiting for her. "Ah." Dooku rose. "Miss Sabé Naberrie, I presume."

"You presume correctly," she said haughtily, adopting a mannerism of Padmé's that had been nicknamed her 'politics voice'. There was no point in denying her identity or even pretending to _be_ Padmé. Dooku would sense her deception or Obi-Wan would unwillingly give it away.

"Who is this?" Gunray demanded. "This is wasting time, Dooku."

"Patience, Viceroy. All will become clear. Now then, Miss Naberrie, I have it on good authority that you are none other than the assistant of Senator Amidala."

"Whose good authority?" she asked at once.

"A Sith's."

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, trying to appear aloof. "Impossible. I'm afraid I don't know any Sith."

"Believe me, you do."

"Get to the point, Dooku."

"Wait a minute," Gunray said suddenly. "I've seen you before. You tricked me!"

She smiled bitterly. "Yes, and it worked wonderfully, didn't it?"

Dooku glanced at the Viceroy, clearly expecting a swift explanation. Gunray gave it. "She was a decoy for Amidala."

"A very successful one too, it would seem," Sabé put in, purposely slipping an element of smugness into her tone.

"Yes, but it's doing nothing to help you this time, is it?" the Viceroy said.

"How do you know it isn't? How do you know I'm the real Sabé? Perhaps the decoy has a decoy. Or perhaps I'm actually Amidala and have been all along."

Nute looked confused and Dooku snapped, "Enough. You are Sabé Naberrie."

Sabé smiled mysteriously, struggling to convey more confidence than she felt. She sat down on a nearby chair and rested her booted feet on the table. The more she irritated Gunray the better. 'So much for formal court training,' she thought.

Dooku bristled but said nothing. "Could you tell us the whereabouts of Senator Amidala?" he asked at last.

"Well I _could_," she replied sweetly, pretending to think, "only I don't really want to."

She felt something wash over her, probing her mind. It was like when Obi-Wan contacted her through the Force, only it felt cold and uncomfortable. She felt herself giving in against her will, but then remembered something he had told her. Firmly, she repeated, 'I am _not_ weak-minded,' over and over in her head, finally fighting off the probing touch.

The briefest flicker of a frown passed over Dooku's face, but it was gone almost the second she noticed it.

"In all honesty, Count, if that _is_ your real name, I don't know where she is," Sabé lied smoothly, resisting a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"It is. Here's the truth as I believe it to be. Amidala was sent away from Coruscant with a bodyguard for her own protection against the assassination attempts from the good Viceroy here. They went to Naboo of course."

Gunray stood up hurriedly and began to fumble for a comlink.

"Slow down, Viceroy, they're not there now." She sighed. "Which, might I add, is a problem Master Kenobi and I faced when trying to contact them. Which is what we were trying to do when your droids rolled up." Not exactly a lie. In fact everything she had said had been true, she'd just done some nifty editing of key facts.

Dooku stood up and walked around the circular conference table towards her. She didn't move a muscle, merely followed his movements with her eyes. When he stopped in front of her she resisted flinching. He was a very imposing man, tall and thin with piercing eyes. He glared down at her feet on the table.

"Is this standard Nabooian etiquette, Miss Naberrie?"

"No, Corellian heritage on my father's side."

"I see. Well would you kindly not bring it in here?"

"Listen, Dooku. You're discussing matters with me, not the Senator. This is how I conduct business with unwanted interrogators. If I want to act like Amidala, I think I know how to." She rose to her feet. "Now if you would kindly show me back to my cell, or better still, the door."

"I'm not finished with you yet," he snapped.

"Oh yes you are. You won't get any more information from me, Dooku, so you'd better just let me go."

"Very well. Just answer me this. Do you believe Senator Amidala will rally to my cause with a little persuasion?"

"Of course she won't, don't be ridiculous."

The Count smiled. "I look forward to hearing you eat your words at a later date when I have Naboo's name on the treaty. Take her away." As she was led away, Dooku looked over at the Viceroy. "Don't worry. If Amidala won't join us, she will die."

"What about her assistant?"

"She signed her own death warrant when she infiltrated here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to the Jedi." The Count swept from the room and made his way to a small circular chamber, guarded at the door by two Geonosians. They saluted his arrival and stood back to let him pass.

Inside the room, Obi-Wan was held in a stasis field that both hindered his use of the Force and kept him from stirring too much. He moved his head to look as Dooku walked in slowly.

"Traitor," he spat at once.

"Oh no, my friend, this is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness," Dooku said in a smooth and steady stream of unconvincing statements.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku."

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you," the Count told him, walking around to face the slowly revolving Jedi. "I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long," Obi-Wan said firmly, "I have work to do." He considered asking about Sabé, but promptly decided that it would work more in her favour if he kept quiet for the time being. He could always rescue her later if he did manage to get out.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

'You can _ask_,' Obi-Wan was tempted to say. Instead, he decided to provoke a reaction. "I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of, the Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well who can blame them, but he is here, I can assure you." Obi-Wan questioned the truth in the Count's words. There was something about his smooth and noble exterior that the Jedi found very untrustworthy.

"It's a great pity our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," he said with certainty.

"Don't be so sure my young Jedi," Dooku said confidently. "You forget that he was once my apprentice as you were once his."

Obi-Wan couldn't argue with that, but it put an interesting perspective on things that he hadn't considered before.

"He knew all about the corruption in the Senate," the Count continued, "but he would never have gone along with the status quo, with that corruption, if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?"

"The truth." He paused a little to let the impact of the words sink in. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible," Obi-Wan said at once. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

Were they empty threats? Or was there truth behind Dooku's words? Obi-Wan wasn't sure, but the result of a Sith in control of the Senate would have a catastrophic effect. If this Darth Sidious did exist, then he was somehow managing to successfully manipulate Chancellor Palpatine.

Unsure of what to say, he decided to opt for a simple, "I don't believe you," in reply, hoping that the Count would shed more light on the situation.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious," Dooku told him, "but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything."

Obi-Wan thought back. If Gunray and Sidious had been in league ten years ago, at the time of the Battle of Naboo, then that would mean that the Sith he had destroyed in the power station in Theed had only been an apprentice. The implications of that were not pleasant. He wondered why Dooku was telling him all this. Was he trying to imply that the entire Separatist movement was for the purpose of rebelling against Sidious and the Senate? Obi-Wan couldn't believe that that would be the case.

"You must join with me, Obi-Wan," the Count interrupted his thoughts, "and together we will destroy the Sith."

"I will never join you, Dooku," he said coldly. The man was about as trustworthy as a Dathomirian water viper.

Dooku shrugged, not seeming at all surprised at Obi-Wan's refusal, and turned to leave. "It may be difficult to secure a release," he said casually.

'Why am I not surprised?' the Jedi thought ironically. Out loud he called, "What about Miss Naberrie?" stopping the Count in his tracks.

"What _about_ Miss Naberrie?"

"You have no charges against her. She conducted acts of espionage under my order, because I told her to."

"And if you told her to jump off the roof of the Jedi Temple would she do it? Miss Naberrie is of her own mind and will therefore face the same charges as you," Dooku said with determination. "And her conduct during interrogation will also add to her record."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What conduct?"

"Corellian heritage on her father's side, or so she claimed. Miss Naberrie is a very talented actress. She seems to manage to get what she wants."

"Which was what?" he asked in spite of himself.

"In this case it would seem to be a chance to insult the Viceroy and head back to her cell as quickly as possible."

Obi-Wan hid a smile. Clearly Sabé had not being using any of the political techniques that Padmé had taught her. "Did she tell you anything?"

Dooku sighed, looking up at him with aversion. "Of course she didn't. She was very economical with the truth. Lied her way around the situation. Just like her friend."

"I don't believe Senator Amidala lies."

"If that is the case I'm surprised she's lasted as long as she has in the Senate. You might tell me, actually, why Miss Naberrie is accompanying you."

That was a question he could answer truthfully. "She wants to find out who is trying to assassinate her friend, and can you blame her?"

"No, but I sense a hidden agenda." The Count met Obi-Wan's gaze and the Jedi felt his mind being probed. He put up barriers at once. "She is very strong-willed. I could extract very little information before she fought of my mind probe."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "What exactly?"

"Honestly, Master Kenobi, if the Jedi Council only knew about you two…" He left his sentence hanging, letting Obi-Wan finish it himself.

"What if I told you," he said slowly, "that we were working under the order of Master Yoda?"

"I would not believe you," Dooku stated bluntly.

"Well then, we appear to be even."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't believe me about Yoda, I don't believe you about Sidious."

"We will continue this conversation at another time, when it will not result in pointless circles of argument," Dooku snapped, swiftly ending the discussion and leaving the room with a swirl of his cape.

Obi-Wan sighed. He had won this round, but what effect would the consequences have on his fate? And Sabé's?

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter battley things start to happen.


	33. Jedi and Clones and Droids, Oh My

**New A/N (2010): **This chapter now contains the previously-missing proposal scene. I'm quite pleased with it for its simplicity : )

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirty-Two – Jedi and Clones and Droids, Oh My.**

After a few hours of quiet rotation in the stasis field, Obi-Wan was busily fighting off motion sickness with his restricted Force ability, when several Geonosian guards came to escort him…somewhere. He found himself marched swiftly to a large chamber where Dooku, Nute Gunray and their associates had gathered on a balcony high up on the wall. Obi-Wan, hands bound by cuffs, stood in the centre of the room, facing them. His Geonosian escorts stood nearby, in case he should start trouble. He wouldn't, of course. There were too many innocent beings around.

Presently, Sabé was ushered in, also bound at the wrists. She too was made to stand in the middle of the room and she glared daggers at the guard who had roughly pulled her in place.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sabé Naberrie," Dooku began, his voice resonating around the chamber. "You have both been found guilty of espionage and are therefore to face the punishment seen fit for you by the Geonosian leader, Archduke Poggle the Lesser."

The Archduke spoke briefly, announcing their fate, but Sabé and Obi-Wan had no idea what punishment they were being submitted to. They only knew that it caused great mirth throughout the gathered assembly.

"It has been decided," Dooku explained to them, "that the charges against you are punishable by death."

"Wonderful," Sabé muttered.

"But hardly surprising," Obi-Wan murmured back.

"You are to be taken to the execution arena immediately. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pressing matter to attend to."

He left the balcony and Obi-Wan caught sight of Jango Fett standing in the passage beyond. So the Count had lied about the bounty hunter being on Geonosis. He wasn't really surprised. Jedi who had left the Order weren't renowned for telling the truth.

He and Sabé were taken to a small cart pulled by some kind of lizard-like creature. Their respective guards bound their wrist-binders to opposite sides. Then all the Geonosians save one disappeared to see what was going on in the arena outside.

"Are we going to die, Obi-Wan?" Sabé asked quietly.

"Not if I can help it."

"And if you can't?"

He twisted awkwardly to face her. "Then I will have the pleasure of dying with the one I love."

"I love you," she said, straining towards him.

"I love you too." He kissed her slowly. "And I will live to say it another day."

"In that case I will live to hear it," Sabé said with determination.

"Good. I'd look silly saying it if you weren't there."

She managed a small smile. "Well, looking on the bright side, at least if we died we'd get some peace and quiet."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "True."

Sabé craned her neck, trying to look out to the arena. "What are they waiting for?"

"An audience I think."

"Ah."

Soon, a Geonosian hopped up into the front of the cart and they were pulled out into the bright sunlight of a huge arena.

Obi-Wan leaned towards Sabé once again and said in a hushed tone, "Marry me."

Her head whipped round to regard him, eyes widening. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"You're asking me now?"

"What better time?"

"You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life," Obi-Wan said truthfully.

The cart rumbled towards four large stone pillars, where several more of the insect-like creatures were waiting for them. Sabé was tugged from the cart first and roughly pulled over to the pillar furthest away. Her wrist-binders were attached to a chain, which was then nailed to the top of the pillar, keeping her hands in place above her head. Looking over, she saw that Obi-Wan was fastened likewise to the pillar at the opposite end.

"Obi-Wan," she called.

He turned to look at her, a questioning expression on his face.

"I will."

He smiled broadly. Sabé smiled too, then turned her attention back to the matter at hand. They waited there for several minutes while the gathered crowd grew steadily bigger. Dooku and his followers came out into their viewing box but made no move to get things rolling.

"What are they waiting for now?" Sabé called.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan yelled back, looking almost casual as he rested his wrists on the binders.

Presently, they found out what they were all waiting for. A second cart rolled out of the tunnel, and aboard…

"Oh no," she muttered.

Obi-Wan looked incredulous as Anakin and Padmé were pulled out of the cart. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message," he growled to his Padawan.

"I re-transmitted it, just as you had requested, Master," Anakin explained. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi-Wan glanced up at his bound wrists. "Good job," he said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

As Padmé approached the pillar nearest Sabé's, she noticed her cousin stealthily slip a wire into her mouth before allowing herself to be chained up. The two exchanged a look, sealing their plan without words.

The four prisoners watched as the means of their execution, three highly dangerous beasts, entered the arena. Padmé glanced up at them quickly, then set about picking the lock of her binders. Luckily all attention was upon the beasts. Sabé identified a nexu, an acklay and a reek. All creatures that she had been warned to stay well away from in her zoology classes.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin said dryly.

Padmé finished unlocking one shackle and quickly strained to reach over and pick Sabé's before using the chain as a means of climbing the pillar.

Anakin was eyeing the approaching creatures with concern and Obi-Wan said, "Just relax. Concentrate."

"What about Padmé?"

Obi-Wan glanced over at the Senator and her assistant. Both were close to reaching the top of their pillars. "She seems to be on top of things."

Anakin looked, but only quickly. The reek took most of his attention and he leapt up onto its back, breaking his chain by wrapping it around the horn atop the beast's head, thus using its strength to tug the chain from its fixture.

Obi-Wan had caught the eye of the acklay, a large spindly creature with piercingly sharp claws and teeth. He wasted no time in taking advantage of its wild stabbing motions by making sure that the chain suffered one of the blows. Hands still bound, but free of the pillar, he settled for swift dodging movements, keeping one eye on what was happening to the others.

Padmé and Sabé worked together to keep off the nexu, but that didn't stop the vicious feline creature from climbing the column and claiming a strike on the Senator. She cried out as the needle-sharp claws raked across her back, ripping her white jumpsuit. Gritting her teeth she turned and exchanged a glance with Sabé before swinging awkwardly down on her chain, kicking the nexu hard with both feet. The blow knocked the beast off the pillar, where it lay stunned while Padmé began to climb back up. Sabé took a flying leap from her pillar to land on Padmé's before jumping to Anakin's and then Obi-Wan's.

She wasn't there long. The acklay, in its attempts to get to Obi-Wan, nudged into it, causing it to wobble violently.

"It's going to fall," the Jedi yelled, "hold on!"

She did, managing to ride it down for half the way and falling the rest, ending up painfully on her back on the sand. She stayed there long enough to wince before getting quickly to her feet and relieving a Geonosian of his spear, knocking him out with a brusque blow. Obi-Wan took it from her and threw it at the acklay, striking a hit on its scaly shoulder. Unfortunately it simply pulled the weapon out of its hide and bit it in two. The Jedi's eyes widened and he grabbed Sabé's arm with his bound hands, running towards Anakin, who had gained control of the reek and was riding it like a steed. Padmé sat behind him and the nexu lay dead by the pillars. Obi-Wan leapt for the creature's back, extending his jump with the Force, pulling Sabé with him. She held onto him, not wishing to fall off and Padmé turned to see if they had made it on all right.

Their actions had caused a minor commotion among the audience, but now they faced a bigger danger. Seven destroyer droids rolled out into the arena, quickly surrounding them in a tight circle that left the four on the reek wondering how they would manage to get out of this one.

"Not good," Sabé muttered, somewhat understating.

Suddenly, hundreds of lightsabres ignited around the arena and the Jedi appeared from the shadows, all of them poised elegantly for battle.

"Better," Obi-Wan said wryly.

"Much better."

"If you could try and stay near me you stand a better chance of defence," he added, not-so-subtly hinting at his concern for her welfare.

Sabé squeezed his hand. "I'll try. I promised I would live, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Luckily Padmé's curious expression vanished when their attention was drawn to the sight of Mace Windu leaping down from the dignitaries' balcony, discarding a flaming robe. It was only then that they noticed the countless number of battle droids making their way out to the arena.

"Hmm, that's less good," Obi-Wan remarked.

The Geonosian audience wisely decided that this would be a good time to disappear and took to the skies, their insect wings fluttering in a furious attempt to leave as quickly as possible. Sabé half wished that she could join them. Instead she watched the horde of firing battle droids run towards the horde of bolt-deflecting Jedi, meeting them with a dramatic clash of bright lightsabres and dull armour plating. Two Jedi nearby tossed Obi-Wan and Anakin sabres and they quickly put them to good use in freeing themselves from the wrist binders.

The Separatist armies did not just consist of droids. The Geonosian army also had the added firepower of various types of cannons, one of which fired large bolts of energy to devastating effect. One of these bolts struck a Jedi Master in the chest, knocking him into one of the pillars. The shockwave caused the reek to fall sideways, sending its four passengers flying. Obi-Wan was the only one who managed to land on his feet. Anakin picked himself up quickly to join his Master in deflecting blaster bolts.

Sabé and Padmé wasted no time in picking up discarded weapons to participate in the fight. Both were good shots, although Sabé's extensive training made her the better fighter. Padmé had a natural skill with a blaster that she used effectively to her advantage. Obi-Wan remembered the young, nervous Sabé who had been afraid to go into battle. The woman fighting beside him now showed no sign of that girl. She fought with fierce determination that he found sad in a way. She would never have that innocence again. Obi-Wan made sure that she stayed behind him. He blocked any shots that came towards them and Sabé fired at the droids. It was an effective technique that he observed Padmé and Anakin also adopting from atop one of the Geonosian carts. Presently Mace Windu approached him and the two Jedi and Sabé worked back to back, taking down droid after droid.

The reek had been momentarily stunned from its tumble to the sand, but now was back on its feet and galloping with a fury towards Mace, Sabé and Obi-Wan. Sabé found herself violently shoved backwards out of the way while Obi-Wan was knocked down by the creature's vicious onslaught. Mace ran, scoring a hit on the reek's thick-skinned face before he too was knocked over, lightsabre flying across the sand. Obi-Wan got straight back up onto his feet and offered one hand to Sabé while the other deflected more blaster bolts. Their blocking-shooting partnership was interrupted only by a heavy round object that rolled past, startling the Nabooian woman. She was shocked to discover that it was the severed head of Jango Fett. A quick glance up confirmed that it was Mace Windu who had brought about the death of the able bounty hunter. She turned her attention back to the battle with a grimace, focusing on destroying as many droids as possible.

Soon her interest was caught by the odd behaviour of two droids standing in front of them. One minute they were aiming their blasters, clearly ready to shoot to kill, and the next they were backing away with an uncharacteristic, "Uh oh."

"Roger, roger."

A feeling of trepidation seeped into her bones as she slowly turned to see what she had already suspected was behind her. The acklay was back with a vengeance. Sabé found herself withdrawing along with the droids as Obi-Wan moved in to take care of it. It wasn't so much of a threat when its adversary had a lightsabre. He swiftly cut off several of its legs before making a killing stab through the head. Sabé, meanwhile, spun on her heel and shot the two droids.

The battle continued progressively until Sabé noticed a critical detail. The battle droids were pushing the Jedi backwards until they were forced to form a small circle. There were now considerably more droids than Jedi, she noted with regret, and the numbers were steadily decreasing. Suddenly all weapons pointed at them were lowered and the battlefield grew silent. The Jedi and the two women from Naboo cautiously let their own weapons drop to their sides and they stood waiting, wondering what was going on. Obi-Wan stood from where he'd been kneeling over a fallen friend, a truly heartbreaking expression on his gentle face.

Count Dooku's voice echoed out across the arena. "Master Windu. You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku," Mace replied firmly, speaking truthfully for them all.

"Then I'm sorry old friend," the Count said with convincing regret.

The droids raised their blasters and the small band of survivors brought their own weapons to bear once more. Before any shooting could begin, however, a low humming noise drew Padmé's attention upwards.

"Look!" she cried.

All eyes turned to stare as several ships, all bearing a battalion of Kaminoan clone troopers, came down upon the arena, firing at the droids and finally coming in to land around the circle of Jedi. Anakin leapt up into one of them, reaching out a hand to help Padmé and Sabé. Obi-Wan paused to ricochet more bolts off his lightsabre blade before following them closely into the ship's open side. The vehicles all took off together and carried the survivors out of the arena and into the second half of their first battle against the Separatists. All of them knew only too well that this would certainly not be the last.


	34. Begun The Clone War Has

**A/N: **Battle of Geonosis part two. I realised, whilst typing this chapter, that this is the first time that Obi-Wan meets C-3P0. It seems strange considering how long he's been around in the movies.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Begun the Clone War Has.**

As the ships carried the rescued fighters away from the execution arena, Sabé looked over at her three companions, thanking the Gods that none of them had serious injuries. The gashes across Padmé's back would be easily healed once they had bacta and proper care, and were for now nothing more than a painful inconvenience.

Looking across to the other ships, the Jedi, with their enhanced vision, spotted Yoda aboard the leader transport, urgently talking to Mace Windu. Voicing this observation to the others, they realised that they hadn't seen the wise Jedi Master during the ground battle, concluding that it must have been he who had collected the clone troops from Kamino.

The small fleet flew around a corner to a large dusty red plain that was apparently serving as a dock for the majority of the Separatist leaders' ships. Rapid laser fire from nearby control towers forced the pilots into conducting vehement evasive manoeuvres. The passengers inside, already unsteady on their feet, stumbled around for handholds as Obi-Wan shouted, "Hold on!"

Taking a firm grip on a handle above her head, Sabé peered out of the ship's open sides, squinting against the glare of bright sun on sand. The gunner began returning fire on the control towers and Anakin said, "Aim right above the fuel cells."

Nodding, the gunner propelled two rockets, which shot forward to hit right on target at the point that Anakin had suggested. The control towers crumpled, falling swiftly to the ground, coincidently managing to crush several battle droids.

"Good call, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan praised with a smile.

The majority of the troop ships nearby broke away to land on the plains. The four survivors in one of the few airborne vehicles saw the Jedi passengers come running out to address the gathered troopers on the ground. A fierce battle began on the sandy wasteland between clones and battle droids, the Jedi taking on natural leadership roles in commanding the troops. Sabé, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé had a good view of the fighting from their ship's lofty position and could easily lend assistance where it was needed.

Spotting the ships he and Sabé had noticed when coming in to land several hours before, Obi-Wan ordered, "Attack those Federation starships, quickly!"

Firepower promptly focused on the large spherical vehicles, but their rockets alone did not have enough strength to bring down any of them. Fortunately Yoda's squad in the Forward Command Centre did. One of the ships halted in its steady ascent and slowly began falling back down to the ground. The dust cloud its collision produced spread over everything, limiting visibility in the troop ship. Despite this setback, however, Obi-Wan's keen eyes spotted a tiny figure on a speederbike, hastily heading away from the battle on the ground.

"Look over there!"

"It's Dooku!" Anakin exclaimed. "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rockets, sir," the gunner told him.

"Follow him," the Padawan ordered.

"We're going to need some help," Padmé spoke up.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There isn't time. Anakin and I can handle this."

Dooku was a cunning man and not one to simply sit around once he realised he was being pursued. Sabé noticed the two ships that had been flanking his speeder veer sharply off to the side, but before she could voice this concerning observation they reappeared behind the troop ship, laser cannons firing rapidly. The ship rocked violently in the sudden turbulence and Padmé, along with one of the troopers, fell out of the open side with a cry.

"Padmé!" Anakin screamed. "Put the ship down!"

Sabé, who would have gone the same way if one of the troopers had not grabbed her ankle, got awkwardly to her feet and nodded her thanks to the clone.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan was saying firmly, "don't let your personal feelings get in the way." He turned to the pilot. "Follow that speeder."

"Lower the ship!"

"I can't take Dooku alone," Obi-Wan admitted. "I need you. If we catch him we could end this war right now. We have a job to do."

"I don't care, put the ship down!"

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

Anakin looked devastated. "I can't leave her."

"Come to your senses!" Obi-Wan yelled. "What do you think Padmé would do were she in your position?"

The Padawan looked down at his feet. "She would do her duty," he said dejectedly.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked over Anakin's shoulder at Sabé. She nodded, relaying the fact that she was unharmed. She knew that if it had been her tumbling out if the ship she would not expect him to stop for her. He would trust her to survive on her own, like she trusted Padmé.

Obi-Wan approached her, a grave expression on his face. "Be ready to leave the ship," he said quietly. "I sense its fate may not be pleasant."

She nodded. The ship approached the landing platform outside the Geonosian main hangar and the two Jedi and Sabé hopped out and ran into the shadow of the open hatchway. Behind them the ship exploded, shot by the Count's escorts.

It was clear to any observer that Obi-Wan was not pleased by Sabé's presence there. He had ideally wanted her to remain on the ship, but something had told him to get her off it.

"I want you to stay back, Sabé," he told her firmly as they ran. "Dooku is highly dangerous and I can't predict his movements."

"I'll try."

They found the ex-Jedi preparing to board a small ship in the hangar. He turned to look at them all with a steady gaze as they entered, his calm, cold reserve unnerving the woman from Naboo.

Anakin stepped forward, glaring. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi that you've killed today Dooku."

"We'll take him together," Obi-Wan said. "You go in slowly on the left."

"I'm taking him now!" The Padawan charged, lightsabre in hand, towards the motionless Count.

"No, Anakin, no! No!" Obi-Wan cried.

Sabé gasped as blue lightning shot from Dooku's fingertips and caught the young Jedi, slamming him against a wall before deftly dropping him. Anakin lay stunned, his lightsabre clutched uselessly in his hand.

"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours," Dooku boasted. "Now back down."

He sent the lightning towards Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Knight easily blocked it with his lightsabre. "I don't think so."

The Count frowned and sent a bolt to Sabé. It caught her in the side and she collapsed with a shriek. He used the Force to throw her to the floor behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan let his anger go, as he had when Qui-Gon had died, and engaged Dooku in a battle of quick lightsabre strokes.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me," Dooku said, taunting. He had hoped that attacking Sabé might draw out the Jedi Knight's aggression, but all it seemed to do was make him more indomitable. "Yoda holds you in such high esteem. Surely you can do better."

Obi-Wan did not allow himself to be provoked and instead brought his blade up against the Count's. Dooku, however, had the Dark Side of the Force on his side. With swift slashing motions he stabbed at Obi-Wan's arm and thigh. The Jedi cried out in pain as Dooku's Force push sent him back towards Sabé.

Dooku looked down at them sternly, preparing to make the killing blow. In a blur of motion, Anakin leapt forward, blocking Dooku's blade before it could strike his Master.

"Brave of you boy, but I would have thought you had learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner," Anakin said smoothly.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan called his discarded lightsabre to him and threw it to his Padawan. "Anakin!"

Now armed with two weapons, Anakin battled fiercely with Dooku. One of the sabres was quickly sliced in half and rendered useless, but the young Jedi fought just as well with one. He severed a large pipe that lay across the floor and the hangar's lighting grew dim.

Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at the unconscious woman beside him. While the lightning had been promptly shaken off by Anakin, Sabé, being unable to use the Force to counter it, was affected more severely. She was burnt where it had struck her and bruised from her fall to the ground. With effort, Obi-Wan moved to place a hand on her forehead, momentarily ignoring his own searing pain. He let the Force flow through him and presently her eyes fluttered open. She moaned.

"Don't try to move," Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth.

"Obi-Wan–"

"Shh, it'll be all right."

They lay forehead-to-forehead and watched Anakin and Dooku fighting. The Padawan, despite the advantage of youth, was quickly overcome and in one fluid stroke Dooku sliced off his right arm. He yelled in pain and was thrown back to land at his Master's booted feet. Sabé's jaw dropped in horror and Obi-Wan visibly cringed.

Dooku stood for a moment, staring at his three victims, wondering what would be the most effective way to eliminate them, when there came a steady tap-tapping noise. Yoda came into view, walking slowly with the aid of his gimer stick.

"Master Yoda," Dooku greeted.

"Count Dooku," came the growling reply.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time," the Count said darkly. He used the Force to throw various objects at the diminutive Jedi in hope of catching him unawares. Yet Yoda managed to block them without seeming to make an effort. Feeling irritation at his inability to crush his foe, Dooku sent a bolt of Force-lightning towards him. Yoda deflected it back to him. The Count sent it up to the ceiling where it bounced harmlessly off the stonework.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku," Yoda said. "The Dark Side I sense in you."

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you." He threw another, stronger bolt of lightning and Sabé thought that the ancient Jedi Master would surely be hit. But this, Yoda simply caught in his hand, reducing it to nothing.

"Much to learn you still have."

Realising that he would certainly lose if the battle persisted this way, Dooku said coolly, "It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsabre." He ignited the ruby-red weapon once again.

Yoda calmly did the same. Then all manner of calm disappeared as the Jedi Master executed a complicated series of leaps and twists, battling Dooku at a faster pace than Sabé could keep up with.

It did not take the Count long to comprehend the fact that he could not win this duel. He used the Force to wrench free a huge pipe and sent it crashing down on Obi-Wan, Anakin and Sabé. The wounded Jedi tried to counter it, but they were weakened by their injuries. Yoda, however, stopped fighting and pushed it aside. It crashed down harmlessly on the floor a little way away, causing the tiles to crack.

Meanwhile, Dooku had boarded the ship and was now preparing to exit the hangar at a speedy pace. Yoda called his gimer stick to him and leaned on it pensively. Obi-Wan got carefully to his feet, taking caution not to put too much weight on his burnt leg, and helped Sabé up. Padmé ran in then with several troops just in time to help support Anakin with a hug. Sabé registered this with interest, realising that their situations may not be all that different after all. She felt much weakened by the Force-lightning, but knew she could not allow herself to put too much pressure on Obi-Wan's wounded leg. The clone troopers came to their rescue by helping them out and into another transport.

"I need bacta," Sabé muttered with a grimace.

Obi-Wan smiled briefly. "With a tone of voice like that I hope you get it quickly."

When they reached the Forward Command Centre, the sleek Nubian craft that Padmé and Anakin had used to reach Geonosis stood waiting with the other ships. A confused look passed over the Senator's face as she wondered just how it had got there when they had left it hidden near the droid foundries. The answer came in the form of R2-D2 and R4-P17, as well as C-3P0, a protocol droid that Anakin had made when he was nine and been reunited with while on Tatooine. The three droids had rescued themselves from the foundries and flown Padmé's ship to the Forward Command Centre. The two Jedi and the women made their way up the ramp, knowing that the Nubian ship had better medical facilities than the troop transports. They let the clones take control of the cockpit and, just for a short while, thought only of each other.

Back on Coruscant, Sabé and Padmé were efficiently treated for their injuries and then hurried out of the Jedi Temple by Depa Billaba. Obi-Wan and Anakin came to them once they too had been healed. Anakin had been fitted with a robotic arm in place of the one he had lost and his movements were slow and irregular while he got used to it. He and Padmé set off once again for Naboo, as Coruscant was still unsafe. Typho had left a message informing them that he had already taken Dormé back to Theed on the date that Senator Amidala had been scheduled to return.

Padmé hugged Sabé before she left, saying, "Are you sure you won't come? It'll be safer."

"No. You need someone to put affairs in order before we come home. I don't mind doing that for you. I know you would prefer I do it than let Jar Jar loose in your office."

Padmé smirked, looking somewhat sheepish. "Fine. But be careful."

"I'll be all right. Master Kenobi will keep an eye on me."

"Two actually," Obi-Wan put in from his position by the door.

Padmé nodded with a smile. "I'll see you in a few days then."

That evening, Obi-Wan stood with Mace Windu by one of the windows of the Jedi Council chamber, discussing the events of Geonosis. Sabé sat nearby, an honorary guest under reasoning of being Senator Amidala's representative. Or so the records said anyway.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan was saying quietly. "It doesn't feel right."

"Joined the Dark Side Dooku has," Yoda spoke up from his chair. "Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Mace Windu suggested.

Yoda nodded. "I agree."

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace asked Obi-Wan, changing the subject.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home."

Sabé glanced at her chrono. Outside the sun was setting over Coruscant. Mid-afternoon on Naboo.

"I have to admit," Obi-Wan said, "that without the clones it would not have been a victory."

"Victory? Victory you say?" Yoda queried. "Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has."

That sobered everyone into a long silence until Mace Windu excused himself and left to oversee the younglings' meditation session. The remaining three glanced up at each other. They were not just there to discuss Geonosis and Sabé was not just there to represent Padmé. No, they were there for another purpose altogether. One that would bring some light into the oncoming time of darkness.


	35. Completion

**A/N: **This chapter holds a warning for suggestiveness. Nothing graphic, but be warned : )

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Completion.**

This was not how Padmé Naberrie Amidala had pictured her wedding.

She had pictured it in Theed with all her friends and family, with her parents to bear witness, with Sola and Sabé to hold her train, with her nieces Ryoo and Pooja to throw flowers. Not alone in a remote lodge in the lake country with only two droids as witnesses.

One thing, however, was perfect: the groom. She had pictured herself marrying the man of her dreams, and when she looked up at her new husband, she knew that she had.

In that sense, Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker was content.

This was exactly how Sabé Naberrie had pictured her wedding.

She had pictured only one thing: contentment for herself and her husband. She looked at Obi-Wan and he at her as Yoda blessed their union. She could never have dreamed that this would happen, but she was filled with gratitude. The Force had seen fit to bring them together and she could not be happier.

In every sense, Sabé Kenobi was entirely content.

Obi-Wan glanced back at Yoda and blinked. Standing behind him he thought he'd seen…

No, that was impossible. But Sabé had seen it too and said as much as they rode back to Padmé's now empty apartment.

"He was watching over you," she said. "It makes sense, you were like a son to him."

"I was. He told me to follow my heart." He smiled. "And I did. Eventually."

"Yes. It only took you ten years," Sabé teased.

Back at the apartment they sat down to a simple meal together and talked. "You know we're going to have to be incredibly careful, don't you?" Obi-Wan commented as they ate. "You can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to. The only thing is…"

"What?"

"Saché will know."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll just know. She has a way of reading people, especially her close friends. She knows me very well."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well I take it that if she was a handmaiden she's trustworthy?"

"Absolutely." She paused to take a bite and then said, "Oh shavit."

"What?" Obi-Wan looked up. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No, I just remembered that I'm going to owe Saché ten credits now. She bet that we would marry someday and…I'm going to have to jump in the fountain too."

Obi-Wan laughed and Sabé explained the conversation she'd had with Saché whilst training Queen Jamillia's handmaidens.

"By the way, Master Windu suspects nothing," she said, changing the subject afterwards.

"How can you tell?"

"You could see it in his face and mannerisms. When he talked about keeping an eye on the Senate his posture was very insecure, as if he's wary of the goings on there. When he looked up at us entering the room together he was relaxed."

Obi-Wan slanted one eyebrow. Sabé noticed and clarified. "You told me he was the greatest Jedi, second to Yoda, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well then I assumed that if he suspected anything we'd be in trouble, so I checked."

"How?"

"My love, you're talking to someone who has spent the majority of their adult life watching the galaxy from underneath a hood. You learn to notice things like that."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

She smiled and took his hand. "When are we to follow to Naboo?"

"I spoke to Anakin before he left and just told him to wait for me. So you can take however many days you need to sort the Senator's affairs. If truth be told I think he could do with a rest. I'm not sure how I'd react to having my arm cut off. He seems to be holding up well."

"I'm just glad that the bacta did the trick for your wounds."

"And yours. If Dooku had hurt you more I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have stayed in control. That's why you're allowed to love me, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan gave her an affectionate look. "Yes. You're right as usual."

"Thank you…" after a playful smile she added, "…Ben."

He looked puzzled. "Ben? Who's Ben?"

"You are." He appeared to be utterly confused by that, so she explained further. "When I was talking about you to Saché I gave you another name in case I was overheard."

He chuckled. "Oh, I see. Why Ben?"

"Why not?" she replied brightly.

Obi-Wan shook his head, still smiling. "I do love you, Sabé."

"And I you. More than I could ever say." She squeezed his hand. "Now, I think we should retire to bed, it's getting late."

He nodded and they made their way to Sabé's room. Obi-Wan draped his robe over a chair and Sabé closed the blinds, shutting out most of the city's light. Then they turned to one another. Obi-Wan held out his hand and she took it, stepping forward into his waiting embrace. Then she took a step back and looked deeply into his eyes. Slowly and without embarrassment, she shed her dress. Obi-Wan raised a loving hand to her cheek before removing his tunic.

Later when they lay together, skin against skin, it felt like the most natural thing in the galaxy. Sabé didn't know where her shyness had gone, but she didn't care. She and Obi-Wan were truly one now. They had lain together and now they rested together, arms entwined, and slept.

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone has a problem with Yoda playing priest, sorry. It was just something I'd never seen him do before in a story. And it fit, what with his encouragement and stuff


	36. Love and Separation

**A/N: **So the war begins for our two lovely Naboo ladies. How will they cope with the impending absence of their husbands?

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Love and Separation. **

The morning following the wedding, Obi-Wan reported the full findings of his investigation to the Jedi Council and was quickly assigned a new task; a notion carried by Yoda.

He returned to Sabé, who in the meantime had dressed in one of her formal gowns, to explain what had happened. "The Council has given me a new assignment," he said, joining her for a late breakfast.

"What is it?"

He smiled. "To protect and eventually escort home Representative Naberrie."

Sabé's face broke out in a grin. "Really?"

"Really. Yoda's doing," he explained, feeling grateful to the wise Jedi Master.

"Although technically I'm Representative Kenobi."

"Yes, but we can't go around saying that, can we?"

"One day, perhaps, my love," Sabé said wistfully, touching his cheek.

After they had finished their meal the two made their way to the Senate building for a conference with Jar Jar Binks. Sabé fidgeted the whole of the air taxi journey, claiming that her purple shimmersilk robes were uncomfortable. Obi-Wan just laughed softly. "That's what you get for being a politician."

"I'm not, I'm a Representative." In his ear she added, "If you dislike politicians so much you shouldn't have married one!"

"My mistake," he said with a wink.

Sabé's business persona took over once they reached the Senate, and she and Jar Jar swapped reports. She was horrified to learn that it had been Jar Jar's, and by association, Padmé's suggestion to grant Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers to create an Army of the Republic. It went against everything the Senator had been working towards. But ironically if it had not been for the clones the two Nabooian women and all the Jedi that had come to rescue them would be dead, Obi-Wan and Anakin included.

Later, Representatives Naberrie and Binks addressed the Senate, where Sabé made it clear that Padmé's opinions on the Republic Army had not changed. Obi-Wan stood watching from an alcove, not wishing to appear to be taking sides. It was bad form for a Jedi. He sighed, watching his new wife speak for her cousin, for her planet. The Sabé he had first grown to love, all those years ago, would never have had the nerve to speak before the Senate. She had come a long way since then, battling some of her timidity without losing her quiet ways. He suddenly felt very proud of her, and a smile appeared on his lips.

When all her Senatorial duties were finally complete, Sabé woke up on the morning of the third day feeling relieved that today she wouldn't have to garb herself in formal dress or put any complicated twists in her hair. Today she was Sabé Kenobi returning home, leaving Representative Naberrie firmly locked in the wardrobe with the formal gowns. 'Only I must still take the name Naberrie,' she thought with disappointment. She slipped into a simple sleeveless dress and began to pack everything else.

Presently a tired voice from the bed proclaimed, "That suitcase is on my foot."

Sabé looked up. "Sorry, Obi-Wan," she said with a snigger, moving the offending item away. "I had no idea that Jedi were so grumpy in the mornings."

"They're not."

"Well this one certainly is."

Obi-Wan managed a smile and sat up. "Aren't you going to be cold in that?"

Sabé shook her head. "I have my handmaiden's cloak to go with it."

"Our transport is scheduled to pick us up in about an hour, will you be ready?"

"You're forgetting which one of us is already up and dressed."

He lay back down against the pillow and clasped his hands behind his head. "Is that a hint?"

Sabé paused in her packing. "Possibly."

An hour later saw Master Kenobi and Representative Naberrie boarding their transport on the same landing platform that had seen the arrival of Padmé several days before. All evidence of the explosion had been scrubbed away, but in her mind's eye Sabé could still see the places where Cordé, Versé and the others had lost their lives. The transport was another sleek Nubian ship, much smaller than the one they had used to escape in ten years ago, but almost identical in style.

When they reached Theed it was only a short walk to the apartment that Sabé shared with Saché. Obi-Wan took pleasure in seeing the beautiful city fully back to its splendour. It had, of course, been so for many years, but the Jedi Knight hadn't set foot on Naboo since the Trade Federation blockade.

"If Saché's at home," Sabé began, looking for her card key, "there won't be any peace."

Obi-Wan smiled, and Sabé unlocked the door.

"Sabé! You're back!" Saché yelled, bounding across the room with her usual relentless energy. "You'll never guess what, Mother's made a full recovery! Oh, and Eirtaé's pregnant, and-"

"Saché!"

"Yes?"

"Slow down! Please. It's been a hectic few days." Sabé smiled at her friend.

Saché paused and studied her. "You're different," she stated.

Sabé looked at her innocently. "Am I?"

"Yes. Somehow. Not sure what it is yet, but I'll get it eventually."

"No doubt of it. Can we come in properly now?"

Saché moved back to allow the two more room to manoeuvre. "Hello, Master Kenobi. You have a beard! How are you?"

"Yes I do have a beard," Obi-Wan replied, smiling. "I'm very well, thank you, Saché. And you?"

"Hungry," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "I could eat half a chou-shou."

"You can eat later," Sabé said, dumping her luggage and pulling her out of the front door. "Lets go for a walk."

"A walk? What for?"

"Because Obi-Wan's never seen Theed properly and you could do with the exercise."

The three strolled leisurely around the city's deserted streets. It was too early in the morning for most of the citizens of Theed to be up. Saché was a natural early riser, and Sabé and Obi-Wan had awoken on Coruscant time.

Sabé led them to a quiet plaza near the outskirts of the city, and turned to Saché. "There's something I have to do. It's something you need to know while you can shriek without anyone hearing you, because if you wait to work it out on your own you might shriek within full sight of everyone."

"What?" the younger woman asked in confusion.

Obi-Wan watched in amusement as Sabé dropped her cloak on the floor, kicked off her shoes and ran lightly to the fountain in the centre of the plaza, leaping in with a small splash. Saché, following Sabé's predictions, gave a shriek and ran to join her, jumping up and down in the cool water. Obi-Wan laughed.

"I knew it! I knew it! What did I tell you? Oh, does the Senator know?"

"No, and she can't or I'll be dismissed and Obi-Wan will be expelled from the Jedi Order."

Saché nodded in a moment of seriousness. "I understand. Why did you tell me then?"

"Because I knew you would work it out by yourself if I didn't."

The smile returned to Saché's face and she hugged her friend. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. Now lets get out of this fountain. My feet are freezing, and you've probably just ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes."

Saché waved off the comment and waded to the side. "Nothing a bit of cleaning won't fix."

Sabé followed, shaking her head with a smile. The three of them walked back to the apartment where Obi-Wan contacted Anakin, and Saché changed her shoes.

The Senator and her protector arrived back in Theed about an hour later. Padmé and Sabé talked politics for a short while before Saché cut in and frankly told them both to shut up. They took it good-naturedly and switched the topic to something much more trivial.

That night the two Jedi slept peacefully at the houses of the women they were protecting before meeting up to return to Coruscant the next day. This was not done without private goodbyes. They knew the Jedi were returning to war, and perhaps serious danger, and the situation had sobered them all, even Saché.

Sabé clung to her husband, tears stinging her eyes. She was too stubborn to allow them to fall, not wishing to bring extra grief to their parting, but she could do nothing to stop them welling up every time she reminded herself just _why_ she was holding Obi-Wan so close to her. "I love you," she whispered, "so much."

"I know. I love you too."

"I don't know when I'll see you again. When Padmé next needs to go to Coruscant I suppose."

Obi-Wan held her away so that he could see her face. "We'll find a way. I promise."

"I believe you. _Aanor ishiia zals_."

"What does that mean?"

"It's an old Corellian phrase," Sabé told him. "I believe it translates as 'love conquers all'."

"That's a hopeful sentiment."

"Lets hope it's a true one. You'll be careful won't you?"

He smiled sadly. "I'll try."

There was just time for another embrace, and a kiss that seemed cruelly short, before Saché knocked on the door to inform them that Anakin and Senator Amidala had arrived. Sabé blinked back any tears and sniffed once or twice before declaring herself ready to go outside. Obi-Wan nodded, and the two went to greet Padmé and Anakin. The moment Sabé saw her cousin's slightly red-rimmed eyes she realised that there might be more going on between her and the Jedi Padawan than she and Obi-Wan had first thought.

Saché politely stated that she wouldn't be coming to see the Jedi off, and said her goodbyes before disappearing back into the apartment. The remaining four walked slowly to the hanger where the Jedi's ship awaited them.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Goodbye, Senator Amidala, goodbye Sabé. I hope it will not be too long before we meet again."

"Certainly not another ten years, Master Kenobi," Padmé said, smiling carefully.

"No. Now that we have all been reunited again I don't think we could go so long without seeing two of our greatest friends."

Anakin nodded his agreement, and Obi-Wan turned to him. "Come, Padawan. Time is short."

"I know, Master. Goodbye Senator, bye Sabé."

The two Nabooian women said goodbye, and watched the Jedi walk up the ramp. Both paused in the hatch briefly to send fond looks back to their loves, then disappeared from sight. Padmé reached for Sabé's arm and hooked it in hers. Together they stood to watch the ship take off and become steadily smaller in the azure sky, just as they had ten years ago. Then turned to each other, recognising identical tearful expressions on the other's face. "You're in love," Sabé stated with surprise.

"So are you," Padmé said defensively.

"Yes, but you knew that before."

Padmé shrugged as they walked back the way they had come. "Well, we're both in the same boat now. At least we can comfort each other."

"True. It's going to be difficult staying here while they're out there fighting the war. How long do you think you can last without seeing Anakin?"

"Not as long as you lasted without seeing Obi-Wan."

As it was, Padmé lasted three months, wandering around Theed in a dreamlike state, completing her Senatorial duties with a half-heartedness that was very unlike her. Sabé had just about grown used to it, remembering how strange how own behaviour had become following Obi-Wan's departure after the Trade Federation affair.

It had occurred to her that neither she nor Padmé had enquired as to whether their love was returned or not. Padmé had assumed that Sabé's feelings for Obi-Wan remained unrequited, and Sabé admitted to herself that she had assumed the same thing about Anakin. But if Obi-Wan, ever-the-whole-hearted-Jedi-Obi-Wan, had broken the rules, then what of Anakin, whose behaviour was undoubtedly more reckless and disregarding of rules than that of his Master? The thoughts made her head spin, and she had kept herself awake all night on one occasion, trying to piece together possibilities. She had eventually given up, and decided to observe the next time Padmé and Anakin were together.

She didn't have to wait long. Two months and three weeks after Obi-Wan and Anakin had left, Sabé was enjoying a moment of peace and quiet while going through some figures in her office, when Padmé burst loudly through the door saying, "Right, that's it, I've had enough."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've had enough of this idle waiting-around-doing-nothing routine. I'm going back to Coruscant. I don't care if it's unsafe, I've got things to do. How does Queen Jamillia expect me to do adequate work as Senator when I'm stuck behind a Sithing desk? I should be out in the Senate helping Jar Jar, and you should be there helping me. Pack your things, we're going to Coruscant."

Sabé leaned back in her chair and folded her hands across her green velvet-swathed stomach. "And this decision is everything to do with politics and nothing to do with the odd chance of seeing a certain Jedi?"

"Yes, as will be your decision to come with me."

Sabé smiled. "Why would I not? I always come along on your business trips."

"This is different, Sabé. I'm proposing that we make Coruscant our home and Naboo our place to visit."

Sabé's jaw dropped. "Leave Naboo?"

"Not forever," Padmé said, sitting on the edge of the desk. "But it would be convenient in so many ways, not just for 'Jedi-spotting', as Saché calls it, but for my duties."

Sabé chewed her lower lip in thought. "And mine too, no doubt." She let out a sigh and smiled at her friend. "Alright, you've persuaded me."

Padmé's face broke out in a grin. "Good. Saché's already agreed, but Dormé wants to stay here. She's made a switch with one of Queen Jamillia's handmaidens."

"So you have a new handmaiden?"

"Yes, her name is Moteé."

"And when do you want to leave?"

"Does tomorrow suit you?"

She smiled. "I'll go and pack."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **No time for reviewer comments today I'm afraid. I'm supposed to be reading Frankenstein!


	37. 500 Republica

A/N: Hello, I'm so sorry this is so late. I've had a lot on my plate recently, what with essays and presentations and minor relationship problems (in sorting out process). Personally, I would much rather have written another chapter of this than a 2000 word essay on _Robinson-sodding-Crusoe_, but that wouldn't have earned me a degree. Anyway, onwards.   
Chapter Thirty-Six – 500 Republica 

Sabé had rushed home after speaking with Padmé, where Saché was busily turning the apartment upside down looking for her lost boot so that she could pack it. Sabé took one look at the mess, turned on her heel and left again, deciding that she would pack later.

While Padmé informed Queen Jamillia of her decision to move, Sabé headed to her mother's house to say goodbye and explain her reasoning, (excluding any information about Obi-Wan of course). Then she said goodbye to her Uncle Ruwee and Aunt Jobal, and promised to send Padmé round at once. She also found time to say goodbye to Sola and her husband Darred, and Ryoo and Pooja, who seemed sad at the prospect of losing both an aunt and a cousin at once.

All the visiting had taken up several hours, and Sabé wandered slowly back to her apartment hoping that Saché had found her boot by now. Luckily she had. It had been underneath a pile of clothes all the time, and both it and the other garments were now packed neatly into two suitcases.

"I'm impressed," Sabé admitted, grinning at her friend. "Did you have to give half of your clothes away to the less fortunate before you could fit them all in there?"

"Very amusing," Saché said unconvincingly. "At least I _have_ packed. Your clothes are still in your wardrobe."

"That's because yours were blocking the way to my bedroom!"

Saché sniggered, and followed Sabé to her room to keep her company while she packed. The two chatted about trivial things for a while, then Saché asked to hear exactly how her friend had ended up married to Obi-Wan Kenobi. When she had finished her story, Saché looked disgruntled. "Why won't any man say things like that to me?" she whinged, fiddling with the fastener on Sabé's suitcase.

"One will some day," Sabé reassured, folding a shimmersilk dress.

"Are you sure?"

"No! What do you think I am, a Jedi?"

"No," Saché said with a laugh. "Just the wife of one!"

Sabé smiled and shooed the distracting young woman out of her room so that she could finish sorting her belongings.

In the morning, the two met Padmé at the hanger. Another figure waited with her who introduced herself as Moteé. She wore a blue hooded cloak identical to Saché's, identifying her as a handmaiden. Padmé had decided, following Cordé and Versé's deaths, that she only needed two handmaidens, and had dismissed Sabé.

Now taking the job of Senatorial Assistant full time, the older woman found more opportunities to write letters to Obi-Wan. Being often sent to the frontlines, he did not reply much, but she sent them frequently anyway, knowing that some kind of escapism might be welcoming for him. She mentioned nothing of their marriage or her affection, realising that the Separatists or an outside party may take advantage of the chaos of war and intercept them. She had not informed him of her return to Coruscant, hoping to surprise him when he got back. _If_ she managed to surprise him. No doubt the reporters from the HoloNet news would have a field day with the story of Senator Amidala's return.

After Padmé moved into her new, bigger apartment, an expensive place in a Senatorial tower block named 500 Republica, she began to make it feel more genial by decorating with classical Nabooian ornaments. All four young women welcomed the sight of familiar deities and sculpture, especially Sabé, as she recognised a number of things from Padmé's bedroom at the Naberrie home. Included in these was a small statue of a Gungan goddess who had on more than one occasion been a third member of a tea party. Sabé smiled at the memory of being four again, drinking 'tea' out of miniature cups while dressed in some of Padmé's mother's old clothes. In actual fact, the 'tea' had been fruit juice, but a child's imagination overlooks such trivialities. The way that Padmé was smiling fondly at the statue told Sabé that she too remembered that long ago childhood.

Senatorial duties did not begin for several days. Padmé had insisted upon bringing R2-D2 and C-3P0 with her, and Sabé was glad to observe that the droids had enough sense to stay well out of the way while Saché and Moteé ran around sorting furniture and clothing. Anakin had given 3P0 to Padmé before he and Obi-Wan had left, claiming that as a Jedi he had no use for a protocol droid. Padmé had accepted him into her service as a sort of councillor droid, and he had been driving Saché mad ever since.

"If that droid tells me how many languages he's fluent in one more time," she had remarked to Sabé one day, "I'll take to him with a hydrospanner, so help me!"

When finally everything was organised and in its place, the apartment felt more like home while still managing to look absolutely stunning. It was a simple layout with an upstairs for bedrooms and a small area of seating, which was almost identical to the smaller apartment that Padmé had rented before. She and Sabé had spacious bedchambers on opposite sides of the building, and Saché and Moteé had a shared room in between. Downstairs the apartment's main feature was a large marble lounge area that had a small fountain in the centre that was pleasant to listen to in the evenings. It also had a balcony and an area for a small ship to dock.

All in all, the four Nabooian women were highly pleased with their new home, although had they not been they would have borne it without complaint.

Several days went dully by until one morning Sabé received a letter that read simply: _'To return later he is. Ask for me and allow you clearance I will.' _She smiled. Yoda even wrote in his obscure speech pattern. Managing to persuade Padmé that she required a day off to buy presents to send home, (although she wasn't sure how much of the story her cousin really believed), she swung a velvet cloak around her shoulders and raised the hood before leaving the apartment. Perhaps some people would take her for a Jedi that way.

At the main entrance to the Temple she asked for Yoda, who confirmed that she was his guest, and met the tiny Jedi in a small, dimly lit chamber that he informed her was a meditation room. "Welcome, Sabé," Yoda greeted her. "Good to see you it is."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It's good to see you too." She sat down on a low circular cushion and faced the wizened Jedi Master.

"An idea I have considering your new residence here."

"Really?"

"Mm. Want to see Obi-Wan you no doubt will whenever he returns, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then come and visit me often you shall. That way, conspicuous your presence here will no longer be."

Sabé's face broke out in a smile. "Thank you. I will."

Yoda nodded. "Good. Glad to help I am."

"Master Yoda, I must ask…why have you continued to help us so much? I don't want to sound ungrateful, I'm not. I don't know what we would do without you, but I'm curious."

"The answer is simple. Aid you no-one else would," he replied frankly. "But too much pain your separation causes. Too much than a Jedi as loyal as Obi-Wan deserves to feel. The same is true of the war. Already over two-hundred Jedi we have lost." He paused to let out a deep sigh and clutched his gimer stick. "Had a vision I have. In the future, when there are new generations of Jedi, they will not deny themselves love. Marry they will, and still use the Force well. Perhaps wrong we were to treat love with such denial."

Sabé looked on in quiet contemplation. Then the brief moment of following silence was broken by two small fighters flying past the shaded window. Yoda looked up from his reverie. "Ah. Returned they have." Any explanation of whom he was referring to as 'they' was simply unnecessary.

Sabé stood up in anticipation, and Yoda handed her a slip of flimsi with a line of figures jotted down on it. "The code to Obi-Wan's room it is," he explained. "Hide in there before young Skywalker sees you."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Touched, Sabé raised her hood and made her way to Obi-Wan's room. It was as she had expected; sparse but pleasant. She moved over to look out of the window. The view was not as spectacular as the one she had observed from the balcony in the Council's tower, but it was still rather impressive.

Voices outside drew her attention away from the sight of the neat lines of air traffic, and she recognised them at once as Obi-Wan's and Anakin's.

"No, Master, I don't think I will," the Padawan was saying. "Too long cooped up in that cockpit. I'm going to get some air."

Sabé smiled, having a sneaky suspicion that the air he might be sampling may well be inside 500 Republica.

"Very well. Make sure you're back before sunset. That's when the Council want our report."

"I will. See you later." His footsteps were heard walking briskly away, accompanied by the sound of Obi-Wan typing in the code on the door.

Sabé waited until he had closed it behind him before tugging down her hood and turning to run into her husband's arms. Obi-Wan released his impulsive grip on his lightsabre handle before holding her tightly to his chest. "I thought you were on Naboo," he said at last, his joy evident in his voice.

"We've moved," Sabé informed him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "We live at 500 Republica now. Padmé decided it would benefit her Senatorial duties. Personally I think she realised that it would benefit her being able to see old friends." She drew away to smile at him. "That means that it benefits me too."

"Certainly does," Obi-Wan agreed, pulling her near again for a kiss to banish the frown that had appeared at the suggestion that Padmé might have taken up residence on Coruscant to be able to see Anakin.

Leading her to sit down on the bed he asked, "Why did you not tell me?"

Her lips curved in a wry smile. "I wanted to surprise you."

He traced a finger around her jaw line. "You did. How did you manage it?"

"I had a little help."

"From Master Yoda?" he guessed.

"That's right."

"Was that a pun?"

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Saying you had a _little_ help?" He grinned.

"No," Sabé laughed. "Don't be so disrespectful to your Masters!"

"Sorry I am," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled and looked at him intently. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. How long has it been?"

"I don't know. Weeks."

He shook his head grimly. "Lets hope it's never that long again."

"I don't think I could stand it."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You might have to."

"I would cope with it," Sabé clarified. "I just wouldn't _like_ it."

"Neither would I. Not just being away from you, although that tugs at my heart, but having to command troops and play General," he complained.

Sabé's eyes lit up. "They made you a General?"

"Oh, yes."

She laughed softly. "General Kenobi. It makes you sound very important."

"Thank you," he said sardonically. "That is praise indeed, Representative Naberrie."

She wrinkled her nose. "Alright, no more titles. My name is Sabé Kenobi, thank you."

"I know, my love. It always makes me smile to hear that."

Sabé looked at him affectionately and held his hand tightly in her lap. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, plenty." He swept a hand over his beard, thinking back. "Anakin, Master Windu and I had a small problem on Rhen Var, not long after we left you." Seeing his wife's curious expression he elaborated further. "Turns out they were trying to assemble an ancient Sith weapon called the Dark Reaper."

"That's not a promising sounding name, is it?"

He laughed dryly. "Not exactly. We've also discovered a new enemy."

Sabé frowned. "Just what we need in the middle of a war."

"War always uncovers new enemies, but new allies too. This one could be trouble though. She's a dark Jedi, a student of Dooku I believe. Her name is Asajj Ventress. Master Windu met her on Kamino a few weeks ago. You heard about what happened on Kamino I presume?"

Sabé nodded. "The Separatists attacked the cloning facilities. Padmé and I watched it on the HoloNet."

Obi-Wan grimaced at the memory. "Yes. And then there was that assault we led on Muunilinst. Apart from that, the only interesting part of my life for the past few months has been receiving your letters."

"They aren't suspicious are they? To Master Windu or anyone?"

"Only Anakin knows how frequent they are, and as long as you mention Padmé he isn't going to complain about them."

Sabé smiled. "His regard for her doesn't bother you does it?"

It took Obi-Wan a long moment of deliberation to decide what to reply. "Sometimes. Sometimes I think he is more attached to her than he should be."

"And that worries you?"

"Frankly, yes it does. Anakin is far too impulsive, and his attachment is affecting his duty as a Jedi."

"You mean when he wanted to give up on Dooku and put the ship down to save her on Geonosis?" Sabé asked.

"Yes. A small matter, I know, but if it continues, the consequences of his impulsiveness will get gradually more serious."

"I see." Sabé frowned, looking so solemn that Obi-Wan had to smile and change the subject.

Early that evening she returned to the apartment, arms full of gifts that she and Obi-Wan had chosen for family back on Naboo. Anakin, it seemed, was just leaving to head back to the Jedi Temple, claiming to have simply 'stopped by for a chat' with Padmé. Sabé slipped past the pair to her room, not wishing to intrude on their parting. To her surprise C-3P0 followed her.

"Was there something you wanted, 3P0?" she asked wearily.

"Well, sort of," the droid admitted, looking down at his dull silver plating. "I was wondering, Miss Sabé, if you would do me a favour."

Sabé looked up from sorting the presents. "A favour?" She had never known a droid quite like 3P0. He seemed almost human sometimes.

"Yes. I was wondering if perhaps Mistress Padmé might allow me new coverings. I don't quite know how to ask her."

"What's wrong with the coverings you have?"

"Nothing. They function perfectly. It's just that I feel it's…embarrassing for a Senator's droid to look so…grey."

Sabé fought to suppress a laugh. "You mean you feel embarrassed that the other Senatorial droids are shinier than you?"

"Well, yes."

She placed a hand on 3P0's metallic shoulder. "I'll ask her for you."

"Oh thank you, Miss Sabé. I knew you could help. Miss Saché was quite right."

"Ah. So Saché put you up to this." She smiled. "Don't worry 3P0. Go and see if Mistress Padmé needs anything doing." Shaking her head, Sabé turned back to her sorting. She would be having a little talk with Saché presently. No doubt the ever-mischievous handmaiden had said something to set 3P0 thinking that his coverings weren't good enough for Padmé's services. Sabé sighed, wondering if her friend would ever act her age, and followed the fussy droid out to where Padmé was waiting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter, Sabé reports war updates back to Padmé, Grievous rears his ugly head, and Obi-Wan gets promoted.


	38. The Passing of Time

**A/N: **This one's a bit of a short filler chapter to do just what the title says : )

** Chapter Thirty-Seven – The Passing of Time.**

Life on Coruscant continued with relative ease over the weeks. Not long after Sabé had been reunited with Obi-Wan, he and Anakin were sent off on another mission, and Sabé was left behind to perform Senatorial duties in public, and pace with worry in private. And to top it off, she, Saché and Moteé were now alone in the apartment, as Padmé had disappeared to fly Yoda to a planet called Ilum, taking C-3P0 and R2-D2 with her, so the three women didn't even have the little droid's cheerful whistling to keep them company.

On the day of Padmé's return, Sabé had just finished a trying session in the Senate Chambers, and was steadily making her way back to the apartment with Saché and Moteé, when her attention was drawn to a small silver craft approaching a nearby landing platform. She smiled. "I know that ship."

"We all know that ship," Saché said, squinting at it from under her hood.

"Is the Senator back then?" Moteé asked quietly.

"I would say so," Sabé nodded. "Only 3P0 walks like that."

The three of them shared a rare laugh, and hurried home to hear Padmé's story. A few days later Sabé paid a visit to Yoda at the Jedi Temple, and was greeted with the news that a Jedi Master on Hypori had discovered that the Separatist droid army had a new General, a creature that seemed to be alive and yet had the body of a droid. Grievous its name was, and Sabé found it difficult to believe that he had only just joined the Separatists. She had asked Yoda why Dooku had not revealed him earlier in the war, but the tiny Jedi had no answer for her. She returned to Padmé to report what she had learned, having made up the excuse that Yoda had requested to hear about what went on in the Senate. Padmé had believed the story, to which Sabé was grateful, even though she hated lying to her cousin.

Four months passed. Sabé made regular visits to Yoda, and Padmé continued her excellent Senatorial work. Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to the Capital as often as they could, always to the warm welcome of their wives, but all four were dissatisfied with such brief snatches of time together. Neither couple was aware of the other's marriage, and in fact did not even guess at the strength of their relationships.

The two Jedi had just left for another mission, leaving Padmé and Sabé feeling subdued, when they received word that Queen Jamillia had abdicated back home in Theed and another girl had been elected in her stead.

"Sabé!" Padmé called, hurrying into her friend's room. "Look at this." Eagerly she thrust a data pad in her hands and gestured to it.

Sabé glanced down at it. "When did they vote on this?"

"Yesterday apparently. No-one expected Jamillia to abdicate so they were all thrown off guard."

"And we didn't get to vote why?"

Padmé chewed her lower lip. "It seems that no citizen of Naboo who lives off planet is eligible to vote. I wonder why nobody thought to tell me of this."

"You didn't know even when you were Queen?"

"That law didn't exist when I was Queen."

Sabé made a face and looked back down at the data pad. "Apailana. Never heard of her. She wasn't on the political scene when we left was she?"

Padmé's brow furrowed. "Yes," she said slowly. "She was. But only just. She's just turned thirteen, so she didn't have a lot of responsibility. But the public must like her."

"I think we'll be forced to go and see her," Sabé huffed.

"Of course. We have to report." Padmé picked mindlessly at a speck of dirt on her skirt. "I should visit everyone anyway. Sola in particular wants to know what it's like living here."

"Tell her it's full of traffic," Sabé said with a sigh.

Their routine trip to Naboo passed with surprising ease. The new Queen Apailana was well briefed in matters of state, and Padmé and Sabé felt that their confidence in her would not be misplaced. Jamillia's abdication, it seemed, was due to the pressure of war, despite the fact that Naboo was staying out of it as much as possible, but whispers on the underground grapevine reported that she was forced to resign after the Council of Governors feared she was siding with the Separatists. She had decided to disappear back to her home village, and was apparently enjoying a new life working on a farm. Padmé had shaken her head slowly upon hearing this, not managing to comprehend the idea of anyone giving up politics so completely.

They had had the chance to see Dormé during the visit. Now head handmaiden for Queen Apailana, she seemed happy to see them, and came back from a private talk with Captain Typho with a beaming smile on her face and a shining silver ring on her finger.

During one of the formal dinners Saché caught the eye of a young officer, and reported the incident in full to Sabé afterwards. Her friend smiled to see her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, but could not help feeling sadness at the separation she currently faced. Who knew what kind of horrible battle Obi-Wan could be getting into while she sat about here and took tea with the Council of Governors. It didn't even bear thinking about. Fortunately, Saché's excitement was enough to distract her, and she gladly welcomed the younger woman's chatter.

When they returned to Coruscant, Sabé noticed that both Typho and Saché were hesitant to leave Theed. Saché had promised to write to her young officer, and the thought of this left her happier, even during Senatorial duties.

The weeks and months slipped by, and meetings with Obi-Wan were rare. Rarer still was the chance to spend more than just a few hours together, and the familiar ache was beginning to return to Sabé's heart. But when almost a year had gone by since Geonosis, there came a sudden stroke of luck. Obi-Wan was granted the position of Jedi Master and a place on the Jedi Council. These new responsibilities meant that he would be expected to spend more of his time on Coruscant. Sabé could not be more delighted, not only for her husband's new rank, but also for the promise of more time spent together. Sadly, Padmé did not share in this good fortune, as Anakin was simply sent out on missions alone.

Jedi at the Temple grew used to seeing Sabé around, but she was touched when Yoda presented her with a brown robe on her anniversary. When she put it on she became even less noticeable amongst the Masters and Padawans, allowing her to slip in to see Obi-Wan with much more ease than before. She thanked the tiny Jedi Master, who nodded wisely, a twinkle of laughter in his large eyes.

Sabé's life seemed to improve over the following weeks. She saw Obi-Wan frequently, and he often accompanied her when she and Master Yoda walked through the Temple's many rooms. This short interval of peace in Sabé's routine, however, was too good to last. One afternoon after a walk with Yoda through the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan dropped a bombshell. He was leaving again.

"Jabiim?" Sabé exclaimed.

"Yes. The situation there is getting out of control, and they need my guidance."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," he said regretfully. "However long it takes."

"To do what?"

"Win." He pulled her into the thick foliage where they were safely hidden, and he was free to hold her.

"I'm so used to you being here," Sabé whispered into his shoulder. "It's going to be such a shock to see you go again."

He smoothed her hair and kissed the crown of her head. "I hope it won't be for long."

"My heart will weep every second until your return," Sabé said poetically, meaning every word.

"As will mine, my love. Every second."


	39. After Jabiim

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – After Jabiim.**

Padmé and Sabé confessed their worries to each other after Obi-Wan and Anakin had left for Jabiim. Padmé claimed she had a bad feeling about it and took Sabé on a detour after the Senate adjourned. A look on the Senate building's computer terminal had told them that Jabiim was a rain-soaked, mud-drenched planet, currently occupied by the Republic Army due to the natives contemplating joining the Separatists.

"This is awful," Padmé commented in a low voice, as she and Sabé read the screen. "How can they possibly fight to their best ability in pouring rain?"

"Not easily I wouldn't have thought. But you're forgetting something. It's Kenobi and Skywalker. The public are already beginning to see them as war heroes."

"Good point. But that doesn't stop the worry does it?"

"Do you think we're foolish, Padmé?" Sabé asked carefully. "For fretting so much over two men who don't feel the way we do?"

Her cousin was silent for a long while before answering, staring at the holo of Jabiim. Then her brown eyes flicked side-to-side, observing how many people stood nearby. Seeing that the number was too many for her liking, she turned to Sabé and said neutrally, "Lets go for a walk."

They strolled in silence out to one of the Senate building's quieter corridors. "Sabé, I'm so sorry to tell you this, it makes me feel so bad, knowing what your situation is, but I can't keep it from you anymore."

"What?"

"Anakin and I…we…are married," Padmé spat out in a hushed tone. "It happened the afternoon after he brought me back to Naboo, after Geonosis. We fell in love while staying at the Varykino Lodge in the Lake Country. Oh Sabé, can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Having this fortune when you've loved Obi-Wan far longer than I have Anakin."

To the Senator's surprise, Sabé looked unusually happy. "Padmé, I think it's wonderful!"

"That's just like you. You're far too nice for your own good sometimes, you know that? I can't think–"

"Padmé!" Sabé took her startled friend's hands and gave her a shake. "Don't you see? We're the same, we've always been the same and we still are!"

Padmé stared at her, clearly believing her to have lost her head. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I can't believe it. After he took you back to Naboo, did you say? That means…at the same time. That's unbelievable!"

"What? What's unbelievable?"

Sabé stopped her frantic stream of comments and smoothed her skirt down. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing to come out of it was a short little laugh.

"Padmé to Sabé, please return to Coruscant!" the Senator said in exasperation. "If you don't tell me what in the Gods' names you were talking about, Naberrie, I'll have to pull rank and order you to! Now start making sense!"

"Kenobi," she said, meeting her eyes. "My name is Sabé Kenobi." It was the first time in her entire life that she could remember seeing Padmé's jaw drop.

"No," she whispered. "When?"

"The evening after you went back to Naboo."

Padmé went over everything her cousin had said over the past few minutes, then looked at her with a smile. "That _is_ unbelievable. Who else knows?"

"Saché. That's all. Who knows about you and Anakin?"

"R2 and 3P0. They were there bearing witness. And the priest of course." A thought struck her and she frowned. "Who married you?"

"Oh…Yoda. I forgot about him. He knows too." It took quite a bit of explaining for Padmé to fully understand why Yoda had consented to the Kenobi's marriage.

"So if Obi-Wan is an exception to the rule, do you think Anakin is too?" she asked at length.

Judging by hints that the diminutive Jedi kept giving, Sabé would say not. But how would she tell Padmé that? "I don't know. We didn't talk about him."

"Hmm. Should we tell them? What we've found out, I mean?"

Sabé was torn between loyalty for her best friend and loyalty for her husband. On one hand Padmé was eager to keep her marriage a secret, as it would not do to have the information leak out. On the other hand, Obi-Wan deserved to know what his Padawan was up to. The logical part of her thought pattern worked its way forward, and she was forced to consider the fact that Anakin's knowledge of his Master's nuptials would strongly contradict everything that Obi-Wan had told him about the Jedi Code. She doubted very much that the impulsive Anakin would listen to Yoda's explanation. "No. We should keep it to ourselves. For now at least."

Padmé nodded. "I agree."

"I'm glad everything's out in the open now," Sabé remarked. "We'll understand each other's strange, pining behaviour until they come back."

"Yes. Gods, I hope it's soon. I can't tell you how glad I'll be to see them safe."

Both women kept count of how many days the two had been gone. On the forty-fifth day Padmé found herself called to her apartment's comm unit by an excited C-3P0. "Mistress Padmé! You must come quickly, Master Anakin is waiting to speak to you!"

Padmé leapt to her feet, sending data pads and sheets of flimsi crashing to the floor, and ran past the animated protocol droid. "Ani! You're alright!"

But her husband's face remained sombre. "Hello, Padmé. It's good to see you."

"What's wrong?" she asked at once. "Did we lose Jabiim?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "We lost Jabiim."

"And?"

"At least nine-thousand clone troopers killed."

"And the Jedi?" A horrible feeling of foreboding was starting to swamp her stomach.

Anakin paused far too long for comfort. "All…dead."

"Apart from you."

"Yes."

"And Obi-Wan?" There was another long pause, and Padmé raised a hand to her mouth. "No. No I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. But he's gone."

"How?"

"He and an ARC trooper were helping clone troops escape a fallen walker. They'd just called for backup when it exploded. No survivors, we checked."

"Oh Ani." Much as Padmé felt sorry for herself for losing a friend, she felt sorrier for Anakin for losing a Master. Sympathy, she knew, was going to be wasted on Sabé. It was at this moment she realised that the task of telling would fall on her. As soon as she signed off with Anakin she rose slowly from her chair and turned, hands clenched in agitated worry. The sight of a cloaked figure standing silently in the middle of the room made her jump out of her skin, and she exclaimed, "Saché!"

Saché pulled down her hood, and looked at the Senator with mournful eyes. "I heard," she said. "I heard everything."

"What are we going to do?" Padmé gushed, relieved that she had someone to ask for advice.

"I don't know, Senator."

"This probably isn't the time, but how long have we been friends now? Please call me Padmé."

Saché nodded calmly, and swiftly put the procrastinating politician back on subject. "Who's going to tell her?"

"I will. But you can help. Take Moteé and go and get the droids cleaned up. That way, there'll be nobody else here. Should make it a bit easier. Don't tell them anything that they shouldn't know, only that Obi-Wan is…"

"I understand. What about Captain Typho?"

"Tell him that I'm distressed over the loss of my good friend and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Right. I'll go now and get Moteé." Saché hurried away, and in the space of five minutes the apartment was empty save for the Senator and her assistant.

Sabé came out of her room as the handmaidens bustled 3P0 out of the door, and asked, "Who was that?"

"Saché and Moteé, with the droids," Padmé rattled off. "I need to speak with you, Sabé."

The older woman's brow furrowed, but she nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

"Well…I heard from Anakin a few minutes ago."

Seeing Sabé's face light up was one of the most painful things Padmé had ever observed. "Really? I can't believe you didn't call me in! Where are they? What happened on Jabiim?"

"We lost. Nine-thousand troopers dead, all the Jedi killed." This was proving much harder than Padmé had feared.

"All of them? How did Anakin and Obi-Wan escape?"

Tears were beginning to well up. "An…Ani was called away by Chancellor Palpatine. He wasn't on the planet when the last Padawans died."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"He…he was killed. Almost two weeks ago. They tried to contact us, but nothing could get through. I'm so sorry, Sabé…Sabé?"

But Sabé's mind had gone blank. Her love, her Obi-Wan was dead. There was nothing, only a cold, unfriendly emptiness. Her heart was shattered. There was no-one to love her now. No-one one to keep her feeling safe. No-one to calm and comfort her.

And there was no-one to catch her as she fell, overwhelmed in darkness, to the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **That's the problem with prequels. We know Obi-Wan isn't really dead, Alec Guinness proves it. However, hopefully it will be interesting for you to read what happens with Sabé : )


	40. Lull

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't had time to write replies to reviewers these past few updates. I've had a lot on my plate recently. Here's a bit of an angsty chapter for you : ) Merry Yule!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Lull **

Saché ran as fast as she could through the lower corridors of 500 Republica, skirts held inappropriately above her knees. Some way behind her, Anakin was heading towards the turbolifts at a far more leisurely pace. Saché had been running since the young Padawan had brought his ship in at the landing platform, trying to reach Padmé's apartment before him.

She darted in the lift, managing to squeeze in with a couple of high-ranking politicians and their solemn looking bodyguards, and hit the panel for the top floor. As soon as the lift had completed its long journey upwards, she sprinted out. Or would have had she not stepped on the hem of her dress and careened into a passing Moteé.

Moteé dropped the glass of water she was carrying and it spun in an almost comical arc before coming into land on top of Captain Typho. Saché and Moteé looked on in horror, trying not to snigger. Then Padmé swept into the room and all absurdity vanished.

"Padmé!" Saché exclaimed, getting up off her knees. "Quick! Anakin's coming up here!"

Padmé's eyes widened and she ran to shut Sabé's chamber door. "Come on. Downstairs, quickly. When he sees there's nobody here, he'll come down."

The three women and Captain Typho hurried down to pretend to be busy and were convincingly hard at work when Anakin came in. He bowed. "Senator Amidala. It's good to see you again."

"Anakin. How are you?" Padmé crossed the room to shake his hand, stealthily giving it a squeeze as she did so.

"I've been better," he said truthfully.

"I can imagine. Would you like some Chandrilan herb tea?" Padmé hated the shallowness of her manner, but she could adopt no other while the Captain and the handmaidens were present.

"Please." The two sat down on the gently curved sofa while Moteé poured the tea. Anakin took a quick look round. "Where's Sabé?"

Saché glanced over at Padmé. "She's upstairs," the Senator said without hesitation. "She has a headache."

"How did she…take the news?"

"We're all very upset," Padmé glossed over.

"I can't believe he's gone. I can't sense him through the Force, and yet I didn't feel his death."

"What are you saying? Do you think he's still alive?"

The whole room seemed to hold its breath. "No," Anakin said at last. "I can't see how he could have escaped that walker."

The conversation was kept away from the subject of Obi-Wan after that, and Padmé and Anakin managed to spend some relatively peaceful time together. About an hour into Anakin's visit, C-3P0 came tottering down the stairs saying excitedly, "Mistress Padmé! Miss Sabé is awake!"

Seeing as there was no foreseeable reason for why this should be as important as 3P0 was making out, Padmé jumped to her feet and sent Saché to go with him to Sabé's room before the loud-mouthed droid could say anything more. Saché rushed up the stairs, dragging 3P0 behind her by his grey, metal wrist, and headed for her friend's room. "Sabé!"

Sabé lay quietly in her bed looking pale and worn out. "Saché. I thought it had all been some horrible dream. But it's real, isn't it?"

Saché nodded and sent 3P0 off for another glass of water, (the previous one having ended up over Captain Typho). Then she perched on the bed and took her friend's hand.

"What happened?" Sabé asked at length. "I remember being told…the news. Then nothing."

"I wasn't actually here at the time, but Padmé said you glassed over and passed out."

"Passed out? That's not like me."

"No," Saché said thoughtfully, "it isn't."

"When was that? Ten minutes ago? Twenty?"

The handmaiden shook her head. "No Sab. You've been out for almost two days."

Sabé sat bolt upright. "Two days?"

"Yes. Lie down, you'll make yourself dizzy."

Sabé slid down onto her pillows again and reviewed everything in her head. Tears began to fall, and she buried her head in her covers and sobbed. Saché stayed beside her, rubbing her back in a motherly way, glancing out the door now and then to check that no-one was coming up to see what the commotion was. But Sabé, quiet in many ways, was a quiet crier too, and the others downstairs heard nothing.

Finally, all her tears were shed, and she lay back with a shuddering gasp. "Sorry," she muttered.

Saché waved it off. "Don't you dare apologise. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Where's Padmé?"

"Downstairs, talking to Anakin. She hasn't told him anything, only that you're up here with a headache." Saché had been worried about mentioning the Padawan, due to the connotations, but Sabé simply nodded.

"Shouldn't we go down then?"

"No, you're not going anywhere."

"What about me, Miss Saché?" 3P0 put in from the doorway.

"You're not going anywhere either, you'll only blab something you're not supposed to. Go and…polish…the windows," Saché ordered, trying to think up something that would take a long time. "Only the upstairs windows, mind you. The downstairs ones are fine."

"Oh very well," 3P0 huffed.

Sabé managed a short-lived smile and yawned widely. "I think I'll get up for a while," she said decidedly. "But I'll keep to this room, don't worry. You should go back downstairs."

Saché nodded. "I will. But if you need anything…"

"I'll send R2."

Although Sabé was up and about and continuing her work the following days, Padmé and Saché could not help feeling worried about her. They knew she cried herself to sleep every night, and she ate very little. Make up concealed the dark circles they knew lay under her eyes, and she became even more solitary.

One morning, about five days after the reports of Obi-Wan's death had reached the Nabooian group, Padmé approached Sabé with the news that the Chancellor had called another Senate session. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Sabé. I'll manage without you."

"No. I'll go. I feel better when I'm working anyway. Occupied mind."

The Senator nodded. "You know best. I'll go and get my data pad, then we'll be ready."

Sabé pulled a brush through her hair, then sat still while Moteé's deft fingers twisted it into a formal style. Thus prepared, the Senatorial party made its way to the turbolifts.

"Sabé," hissed Saché as they walked down the corridors. "Look out, it's Senator Cherek."

Sabé looked up in alarm as Coruscant's overbearing Senator approached them. "Senator Amidala," he greeted, bowing. "How exquisite you look."

"Thank you, Senator Cherek," Padmé said through slightly gritted teeth. "You're looking well."

Saché hid a laugh at Padmé's well-hidden double meaning as Cherek eyed Sabé. "Representative Naberrie, you are a vision of loveliness."

'And you, Cherek, are a vision of idiocy,' Sabé thought. "Thank you, Senator."

"Mind if I share your air taxi, Senator Amidala?" Cherek asked. "I presume you are on your way to the Senate hearing."

"We are. You are welcome to share our taxi."

Once again, Sabé was amazed at how cordially Padmé could manage to speak to those she loathed. She always handled the situation well. But unfortunately where Cherek was concerned, it was not usually Padmé who had to deal with him. Sabé was not at all surprised when the Senator sat next to her. The despicable man had been eyeing her up and dropping hints for months now.

They reached the Senate chamber a little early, and were forced to socialise more. Cherek walked off eventually to speak to one of his aides, but soon both of them were glancing over at where Sabé stood with Saché.

"Horrible man," she was saying quietly. "This is the last thing I need to be dealing with now."

"Don't turn around," Saché said, peering over her friend's shoulder, "but they seem to be heading this way."

Sabé closed her eyes briefly. "Saché, don't leave me!"

"Representative Naberrie?"

Opening her eyes, she turned to smile falsely at Cherek. "Yes, Senator? Can I help you?"

"My aide would love to be introduced to your charming friend here."

"Oh? Yes of course. This is my friend Saché, she serves Senator Amidala."

The aide bowed. "Please may I have a word, Miss Saché?"

Sending a startled look back at Sabé, Saché had no choice but to accept, leaving her friend alone with Cherek. No doubt, precisely what he had planned.

"May I speak frankly, my dear?" the Senator asked.

"Please do."

"You must know of my…_admiration_ of you?"

Sabé looked desperately around for Saché, but could not see her. "Um…yes."

"Well, seeing as you have no beau, I, feeling the way that I do, believe that you would look ravishing on the arm of Coruscant's Senatorial Representative."

"What exactly are you saying, Sir?" Sabé asked, playing for time, hoping sincerely that it was not what she thought it was.

"I believe we should marry."

"Marry? You? But I don't love you." Memories of her wedding flooded her mind, and she struggled to hold back tears. Cherek's words had flustered her, and she took a few deep breaths. 'Don't panic, Sabé,' she told herself. 'You've been through worse than this. What's an unwanted marriage proposal to being interrogated by Dooku?'

Senator Cherek laughed. "Love will come later. You're not getting any younger, my dear. It could be that you never receive another proposal."

Sabé's eyes widened. "I would like to take my chance on that, Senator."

Cherek frowned slightly. "Perhaps I should ask you to explain this to me again at another time. I can honestly say I can think of no logical reason for your refusal."

"Perhaps you should," she finished, turning on her heel and walking briskly towards the Naboo Senate box. Saché joined her shortly afterwards and told her in a whisper that the aide had kept her hidden in an alcove at blaster point, so that Cherek could speak to Sabé undisturbed. "Why didn't you attack him or something?" Sabé asked.

"I couldn't. It would cause too much attention. Besides, Cherek's way up there in Palpatine's inner circle. I know you distrust the Chancellor as much as I do. Can you imagine the fuss if it got out that Cherek and Amidala's staff were fighting?"

"You're right," Sabé decided. "We should keep quiet. For now."

"What did Cherek want?"

Sabé began fiddling with the beading on her skirt. "He wanted me to marry him."

"What?" Saché exclaimed. "As if you would ever want to marry a slimy, old, ugly, short, unworthy specimen of a man like him. You have standards!"

"Shh!" Sabé hushed her friend, glancing around to see if anyone had heard. "I dealt with it. Although he claims he can't see 'any logical reason' why I said no."

"I can think of one."

"I don't want to know. I just want to go home and stay there, but I can't do that."

Saché smoothed a wrinkle out of her cloak. "Why not?"

"He would notice. Don't worry, I'm ok. No crying."

Padmé, Moteé and Captain Typho entered the box then, and Saché could say nothing else.

Three days later, Sabé was cornered again when Cherek stepped through an open doorway directly into her path. "Senator," she greeted coldly.

"Representative Naberrie. Do you have a minute?"

"Not really, Senator, I was on my way to…um…the Jedi Temple." The words had just slipped out of her mouth before she registered them. In fact she had been making her way back from the Senate. Padmé had stayed behind to speak to Bail Organa.

Senator Cherek frowned, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "The Jedi Temple?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Very well. It's just a short ride, I'll accompany you."

Seeing no way out, Sabé reluctantly agreed. She spoke very little on the journey, conveying her comments in a few words. Under her elaborate gown she could feel her wedding ring against her breastbone from where it hung unseen on a chain around her neck, and her heart throbbed painfully.

"I can't help but notice that you've been a bit subdued of late, my dear," Cherek said cuttingly. "I can't think why."

Sabé said nothing, finding the Senator's blunt manner of speaking rather rude. The Jedi Temple was drawing ever nearer, and she had a sneaky suspicion that the air taxi driver was breaking the speed limit for her. As they were coming in to stop, Sabé thought, 'Must remember to tip him.'

"Oh," Cherek went on, "there was the death of your friend, wasn't there? What was his name? Canopy? Canapé?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," came a voice.

The three in the taxi turned. "Master Yoda," Sabé acknowledged with relief.

"Sabé. Glad to see you I am. Some news I have."

"What news?" she asked, accepting the driver's hand in getting out.

"It would be best if I told you inside," Yoda said, turning to walk back.

Sabé paid the driver and started to follow, only to be called by Cherek. "Have you reconsidered your answer yet?"

"No, for a very good reason. I never intend to."

Yoda had stopped walking, and stood leaning on his gimer stick, watching the Senator carefully.

"I still don't understand, Miss Naberrie."

A ship flying directly overhead conveniently drowned out what Sabé muttered under her breath. It turned gracefully, coming into land on one of the Temple's platforms. Yoda eyed first it, then Sabé with a concerned look, but she was busy glaring at Cherek and did not catch it.

"I say," the Senator said brashly. "I thought you said that Kenobi fellow was dead."

Sabé visibly paled. "What?"

"Isn't that him there?" he gestured to the ship.

Sabé spun and looked up to the landing platform. A group of Jedi had emerged with a single clone trooper. She recognised Anakin as one of them, and another…it certainly did _look_ like Obi-Wan. And Ani did look surprisingly happy.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she glanced at Yoda. "Was that what you were going to tell me?"

The tiny Jedi Master nodded. "It was." The look on his wrinkled face expressed his trepidation over how she would react to this news.

But to Sabé's surprise a feeling of utmost calm settled over her. "Where should I go?"

"Know that already, you do," Yoda told her. "Sort things out here I will."

"Thank you," she whispered, hoisting her skirts up and running up the steps, ignoring Cherek's calls. She hurried through the corridors of the Temple on a familiar route, and typed in the code for Obi-Wan's room. Luckily it hadn't been given to anyone else. She hid in the refresher, knowing full well she looked a lot more suspicious dressed in her Senatorial gown than when she visited in her normal clothes.

She paced up and down, glancing out of the tiny window now and then, wringing her hands. A look in the mirror showed her just how weary the past week had left her and she sighed at her reflection. After what seemed like an age Sabé finally heard the door sliding open. She dashed through to the main room.

There he stood, her Obi-Wan. He was cut and bruised, one eye was black, and his clothing was dirty and torn. Sabé's eyes filled with tears and her watery gaze met Obi-Wan's. He opened his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Aww : ) Next chapter Sabé gets an explanation and Obi-Wan gets a shock (That will probably be post New Year, as I have to go and visit relatives. You know how it is at Christmas). Have a good Christmas everyone : )


	41. First Love, True Love

**A/N: **Hope everyone had a good xmas. I certainly did, as it involved getting Sith on DVD : ) In this chapter Sabé learns of a small secret Obi-Wan has been keeping. A small secret named Siri Tachi.

**Chapter Forty – First Love, True Love**

When Saché found out that Obi-Wan was alive she was overjoyed for her friend. Sabé had broken out of her depression and was as jovial as she had ever been. But seeing just how much she loved Obi-Wan had put things into perspective for Saché. Sabé and Moteé had discussed her seemingly altered attitude, deciding that a change had certainly occurred in her. Padmé thought so too and so it was no surprise when Saché expressed a wish to return to Theed and her young man.

She was quickly replaced by a young woman called Ellé, who was Eirtaé's sister, and just as condescending, if not more so. Sabé did not like either her or the way she looked down her nose at everyone. She may be from a wealthy family, but she was still only a handmaiden. She did not appear to like Sabé much, having decided that she had no right being in such a high position when no-one could successfully trace her heritage.

The months went by and the secret meetings continued. Sabé was less conspicuous, as she was usually the one to do the visiting and Yoda provided her with an alibi. But Anakin, who had never really taken any time to learn subtlety, frequently visited the apartment. Moteé was already more than a little suspicious about this and it did not take Ellé long to catch up. Sabé observed this and told Padmé, and the Senator spent a tense moment explaining everything to her handmaidens, asking for their assistance in keeping the marriage secret. (She mentioned nothing about Sabé and Obi-Wan.) They readily agreed and Sabé had to admit that however much she disliked Ellé, she was a dependable bodyguard.

Obi-Wan was fully recovered from his ordeal and had spent an evening with Sabé, Padmé and Anakin telling his story in detail. The clone known as Alpha was responsible for saving him from the explosion, but they had been swiftly captured by the Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress. There they had both been held prisoner and tortured for information. Neither had cracked. Finally, after three weeks, they were able to break out and escape, stealing Ventress's own personal ship, the one that Sabé had seen the day she had been talking to Cherek. Obi-Wan had remarked that after three weeks of excruciating torture and disheartening incarceration nothing would ever shock him again. But he did not really mean it, which was just as well, as a few weeks following his and Sabé's second year anniversary he got the biggest shock of his life. It was by no means as dangerous and yet it made his heart skip a beat. Being a Jedi, he was unaccustomed to feeling panic and yet that was what he had to hold back as he walked one day into one of the Jedi Temple's meeting chambers.

As he entered the room Sabé looked up with a smile. Beside her Siri Tachi gave a nod. Startled at seeing them standing side by side he could do nothing but nod back. Behind him Padmé appeared in the doorway and greeted them all with a smile.

"I knew the Senator was accompanying us, but I wasn't aware that you were coming too, Sabé," Obi-Wan began, trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Yes, I am. It was a very last minute decision, I'm sorry I couldn't inform you before."

"It's my fault," Padmé put in. "I asked her to come along. I thought she could be of use."

"Although I haven't been briefed properly yet," Sabé said.

"I'll show you the file," Obi-Wan offered. "If you could stay here and wait for Anakin," he said to Padmé and Siri, leading Sabé out the room to the Archives.

"I don't want to see the file, Obi-Wan," Sabé commented as they walked.

"I wasn't going to show it to you. It will be much quicker if I just explain it."

They sat down at a free table in the Archives chamber with the file's contents up on the holo, just in case someone came to look for them. "Ok," Sabé began. "Brief please."

"I don't like the idea of you coming along on this mission," Obi-Wan stated. "It could turn nasty, I would hate for you to get caught up in it."

"Well you're not going to keep me here." Sabé was quite determined on that front. She had heard from Padmé that Anakin had actually ordered her not to go. She couldn't imagine Obi-Wan ever saying something like that to her, but she wasn't going to give him the chance.

"I would never try," Obi-Wan said gently, resisting a smile. "I'm just letting you know that I worry about you, even though I know how well you can take care of yourself. You know I have to keep my distance when we're around others."

"I know."

"Anyway," he said smiling, "briefing. Twenty years ago Qui-Gon and I were sent on a mission with Siri and her Master, Adi Gallia. We had to protect a boy called Talesan Fry. He's a bit of a technical genius and he had managed to record a group of bounty hunters discussing an assassination plot. Of course when this came out he found himself with a price on his head. We were sent to make sure he made it to Coruscant safely in order to testify. To cut a long story short, the bounty hunters were all caught or killed except one; Magus. He killed Taly's parents then disappeared. Now Taly's a recluse living on Genian. He's recently developed a codebreaker that is apparently foolproof. Because we saved his life twenty years ago he's offering it to the Jedi first."

"For a price?" Sabé asked.

"Yes. A price that we must pay otherwise he'll offer it to the Separatists. He's a neutral party in the Clone Wars at the moment."

"So why are we needed?"

"We're the negotiators. Chancellor Palpatine wanted to send a Senatorial representative along and Padmé volunteered. Taly asked for Siri and me, seeing as he spent a lot of time with us the last time we met. Anakin has to come too, of course."

Sabé nodded. "Sounds fairly simple."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long while. "Sabé, there's more to this story that I haven't told you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. During that mission twenty years ago…something happened…between Siri and me."

Sabé inhaled sharply and found herself speechless for the first time in her life. She tried to ignore the cold stems of jealousy that were making themselves present in her stomach, telling herself over and over that it was twenty years ago and that Obi-Wan loved her and had done so for twelve years. But she couldn't help but feel it a little. "That's why you had that look on your face when you arrived. I thought it was because you were surprised to see me here. But it was because you were surprised to see her, wasn't it?" Her tone remained gentle, but the words were sharp.

"I was surprised to see both of you. I haven't seen Siri since that mission."

"What happened?" It pained her to ask, but it was something she needed to know.

"Well, what happened surprised both of us," Obi-Wan explained. "I felt what I thought was love, but when I met you I realised that real love was something I had never felt before. When we returned from the mission Qui-Gon and Yoda told me that I must either give up Siri, or give up being a Jedi. Of course I knew it was my destiny to be a Jedi. It was Siri's too. That's why we agreed to bury our feelings. But even so I didn't think I would ever love anyone else. It took me a few days after we met for me to realise I loved you, but as soon as I had admitted it to myself I knew that what happened with Siri was just a first love."

Sabé smiled briefly. "Why did Yoda tell you to leave Siri if you're supposedly one who can love _and _be a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan remembered the time he'd asked Yoda exactly the same question.

'_May I just ask, Master, why your attitude is so different from…last time?'_

'_It is simple. Before Sabé entered the picture a rare case you were not.'_

'_Are you saying that Sabé is some sort of true love? And Siri wasn't?'_

'_If romantic you want to be, yes.'_

He smiled. Sabé noticed it and asked, "What's funny?"

"Do you remember that day we were investigating in the Archives? You ended up telling a story to the Padawans while I spoke to Yoda."

Sabé's cheeks flushed. "Yes."

"Well I told you what Yoda said about me. What I didn't tell you was that I asked why his attitude had changed from the last time it was discussed."

"What did he say?"

"That you were my true love. I'm not a rare Jedi without you."

"That's very romantic, but it sounds like another story."

"Well it's true, I can assure you."

"I believe you." Sabé distractedly polished an imaginary smudge on one of her boots. "Why did you not tell me about Siri before?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose the opportunity never arose."

"Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

There was a pause. "Yes. I'm sure I would have. But I can't say when." Sabé nodded and Obi-Wan said, "We should go back. It wouldn't take this long to brief you."

"I agree."

The two stood up and made their way from the Archives. When he saw that they were alone in the corridor, Obi-Wan led Sabé into an alcove and pulled her into a tight embrace. She seemed hesitant at first, but then let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Can you forgive me for keeping this from you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course I can, although maybe not right away. If we can't forgive each other then this marriage simply won't last." She let out a sigh. "Obi-Wan, I love you. I will always love you. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me about Siri sooner, but I'm grateful that you did now. It balances out I think. I'm not angry. I'm not jealous. I'm just…thankful that I'm the one you truly love."

He smiled. "That means everything to me. Of course you're the one I love. I wouldn't choose to go back even if I could."

Footsteps coming along the corridor silenced him and he automatically put up barriers with the Force. Presently Siri came into view, heading in the direction of the Archives.

"That must be our cue to leave," Sabé whispered. "Is there another way out of the Archives?"

"Yes. Come on."

They hurried to the second entrance, then turned around as if they had just walked out. Sabé called, "Siri!" and the blonde woman looked back and headed over.

"Anakin just got here," she greeted. "We're ready to go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Sorry it's a bit brief, but it works out because the next chapter's the longest one yet. The storyline concerning Talesan Fry belongs to Jude Watson, as do any characters you don't recognise. (Except Cherek, I have to accept responsibility for him!)

**arliddian **– Yay, thank you!

**Emerald Green Queen** – Cherek will get his comeuppance at some point I'm sure. I don't actually know, I haven't written that far yet! The proposal scene with Sabé was kinda based on Mr Collins's proposal to Lizzy in _Pride and Prejudice_. At one point I actually had to go and get the book to check I hadn't repeated any dialogue, lol. I hope you're not feeling too brainwashed : )

**JediFish **– I couldn't kill off my second main character! Plus the Obi fangirls would want to hurt me! I'm sorry I can't give you a chapter estimate at the moment, I really have no idea how long this will be! As soon as I have some idea I'll let people know!

**Queen Padme Nebarrie Amidala – **Yep, he's alive : ) Yay!

**vmorigane – **Thank you, hope this was worth the wait : )

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – Thank you : )

**Lady Underworld** – I'm sure it wasn't that long! Anyway, I needed to receive my fantabulous new socks : ) No, you're not alone in the book world. I love the book!

**SerendipityAEY** – Thanks. Hope it wasn't mushy : )

**TriGemini** – Yes, poor 3P0. We all love him, even if Saché doesn't!

**Cataracta** – Yay for alive Obi-Wan! Lol.

**jla2snoopy** – Finally answering that question you asked me a few chapters ago (sorry, lol) the thing with Padmé and Yoda travelling to a planet isn't in a book. It occurs in the Clone Wars cartoon. If you still want to see artwork, let me know and I'll email it. It's a lot less fuss than trying to post a link up here, lol.

**Charlotte Temples** – Yep, Obi-Wan is back. No more coming very close to death until episode three, lol.

**Handmaiden Dorme** – Yay!


	42. Guilt

**A/N:** The majority of the plotline and most of the dialogue between Obi-Wan's podracer comment to Sabé's injury belongs to Jude Watson, as do any characters you don't recognise. Ta!

**Chapter Forty-One – Guilt**

The three Jedi, Sabé and Padmé all made their way out to board the Republic cruiser they would be using for the journey to Genian. Anakin offered to take the helm of course, being easily the best pilot in the group.

"Look," said Padmé to Sabé as they walked. "Senator Cherek's watching us."

Sabé looked and could just make out the Senator in a parked speeder nearby. "You must have better eyesight than me," she muttered.

Obi-Wan quickened his pace to walk with them and also glanced in the direction of the Senator. "What's he up to?" he wondered out loud.

"Probably keeping an eye on Sabé," Padmé said with a laugh. "Do you know, Master Kenobi, that he offered her his hand in marriage a few weeks ago."

Sabé shot her friend a glare that could have turned blue milk sour. Obi-Wan's head turned sharply to regard his wife. "Did he?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral.

"Yes, unfortunately he did. I refused of course. Saché joked that I had much higher standards than that!"

"Cherek's a good man," Anakin put in from his position in front of them. "Chancellor Palpatine trusts him eminently."

"That's exactly why I _don't _trust him," Sabé hissed under her breath. Next to Anakin, Siri turned her head to nod slightly at Sabé, indicating that she had heard and agreed with her statement.

"I'm sure he just wanted the chance to see you in a nice figure-flattering catsuit rather than formal robes that hide everything except your face and hands," Padmé teased.

"Yes, clearly," Sabé said sarcastically.

The group entered the ship and made their way to the cockpit. The journey to Genian took several hours, but presently they found themselves flying over desert. "Lovely," Siri muttered. "Tatooine II."

"III," Sabé corrected. "You didn't sample the delights of Geonosis, did you?"

Siri smiled briefly. Anakin piloted the ship along the desert floor, skimming lightly over boulders and dunes.

"This isn't a Podracer, Anakin," Obi-Wan scolded, setting his apprentice thinking back to the time when Podracing was one of the only good things in his life. "He does this to me on purpose."

Sabé sent him a small smile and Padmé glanced out of the viewport. "I don't see the landing platform. I don't even see the compound."

The others all looked and Sabé noticed at once that the Jedi were seeing something that she and Padmé were clearly missing. "It's behind a holographic portal," Anakin told them. "The hologram mimics the landscape. It's hard to see."

"Can you see it?" Padmé asked, leaning over his shoulder to get a closer look.

"When I use the Force, I can," the Padawan explained. "See the shimmer over there, by that big rock?"

'Big', it seemed was an understatement seeing as the rock was over a hundred metres tall. "No," Padmé replied. "I just see a big rock."

It was towards this big rock that Anakin was taking them now, with no foreseeable break in speed. They passed through it like fabric and landed with ease on the landing platform beyond. As they stepped out, they could see the extensive complex that seemed to blend efficiently with the desert. A purple-skinned Genian greeted them.

Obi-Wan bowed. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Senator Padmé Amidala and her assistant, Representative Sabé Naberrie." He gestured. "Jedi Master Siri Tachi and my apprentice Anakin Skywalker."

"You are expected," the Genian told them. "I am Dellard Tranc, head of security for the complex. Please follow me."

He led them through the hangers to the main building, eventually leaving them at the business office. Two more Genians, a male and a female, were waiting to take over from Tranc.

"Welcome. My name is Helina Dow," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Talesan Fry's executive in charge of production and distribution. In other words, his second-in-command."

"And I'm Moro Y'Arano," the male announced. "Executive in charge of business outreach. Talesan asked me to be present at the meeting."

Following Obi-Wan's introduction of them all, Helina said, "It's an honour to meet such distinguished Jedi and officers in the Republic army." Apparently the Kenobi/Skywalker heroism had been observed here too. "Senator Amidala, your reputation precedes you. Thank you all for coming. Please follow us."

The group made their way into Taly's office. Sabé noted the young man sitting behind the desk and wondered if he looked any different from the last time Obi-Wan had seen him. He rose when they came in and walked forward to greet his two Jedi friends. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi. You look older."

"That seems inevitable," Siri said dryly.

"Please sit down," Helina put in. "I'll ring for refreshments."

They all sat down in the small area of seating that Taly had at one end of the office. "I don't pay attention to politics," he began. "I had my fill of Coruscant and the Senate a long time ago. But when I made this discovery, it was obvious how valuable it was. Politics has found me again, for the second time in my life. I am as unhappy now as I was the first time it did."

"Politics is another name for greed and corruption these days," Padmé said gently. "But we must not forget that it is also about compassion and justice."

"I had to choose between the two of you," Taly said, frowning. "The Republic and the Separatists. So I examined the two sides. The Separatists have much in their favour. They have the guilds and the trade associations. They have vast amounts of wealth and much power in the Senate. Most importantly, they have ruthlessness. There is nothing they won't do for power. But you – the Jedi – you tip the balance. Thousands of you are ready to fight for the Republic. I have seen what a handful of Jedi can do. I decided to bet on you. Because believe me, I want to be on the winning side."

"Thanks. But we see this struggle as a noble cause, not a gamble to wager on," Obi-Wan told him. Sabé shot him a sideward glance, somehow thinking that this was not something that Taly would agree with.

"Noble cause, sure, ok. The point is, I want you to know that if we can't come to an agreement, I'm ready to turn the codebreaker over to the Separatists. I'm giving you the first shot because I owe you, first of all, but also because I think you can win – _if_ you have my device."

"We are authorised to make a deal," Sabé spoke up, exchanging a look with Padmé. "What are your terms?"

Taly named his price and all eyes turned to Padmé. "That can be done," she replied calmly. "You would have to accept two instalments, however. The first immediately, the second after the codebreaker is in our hands and has proven to work. Do we have a deal?"

Taly held up his hands. "Whoa, not so fast, Senator. I haven't finished. I also want an exclusive contract with the Republic. You only use Fry Industries surveillance and communication devices in the Republic army for the duration of the war."

"But that would mean abandoning systems that we already deploy and putting millions of credits into a system we don't need."

Taly merely shrugged and Obi-Wan frowned severely. Padmé looked to her friend and Sabé raised her eyebrows. "Alright," the Senator said finally. "We will agree to this if you give us six months to make the transition. And, of course, if your system works. We have to do it gradually."

"We will not endanger our troops for your profit," Sabé said, surprisingly fiercely.

"Fine. I don't want anyone to get killed for me. I just want the business. We have a deal. Helina, can you get the contracts?"

Helina stood up and left the room, and Taly turned to his second advisor. "And Moro, can you bring me the model scenarios we developed for deployment of the codebreaker? We can surely share them with our new friends."

"Of course." The Genian rose and disappeared.

Taly glanced up to see that the door was closed behind him before activating a small palm-held device that he had been keeping hidden.

"What – ?" Siri began, but she was silenced by Taly's raised finger.

When a small green light shone out on the device he said, "We have been under surveillance. Recently, I have discovered that there is a spy in my organisation. Someone who wants to launch a takeover of the business. I have been able to intercept the surveillance device, but only for very short periods. I don't want him or her to know I'm onto them."

"Do you have a suspect?" Obi-Wan asked. "Is that why you sent Helina and Moro out of the room?"

"I don't suspect them any more than I do the rest of my top executives. Anyone who has access to my inner office. That's a handful of workers."

"Do you think the Separatists know about the codebreaker?" Padmé queried.

"All communication leaving the compound is monitored," Taly said. "That's what happens when you work for a surveillance company – I make it impossible for you to spy on me. I control all access to communication. I monitor all outgoing messages."

"Just like Quadrant Seven," Siri put in. Quadrant Seven was a planet that she, Obi-Wan and Taly had been forced to spend time on twenty years ago.

"I learn from experience," Taly explained. "So no, Senator, I don't think the information has been passed. Yet. But this brings me to my third condition for making a deal."

"We've already made a deal," Sabé said.

"Not quite. You must find out who the spy is. And you must do it in the next twenty-four hours. Only then will I hand over the codebreaker."

"The Jedi are not detectives," Anakin snapped suddenly.

"They are now," Taly countered. "It is non-negotiable."

The Jedi, the Senator and her assistant exchanged glances, communicating their answer without words. Finally Padmé turned to Taly. "We accept."

They were led to quarters, where Siri and Anakin expressed their dislike of the situation. Padmé offered to accompany Anakin on a quick look around and Sabé decided to wander around on her own, sensing that Obi-Wan and Siri needed to talk among themselves. 'Trust is a wonderful thing,' she thought to herself as she meandered through the corridors. The thought of Obi-Wan being unfaithful simply seemed a ridiculous notion and it suddenly struck her that she had never trusted anyone that much before.

A short while later, however, they all began investigating together and gathered in Taly's records room. Having assumed that the spy would not be easy to find, they began speculating. They established that the plot at hand probably wasn't a takeover plot, as all the workers were paid well and would receive no benefit from removing Taly. On top of that, Padmé pointed out that it simply wouldn't make sense, as the company was only successful due to Taly's inventions.

"There is no takeover plot," Obi-Wan said. "But there is a spy. Someone is out to steal the codebreaker. And I think the Separatists are behind it."

Siri nodded. "Taly said there's been no unobserved communication since the codebreaker was developed. We've gone over the comm monitoring system and it's solid."

"That's because we're thinking like Jedi," Obi-Wan concluded. "How do Separatists think? Someone very wise once said to me that they plant seeds. They're willing to wait years for results. All the employee records look perfect because they are meant to."

"One of them is a mole," Siri said. "Someone planted here, years ago, because someone in the Separatists knew that Taly was a brilliant innovator and that someday there would be something to steal."

"So they don't want the company," Sabé theorised. "They want the codebreaker. Only they don't know it's a codebreaker. Not yet."

Anakin spoke up, "It has to be someone in the inner circle. Someone he trusts. Helina Dow? Moro Y'Arano? Dellard Tranc, the head of security?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan muttered. "We don't have to know. All we have to do is set the trap."

Their plan was explained to Taly, who said at once that the codebreaker should be taken out of the complex as soon as possible. He handed the valuable piece of technology over to Obi-Wan and the group settled down to wait for nightfall. When darkness finally did creep in to cover the complex, the Jedi and the women from Naboo began to make their way to the hanger. Much to their surprise, Helina Dow emerged out of the shadows with a smile. "Taly told me to make sure you were escorted to your ship," she said. "He wanted you to know that security has been cleared for you."

Sabé raised her eyebrows sceptically, feeling that the mole may have just revealed themselves.

"Here we are," Helina said, stopping outside the hanger. "Have a safe journey."

Amid strange looks, they walked through the door, then sharply halted. They were not in the hanger, but in a tiny bare room. The door immediately shut behind them, and they were trapped.

"She tricked us," Siri stated. "We just walked through a holographic portal."

The three Jedi cut through the door and the group were faced with the sight of a completely different corridor than the one they had just come through. At the end of it stood Taly. Padmé called to him. "What's going on?"

"It's a hologram," Anakin told her.

"Helina Dow did this," Siri said, stating the obvious again. "There must be holograms all over this place. They use them for security."

"She wants to confuse us," Obi-Wan theorised. "But how does she expect to get the codebreaker?"

"Maybe she just wants to prevent us from leaving with it," Sabé offered.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Obi-Wan said. "We know who the spy is. Lets tell Taly." An attempt to contact him, however, drew a frown to the Jedi's face. "She must have blocked communication. This doesn't make sense. What is she hoping to accomplish?"

"Obi-Wan, maybe you should check the codebreaker," Padmé said in a worried tone. The case proved to be, as she had suspected, empty.

"She switched it somehow," Siri snapped.

Anakin frowned. "Or Taly did." The look on the faces of both Siri and Obi-Wan disregarded this theory. "We've got to get to the hanger," Anakin said eventually.

That proved easier said than done, as many of the doors were holograms and no-one in the party could discern which was the true route to the hanger. Eventually, through use of the Force, they found it and were met with the sight of Helina sprinting frantically towards a ship. Clutched in her hand was the codebreaker. Padmé and Sabé were running a little behind the three Jedi and arrived just in time to see Siri Force push Helina to the floor, sending the codebreaker flying. Sabé cringed at the clattering sound it made, fervently hoping that it was drop-proof.

"It's just business," Helina was moaning. "Don't kill me."

"We're not going to kill you," Anakin told her. "Who hired you?"

"Passel Argente hired me to get a job here five years ago," she said, sitting up. "I was supposed to pass information along when I could to the Separatists. If something big came up, I was to steal it."

Anakin nodded. "Do they know about the codebreaker?"

"They know I'm bringing them something big. That's all. I can't send a communication, so I send out a code through one of Taly's business communications. It's to a supplier we've used for years, but Argente arranged to have someone there pass along the message to him."

Blaster fire ripped through the air and a grenade exploded, filling the hanger with thick smoke. Padmé and Sabé hit the floor, coughing, while the bolts continued to flow. Someone managed to open the doors and the smoke quickly cleared, allowing them to see a hand reaching down from a small starfighter to grab the codebreaker. Obi-Wan was running towards it. At the same time Taly entered the room and the pilot turned to regard him. Firing the blaster once more, the pilot swung the ship around and flew off. Obi-Wan headed towards Helina, who lay crumpled on the ground, a victim of the pilot's final shot.

"I can't believe it was Helina," Taly said mournfully.

"Magus got the codebreaker," Siri announced.

Sabé started, turning to Obi-Wan. "Magus? Didn't you say that was the bounty hunter from the last time you met?"

He nodded and Taly added, "Helina only thought she had it. We made two prototypes. She took one, but I put a bug in it. I'm the only one who knows where the real one is."

"Magus is no doubt taking it to the Separatists," Siri put in.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We have to get the codebreaker to the Republic before the Separatists know the one they have is a fake. We have to monitor their broadcasts."

"Bring it to us," Padmé said.

"I have it," Taly replied, revealing the real codebreaker strapped to his chest. "And I'm coming with you. If Magus is after me again, I want your personal guarantee for my safety for the duration of the Clone Wars. That's a condition of your purchase of the codebreaker."

"You never stop negotiating, do you?" Sabé said coolly.

"I just want what I want."

Padmé gave him a stern look. "This is your last condition. And you had better guarantee that this box is the real codebreaker."

Taly smiled wryly. "It is."

The group all piled back into their ship and set course for the Azure Spaceport, a planet that housed one of the Republic's secret bases. The trip took several hours, during which Obi-Wan, Sabé and Siri tested the codebreaker, deciphering a message concerning battle planning from the Separatists. As soon as Padmé had heard this news she had voiced her hopes of stopping or winning the battle. They landed successfully on Azure and handed the codebreaker over to the technical experts.

After this, the Jedi insisted that Padmé and Sabé were to return to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Sabé had managed to snatch a hurried goodbye in private, but Anakin and Padmé were not so lucky. The formal partings on the landing platform held many a secret look of affection. Taly was also leaving with the two and bid a friendly farewell to Obi-Wan and Siri.

The journey went smoothly at first, but the tone changed dramatically when Padmé spotted a fleet of ships heading towards them. They began firing and Sabé, who was piloting, began evasive manoeuvres. But it was no good. Padmé dived for the comm. "Come in, General. They're firing on us. We can't hold the ship." A blast sent Sabé reeling and Padmé whipped round.

Obi-Wan's voice filtered through the comm speakers. "Evacuate!"

Padmé and Taly dragged the wounded Sabé to the escape pod and they shot away just as the ship exploded. Padmé guided the pod to land in an industrial area on the planet's surface. Presently Obi-Wan and Siri, in small starfighters, came in to land nearby. Sabé smiled at the sight of her husband, then everything went black.

The next thing she knew she was on board another ship, lying on a medical bunk. She could hear the familiar droning of hyperdrive engines and she identified the harsh smell of bacta. Obi-Wan sat not far away and she caught his attention. He looked relieved that she had awoken, but there was something else in his eyes. Something sad.

"What is it?" she asked.

He smiled briefly. "You're the one that has been unconscious for the past hour and you're asking me if I'm alright?"

"That's what friends are for."

"How are _you_?"

"Weary. And I have the most awful headache."

He nodded. "Padmé said that when one of the bolts hit the ship you were caught by the console exploding."

"Yes. I think that's what happened. All I remember is a bright light. But I'm fine and I would get up if you would let me. So tell me what's wrong with you."

"Siri's dead," he said quietly. "And what's more she died still loving me and thinking that I still loved her. I don't like having deceived her. It's wrong."

Sabé remained silent for a long pause, searching for the right words. "Did she…seem comforted by those thoughts?"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "I think so. Why?"

"Then it was the right thing to do. You gave her comfort in her final moments. Don't feel guilty about that."

He considered this, then stood up and approached the bunk. Bending down, he kissed Sabé's forehead. "Thank you. You always manage to make things seem right. They always seem to make more sense."

"I have no idea how," she said with a yawn and a small smile. "But I'm glad. If it stops you from feeling guilty for no reason, I'm glad."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter leads us up to episode 3 : ) No time for reviewer replies this time, sorry.


	43. An Unexpected Attack

**A/N:** Ack. When I started posting this story (remember back then? Lol) I was at least 20 chapters ahead of myself with the actual writing. Now due to huge and lengthy writer's block I am now currently writing the chapter after this one. 

Anyway, I want your opinions as to the fate of Cherek. I have two directions his storyline could go. The first (and more complicated) idea is that he's not actually Cherek, but someone else employed by Palpatine to encourage support in the Senate (because Cherek is Coruscant's Senator, so his opinion would influence many). This idea would mean that he would live to serve in the Empire. The second idea is that he gets his comeuppance and is confronted by Sabé and Obi-Wan. I can't decide which one to do. What do you think?

**Chapter Forty-Two – An Unexpected Attack.**

Four months after the events of the codebreaker, which had exasperatingly been destroyed in the battle on Azure, both Obi-Wan and Anakin were on Coruscant preparing for Anakin's knighthood ceremony. This was a stroke of luck for Sabé and Padmé, who waited anxiously back at the apartment for news. After a considerable length of time R2-D2 appeared in the turbolift bearing a box and a data pad. Padmé received it with a small smile and opened the box. Inside was Anakin's severed Padawan braid, a symbol that now he truly was a fully-fledged Jedi Knight. The data pad contained a short note to say that he and Obi-Wan would be along later. Padmé shared this news with Sabé and they exchanged delighted smiles.

Shortly after this, Sabé couldn't help but notice R2-D2's disappearance from the apartment. Upon asking Padmé, she was told that the little astromech droid had been given to Anakin as a congratulation present and was now serving with the Jedi. Without R2's cheerful whistling, the apartment seemed far too quiet, despite 3P0's constant grumbling. The protocol droid now had new coverings of a bright golden colour and was frequently showing off his new look. The gold did suit him, but neither Padmé, Sabé nor the handmaidens dared to tell him so. They knew it would just fuel the boasting.

The senator and her assistant were almost constantly caught up in red tape in the recent weeks. What with the Clone Wars still raging, the Senate had a new matter to argue about every day. The conflict had had a deep effect on everyone. Sabé had noticed how much colour had gone out of Coruscant since it began. Even Padmé was now dressing in sombre tones of dark blue and inky purple rather than her usual vibrant gowns. She had been feeling the strain recently. Since Anakin had become a Knight he was sent away more often and for longer. On the evening of his knighthood, Sabé had decided to go and stay with 'a friend', leaving the apartment to Padmé and Anakin. Moteé and Ellé were also given leave to visit acquaintances on Coruscant. Padmé had cheered up noticeably after this, but now she had begun to look stressed again.

Sabé, naturally, was worried about her friend and decided to ask her about it when they returned from the Senate session. Cherek had kept his distance for a considerable amount of time after talking with Master Yoda, but recently he had been catching Padmé and Sabé in the corridors again, asking to share their air taxis and other trivial conversation. This was not adding to either Padmé or Sabé's mood, but considering Cherek's political position it had to be put up with.

Luckily they hadn't had to deal with him today, as another senator had intercepted him outside the Senate chamber. Upon seeing this, Padmé and Sabé, with Moteé and Ellé in tow, hurried back to the apartment as fast as they could. Settled in the main social area with a pot of herb tea, Sabé finally confronted her friend. "You've been looking so strange recently, Padmé. I'm worried about you. You were up incredibly early this morning too."

Padmé shrugged. "I felt sick."

"Has this been going on long?"

"A few days, why?"

Sabé frowned and leaned over to feel the senator's forehead. "I hope you're not coming down with something."

Padmé nodded. "Me too. Although the break would be quite welcome I suppose."

But in the following months it became steadily clear to Sabé that Padmé was not ill. Rather the opposite. But Obi-Wan and Anakin's being sent to the frontlines took precedence in their thoughts. What made this sudden parting particularly hard on them all was the fact that neither Jedi knew how long they would be parted for. Padmé and Sabé, now used to this routine but still hating it, took it well and only shed tears after the two had left.

For several weeks afterward, Padmé grew quiet and brooding. Sabé, Moteé and Ellé could not help being worried, even though the former had her theories about just what was wrong with the senator. On a particularly bad day, Padmé sought her out and uncharacteristically burst into tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Sab," she sobbed. "I feel so awful every morning and I think I've put on weight."

Sabé took her hands. "I think I know what the matter is," she said gently.

"What?"

"I think you should have a pregnancy test."

Padmé went white. "Oh gods. Do you really think…? What am I going to do? People will know about Anakin."

"But think how wonderful it will be. You'll have a child. Something that's a part of you and Anakin." There was a slightly dreamy expression in Sabé's eyes that Padmé did not miss and she realised that her friend quite liked the idea of having a child herself.

She sighed, wringing her skirt into crumpled knots. "I still think it's going to cause trouble. But the family woman in me won't pass up this chance. I don't want to get rid of it and yet I know…"

Sabé reached out to lay a reassuring hand on her forearm. "It will be alright."

Padmé turned and nodded. "You'll have to help me. Moteé and Ellé too, although they don't need to know yet."

"Padmé, I don't know the first thing about pregnancy! How do you honestly expect me to help you? Sola would be better–"

"No! Sola can't know. That would start a big snowball of confessions that I don't need right now."

Sabé sighed. "…Alright. We'll manage I suppose." Her face broke out in a sudden sly smile. "Perhaps 3P0 has a program for–"

"No! Absolutely not!"

The next big event was Saché's wedding. The former handmaiden had accepted a proposal from her young officer and had swiftly written to invite Sabé and Padmé to the ceremony. In the end, however, only Sabé could make it. Saché made her chief bridesmaid, giving her the task of taking responsibility for the flowers and the rings, not a job that she relished. Everything went smoothly in spite of this and a blushing Dormé caught the bouquet. Sabé travelled back to Coruscant to present Padmé with a slightly squashed slice of cake and life continued as normal.

For the two politicians this meant Senatorial duties for much of the time with heartache and worry whenever they had a moment to themselves. Finally, Sabé could stand it no longer and announced to a weary-looking Padmé that she was going to visit Obi-Wan.

"No, no way on Coruscant are you going out to the frontlines, Sabé," the Senator was quick to say. "You'll be noticed straight away."

"I will not," Sabé countered. "I'll disguise myself."

"As what? A Jedi? A prisoner? A blaster?"

"A trooper."

Padmé frowned. "And how will Obi-Wan recognise you then? The troops all look the same."

"They're clones, Padmé, they're supposed to look the same. That's why the disguise will work. And the armour's so inflexible, I won't look like a woman."

Padmé's frown deepened. She severely disapproved of Sabé's wild idea and yet she was one of the few who could sympathise with her situation. She hurriedly weighed up the pros and cons and finally nodded her head. "Ok. If you're sure you can take care of yourself out there."

Sabé's face took on a look of steely determination. "That and the journey and the hacking into the Jedi Temple's computer to find out where he is."

Padmé rested a hand on the slowly growing bump that her normally flat stomach was becoming. "The things people do for love."

Sabé remembered those words as she flew her way out to the frontlines. It was a crazy idea, she knew. But after the Jabiim incident she couldn't bear to leave it so long before seeing her husband.

As soon as she reached orbit of the planet that Obi-Wan and Anakin were currently occupying, she took an escape pod down so as to escape large notice. It went well enough, but the tricky part was joining in and surviving through the raging ground battle. Her handmaiden training helped a great deal in this endeavour and she could almost hear Captain Panaka's scolding voice in her ear as she carelessly dodged a shot. It took her several hours to locate Obi-Wan. Once she had accomplished that, she stayed a fair distance away, never letting him out of her sight. It was difficult, but somehow she managed it.

The battle wore on for a further gruelling five hours before the opposition were defeated. The most senior Jedi Master ordered everyone back to their ships to rest, as they would be advancing on the rest of the Separatists' new supporters in the morning. Sabé followed Obi-Wan back to the command ship, which sat neatly in a forest clearing. Fortunately, several regiments were also heading that way, so she did not fear suspicion. It was only after she broke with them to pursue her husband that she began to receive a few confused looks. Obi-Wan, despite all his Jedi bravado, looked as though the battle had taken a toll on him. He did not even notice his pursuer until he reached his door. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Commander?" he asked wearily.

Sabé nodded and said as low as she could, "In private if you don't mind, Sir." The speakers in the helmet distorted her voice enough so that Obi-Wan clearly didn't recognise her.

"Very well." The two entered the small quarters and Obi-Wan shut the door. "What is it?"

"I wanted to see you," she said, smiling to herself.

"Why?"

She tugged off the restricting helmet and blew strands of mahogany hair off her face. "Because I'm your wife and I miss you." She had never before witnessed a Jedi's eyes widen as far as Obi-Wan's did upon seeing her.

"Sabé? What the blazes are you doing here?" he snapped.

She frowned. "I'm here for…morale boosting. Or something like that."

He tried very hard not to smirk at her words. "Well, I don't approve."

"Somehow I didn't think you would." They stood staring defiantly at each other for several seconds. Then Sabé said, "For Gods' sakes, Obi-Wan, I just wanted to see you."

He approached, taking her hands in his. "I know. I'm sorry. It's not that I'm not glad to see you."

"You just don't want me turning up in the middle of a battle."

He turned to the single viewport in the room, gesturing the war-damaged outside. "Not just a battle, Sabé. This is the frontlines. We've lost so many Jedi and even more troops. I don't even know where my own ex-Padawan is. If I couldn't sense him I wouldn't know if he was alive or not."

Sabé glanced down at the floor, moving to drop the trooper helmet on a chair. "I know it was reckless of me, but I did think about the potential danger."

He looked away from the view and met her sincere gaze. "I'm sure you did. But please promise me you won't come out to find me, wherever I am or however long I've been gone."

She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "Alright. I promise. I'll fly back tomorrow."

He brushed a finger down her cheek. "Whatever happens tomorrow, we still have tonight."

She smiled. "We still have tonight."

The following day, Padmé was most relieved to see her return, bustling out from the Senate chambers to give her a hug. Sabé quickly told her everything that had happened, leaving out certain private details, and accompanied her back in.

"The session is in the middle of a five minute break. You arrived just in time."

"Typho told me to land here rather than at 500 Republica. I did wonder why," Sabé muttered, tugging her gloves off with her teeth as she held her pilot helmet under one arm.

"Palpatine's asking for more power to fight the Separatists. He claims it will help us win the war."

Sabé studied her friend's expression. "You're not so sure."

Padmé shook her head. "No. You know me, I'll always keep searching for a diplomatic solution."

"Yes, that's true. If they ever made a Padmé doll its talking phrase would be 'Always look for a diplomatic solution'!"

Padmé laughed and swatted her on the arm. She was wearing another dark blue Senate robe, the voluminous skirts of which quite covered the bump she was developing. Sabé posed a stark contrast to her elegant look, still wearing the black jumpsuit she had flown in. "Do you need me then? Is that why Typho asked me to land here?"

"Yes. I want your opinion on what Palpatine is suggesting."

"Well, you know I don't like the man, but I'll try not to let it affect my judgment."

Padmé frowned and adjusted the sleeve of her gown. "If you could."

"I'm not dressed for a Senate session, you know," Sabé stated.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. The Senators know you."

The two made their way to the Naboo box, where Moteé and Ellé were waiting patiently, followed by Captain Typho, who had been silently trailing behind the senator and her assistant while they were talking.

This was the first of a series of taxing Senate sessions during which Palpatine spouted many demands that would aid the winning of the war. In a private conversation, Typho had voiced that the Chancellor's actions were arousing suspicion. He felt that it was all building up to something. Sabé couldn't help but agree.

But what it did build up to was something completely unexpected. The day began as normal, almost two months after the initial Senate session. Ellé had finished altering some dresses for Padmé, making the waistline much higher so it would conceal her pregnancy. Padmé had let the handmaidens and Captain Typho into her secret as soon as it had become evident. She had also asked Ellé to alter Sabé's gowns, feeling that it would hide the change if they both wore the different style.

Sabé tried one on, frowning at the shapelessness of it. "Wonderful. I seem to resemble some kind of cone."

Moteé, who had been assisting her in dressing, stifled a laugh. "It hides the Senator's condition, so we should be grateful for the style."

"Oh, I'm grateful. I just…look like a cone."

"Sabé," Padmé called, passing the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"More or less," she replied, picking up her data pad. "It could turn out to be quite good. Perhaps Cherek doesn't like the conical look."

Padmé's usual entourage made its way down to a lower floor that had access to a landing platform from which the air taxis collected. As they walked along the corridor, Ellé chanced to look out of the window. "Gods," she exclaimed. "There are hundreds of ships out there."

The whole party halted to see what she was referring to. The Coruscanti skies were swarming with ships, all descending on the buildings. "It's an invasion," Padmé breathed.

Scarcely were the words out of her mouth when an explosion tore away a section of wall not ten feet from their position. C-3P0 tottered over to look out of the hole, letting out a series of mechanical yells.

Typho hurried over to Padmé's side. "M'Lady, we must get you to safety."

"No, we have to evacuate the building," Padmé said, her ruler persona taking over. "Get everyone to a shelter."

"Yes, M'Lady." Typho turned on his heel and ran off to sound the alarms.

Padmé glanced at 3P0, briefly wondering how the droid could manage to complain so much.

"An army of droids?" he was saying. "Here?" He leaned out of the smoking gap in the wall and scolded, "I'd like to have a serious talk with your programmers!"

Padmé rushed forwards and interrupted him. "Come on, 3P0!" She led the party down the emergency stairs and into the lower levels of basement shelter. There they spent a dull and tense few hours waiting out the battle. The experience was bad enough in itself, but it was made ten times as worse by Cherek's obnoxious voice proclaiming its unwanted opinions.

When Typho finally gave the signal that all was clear, they emerged to find that the shelter really hadn't been necessary. The explosion that had hit near Padmé's party was one of only two that 500 Republica had sustained. Padmé's apartment, being right at the top of the building, was completely undamaged, so the senator and her associates returned at once to check the HoloNet for information. Sabé was detained by Cherek, who seemed to be one of the slowest walkers on the planet, and reached the turbolift several minutes after everyone else. Just as she was making polite leaving excuses, the lift doors opened to reveal a stunned-looking Padmé.

"Sabé, the attack. It's bad."

"What? What is it?"

"My dear lady," Cherek exclaimed, "you seem in shock."

Padmé glanced at the two. "The attack wasn't an invasion, it was a distraction. Palpatine's been kidnapped by General Grievous."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I'm now replying to reviewers via the reviewer reply tool. (Wow, trying saying that after 5 gins) So, the only replies on here will be anonymous reviewers. Next chapter, Revenge of the Sith begins!

**TheCrazyOneInTheCorner – **Don't worry, Sabé and Obi-Wan will have plenty of time to be more mushy later, lol.


	44. Some Things Better Left Unsaid

**A/N:** Here it is, the first parts of episode 3. Dialogue belongs to George Lucas : )

**Chapter Forty-Three – Some Things Better Left Unsaid.**

"Kidnapped?" Sabé repeated, taken aback. "The Separatists must have a spy in the Senate."

Padmé nodded. "Somehow they've heard about all Palpatine's war efforts. There's no other reason why they would take him."

"Well," Cherek put in, "there's always the fact that without him the Senate would crumble. That seems reason enough."

Sabé automatically glared at him, then caught herself and pasted a neutral expression on her face. "Senator Amidala, it puts me in mind of what Obi-Wan Kenobi told me, just after the Battle of Geonosis."

Padmé remembered the clandestine conversation between Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda that Sabé had told her about, where they had talked of a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious.

Cherek looked at the two women, something between suspicion and guile tainting his face. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Padmé replied, smiling sweetly. "A past matter. If you will excuse us, Senator Cherek, we have much to discuss."

There was the briefest flicker of irritation in his eyes. Then he smiled and said, "Of course. Senator Amidala, Miss Naberrie." With a slight bow he turned on his heel and walked off down the corridor.

Padmé and Sabé exchanged a glance before stepping into the turbolift. In the apartment, Typho, Moteé and Ellé were sitting watching the HoloNet News. Padmé had left the handmaidens with orders to make a pot of caf, but they were completely enthralled with the coverage of the battle that was currently occurring in orbit above Coruscant. Padmé couldn't blame them for that and so said nothing. She and Sabé sat down to see what was going on.

"M'Lady," Moteé spoke up, "the announcer has just identified two Jedi fighters out there as Kenobi and Skywalker."

Padmé's eyes widened. "I see. Thank you, Moteé. Which fighters were they?"

"You've just missed them, M'Lady. They landed on General Grievous's ship, looking somewhat worse for wear."

"They've been sent after Palpatine then," Sabé said. "But I thought they were still on some other planet."

"They must have been called when the invasion started," Padmé voiced.

"Very possible, M'Lady," Typho offered. "I heard from security that a signal was sent out to all Jedi ships in current usage."

"And who better to rescue the Chancellor than Kenobi and Skywalker?" Ellé said with a smile.

Padmé gave her a cool look. "You forget, Ellé, that one of those is my husband and the other my friend. I don't take their being given a dangerous mission lightly."

Ellé's face fell. "Sorry, M'Lady. I did forget. You keep your secret too well."

Sabé watched the exchange, feeling increasingly glad that she had no staff of her own to deal with. Her marriage to Obi-Wan was one of the best-kept secrets on the planet. Even Cherek suspected nothing. The event following Obi-Wan's return to Coruscant after his imprisonment had been rectified by Yoda. Sabé had never been given the details of exactly what had occurred between the wise Jedi Master and the senator, but Cherek had never mentioned it again.

The five sat and watched the continual news coverage, waiting for the Jedi to emerge from Grievous's ship. Padmé disappeared to get changed, taking Moteé with her. Moteé was not quite as artistic with hair as Rabé had been, but she still ensured that Padmé looked as formal or informal as the situation needed.

Just as the handmaiden was putting the final pins in place, there came a cry from the social area and Sabé's voice called, "Padmé! Get out here!"

She hurried out just in time to see one half of Grievous's ship plummeting down towards Coruscant, flames bursting from its hull. Quick-acting ships were flying alongside it, spraying jets of water on the fire. C-3P0 teetered out from the kitchen and glanced at the scene on the holo. "Goodness gracious me!" he exclaimed.

Padmé exchanged a look with Sabé, both reading their own expression in the other's eyes. _My husband is in that ship. _

Typho observed the looks and stood up. "I'll call for an air taxi."

Padmé, Sabé, Typho and 3P0 dashed down to the lower level and reached the landing platform just in time to observe the wounded ship crash down on a runway in the distance. Gasps escaped the three humans and there came an "Oh my!" from 3P0.

Padmé raced over to the waiting air taxi and leapt in. "The Senate docks," she barked at the driver as the others got in. "As quick as you can."

The driver obliged, not wishing to upset an already anxious senator. Presently, the small party reached the docks, and Typho and 3P0 joined the small group of delegates that had gathered to await the Chancellor's return. Jar Jar Binks was among them, looking calm and sombre. The three years of war had made him more morose, much to Sabé's relief.

Padmé hid herself in the shadows behind a pillar to wait. Sabé moved further forward, crouching behind some packing cases. They were there for perhaps ten minutes before a small airbus flew in to land. Chancellor Palpatine was the first to step off, walking straight into the middle of the crowd of concerned politicians. While all the attention was centred on him, Sabé made her way up to the pilot of the bus, displaying her identification card. "I'm here to talk to General Kenobi," she explained. "Master Yoda sent me to ensure that he return to the Temple straight away."

The pilot nodded and let her sneak on board. She could see Obi-Wan chatting to Anakin through the open hatch at the front end of the vehicle and knelt down by the seats to listen.

"Hold on," Anakin was saying, "this whole operation was your idea."

"Let us not forget, Anakin, that you rescued me from the buzz droids and you killed Count Dooku and you rescued the Chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back."

Sabé stifled a giggle. Surely the two Jedi weren't trying to out-do each other?

"All because of your training," Anakin countered.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan shot back. "Lets be fair, today you were the hero. And you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

'Ah,' Sabé thought. 'So that's what this is about.'

Anakin audibly sighed. "Alright, but you owe me one and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth time," the Jedi Master corrected. "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't, doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." With that he turned away and the hatch closed. Anakin walked off towards the delegates and Obi-Wan tried not to laugh at the sight of his plucky wife kneeling on the floor. "Do you make a habit of that?"

She glanced up. "You've cut your hair."

"Hello to you too," he said, feigning offence.

She smiled. "You know full well that if these walls weren't made almost entirely of transparisteel I would leap at you."

"Sounds fair enough." He grinned.

Sabé rose to sit on one of the seats and Obi-Wan joined her. "So," she began. "You rescued Palpatine."

"Eventually."

"How did it go?"

"Not bad."

She gave him a dig in the ribs. "Not bad? You said Anakin had to carry you at some point!"

"Oh yes. Well, apart from that."

Sabé studied his face. "Hmm. You owe me the story sometime soon."

"Done."

They clasped hands and rode the rest of the way to the Jedi Temple in comfortable silence. Sabé sat in Obi-Wan's room and composed letters to her mother and Saché while waiting for her husband to finish his report to the Jedi Council. The session ended before nightfall, allowing Obi-Wan and Sabé to spend the evening catching up.

Not far away in 500 Republica, Padmé and Anakin were also enjoying the quality time together. The impetuous Jedi Knight suspected nothing of how close his old Master was to his wife's old handmaiden. He knew that Obi-Wan certainly cared for Sabé, perhaps more than he should do, but he said nothing about it, knowing that Obi-Wan probably suspected that Anakin had affection for Padmé. He definitely wouldn't want _that _coming up in a conversation. The thought that Obi-Wan might actually be having a relationship with the Senatorial Assistant did not seem comprehensible in Anakin's mind. It was simply not an Obi-Wan thing to do.

On the other hand, Obi-Wan was quite convinced that Anakin was closer to Padmé than he should be. He did not think that Senator Amidala would condone such a forbidden relationship and that kept him from worrying too much. He hoped that Sabé would tell him what she knew if the situation ever became critical. She certainly knew something that she wasn't telling him.

In his bed in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan lay quietly, another victim of sleeplessness. Anakin had had a bad nightmare and his former Padawan's distress had awakened him. Masters and Padawans, even when the apprentices had become Knights, still maintained a strong bond. Beside him, Sabé was calm, breathing softly. Obi-Wan had known for a long time that she was keeping an important secret from him, a secret of Padmé's. It didn't bother him too much, he knew she was expected to show loyalty to her adoptive cousin. He just hoped it wasn't anything vitally important.

"Go back to sleep," her weary voice proclaimed.

He turned from staring at the ceiling to meet her eyes. "I have tried. Any suggestions?"

"I could hit you over the head with a lightsabre," she said with a drowsy smile.

"I'd prefer a less violent suggestion."

"So would I. Preferably one that wouldn't involve moving."

He laughed softly. "Go back to sleep, my love. I'll find my way there soon."

"Hope so," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Early the next morning, Obi-Wan rose to prepare for a meeting about the Outer Rim Sieges and Sabé slipped away back to 500 Republica. She hid outside the apartment door, waiting for Anakin to leave. While she was busy doing so, it occurred to her that Anakin had probably guessed that she knew about Padmé's relationships. She moved out from her position in the cleaner droids' cupboard and dug out her card key. If Anakin hadn't guessed that she knew, he soon would. She greeted C-3P0 and Ellé, who were busy in the kitchen, and settled in the social area to send off the letters to her mother and Saché. She listened out for Padmé's bedroom door opening and it was not long before Ellé vanished upstairs to help with hair. Almost as soon as she had gone up, Anakin came down in search of food, stopping short when he saw her sitting there.

"Oh. Hi, Sabé."

"Morning." She met his uneasy gaze, saying without words that she knew everything and would keep silent. "I think 3P0 was making breakfast," she offered finally.

Anakin smiled. "He's always been quite good at that." The increasingly tall Jedi disappeared into the kitchen area, shortly returning with three cups of caf and a slice of toasted Nabooian sweet bread. He handed one of the cups to Sabé saying, "Here. You look like you need waking up."

"I know I have bags under my eyes, but I didn't think they showed that much," she said lightly, taking the steaming cup.

"Everyone looks tired these days."

"That's true."

There was a pause, then Anakin ventured to ask, "Did you stay here last night?"

"No, I was visiting some friends. They let me stay at their apartment when Padmé needs some space."

"Are they friends of Padmé's too?" This was a valid question, as Sabé and Padmé had lived and worked side by side for years.

She shook her head, her unbrushed hair making a soft swishing sound against her shimmersilk gown. "No, friends of my mother's." It always amazed Sabé how well she could lie under pressure.

Anakin nodded, preoccupied with gently blowing into the caf cup to cool it. Padmé's soft footfalls could be heard in the corridor and soon her figure entered the room, robed in concealing plum purple. Her eyes betrayed her surprise at seeing Sabé there so early, but she quickly forgot her initial fear of a confrontation after realising that the two were simply socialising. She glanced at her husband and said, "You mean Jedi don't have a trick for cooling hot drinks?"

"Sadly not."

As soon as Anakin had finished breakfast, he left. Padmé and Sabé ate their own food and discussed what needed to be done that day. Somewhere between Sabé's third and fourth cups of caf there came an incoming message on a secure channel. When Padmé hit the panel to bring it up on the holo, they discovered it was Bail Organa.

"Good morning, Senator," Padmé greeted politely.

"Good morning."

"Is there a reason why you're using a coded channel?" Sabé said bluntly, smiling at the Alderaanian man's blue image.

He let out a short laugh. "Yes. This is to invite you both to a meeting in an hour's time at my apartment. Strictly off the record."

Padmé's smooth forehead wrinkled in a frown. "Off the record?"

"Yes, Senator. I'll explain more later. Shall I see you there?"

After a brief moment of consideration, Padmé nodded.

Bail smiled and turned to Sabé. "And you, Representative Naberrie?"

She was momentarily taken aback at being asked the question directly, without it being assumed that she would automatically go with Padmé. "Yes," she said eventually. "I'll be there."

"Excellent. I shall see you both in an hour." He bowed and his image vanished.

Sabé exchanged a curious glance with Padmé. "Strange," she muttered.

"Very strange."

"I suppose I should get changed then."

Padmé took in her wrinkled dress and untidy hair, and gave a nod. "Good idea."

They arrived at Bail's apartment in Cantham House in good time. Several senators were already there, names that both the Nabooian politicians recognised. Giddean Danu, Terr Taneel and Fang Zar sat together on a sofa, chatting quietly. Four other chairs stood around the small table, opposite the sofa, creating a circle of seating. Bail's apartment was as stylish as Padmé's, albeit not as elegant, decorated in cool tones of grey and lavender. It was not lavishly furnished, as he often travelled home to Alderaan to visit his wife, but it was comfortable.

Padmé and Sabé sat down in two of the chairs, studying the other three guests. Giddean Danu was a dark-skinned Kuati man, well known in the Senate for speaking his mind. Terr Taneel from the small planet of Neelanon, was shrewd and quietly confident, not one to often change her mind once she had made a decision. Fang Zar was the oldest there, the majority of his wrinkled face covered by a voluminous beard. He was also known, on his homeworld of Sern Prime, for expressing strong opinions.

Sabé sat examining them, fitting the other pieces into place. It had long been known among Bail's circle of friends that the Alderaanian senator disliked and disagreed with many of Palpatine's amendments. He often visited the Jedi Temple to talk with Mace Windu and Yoda, and had sometimes been there the same time as Sabé. As a result, they had become friends, frequently discussing the disappointing state the Senate was currently in. She strongly suspected that this hastily called meeting might be something to do with it. If that was the case, then she wasn't surprised that he had asked her to be there.

She and Padmé were considered a natural package deal, although many of the senators now accepted Sabé's abilities in her own right. Padmé had always been remarkable when it came to politics, there was no question as to why Bail would call her in. Sabé knew she could never be as good as her cousin and she did not try to be. She had learnt the majority of her political techniques from the younger woman, but Padmé recognised the flair that Sabé had developed for the profession. The senator very much valued her opinions and advice, as often Sabé pointed out things that she herself had missed.

As they sat making polite conversation, Sabé couldn't help but wonder who the last senator would be. Finally, the door chimes rang and Sheltay Retrac, Bail's aide, walked elegantly to answer it. Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila entered the room to greet everyone and take the last chair. Sheltay Retrac excused herself and retreated to the adjoining room.

Mon Mothma was a serene and intelligent young politician and had been the youngest ever senator to be elected at the time of her appointment. She and Bail were old friends and often shared the same opinions of Senatorial matters. Sabé wondered why she hadn't thought of her before.

After pleasantries had been exchanged, Bail took a data pad from his pocket and passed it around the visitors. "You're probably wondering why I asked you here today, so I'll get straight to the point. When I visited the Senate this morning, this was what I had waiting for me on the Proclamation Boards. Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic."

Fang Zar quickly swept his eyes over the data pad's contents and said gruffly, "When did this happen?"

"Oh, that decree was posted this morning."

"Do you think he'll dismantle the Senate?" Padmé asked.

"Why bother?" Mon Mothma's calm voice said. "As a practical matter the Senate no longer exists."

Giddean Danu nodded in agreement. "The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment."

Bail glanced around his invited guests, meeting their eyes. "We cannot let a thousand years of democracy disappear…without a fight."

Terr Taneel raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"Suggesting?" Bail repeated. "I apologise, I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic," Mon Mothma explained. "We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy _in_ the Republic."

Padmé shook her head. "I can't believe it has come to this. Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors, he served as my ambassador when I was Queen."

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate," Giddean Danu said gently.

Mon Mothma continued, "The Chancellor has played the senators well. They know where the power lies and will do whatever it takes to share in it."

"And we cannot continue debating about this any longer," Bail declared. "We have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organisation–"

"Say no more, Senator, I understand," Padmé interrupted. "At this point some things are better left unsaid."

Bail nodded. "Agreed. And so we will not discuss this with anyone without everyone in this group agreeing."

"That means those closest to you," Mon Mothma added. "Even family. No-one can be told."

Padmé glanced at the two, debating the matter. Eventually she nodded and said, "Agreed."

Sabé was the next to concur, quickly followed by the others.

Bail thanked them for their support. "We will meet again tomorrow to discuss this further with some of the other senators that have pledged their alliance."

"I can offer my apartment as a meeting place," Padmé said.

"Thank you, Senator Amidala."

As Padmé and Sabé made their way back to 500 Republica, the senator expressed her dislike of the situation. "I'll have to conceal it from Anakin," she said bitterly. "I can't stand the thought of that. Why are they making me do it?"

Sabé inhaled deeply, not sure what to say. "Bail has a point. And it must be kept secret, surely you can see that."

It was a long while before she replied. "I know. That's why I hate it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Oh dear, Padmé's not happy. And it will only get worse. Here comes the Rebel Alliance. Next chapter, a lot of talking, lol.


	45. In Pursuit of Knowledge

**A/N: **Seeing as I'm now back on track with this, I decided to post this chapter a little early. These few chapters focus mainly on Sabé's involvement with the Rebel Alliance.

**Chapter Forty-Four – In Pursuit of Knowledge**

Several hours after their return from Cantham House, Padmé and Sabé were ploughing their way through red tape, occasionally speculating about the meeting that morning. Sabé was wholeheartedly on Senator Organa's side, but Padmé was hesitant.

She knew in her heart of hearts that he was right, but knowing of Anakin's firm friendship with the Chancellor tainted her opinion. She could not bear to align herself with a committee that opposed her husband's judgment, but neither could she abandon her commitment to democracy. She would simply have to bring the subject up with Anakin and see what he would say.

The opportunity for doing so presented itself late that afternoon. Sabé was the first to spot the young Jedi's speeder outside and hastily stood up. "I'm going to go out for a breather," she announced to the steadily working Padmé. "We need more milk anyway."

Padmé glanced up, suspicion etched on her face. "Ok."

Sabé retrieved her cloak and left the apartment, meeting Anakin on the way out. "She's downstairs," she said simply.

Anakin smiled and disappeared through the doorway. Sabé rode the turbolift all the way down to lower levels and stepped out into the small hanger where some of 500 Republica's residents kept their private speeders. Unlike some of the more ostentatious senators, Padmé only owned one. It was a classic model, slightly outdated, but Padmé valued it above a newer brand, as Anakin had tinkered with it and improved the engine. Sabé sat in the pilot's seat and pondered where to go. Obi-Wan was an obvious choice, of course, but she was never sure when he was busy with Jedi business. She punched in the code for his comlink and waited.

"Kenobi."

"Hello, Kenobi. Are you busy?"

His voice held a smile in it. "Sabé. Sadly, yes. I have to go and see Master Yoda off."

"Where's he going?"

"To Kashyyyk. The Wookiees are asking for help."

Sabé shook her head. "The war won't be won until Grievous is caught, will it?"

"I fear not. We're working on it. Pity the poor Master that will be dispatched to deal with him."

"Yes. Lets just hope that they'll succeed. But I'd better not keep you."

"No. I'll see you later."

"Count on it," she said.

He laughed. "I always do."

Sabé sat for several more minutes in the speeder, wondering what to do. The hanger felt very desolate now that the sound of Obi-Wan's voice had faded away. She thought over the topics that she and Padmé had deliberated about that day and made up her mind. She would have to break away from her cousin for the time being. Starting up the speeder, she flew out of the hanger and headed for Cantham House. Senator Organa seemed surprised to see her standing at his door, but let her in with a courteous smile.

"I know Padmé didn't want to know any more about your proposal, Bail," she began, "but I do."

"I see." He gestured to the chairs. "Please, sit down."

She did so, silently cursing the cone-dress for forcing her to sit straight-backed. A shapely serving droid brought them both drinks and Sabé took a sip before placing it on an absorbmat on the table. "What are you planning to bring up in the meeting tomorrow?" she asked.

"Mon Mothma and I have drawn up a petition, demanding an immediate return to democracy as soon as Grievous has been caught. We're calling it the petition of the Two-Thousand."

Sabé's eyes widened. "Is that how many signatures you have?"

"It will be, more or less, if the people who were at the meeting today sign it." He studied her expression. "Why? Are you going to sign?"

She nodded. "But you must understand that I act on my own belief, not that of Padmé. She will decide if she wants to sign as well."

"Of course. I know how much she values your input, she's not the only one. Tell me, where do you think the Jedi will come into all this?"

Sabé felt a sharp jolt of panic shoot through her. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you often speak to Master Yoda. I wondered if you could suggest what he might think."

"Oh, I see. I imagine his first loyalty would be to the Republic and its people."

"But does that include the Chancellor?" Bail enquired.

Sabé bit her lower lip. "I don't know. Generally I would say he would do what was right for the good of the majority."

"I agree." There was a pause, then Bail went on to say, "Well, the matter of the Jedi is one that should be brought up tomorrow."

"Yes. They certainly can't be ignored. Padmé will no doubt say something about it. She believes, as do I, that they are not satisfied by Chancellor Palpatine's recent actions." She sighed. "What does Breha think about it?"

Bail smiled, thinking of his pacifist wife. "She just wants a peaceful life. She purposely won't get involved in politics because she knows it will just make her cross."

Sabé chuckled. "Perhaps she has the right idea."

Anakin had left by the time she returned home, and Padmé was quiet and subdued. Having occupied the handmaidens and 3P0 with busywork, the Senator reported that Anakin had not taken to the suggestion of an objection to Palpatine well.

"He's become secluded," Padmé said, dispirited, "since he had that nightmare."

Sabé glanced up with a frown. "What nightmare?"

"Last night he said he'd had a nightmare about me dying in childbirth. Like the dreams he had about his mother before she died."

"Are you worried about it?"

"Not directly. I'm worried about Ani being worried about it, if that makes sense."

Sabé nodded. "It makes sense."

Padmé glanced down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "He's been given a place on the Jedi Council, but they didn't make him a Master."

"Why not?"

"Because it was on Chancellor Palpatine's order that he be appointed. The Chancellor wants a contact on the Council."

Sabé ran through the repercussions of that in her head. "Why would he do that? What's he up to?"

"I don't know," the Senator said with a sigh. "More and more I'm distrusting Palpatine."

"Join the club," Sabé muttered.

"But Anakin thinks so much of him."

"In the end, Padmé, you have to do what you feel is right."

Padmé wistfully placed a hand on her stomach. "I'll do what's right for my baby."

"Speaking of which, have you seen a med-droid yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to. It's too risky."

Sabé opened her mouth to disagree but promptly closed it again upon seeing her friend's determined expression. Instead she changed the subject. "Will you have a chance to speak to Anakin later?"

"No. He has an appointment with the Chancellor this evening. He won't be back until late, so he's just going to stay at the Temple."

"That's worth knowing."

"Why? Are you staying there tonight?"

"If I can. I didn't get to see Obi-Wan at all today. Perhaps it's good that Anakin isn't a Master, he seems to have more free time."

Padmé managed a sympathetic smile and jumped when the baby gave an unexpected kick. "It keeps doing that," she said blissfully. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Well, it's due in two months, then you won't have to be used to it anymore."

"That will be strange. I hope I can hide it until then. Ani and I were talking about it last night. I'm going to have the baby at home, at Varykino. No-one will know about it there. You can cover for me here and I'll leave Ellé and Moteé too. I'll tell Dormé and Saché and they can help me with the birth."

"That's a good plan," Sabé commended, "but what if you're premature?"

"Then you'll get to deliver it instead."

"You're all heart."

Padmé smiled. "I hope you and Obi-Wan will be godparents."

"Obi-Wan doesn't know. Are you sure Anakin would want to tell him?"

"Well, we'll just have to see. Either way, _you _would know about it."

"In that case, I would be honoured to be a godparent." Sabé hugged her friend and stood up, gesturing to the setting sun outside. "I should go and find out where I'm staying tonight."

Padmé nodded and headed upstairs to talk to 3P0 about something. Sabé dug her comlink out from its usual place in her boot, the only place where she knew it would stay put. She still kept a small blaster in a holster at her thigh. It was a habit that she had never given up. If anything, the war had encouraged her. Obi-Wan certainly approved of her having some kind of safeguard other than her basic self-defence training.

He answered his comlink almost at once with the characteristic, "Kenobi."

"Hello."

"Good evening. I thought it would be you."

"Is that a good thing?"

He laughed. "Of course."

"How was your day?"

"Busy. But at least it's over now."

That was his way of telling her that it was alright for her to go to the Temple. They were always careful when communicating through any method other than face-to-face speaking. With the growing corruption in the Senate it was best to be cautious.

"Yes. That's always a relief. Well, I have to go somewhere now. Talk to you soon."

"Glad to hear it."

Sabé signed off and headed up to her bedroom to change and fetch an overnight bag. She looked in on Padmé, who was busy listening to 3P0 whilst helping Ellé hang up clothes. Not wishing to disturb the droid's torrent of what was no doubt fascinating information, she simply nodded to her cousin and left the apartment.

Obi-Wan met her on one of the landing platforms and they made their way to his quarters, Sabé's brown robe helping a great deal in making her appear unremarkable. Once the door was sealed and the blinds drawn, they were free to hold each other. Lying on the bed in each other's arms, they took it in turns to narrate the day's events. Sabé went first, telling nothing of what had occurred at Bail's meeting. She wanted to, but she had promised and she always kept her promises.

Obi-Wan told her about Anakin's appointment to the Council. She pretended not to know about it. He also told her that Anakin had been asked to spy on Palpatine. Sabé took the news with surprise, but she did not blame the Jedi for trying to keep an eye on the Chancellor.

"If it came down to you having to choose between Palpatine and the Jedi, what would you pick?" Sabé asked.

"The Jedi, of course," he replied at once. "They serve the Republic."

"But so does Palpatine."

"The Dark Side of the Force encircles him. He's corrupt."

"What if the Republic is corrupting with him?"

He tilted his head to meet her eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I have a reason. A very good reason, but I can't share it with you just yet. You must trust me, my love."

He reached up to stroke her cheek. "I have no strength for politics. I leave it up to you."

She smiled. "I'm hoping that I'll be able to tell you everything soon."

"Then don't say anything more. Just answer me this, is it to do with the meetings with Senator Organa?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough. He's a good man."

"Yes, and his cause is good too."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well then, for the record, I serve democracy. If Palpatine completely breaks away from that, I no longer support him."

"Good. Because that's my view exactly."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're wonderful, did you know that?"

She hid a smirk. "Yes, but you can tell me again."

He laughed softly. "I'll tell you for years if you continue giving me reason to."

"I'll certainly try. It's good incentive."

"I thought it might be."

Sabé smiled at that and turned on her side so that she could lie with her head next to her husband's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter takes us up to the morning of the big day, Anakin's last day of being a good person, lol.


	46. Growing Tension

**A/N: **Here it be, the morning of what will become a really bad day for most people. The reason for Sabé's first comment is drawn from the fact that when I watched the movie there was a real sense of calm before the storm, especially during Padmé and Anakin's 'look' scene (where they're looking across Coruscant at each other and there's no dialogue, just that choral music). I wanted to try and convey some of that feeling.

**Chapter Forty-Five – Growing Tension.**

The Jedi Master and the Senatorial Assistant awoke at the usual hour the next morning. Sabé had to return home to prepare for the loyalist committee's meeting and Obi-Wan had a Council session later that morning. Their busy schedules did not allow for lengthy lie-ins.

As Sabé tugged on her boots prior to leaving, she stopped and gave a quiet sigh. Obi-Wan looked up from buckling his belt. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Something feels strange today." She paused, then shrugged. "Maybe I'm just getting a migraine or something."

Obi-Wan moved to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'd like to say it's nothing," he said, "but I feel it too. Something significant will happen today. I've felt this before."

"I'm not contracting some kind of Force-ability from you, am I?" she asked in mock-seriousness.

He smiled. "No. I'd say you were just demonstrating normal human sixth sense. You just feel like something's out of synch."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "What do you feel?"

He hesitated, thinking. "It's hard to explain. Stronger than that. But somehow just the same. It's the way of the Force."

Sabé touched her forehead to his. "Perhaps it will mean the end of the war."

"I hope so." Changing the subject, he said, "I'm going to come back with you this morning. You can pretend to meet me in the turbolift. I need to have a talk with Senator Amidala."

"What about?"

"Anakin."

Sabé tried not to look too uneasy at where the conversation was going, but she knew she wasn't very convincing. Padmé and Anakin's relationship was something that they were both aware of but never really talked about. "Why speak to Padmé about it?" she began lamely.

Her gave her a condescending look. "Please, Sabé. We both know how much he cares for her. You know more than I do, I'm sure."

She glanced down at her knees. "I can't talk about it."

"I didn't think you would, somehow," he retorted, standing and walking to the window. Outside, the sun was trying its hardest to break through the thick bank of clouds that had decided to descend on Coruscant.

"That's not fair, Obi-Wan."

He sighed, lowering his head for a short while before glancing back up. "I know. Sorry."

"What's the matter?"

"I can't help worrying about Anakin. I know he's not my responsibility anymore."

"But he's your friend."

He turned to look at her. "Yes. Since he stopped being my student he became just that. Like the brother I never had."

"It's only natural you would worry about your friend. What is it that bothers you?"

"His recklessness, his friendship with the Chancellor, his argumentative nature." He paused, frowning. "Knowing that he's the Chosen One is no good for him. He's arrogant. But his abilities can't be denied."

Sabé shot him an understanding look. Her years as a handmaiden had made her a good listener. "This war is putting strain on everyone. Many things may change when it ends."

Sabé reflected this conversation as they made their way to the apartment. Neither of them felt much like talking. 'If the war ends today,' she thought, 'this day will be recorded in history forever. This normal, cloudy, bright, insignificant little day.'

Her profound thoughts did not last long as she drove the speeder back to the hanger. There was too much pressing on her mind concerning the loyalist committee. She truly wanted to tell Obi-Wan the details. She knew he would agree with Bail's notions, but seeing as she had given her word she could do nothing. Padmé certainly wanted to tell Anakin. As guilty as it made Sabé feel, she wasn't sure she was happy with the idea of the impetuous Jedi Knight knowing what was going on amongst some of the delegates in Palpatine's Senate.

'Palpatine's Senate. That's exactly what it is these days.' With this sobering reflection in mind, she and Obi-Wan hopped out of the speeder and rode the turbolift up to the apartment. Padmé was dressing when they arrived, so they waited, finding 3P0 organising the upstairs sitting room, in which the meeting was to be held.

"I don't know how this room gets so filthy," 3P0 complained, cleaning a table that appeared to be virtually dust-free.

Sabé smiled and left him to it. She sent Obi-Wan down to wait in the marble lounge while she disappeared to change. She slipped a deep green robe over her jumpsuit and fastened her hair back out of her face with a diadem. She met Padmé in the corridor on the way downstairs and was amused to see that she too had chosen to wear green that day. "Obi-Wan's here," she began.

"Really? Why?"

"He wants to talk to you."

Padmé raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Me? What about?"

"That remains to be seen," Sabé covered.

While Padmé spoke to Obi-Wan, Sabé sat through a tedious discussion concerning 3P0's outlook on the war. Eventually, Padmé called for Moteé and Ellé, giving Sabé an excuse to go down and eat breakfast. Obi-Wan had already left, and the Senator appeared sombre. Without another word on the subject, the group sat down to their food.

An hour later saw Senator Organa the first to arrive for the meeting. Giddean Danu was the next. Fang Zar and Chi Eekway met each other in the hangar and rode the lift up together. Mon Mothma and Bana Breemu, a graceful and quietly spoken Senator from the Humbarine Sector, shared an air taxi. Padmé escorted them all to the upstairs sitting room and sent 3P0 to fetch refreshments.

"Thank you for enabling us to meet here," Bail said to Padmé as they all sat down.

"You're welcome, Senator."

"And thank you all for coming today. I trust everyone is aware of the topics discussed yesterday." A round of nods confirmed this statement and Bail continued, "Good. To business then. Those who have not yet signed the petition of the Two-Thousand can do so." He placed the important document on the table.

Chi Eekway was the first to pick it up, passing it round the room until it reached Padmé. She hesitated a moment but eventually signed her name. It didn't escape her notice that Sabé's name was higher on the list than Chi's, and she shot her cousin an unreadable look.

"Does anyone know of any others that would rally to our cause?" Mon Mothma asked in her soft voice.

Sabé stepped forward to question Padmé. "What about Jar Jar? His heart is in the right place."

Padmé nodded. "Good idea."

Bail concurred. Several other names were put forward by the other senators and Bail noted them down. "Right," he said, putting the data pad away, "I'll approach them later. I feel we should present the petition to the Chancellor as soon as possible. I've taken the liberty of making an appointment with him for later today, about 1600 hours. Who has that time free?"

"I do," Padmé said at once, glancing at Sabé.

"Me too," she announced.

Fang Zar was also available, but none of the others.

"May I make a suggestion?" Sabé put in.

"Go ahead," Bail told her.

"When you made the appointment with the Chancellor, did you identify yourself or did you put it down as the loyalist committee?"

"I said it was the Delegation of the Two-Thousand. Why?"

"Well, I'm sure the Chancellor suspects that some in the Senate are dissatisfied with the way he keeps asking for more executive power, not to mention this recent appointment of governors, and I'm sure that he suspects some of us. But I don't think he suspects you, Bail. In light of that, I think it would be more to our advantage and yours if we keep you out of the public side of this committee for as long as possible. I don't think your name should appear on the petition either."

Padmé nodded in approval. "I agree."

Several other senators concurred and Bail finally agreed himself. "I'll stay out of the meeting this afternoon then."

"I think that would be best," Bana Breemu said, nodding her elegantly hooded head.

"What if when we have presented the petition," Fang Zar voiced, "the Chancellor still does not return to democracy?"

Chi Eekway, her blue-skinned face the only part of her anatomy visible beneath her voluminous robes, shifted in her seat next to Padmé. "There are some who would _make _him give up his power." Chi Eekway was a Twi'lek senator from the planet of Wroona, known for her sense of justice. She did not have much experience of Senatorial duties, and took much guidance from Terr Taneel.

Padmé opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again upon seeing 3P0 enter the room carrying a tray of small glasses of Aqualish hoi-broth. He offered the tray around and Giddean Danu held up a hand to refuse the thick liquid. 3P0 seemed to have an air of understanding. "It is an acquired taste."

"We cannot let this turn into another war," Padmé proclaimed.

"Absolutely that is the last thing we want," Bail assured her.

3P0 teetered over to Fang Zar, offering him a drink. "Senator."

Mon Mothma spoke up. "We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate to stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution. That's all."

"I know a Jedi I feel we should consult," Padmé said.

Bana Breemu looked up from inspecting her clasped hands. "That would be dangerous."

"We don't know how the Jedi fit into all this," Mon Mothma explained.

"I only wish to discuss this with one," Padmé countered. "One I trust."

Sabé frowned slightly, walking around to stand opposite Bail. She would bet ten credits that the Jedi that Padmé wanted to consult was not the same as the one she had in mind herself.

"Going against the Chancellor without the support of the Jedi _is_ risky," Giddean Danu mused.

"The Jedi are not any happier with the situation than we are," Padmé said in a defensive tone.

Chi Eekway leaned towards her, an expression of calm on her blue face. "Patience, Senator."

"We have so many Senators on our side," Fang Zar pointed out, "surely that will persuade the Chancellor."

"When you present the petition of the Two-Thousand to the Chancellor, things may change," Bana Breemu said placidly.

Bail nodded. "Well then, let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate before we include the Jedi."

Padmé looked considerably displeased by this. Clearly, not being able to tell her husband what was going on was affecting her far more than it was Sabé. But then again, Sabé was all but convinced that Obi-Wan would agree with her. The same could not be said for Anakin.

"Will you present the petition, Senator, or shall I?" Padmé asked Fang Zar.

"You do it," he replied. "Your past connections with Palpatine may be an asset."

Padmé inclined her head. "Very well. Sabé and I will meet you at the Senate prior to the meeting with the Chancellor."

"Is there anyone else that could be included in the party?" Sabé asked. "I can only think of Jar Jar."

"I'll look into it," Bail offered.

At that moment, 3P0, who had quietly left the room after distributing the drinks, came tottering back. "Pardon my intrusion," he began.

"What is it, 3P0?" Padmé said wearily.

"There's a visitor for Miss Sabé."

Sabé frowned. She hadn't been expecting anyone. "Who is it?"

"Master Kenobi."

Years of hiding her emotions allowed her to keep the surprise from showing on her face. "Thank you, 3P0. I'll be right there." To the curious senators she said, "Forgive me. I had quite forgotten that I asked Master Kenobi to spare me a moment of his time. I intend to try and discern where the Jedi stand in all this." With a nod she followed 3P0 down to the marble lounge where Obi-Wan stood waiting, a small fighter docked at the terrace.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"It's good to see you, Master Kenobi," Sabé acknowledged. She turned to the golden droid standing nearby. "Where are Moteé and Ellé?"

"Mistress Padmé dismissed them for this morning."

"Ah." She walked over to 3P0, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Oh it's quite alright, Miss Sabé. I help where I can. After all, I am–" His sentence was cut short as Sabé found the off-switch.

Obi-Wan smiled briefly. "That must come in handy."

"It's not good to do it too often. It messes up his circuits." She crossed the room to embrace her husband before leading him to sit down. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the day."

"I came to see you before I go."

Her heart sank upon hearing the single syllable. "Go?"

"We have the location of General Grievous," he told her. "The Council are dispatching me to engage him."

She looked down at her lap and nodded, tears stinging her eyes. Grievous had killed so many Jedi. She couldn't bear it if he should kill hers.

Obi-Wan put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close. "It will be alright."

"I hope so." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I knew I would have to deal with situations like this. I took the risk when I married you."

He raised her chin with a gentle hand and met her eyes. "Any regrets?"

She did not need to think about her reply. "Not one."

He kissed her slowly, hoping it would not become a goodbye. "I should let you return to your meeting," he said when they drew apart.

"Yes. We have an appointment with the Chancellor later."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that, but asked no questions. "I must go. I'll be in touch later."

Sabé could not help adding a 'hopefully' in her head. "Is Anakin going too?"

"No. He has a mission of his own here. I can't give details."

"I wasn't going to ask."

He smiled and stood up, helping Sabé to her feet in a gentlemanly gesture. They held each other once more, only breaking apart when Obi-Wan repeated that he had to leave. Sabé moved over to switch 3P0 back on, composing herself before she did so.

"–a protocol droid…Oh. What happened there?"

"I think you had a slight glitch," Sabé covered. "It seems to be sorted now."

"I do hope so. I don't wish to go down to maintenance."

"I'll be in touch, Miss Naberrie," Obi-Wan said, bowing.

Sabé nodded, "I look forward to it, Master Kenobi. Safe journey."

"Thank you."

'There it is,' Sabé thought. 'Understatement of the year.' She watched him fly away until his ship was unrecognisable amongst the other streams of traffic. Then she turned on her heel and headed back upstairs, not looking forward to offering more explanations.

Thankfully, Padmé saved her by asking, "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes," she said to all. "Master Kenobi is being sent to engage General Grievous. He's been located at last."

"You didn't tell him anything about our discussions, I hope," Bana Breemu put in, scrutinizing her nails again.

"No, of course not."

"I'm glad to hear it. It simply struck me as odd that a Jedi would specifically come to see you with that information."

Padmé was looking distinctly uncomfortable at Bana's words, but Sabé stayed calm. "Senator Amidala and I have known Master Kenobi and his former Padawan since the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. We consider them good friends, although we do not see them as often as we would like."

That seemed to satisfy Bana, and Bail stepped in, saying, "Well, perhaps the capture of Grievous will aid our presentation of the petition."

"We can but hope," Mon Mothma said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Next chapter, Vader is spawned and decides to take a little trip to the Jedi Temple. **


	47. Incursion

**A/N: **Oh dear. It all goes downhill from now on. **  
**

**Chapter Forty-Six – Incursion.**

After the meeting ended, Padmé remained subdued. She would give no details about her conversation with Obi-Wan, other than that he had said he was worried about Anakin. Determined to forget about it for a while, she decided to put the politician aside and let the young woman emerge by going about choosing a suitable robe for the appointment with the Chancellor. Somehow, she always felt it more important to hide her pregnancy from him than others, especially in light of her growing distrust.

While she was busy doing that, Sabé had received a letter from Saché and was composing a reply when the door chimes rang out. Seeing as both Moteé and Ellé were engaged in helping Padmé, she opened the door herself. It was Anakin, looking tired and haggard. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hello. Padmé's trying on clothes. We have a meeting later."

Anakin nodded and entered the room, just as Padmé stuck her head around her door to see who it was. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had not been altered, and therefore showed her condition. There were a few buttons undone at the back, suggesting that that particular garment was about to be rejected. "Ani," she began in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Sabé cut in, "I'm going to go and look for an appropriate gown." Beckoning to Moteé and Ellé, she disappeared into her own room.

There, the three sat gossiping until Anakin left and Padmé called for her handmaidens once more. "I thought you said you were going to look for another dress," she commented, seeing Sabé in her unchanged clothes.

She shrugged. "Well, I lied."

Padmé eventually settled on a shimmersilk gown of blue and reddish brown, and sat thinking about recent events as Moteé fussed over her hair.

Downstairs, Sabé was pretending to listen to 3P0's chatter whilst finishing her letter to Saché, writing that Ben had had to leave on an important mission, when there came an incoming transmission from Bail.

"I hope you're well prepared for the meeting, Sabé," he said.

"So do I. But it's Padmé's preparation that really matters here."

"That it is. I'm calling to inform you that I've managed to find a further three senators to join you."

"Have they signed the petition?" Sabé asked.

"Yes. There's Malé-Dee from Uyter, Nee Alavar, representative of the Kanz Sector of Lorrd, and Meena Tills from Mon Calamari."

Sabé nodded. "Added to Padmé, myself, Fang Zar and Jar Jar. That seems to be a reasonably-sized party."

"Yes. I'm counting on you for a full report afterwards."

"You'll have it. I'll tell Padmé the news. We're nearly ready to leave."

"The senators will meet you in the lobby." They exchanged pleasantries and Bail's blue image faded.

She informed Padmé about the other senators and the party left for the Senate building. The gathered politicians followed Padmé up to Palpatine's office. The Chancellor had always favoured large windows and the ones lining the corridor to the office were no exception. The view was awe-inspiring, showing the setting sun reflected in almost every building so that it looked as if the entire city was painted a warm pink hue.

Moteé and Ellé were required to wait outside with Captain Typho, which they were not happy about, but they did so without grumbling. The Chancellor's aide sent the committee in, where Palpatine greeted them cordially. Padmé and Sabé were somewhat shocked to see Anakin flanking him, but they hid it well. There were four chairs set out, which Padmé, Nee Alavar, Malé-Dee and Fang Zar took. Sabé, Jar Jar and Meena Tills stood behind.

Padmé began by presenting the petition to the Chancellor and explaining that some in the Senate were concerned at the increasing moves away from democracy. She also made sure to mention that they were not happy with the appointment of the overseeing governors. This she conveyed in one polite speech, somehow managing to fit in all the issues addressed without making herself sound like a Separatist.

"I understand your reservations completely, Senator," Palpatine said, "and I assure you, the appointment of governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate."

"May I take it then that there will be no further amendments to the constitution?"

"I want this terrible conflict to end just as much as you do, my lady, and when it does, I guarantee an immediate return to democracy."

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war then?" Sabé prompted.

"You must trust me to do the right things," Palpatine told her. "That is why I am here."

Fang Zar sat up straighter. "But surely–"

"I've said I'll do what is right," the Chancellor snapped. "That should be enough for your committee."

Padmé stood up, the beading on her robe tinkling softly. "On behalf of the delegation of Two-Thousand, I thank you, Chancellor."

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator."

Padmé raised her eyebrows sceptically and gave the slightest nod. She could not help glancing over at Anakin before leading the party out of the office.

"Well," Sabé commented once they were out. "That took all of ten minutes."

"When the Chancellor says that his word should be enough for our committee, we're supposed to take it as case closed," Nee Alavar said.

"Too right." Sabé sighed. She glanced over at Padmé and Fang Zar. "Bail won't be happy with how that went."

"There was nothing more I could say," Padmé defended. "Not without completely turning him against me, anyway."

"I'm not blaming you, Padmé, I'm just making an observation."

"Mesa wonderin," Jar Jar voiced, "why Ani was there."

Malé-Dee nodded. "Yes. Why did he have a Jedi in there?"

"Presumably he's trying to tell us that he has the Jedi on his side."

"Do you believe that, Senator Amidala?"

"No, I don't. Anakin Skywalker is good friends with the Chancellor and he does not represent the entire Jedi Order."

This seemed a surprising thing for Padmé to say, and Sabé couldn't help shooting her a confused look.

"Either way," Padmé continued, "we'll need to see how things look in the Senate now that we've made our feelings known. Thank you, Senators, for taking the time to be here today." They had by this time reached the lobby once more.

The group parted. Padmé made her way back to her speeder, Typho and the handmaidens in tow. Sabé paused. "I promised Bail I would report to him on how the meeting went," she said. "I'll be back later."

Padmé nodded. "See you later."

Sabé moved on to a place where she could easily hail an air taxi. While she was waiting for its previous occupant to pay and tip the driver, she glanced at some of the others waiting there, spotting Cherek not far away. He was speaking urgently into a comlink, nervously running one hand through his greying hair. He clearly hadn't noticed her. Fortunately, as soon as he did, she was getting into the taxi, far too occupied to acknowledge him.

As she had predicted, Bail was not happy about how the meeting went. He was, however, very understanding about Padmé's reasons for not pressing the matter.

"Oh, there was something else," Sabé said, recalling the afternoon's events. "Anakin Skywalker was there the whole time, standing at Palpatine's right hand."

Bail frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Padmé thinks it was to suggest to us that the Chancellor has the entire Jedi Order on his side."

"What do you think?"

Sabé shrugged. "I don't know about most of the Jedi, but I know of two that I'm pretty sure would agree with us and one that I'm almost convinced would."

"Which one?"

"Master Yoda."

He nodded. "I agree. Who were the other two?"

"Master Kenobi and Master Windu."

"I thought it would be. I agree with you there as well. Not Jedi Skywalker then?"

Feeling as though she was betraying Padmé, she shook her head. "No, I'd have to say not, old friend though he is."

"I fear we may have to approach them and ask."

"Well, Master Yoda has gone to Kashyyyk and Obi-Wan…Master Kenobi has gone to fight Grievous. I'm not sure where though, he couldn't disclose the information to me."

"But Master Windu is still here, yes?" Bail asked.

"I haven't been told otherwise."

"Perhaps we should go and see him."

"I'll go," Sabé offered. "He knows Yoda trusts me, which might work in our favour. I'll go back to the apartment and tell Padmé what I'm doing, then I'll go and see him."

"Alright. Just let me know what you're up to."

She smiled. "Of course. You're in charge of this committee."

"I'll contact Mon Mothma and report everything you've told me."

It was still not yet dark when Sabé left. Sunsets tended to last much longer on Coruscant than they did on other planets. When she got back to 500 Republica, Padmé had changed back into her green gown and was sitting deep in thought on the sofa in the upstairs lounge. A curious hush had fallen over the apartment and Sabé didn't like to disturb it. She tiptoed downstairs to the marble sitting room and wandered out onto the veranda to look up at the slowly appearing stars. Obi-Wan was somewhere out there, perhaps fighting for his life against Grievous. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She couldn't afford to think about it too much, it would only overwhelm her. She had other important matters to deal with. 'Duty first. Always duty first.' Sometimes she felt tired of following that pledge, but she knew she would never change her ways.

She stood out on the terrace for a further ten minutes, watching the sun dip down below the collection of buildings. The sky was an interesting shade of green tonight. Padmé walked quietly up behind her, her velvet skirt sweeping softly on the marble floor. "I didn't hear you come back," she said.

Sabé turned. "You were having a quiet moment."

"I was thinking."

"You're troubled. I can tell."

Padmé looked down, her tightly curled hair falling over her shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sabé resisted a sigh. She was getting used to her cousin's secrecy. "I need to go over to the Jedi Temple. I have to speak with Master Windu."

"What about?"

"The loyalist committee."

"I thought it might be. When will you be back?"

"I don't know," Sabé said. "But I'll try not to bother you."

Padmé simply nodded, and Sabé made her way outside to flag down an air taxi. She was passively quiet as they approached the Temple, the strange feeling from that morning still lodged in her stomach.

Inside, a small number of Jedi were going about their business. Sabé remembered the first time she had entered the Temple, in search of Anakin at Padmé's request. It had been far more populated then. Many Jedi had been killed through the war and several were away fighting on other planets.

She made her way up several levels to the room that Yoda had used to teach the young Padawans to use the training lightsabres. There, a Calamarian Master was holding evening meditation for the younglings. It wasn't one she was acquainted with. "Excuse me," she began politely. "Could you tell me where I might find Master Windu?"

He turned to her. "I'm sorry, you've missed him. He and one or two others went to see the Chancellor, to ensure his return to democracy."

Sabé frowned. "Why?"

"In light of the destruction of General Grievous they thought it the best possible action. I'm afraid I don't know the details."

Her heart leapt. Obi-Wan had succeeded. "Thank you, Master." She was about to ask another question, but the Jedi wasn't listening. Instead, he had snapped his head towards the window. Sabé had been around Jedi long enough to know that he had sensed something in the Force. "What? What is it?"

"Something's here." He hurried over to look outside.

Sabé followed, just in time to see a large squadron of troops making their way up the steps, lead by a dark figure in a hooded robe. "It's an invasion," she said grimly.

The Master concurred and turned to the younglings. "Hide!" he barked. "Up to the Council Chamber, quickly. Stay there, no matter what you hear."

The children nodded, looking pale and scared, and ran over to the turbolift. The Calamarian Master ignited his lightsabre and glanced at Sabé. "You should leave. Get out while you can."

"I have a blaster," she offered.

"They have fifty," he replied. "Go. Please."

She met his eyes. "Thank you. May the Force be with you." She ran as quickly as she could towards the turbolift. It had not escaped her notice that in order to leave she would have to wait for the troops to come in. She didn't like the idea of that, but there was no alternative. The only other exits were through the landing platforms. To get out that way, she would be taking a gamble on there being an available ship.

Before she could reach the lift, the doors opened and several troops stepped out. Sabé backed further into the shadows. Nearby Jedi reflected bolts with their sabres and battled bravely, but there were simply too many troops. They fell quickly. Sabé considered retrieving her blaster, but she knew it would be of little use. She glanced around for a hiding place, pulling up all knowledge she had of the Temple's plan. There was a small hangar directly above her, she was sure of it. If she could just get there, she might be able to find a ship.

She pulled out her blaster and studied how many troops lay between her and the lift. Most of them had moved through into other areas. The Calamarian Master had just fallen, shot through the head by a Captain. The turbolift doors opened once more and the hooded figure stalked through. Sabé ducked down behind a pillar, closing her eyes. For some reason she couldn't explain, the figure struck terror into her very soul.

He did not stop on this level, but walked straight into the turbolift for the Council Chamber. Sabé's heart twisted as she thought of the younglings hiding up there. But to try and fight the hooded figure would result in dying fruitlessly. Sabé had seen Sith before. First the tattooed menace on Naboo, then Dooku. This faceless creature was certainly one. She would bet her life savings on it. She wondered if it was the elusive Darth Sidious that Obi-Wan had spoken about.

Smoke began drifting through the Temple from fires the troops had started and Sabé realised just how dangerous her situation was. She was a witness to this unprecedented attack. A non-Jedi witness at that. There was a cold feeling of dread seeping into her chest as she began to comprehend the reason for it. The Chancellor must have ordered it.

Four troops now stood between her and the turbolift. She would have to risk it. She doubted very much that the odds would improve. As quietly as she could manage, she slipped out of her heavy velvet gown, thankful that she had her jumpsuit underneath. She left it in a pile and took a while to calm her breathing before planning her shots. She fired at two troops from where she was, hitting them in the back. The other two began shooting and she darted behind the pillar for cover. Her next shot missed, but the following one took out the third. She took a quick look to see where the fourth was, pulling her head back just as a bolt took off a lock of her hair. She took a deep breath, leapt out and fired, managing to hit him in the arm. Running up, she kicked his blaster out of reach and levelled hers at his chest. She fired.

Taking a hurried look around to see that there were no other troops, she stepped into the lift and took it up to the next level. She instinctively receded into the shadows as soon as she reached it, and glanced around to see what was going on there. The bodies of several Jedi littered the floor, accompanied by some of the troops that had so unexpectedly turned against them.

The hangar entrance was near enough for Sabé to reach it without detection and she began scrutinising ships. Several troops guarded the doorway out to the landing platform, providing potential trouble, but she knew if it came to it she would be perfectly happy to run them over.

As she studied them, a speeder came into view, eventually coming in to land on the platform. Sabé nearly fainted in relief to see Bail hop out of it. The troops came out to meet him.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"There's been a rebellion, sir," the Captain told him. "Don't worry, the situation is under control."

Bail frowned and tried to push past only to find a blaster barrel raised.

"I'm sorry, sir," the trooper said. "It's time for you to leave."

Admitting defeat, he nodded. "And so it is." He began a slow walk back to his speeder and Sabé felt her heart sink.

Her chance of getting out alive was about to go with him unless she did something fast. Summoning all her courage, she stepped out of hiding and walked up to the troops. "Senator Organa, thank the gods you came!"

Several blasters pointed at her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

It had worked all those years ago. Could she pull it off now? "I am Senator Amidala," she announced, "and what I was doing here is none of your concern, Captain. I'm very glad to see you here. The Jedi are out of control."

"Did you ask him to come here?" Gesturing at Bail.

"Yes. Once I realised that the Jedi were trying to take over the Senate, I called Senator Organa for help. I've been hiding." The Captain studied her for a long while and she added, "Is the Chancellor alright?"

"Yes, M'Lady. There was an attempt on his life, but he is relatively unharmed. Luckily the Jedi assassins were all killed."

She swallowed her horror. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, may I leave?"

He nodded. "Yes, Senator. Go now. Both of you."

As soon as Sabé had slipped between them and joined Bail she felt she could breathe again. They had turned to head back towards the speeder when there came the sound of a lightsabre. It came from a young Padawan, who was fighting for his life, cutting down trooper after trooper.

"Get him!" one of them yelled.

The child fought for as long as he could, but eventually suffered a shot to the chest. He crumpled to the ground.

Someone shouted, "No!" Sabé wasn't sure if it was Bail or herself or both.

The remaining troops rounded on them and they leapt up into the speeder, dodging blaster bolts. Bail piloted the vehicle away as fast as its small engines would allow. Sabé looked back at the Temple as they went and was appalled to see flames bursting not only from the level she had been on, but all over. The smoke was thick and black and curled far up into the sky. Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip to keep them back. Her hands were shaking from the shock of her narrow escape. She dreaded to think what might have been if Bail hadn't been there.

"I would thank you," she said, "but it doesn't seem enough."

"As soon as I saw the smoke I had to come and see what was going on. I presume you didn't get to speak to Master Windu."

"I fear we must assume he is dead."

Bail nodded grimly. "I don't think this is happening just here."

Sabé looked at him, eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I think this is happening all over the galaxy. The Jedi are being killed off."

She simply sat there in stunned silence. She didn't want to think about what it might mean. The tears spilled out onto her cheeks.

"I'm going to take my ship out and see if I can find any survivors," Bail said. "I'll drop you off first."

"No," she protested at once. "I'm coming with you. I have to."

Bail shot her a sideward glance, noting her tears. "Alright."

She retrieved her comlink from her boot and punched in Padmé's number. "I need to tell Padmé though, she knew I was going to the Temple."

Padmé answered almost at once. "Amidala."

"Padmé, it's Sabé. I'm alright."

There came an audible sigh of relief and Padmé's slightly wobbly voice said, "Where are you?"

"I'm with Bail Organa. There's something I need to do. I don't know when I'll be back. I was just letting you know I'm safe."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"You too."

Neither woman asked about the two Jedi that were on their minds, but the hope that they were alive was hidden within their worried tones. Sabé signed off and took one last look at the burning Temple, once a place of beauty and peace. Her husband's beloved home. 'He has to be alive,' she thought. 'I would know if he wasn't. Wouldn't I?'


	48. The First Galactic Empire

**A/N: **By the way, the bit with Padmé trying on clotheslast chapter was my way of getting around the fact that if you work out the chronological order of events in episode 3 George Lucas has her wear 3 different outfits in one day.

Anyway, here's what happeneded to Sabé after Bail rescued her. Enjoy: )

**Chapter Forty-Seven – The First Galactic Empire.**

Bail and Sabé drove hurriedly to the Senate docks, the same ones that had seen the arrival of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Palpatine not two days earlier, where Bail kept his ship. It was of Corellian design, practical, durable and fast.

"_Tantive IV_," Bail explained, leading Sabé up the ramp to where a tall man stood waiting. "And this is the very able Captain Antilles. Captain, this is Sabé Naberrie, Senator Amidala's right hand."

"A pleasure to meet you, Captain," Sabé greeted courteously, somehow managing to keep the fact that she was almost consumed by worry to herself.

Antilles nodded. "And you, M'Lady. We're ready to go, Senator, when you are."

"Thank you, Captain."

They boarded the ship and it took off almost at once. Bail's aide, Sheltay Retrac, was waiting just inside, accompanied by another member of the Organa entourage that Sabé didn't know. Bail nodded to them both and the whole party headed for the cockpit.

"Hopefully we'll be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe," Bail voiced as they went.

"Hopefully," Sabé echoed. "What if there are…no survivors? The whole Jedi Order gone."

"It's possible. But I can't imagine mere clone troops getting the better of Master Yoda."

"No," Sabé said wistfully.

Bail shot her a strange look, but she pretended not to see. Several hours into their journey, (they had headed for Kashyyyk, hoping to find Yoda), an escape pod was picked up on the sensors. When it had been brought on board, it was revealed to contain the tiny Jedi Master himself. He explained how his regiment of clone troopers had indeed turned against him, but he had fortunately killed them before they killed him.

"Happened everywhere this Jedi murder has," Yoda said bleakly. "Felt it, I did."

"Are they all gone?" Sabé asked.

"I don't know. But if survivors there are, they are few." He studied her, knowing full well what she wanted to know. He had no answer for her.

A few hours later, Sabé was sitting deep in thought in the cockpit. Antilles and his co-pilot were as silent as she was, their hands flying over the controls as they scanned for unfamiliar ships. The door slid open, revealing Bail. He sat next to her and let out a sigh. "You should get some sleep, Sabé."

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," Bail confessed. "Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing that poor child fall to the ground."

Sabé felt a pang of guilt. She had been so ardent in her worry over Obi-Wan that she hadn't thought another minute about the Jedi lost at the Temple.

"Sir?" Antilles cut in. "We're picking up a small fighter, but it's too far away to tell if it's ours or theirs."

"Where has it come from?"

"I can't tell. There are several possible planets."

A buzzing sound filled the cockpit, filtering through the comm system. Then there came a voice. "Emergency code nine thirteen, I have no contact on any frequency."

Sabé sat bolt upright. "Obi-Wan. It's Obi-Wan!"

"Are you sure?" Bail asked.

"Absolutely."

He addressed the speakers. "Master Kenobi."

"Repeat," Obi-Wan said.

Bail obliged.

"Senator Organa. My clone troops turned on me, I need help."

"We have just rescued Master Yoda," Bail explained. "It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We are sending you our coordinates."

It was not long until they had brought the fighter on board and Bail, Sabé and Yoda were on their way to meet its pilot. Sabé had been as brave and restrained as she could muster, but as soon as she saw her husband she leapt into his arms, caring very little for what Bail would think.

"I thought you had been killed," she whispered.

He stroked her hair soothingly, somewhat surprised to see her there. "I'll tell you everything."

Bail stood back respectfully, a dubious look gracing his face. As they all walked slowly along _Tantive IV_'s stark white corridors, Obi-Wan told his story. He had managed to defeat Grievous while his clone troops fought the Separatist armies. He had just returned to join them in battle when, for no explainable reason, they had turned on him. He and his lizard mount had fallen off a sheer cliff face into a pool of water. The lizard did not survive the fall and Obi-Wan was amazed that he had survived it himself.

"Well, we're very glad to see you alive, Master Kenobi," Bail said when the Jedi had finished his tale.

"Thank you, Senator. How many other Jedi have managed to survive?"

"Heard from no-one have we," Yoda sighed.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple," Bail told them. "That's why I went looking for Yoda."

Sabé glanced over at him, realising that he was leaving it up to her to explain why he really went to the Temple.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?"

"Received a coded retreat message we have," Yoda reported.

Sabé elaborated. "It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says the war is over."

"Well then we must go back," Obi-Wan said at once. "If there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed."

"Hmm. Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake."

"I agree." Yoda nodded. "And a little more knowledge might light our way."

"I'll ask Antilles to take us back to Coruscant then," Bail said. "We'll remain in orbit until morning."

"We should all rest," Sabé added. "It's been a long day."

"I can offer quarters to you all, although they are small."

"Thank you, Senator Organa. Accept them we will."

They stopped off at a room for Yoda first, then at one for Obi-Wan. Sabé's was to be next to it, but she had remembered leaving her belt and blaster in the cockpit, and headed there first to retrieve them.

Bail accompanied her, asking tentatively, "Forgive me, I don't wish to pry, but–"

"You're wondering about Master Kenobi?"

"I was."

Sabé paused, collecting her thoughts. "Well, I know you can be trusted. You're one of the most trustworthy people of my acquaintance. Truth is…Obi-Wan and I have been married these past three years."

Bail was taken aback and actually halted pace.

Sabé stopped too. "It's a very long story."

"Well…I never suspected a thing."

"It's my greatest secret."

He offered a smile. "You have no fear of my giving you away."

"Thank you."

"When I asked Breha to marry me we had to keep it secret until her parents decided they approved of me."

Sabé laughed softly. "How long did that take?"

"Too long!"

They continued on to the cockpit where Sabé found her belongings. Then she headed back to Obi-Wan's quarters. In the morning, the group reassembled in the cockpit to discuss what to do. Antilles and his co-pilot were busy readying the ship to head back down into Coruscant's atmosphere.

"So," Sabé said, recapping their plans, "Obi-Wan and Yoda will go straight to the Jedi Temple to dismantle the signal. Everyone else will go about their business as usual and pretend you're both dead."

There was a series of nods. Yoda seemed about to say something else, but was interrupted by the co-pilot. "We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir."

"Send it through."

"Yes, sir."

Blue-skinned Mas Amedda appeared on the small holo-screen. Obi-Wan and Yoda kept out of sight. "Senator Organa, the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of congress."

"I will be there," Bail assured.

"He'll be expecting you." The image faded.

"Could be a trap," the Senator voiced.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said. "The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

"If a special session of congress there is," Yoda mused, "easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be."

Obi-Wan nodded and Sabé said, "I hope you're right about the Senate. With the appointment of governors it does look as if he's moving to dismantle it."

"Governors?" the Jedi repeated. "Oh, the Grand Moff's."

"Yes. We've never even seen the one who's supposed to be in charge of Coruscant."

"Who is it?"

"A man named Tarkin."

"I don't know him," Obi-Wan commented.

"Nobody does," Bail said with a sigh. "And yet he's supposed to govern us."

Outside the cockpit window, the many buildings of Coruscant were growing ever nearer. Obi-Wan gave Sabé's hand a squeeze, sharing a brief smile with his intrepid wife, hating the fact that she looked so haggard. She had told him everything that had happened at the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was unavoidably appalled by Sabé's story of how she had seen the Sith at the Temple and her narrow escape with Bail. He dared not think of the danger she had been in.

After a quick conference with the Senator, Sabé had told both Jedi about the petition of the Two Thousand. As predicted, both Yoda and Obi-Wan agreed with the policies and expressed their distrust of Palpatine.

"I suppose we'll have to find out what he's up to at the session of congress," Sabé put in.

"Yes," Yoda said nodding. "Try and stay in touch we will."

Captain Antilles piloted the ship in to land and the four disembarked. Yoda and Bail led the way out of the docks, keeping out of sight of the red robed guards that now lined the corridors.

Sabé and Obi-Wan followed, walking side-by-side. "If it's at all possible," Sabé began in attempted light-heartedness, "please try not to be killed. It would be awfully inconvenient."

"The same goes for you. It's about time you broke your habit of sneaking into battlegrounds."

They shared a forced smile and a hasty embrace before Sabé jogged to catch up with Bail, and the two Jedi melted into the shadows. Sabé couldn't find words for the anxiety she was feeling. Bail seemed to understand and briefly placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. She appreciated the gesture, but still couldn't bring herself to make conversation.

They met Ellé outside the Senate and the handmaiden held out a robe. "Senator Amidala asked me to give you this, M'Lady. She thought you might like to appear more formal."

Sabé nodded, thanking the gods for Padmé's resourceful thinking, and tugged the robe on. Then they all hurried up to the Naboo box, where the session had already begun. They could hear Palpatine's voice echoing around the chamber long before they got there, but they could not make out exactly what he was saying, as the speech was disrupted by bursts of clapping. Bail and Sabé slipped into seats next to Padmé. Ellé waited outside.

"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled," the Chancellor was saying.

It was at this moment it struck Sabé that Anakin's fate was unknown. It looked most likely that he was dead, but Padmé's cheerless expression was due to Palpatine's words and was not the expression expected of a widow.

"What's happened?" Bail whispered.

Padmé turned to regard them both. "The Chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate."

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated," Palpatine announced.

Padmé leaned her chin on her hand and glanced over at Sabé. She merely shrugged.

Palpatine, his features shadowed by a scarlet hooded robe, continued in a grim tone. "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganised into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society."

Padmé, Sabé and Bail wore matching looks of stupefaction as the chamber erupted in applause at his words.

"So this is how liberty dies," Padmé said, almost close to tears. "With thunderous applause."

"Don't they know what they're cheering for?" Sabé asked, dumbfounded.

"I sincerely hope not. If they do and they're still cheering, things are worse than we thought."

Bail moved to stand. "We have to do something. I'll get to the Alderaanian pod and make a motion."

"No," both Nabooian women said in unison.

"Don't, Bail." Padmé placed a hand on his arm to keep him from rising. "There have already been arrests. Over a hundred senators, all from the Delegation of Two Thousand, including Fang Zar. It won't be long before everyone whose name is on that petition will be declared an enemy of state. It was fortunate that you kept your name off it. Don't give them reason to take you too."

"You can't expect me to sit back and watch him do this."

"Not watch," Sabé said, guessing what Padmé was suggesting. "Vote for him."

"_For _him?" Bail exclaimed, as loudly as he dared. "I can't. It goes against everything–"

"You have to," Padmé pleaded. "It's the only way the Delegation can survive. Support the Empire on the surface. Try and get Mon Mothma to do the same. You two were the backbone of…what went unsaid."

Although it looked like it pained him, Bail eventually nodded. "What about you?"

"Well. That remains to be seen. Naboo will vote for the Empire."

"But both your names are on the petition. Will you be named enemies of the state?"

Padmé and Sabé exchanged a look. "We'll find out, I suppose," the latter said with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Oh dear, it's not looking good. Next chapter, Obi-Wan and Yoda return to the Temple.


	49. Unpleasant Truths

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been having my bedroom redecorated and it caused complete chaos. Anyway, the plot thickens…

**Chapter Forty-Eight – Unpleasant Truths.**

After parting ways with Sabé and Bail, Yoda and Obi-Wan made their way discreetly towards the still-smoking Jedi Temple. It pained them both to see it in such a state, but being Jedi, they let the pain go. Several clones were stationed outside, on the watch for returning Knights, and the two ducked down out of sight.

"What should we do now, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of little help the element of surprise would be here."

"I agree."

"Perhaps a disguise we need."

Obi-Wan glanced down at his Master, feeling his heart sink at the expression of something that was not far off mischief on the wise green face. "What sort of disguise?"

The clones on duty weren't entirely sure what to make of the hunchback that materialised out of the shadows, clutching what appeared to be a bundle of rags. Being clones, their first instinct was to reach for their weapons. Their second was to bark, "Halt. Identify yourself."

"No, no, no, yer Graces," the hunchback croaked. "Oh, no, I'm bein' here to _help_, y'see, I'm on _yerr _side!" He offered the clones a glimpse at the bundle he was carrying. "Lookit I got here, I mean, _lookit_. 'Sa Jedi babby, ennit?"

"A Jedi baby?" the sergeant repeated, leaning over to look.

"Oooh, sher. Sher, yer Grace. Jedi babby, sher azzell iddiz! Come from outcher Temple, dinnit? Lookit!"

The clones crowded round to peer into the bundle at what did appear to be a baby of some kind. It didn't look like any healthy baby they had ever seen. "Anyone," the sergeant declared, "could grab some deformed kid and claim it's anything they want. How do you know it's a Jedi?"

Before their eyes the 'baby' sprang into life saying curtly, "My lightsabre, the first clue would be, hmm?"

"Please don't try to resist," the 'hunchback' said, standing elegantly upright and brandishing a sabre of his own. "No-one has to get hurt."

The words were lost on the clones. It did not take Obi-Wan and Yoda long to dispatch them all.

"To hide the bodies, no point there is," Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan concurred. "These are clones; an abandoned post is as much a giveaway as a pile of corpses. Lets get to the beacon."

The Temple was silent inside, almost peaceful. But it was littered with bodies, both of clones and Jedi. Obi-Wan and Yoda moved noiselessly through the rooms, their Jedi abilities stretched almost to their fullest in holding back their horror at the sight. Obi-Wan paused to glance down at a collection of young bodies strewn about on the marble floor. Unlike all the fallen Jedi they had seen so far, these were children. Older Padawans than the ones Sabé had seen sent up to the Council Chamber, but far too young to die so suddenly.

"Not even the younglings survived," Obi-Wan said mournfully.

Yoda studied the nearest corpse, frowning severely. "Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsabre he was."

Obi-Wan knelt down to look, the unspeakable horror of what Yoda's words might mean seeping in. "Who? Who could have done this?"

Yoda simply met his eyes. _Know that already, you do._

Wordlessly, they moved on to the Temple's main holocomm centre, where it did not take Obi-Wan long to tamper with the beacon. "I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away," he told Yoda.

"For the clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take."

On the way out, Obi-Wan paused by the security holo. "Wait, Master. There is something I must know."

Yoda looked up at him, his expression revealing much. "If into the security holograms you go, only pain will you find."

Obi-Wan walked over to the panel. "I must know the truth, Master." Suspicion, even strong suspicion will only aggravate unless the truth is known. Briefly, his finger hovered over the activation button. A part of him didn't want the horrible suggestion that Yoda had presented confirmed. It lingered at the back of his mind; he was not quite brave enough to let it to come forward.

Pushing everything aside, he hit the panel and located the security holo. A robed figure cut down Jedi after Jedi, meeting little resistance. His manner was aggressive and dangerously confident. His conduct was Sith. His face was Anakin's.

"It can't be," Obi-Wan muttered. "It can't be."

The holo image changed, showing Anakin kneeling before Palpatine. "You have done well, my new apprentice," the Chancellor said, in a voice that was not Palpatine's. "Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

'Empire?' Obi-Wan thought blindly. 'Lord Vader?'

Yoda let out a deep sigh, leaning on his gimer stick.

"I can't watch any more," Obi-Wan declared, switching the holo off.

"Destroy the Sith we must," Yoda stated without sympathy.

Sith plural, he meant. It was now painfully clear that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. A Sith Lord who now had an Empire in the palm of his hand. "Send me to kill the Emperor," Obi-Wan requested. "I will not kill Anakin."

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not."

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it."

"Twisted by the Dark Side young Skywalker has become," Yoda said firmly. "The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan fought to keep the anguish from his voice. "I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look."

Yoda slowly turned and walked away. "Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will."

Considering this, only one word came to mind that might possibly be of any help: Padmé.

But before he set out for 500 Republica, he headed back into the Temple, up to his old quarters. There was something he had to retrieve before he was ready to leave that part of his life behind.

As Sabé, Padmé and Bail made their way out of the Naboo box, a pair of pale eyes observed. Moteé, who had spent the session of congress sitting silently behind them, noticed the watcher and forewarned the Senator. So it came of no surprise to the group when Cherek materialised out of the Coruscanti box just as they were passing it.

"Good afternoon, Senators," he began.

A collection of greetings sounded out from the loyalists. As they made polite conversation with Cherek, Bail spotted Mon Mothma exiting the Chandrila box. "Excuse me," he interjected. "I must talk with Mon Mothma."

Sabé watched him go with envy, wishing she could think of a good excuse to run off, but none presented itself. She pulled her attention back to the conversation at hand and tried to look interested.

Padmé was making polite excuses to leave. "We must be heading home now, Senator. This session has thrown up some unusual points."

"Indeed it has, Senator Amidala."

Padmé did not take the bait of further discussion, but merely smiled and turned to go.

"Miss Naberrie," Cherek cut in. "Might I have a word?"

"Just one, Senator?" Sabé retorted without meaning to.

Cherek smiled shrewdly. "Perhaps more."

Sabé inwardly sighed and turned to Padmé. "I'll see you back at the apartment."

With concern, the Senator nodded. "Alright. Don't be too long."

Sabé smiled at the very thinly veiled order to Cherek and accompanied Coruscant's Senator down the corridor. She politely made small talk as they headed up to where the Chancellor's cronies had their offices. As they drew near Palpatine's office door, the newly named Emperor's voice rang out. "Tarkin? I want a word."

Cherek and Sabé drew level with the open door. "It's me, Emperor."

Palpatine glanced up. "Ah. Cherek. I wanted to talk to you too."

Sabé was struck with horror at the sight of his face. What had once been the visage of a healthy, elderly man had changed almost beyond recognition. It was skeletal, deathly pale with deep-set lines and hollow eyes. His new fashion of feature-concealing robes was completely understandable. She tried very hard not to stare, but for the life of her she could not fathom how a Jedi attack could have had such an effect on him.

Senator Cherek flashed Sabé an apologetic look. "Excuse me, my dear. I won't be long." He directed her to a small seating area a little way away and disappeared into the office.

Sabé stayed put for several minutes, watching the streams of traffic pass the windows, wondering just why the Jedi had been sent to arrest Palpatine. She had her suspicions, of course, just as everyone who had signed the petition did. But now that all the Jedi save two were dead, the truth would remain unknown. Her qualms continued to fill her thoughts until she could bear it no longer. Allowing her curious streak to take over, she ventured back towards the office.

"…Naboo is a system we cannot afford to lose," Palpatine was growling. "It has too much influence in the Senate."

"Well, that is easily solved, sir. We simply ensure that they are represented by someone who supports the Empire."

"Which means disposing of who represents them now."

"Surely, then, it is Senator Amidala who should be our first concern," Cherek voiced.

"She will be dealt with. Lord Vader will see to that one way or another. I left her associate to you, as per your request, and have you done anything about it? Not that I can recall."

"I will, Emperor."

There was a rustle of robes as Palpatine stood. "Let me put it in a plainer perspective for you. Either Cherek marries her, or Tarkin disposes of her."

"There's no need to involve Tarkin at this point," Cherek assured.

Sensing that the conversation was nearing its conclusion, Sabé stole back to the window. Presently, Cherek emerged looking somewhat disgruntled. He called her name and she pretended not to hear. Upon his repeating it, she turned and feigned surprise at seeing him standing there. "Sorry, Senator. I was lightyears away."

He nodded and gestured down the corridor. "Please, follow me."

Eventually they reached a large office, richly decorated with a variety of archaic weaponry. Sabé recognised a Gungan staff amongst the collection. 'So this is how Palpatine rewards his lapdogs,' she thought, looking around.

Cherek noticed her gaze and smiled to himself. "Not mine, I'm afraid," he said. "This is Tarkin's office." He sat himself down in the desk chair and waved a hand at the vacant one opposite it. "Please, sit."

"Thank you, I prefer to stand. Do you often invade other people's offices, Senator?"

"Oh I don't make a habit of it. I just happen to admire the décor in here."

"Nice view of the Jedi Temple," she commented.

He glanced at it indifferently. "Yes. Lovely."

Sabé smirked. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was merely wondering if you had reconsidered my offer of marriage."

"I have not, but I'm afraid my answer is unchanged."

He looked more put out than upset. "Oh very well," he said with a sigh, rising to his feet. "In that case, by order of Emperor Palpatine, Sabé Naberrie I hereby arrest you on charges of being an enemy of state."

Her eyes widened. She had been expecting a second unwanted proposal, but not this. "What? You can't. You don't have the authority."

"Oh, but I do."

"How?"

"Forgive me for never properly introducing myself, my dear. My name is Tarkin. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin."

Sabé involuntarily backed away. "You're Governor Tarkin?"

"That is correct."

"And Cherek?"

"As a feasible cover he has served his purpose very well."

Sabé narrowed her eyes. "I won't go."

"Then you'll be taken."

She glanced around the heavily adorned office, shrugging off her robe and snatching the nearest weapon off the wall. Taking a quick look at it, she identified it as a Hapan vibrosword. "You mean you'd like to try and kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"I said you'd try."

Tarkin's expression contorted in resentment and he reached for a sword of his own. "So, it has come down to this, has it?" he said, twirling the weapon with expert control.

"It would appear so," Sabé replied, testing the vibrosword's weight. "Although I hope that you don't feel the need to battle every woman who turns down your proposals."

Their blades clashed together as Tarkin made the first move. "You've always been a special case, my dear."

Sabé shot him a glare and attacked, wishing she'd practiced more in her spare time. She hadn't handled a sword since the friendly spar with Obi-Wan some years ago. Tarkin was surprisingly fast, catching her by surprise on a few occasions. At a point when she gained the upper ground, she moved quickly with her blade, cutting through his sleeve and making a deep gash on his arm.

"That," he spat, "will only add to your charges."

"At least then I'll be charged for doing something wrong," she retorted, leaping out of the way of what would have been a nasty blow. Her footing was slightly off when she landed and she was forced to put a hand down to regain her balance. She paid for her mistake with a sharp cut on the cheek.

Tarkin took advantage of her state and kicked her supporting hand out from under her. On pure instinct she rolled, flipping herself back on her feet and bringing her weapon to bear once more. She could not help briefly wondering why someone had not arrived to see what the din was, but she couldn't recall seeing a soul on her way there other than Palpatine. And since Tarkin had shut the door upon leaving the Emperor's office, she doubted that he could hear what was going on. Just as well. If back-up arrived she would be grossly outnumbered.

"You're quite good at this," Tarkin admitted, dodging a vicious swipe from Sabé's blade. "You're actually staying level."

"There's no need to sound quite so surprised."

He gave a short, humourless laugh. "Such confidence. Yes, you are good, but I am better."

Sabé sneered, but in heart of hearts she knew he was right. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold her own.

Tarkin was spurred on by the glimmer of worry in her eyes. It was not long until he had knocked the vibrosword from her hand, breaking three of her fingers in the process. She cried out in pain and frustration, and he pressed her down on the desk, blade against her throat. "You've lost."

The pressure on her neck prevented her from replying. Desperately she thought, 'Force help me,' wondering what would happen to her now.

It seemed, however, that the Force had heard her plea. Obi-Wan, picking up on her distress, immediately headed towards the Senate. He had just left the Temple in a small fighter to visit Padmé when he had felt Sabé's panic. The Force led him to a particular window. Inside he could see Cherek threatening his wife with a weapon to the throat.

Lying on the desk, dark spots dancing in front of her eyes, Sabé shifted her gaze to look outside before she lost it completely. Seeing Obi-Wan lift the transparisteel bubble on the fighter raised her hopes. She gathered her strength, seized Tarkin's wrists and pushed with all her might. The element of surprise worked in her favour and soon she had gained herself enough space to aim a kick at his knee. He dropped to the ground and she knocked him out with the vibrosword's handle. The heavy weapon also came in handy for breaking the huge window. Obi-Wan hovered near enough for her to jump into the fighter, although it was a tight squeeze with both of them in it.

"Quick," Sabé panted. "They would have heard that."

He piloted the ship away to the landing platform where Padmé stored her sleek Nubian ship. Turning to regard his wife, who was sitting half in the cockpit's spare space and half on his lap, he examined the gash on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, still getting her breath back, and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "What happened? I thought Cherek liked you."

"Wasn't Cherek," she muttered. "It was Tarkin."

"Tarkin?"

"Yes. He's been using the name Cherek as a cover. He repeated his proposals. I refused. Then he tried to arrest me as an enemy of state. I fought him. He won. Obviously."

"Are you injured?"

She shook her head. "Just a cut and a few broken fingers. I'll be fine. Where were you going?"

A shadow passed over his face. "To see Padmé."

"What for?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "The bodies were still at the Temple. Some of them weren't marked by blaster wounds, but by those made by a lightsabre."

"That Sith I saw," Sabé breathed.

"Yes. And now we know his identity."

"Good. Then he can be found. Was it Sidious?"

"No," he said with care. "It was his latest apprentice, Darth Vader."

"Vader?" Sabé sat bolt upright, banging her head on the hatch but hardly noticing. "I heard the Chancellor…I mean, the Emperor mention him earlier. He said that he would deal with Padmé one way or another. Do you think her life's in danger?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "It could be. I don't know."

"What's wrong? Something certainly is."

"Vader is Anakin," he said emotionlessly. "He's turned to the Dark Side and serves Sidious. He was the Sith you saw. He killed the Jedi. And Sidious is the Emperor with the whole of the galaxy in his hand."

Sabé was struck dumb. It couldn't be true. But Obi-Wan never lied. "Are you…are you certain?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. We have seen the truth too late."

"And you need to ask Padmé where he is?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think she'll know?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Elusive handmaiden to the last. Because she and Anakin are in love. I've known it for a very long time, I've just pretended not to. For Anakin's sake. Perhaps if I'd done something about his attachment earlier he could have been saved. But I couldn't, not without being the galaxy's biggest hypocrite. I should have heeded Master Yoda's warnings. Anakin couldn't handle the emotion."

Sabé bit her lip. She had been an elusive handmaiden. Perhaps now it was time to give it up. "Then there's something you should know. Padmé and Anakin don't just have an emotional attachment."

"What do you mean?"

"They're married. They've been married for three years." She had never seen Obi-Wan speechless before. "There's more," she added grimly. "Padmé is with child. Nearly eight months gone."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because my first duty is to Padmé, just as yours is to the Republic…was to the Republic. We can't change what we are, Obi-Wan. We'll always place duty before anything else, it's the type of people we are."

"You're right," he said after a pause. "My duty is still to democracy. Despite all that's happened. And I will do what I must to protect it. I'm glad I'll have you with me when it comes to breaking this to Padmé. And I'm glad you told me the secret at all. I have no right to tell you how to perform your duty to your friend."

Sabé let out a deep sigh and kissed his hand. "I'll always try to be here when you feel you need me."

Obi-Wan reached up to stroke his wife's uninjured cheek, studying her for a moment. "I know I'll have to tempt my fate. I don't relish the thought. But whatever happens I'll remember you as you are now; my beautiful voice of reason."

Sabé choked down a lump in her throat and leaned in to kiss her brave Knight. "I love you."

"I love you too. May the Force grant us the strength to do what has to be done."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter it's the M word – Mustafar.


	50. Two Jedi, Two Sith

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. I wanted to post this chapter earlier but our computer died for 3 days and had to be fixed, then my dad hogged it for ages and then it was my birthday. I have now left my teens behind but I refuse to act more mature, lol. Anyway, onwards...

**Chapter Forty-Nine – Two Jedi, Two Sith.**

Padmé was resting when Obi-Wan and Sabé arrived. The baby had been fussing alot recently and it was making her weary. C-3P0 came tottering across to identify them as soon as the ship had docked. Sabé stepped out of the cockpit to hurriedly reassure the droid that Obi-Wan was not an enemy.

"I know, Miss Sabé. Mistress Padmé has already given me orders to admit any Jedi."

"Good. Where is Padmé?"

"She felt tired when she came home and decided to retire for a while."

Padmé had heard the voices and ventured downstairs, wrapping a soft blue robe over her nightgown. When she saw that it was Obi-Wan and Sabé she flew to embrace them. Sabé explained everything that had occurred at the Senate and Padmé was horrified to learn Cherek's true identity.

"I'm so glad you're both safe," she said. "I was getting worried."

"What about Anakin?" Sabé asked.

"He's alive."

"I haven't seen him," Obi-Wan said woodenly. "I need to find him."

Padmé glanced over at him warily. "He hasn't been in contact with you?"

"No. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday."

"And do you know where he is now?"

"No," she answered quickly. A little too quickly for Sabé's liking.

"Padmé, I need your help," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "He's in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From himself." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Padmé, Anakin has turned to the Dark Side."

"You're wrong," Padmé said at once. " How could you even say that?"

Obi-Wan walked away from her, collecting his thoughts. "I have seen a security hologram of him…killing younglings."

"Not Anakin. He couldn't."

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

The Senator moved to sit down on the curved sofa, not managing to find the strength to stand any more. "I don't believe you," she stated with attemptedconviction. "I can't."

"Padmé, I must find him."

She turned to regard him, horror etched on her pale face. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to answer yes or no. "He has become a very great threat."

"I can't."

The sombre Jedi rose to leave and glanced back at her, noting her pregnancy, visible through the robe. "Anakin is the father, isn't he? I'm so sorry." With that he turned and walked away, stepping into his ship and flying off.

Sabé let out a deep sigh and turned to her cousin. "Padmé, I–"

"Don't. Just don't." The Senator stood up and faced her, eyes blazing. "You can't just come in here and start accusing my husband of killing children. Just because Yoda never endorsed our marriage."

"Padmé, that's not fair. You know I hate to think of Anakin in that way, but the holos show–"

"Save it. Just get out, Sabé."

Sabé halted, a tear making it's damp way down her cheek.

"Get out!"

She turned and ran out of the apartment, heading down to the air taxi platform. Sitting there, she watched the sky turn steadily pink and considered her options. She was a declared enemy of state, her best friend had turned against her and her husband had flown off to who knew where. Obi-Wan had been right. Padmé clearly did know where Anakin was. And she would probably go to him.

Sabé hurried to hail a taxi, knowing exactly where to go. She travelled to Padmé's ship's landing platform and spoke to the attendant droid. "I am one of Senator Amidala's staff, she will shortly be arriving to use the ship. You can go now, I'll take care of everything." She showed her ID and the droid left her alone.

She found a hiding place behind a crate and crouched there, convinced that she would not have long to wait for Padmé. When she heard approaching footfalls she tensed, waiting. A pair of brown boots entered her line of sight, reminding her briefly of that meeting in the hold when she was still a handmaidenand when shehad tripped straight into Obi-Wan's arms. She followed the boots upward, finally resting her gaze on a very familiar face. An outsider observing the mirrored looks of disbelief on their faces might have found it comical, but they certainly did not.

"Obi-Wan."

"Sabé. What the blazes are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same thing of you."

"I'm tempting my fate, as you well know. It's not safe for you to go where I must."

"It's not safe for Padmé either," Sabé countered.

"You're not her bodyguard any more."

"Old habits die hard."

Obi-Wan sighed and crouched down beside her. "I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

"You always say that."

"Only because I'm concerned for your safety."

Sabé smiled briefly. "I know you are. But I get concerned for yours and it doesn't stop you charging beard first into dangerous situations."

"The beard doesn't deserve to be brought into this." He almost smiled but didn't quite reach it.

"What would you propose I do then?" Sabé asked softly. "I'm an enemy of state."

"Go to Senator Organa. He's agreed to give aid to Master Yoda should he need it."

"And who will be there to aid you?"

He did not answer, merely took her hand. "I can't bring you anywhere near Vader. He knows I care for you and if he sensed you nearby he may try to use you to get at me. You must see that, Sabé."

She nodded, suddenly weeping. "What if I never see you again?"

"I love you. Too much to ever truly leave you." He put an arm around her, offering what comfort he could. "Anyway," he said more lightly, "we haven't had our daughter yet. I'd hate to be wrong about something like that."

Sabé looked up at him and tried to smile. "No."

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead then turned to look out at the streams of traffic. "Here she comes," he said simply.

Sabé felt a sharp stab of fear and reached up to turn his face towards her. "I know that whatever the outcome you will do everything you can. I'll just pray for you to come back to me. I'll always love you."

"You're too good to me. I have one final favour to ask of you." He reached into the pocket of his robe and drew out a lightsabre. "This was Qui-Gon's. I retrieved it from my quarters at the Temple. Will you take care of it for me?"

She nodded, clipping it to her belt. "Of course."

They studied each other for a long moment before tightly embracing, all too aware that it could be the last time. There was just one kiss, but it spoke volumes.

Padmé's speeder came to a smooth stop on the landing platform and its three passengers stepped out.

"M'Lady, let me come with you," Typho began.

"There's no danger," Padmé reassured. "The fighting's over. And this is personal."

"As you wish, M'Lady, but I strongly disagree."

"I'll be alright, Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides, 3P0 will look after me."

All 3P0 could think to say to this was, "Oh dear."

Sabé heard their footsteps pass the hiding place and Obi-Wan stood up to follow. His hand slipped from hers and she watched his figure disappear up the ramp. She was not the only watcher. Typho toohad seen from his seat in the speeder.

The ship's engines fired up and it took off, vanishing in mere seconds. Sabé got to her feet, wandering over to the still-frowning Captain, wiping the remnants of her tears away.

"I'm glad he's gone with her," he stated.

"She won't be, when she finds out. You are not anti-Jedi, Captain?"

"I hoped you would credit me with more sense than that, M'Lady."

"Enough of the 'M'Lady'. I'm just Sabé now."

Typho raised his visible eyebrow. "Well, just Sabé, can I take you anywhere? Seeing as you'll probably end up under arrest if you try and use public transport."

She smiled gratefully, walking around to step into the speeder. "Thank you. I need to go to the Senate docks. There's a ship there called the _Tantive IV_."

Typho nodded and set off. "That's Senator Organa's ship, isn't it?"

"Yes. He's assisting us."

The journey was not long and they soon found themselves landing beside the well-guarded vehicle. The guards recognised Sabé and nodded to her as she got out of the speeder.

"Thank you, Captain. Where are you going now?"

"I don't know. Senator Amidala dismissed me for now."

"If I may make a suggestion," Sabé said. "I don't think Coruscant is safe for anyone associated with Padmé anymore. The Emperor sees her as too much of a political threat. I think it would be best if you took Moteé and Ellé and got back to Naboo as soon as possible. Make sure Dormé is alright."

The expression on the loyal Captain's face showed his desire to be with his wife. "But what about when the Senator returns?"

"Master Kenobi or Senator Organa will take care of her. And she'll have me."

Finally he nodded. "Alright. We'll leave this evening. I know someone who can get us a ship."

"Good. I hope it goes well for you." She reached out to shake Typho's hand. "Good luck, Captain."

"And good luck to you, Sabé."

The speeder took off again and Sabé entered _Tantive IV_. Bail and Yoda were sitting in the conference room, making strategy plans. They both greeted her with grim expressions.

"So," Yoda began, "young Obi-Wan is on his way to Lord Vader. See it in your face I can."

Sabé said nothing and looked down at her boots.

"Almost time for me to face my own destiny it is."

The Jedi Master and the Senator both stood and turned to Sabé. "If you want to come along," Bail offered, "I can explain what's been going on."

Sheltay Retrac materialised out of a doorway and asked Sabé to follow her. "I have my own business to conduct on Coruscant," she said, leading the curious Nabooian woman to her small sleeping quarters. "Senator Organa has agreed to my resignation."

"I wish you luck," Sabé offered.

"There's something I can do to help you first." She turned to the single storage cupboard and pulled out a white outfit identical to the one she was wearing. "You and I are about the same size. If you dress like me people may mistake you for me. I know it wouldn't be the first time you've had to do something like that."

Sabé shook her head. "No it isn't, but your clothing looks much more comfortable than the robes I wore as decoy Queen."

Sheltay smiled and excused herself to allow Sabé time to get changed. Indeed they were the same size. The white dress fit perfectly and Sabé slipped Qui-Gon's lightsabre in a pocket. Sheltay returned to fasten Sabé's hair in her favoured style. She had changed into nondescript citizen's clothing and looked considerably different. When Sabé was ready they returned to the conference room.

Bail and Yoda nodded their approval. "Well spotted, Sheltay," Bail said. "She does look like you. I think she's successfully stolen your identity."

"Borrowed," Sabé corrected, pleased by the credibility of the disguise.

"No, you can have it," Sheltay said. "From now on I go by the name of Liana Merian. It was my mother's maiden name," she added with a smile.

Bail offered a hand. "Well, Liana, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Senator Organa. You too."

The group moved down the corridor, the newly named Liana disappearing into the shadows, the others heading out to Bail's speeder, which was parked next to the ship. Yoda took the passenger seat and Sabé sat behind. They dropped Yoda off at one of the Senate's taxi platforms, then joined one of the traffic routes. Bail told Sabé that he and Yoda had developed a plan. The wise Jedi had not predicted success for his duel with Sidious, and had asked that Bail remain nearby to provide a getaway vehicle.

"I take it you've been to the Senate?" Sabé asked when he had relayed the plot.

"Yes."

"How is it looking for us?"

"Not good. There have been executions."

Sabé leaned forward, resting her elbows on the front seat. "Executions? I didn't think they could do that."

"They couldn't, not when the Senate had a practical function. With the new Empire comes a round of new and convenient laws. Twenty of our petitioners have been executed."

"Who?"

"Mainly Senators I wasn't familiar with."

"Mainly?"

He sighed, turning the speeder to travel back the way they had come. "Mainly. But there were four friends included in that number. Bana Breemu, Malé-Dee, Fang Zar and Jar Jar."

"Jar Jar? Gods. How corrupt, he wasn't even a Senator."

"I know."

"What's happening to us all, Bail?" Sabé sighed. "When did everything change so much? Sometimes I think it's a recent development. Other times it feels like it's gone on forever."

"I don't know. I wish I could offer some other comment." Bail flicked the speeder controls to take them back to their original path. His plan was to have them fly in wide circles around the Senate building until Yoda should need them.

Sabé sighed again, another question entering her head. "Do you think–" she began, but was interrupted by her comlink buzzing. "Oh, excuse me." She answered the comlink with a curious, "Yes?"

"Sabé?" came Saché's unsteady voice.

"Saché?"

"Oh Sabé. He's dead. Jago is dead. The clones killed him for protecting a Jedi. He's gone. What do I do now?"

Sabé blinked, shocked, taking in the information as best she could. "Saché, I'm so sorry. I truly am, but this really…really isn't a good time."

"What's happening?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet. I'll come and see you as soon as I can, I promise. Go to mother, she can help. I'll tell you everything soon."

Saché sniffed. "Alright. Promise you'll come soon."

"I promise, Saché. I have to go. Be strong, my friend."

"I'll try." Saché signed off.

Sabé tucked her comlink back in her boot, feeling deeply sorry for her friend. She remembered how she'd felt when she'd thought Obi-Wan dead on Jabiim. Saché had comforted her then. Now she was feeling that black despair and there was nothing Sabé could do to help.

"Which one was Saché?" Bail asked.

"She was replaced by Ellé when she got married. She had dark hair, always hated the shape of her nose." At the memory of Saché's light-hearted complaining, Sabé almost smiled.

"Oh yes. I know the one. Will she be alright?"

"Eventually, I'm sure she will. She's stronger than she thinks she is. My mother will help her." She paused, flicking her high-ponytailed hair over her shoulder. "Listen, Bail. Now that everything is falling so much apart I think we need to have complete honesty. I don't know if Obi-Wan or Padmé will ever come back from where they've gone. I don't know if Master Yoda will ever call us. You need to know the full story." She told him the identities of Vader, Sidious and Tarkin. She told him of Padmé and Anakin's marriage and the pregnancy. She told him everything she could think of that he did not already know. "What am I to do now that I'm to be arrested on sight?" she asked. "Live somewhere on the Outer Rim no doubt."

"We'll have time to sort that out. Master Yoda may yet succeed. If he does we can restore democracy."

"I don't want to seem a killjoy, but this is a Sith Lord who has been living beneath the noses of the Jedi for over ten years, manipulating the Republic into an Empire. I know what a capable swordsman Yoda is. I've seen it firsthand. But I fear for him."

From the expression on what she could see of Bail's face it was clear he shared her sentiments. It made them both jump when the Jedi Master's voice suddenly filtered through Bail's comlink. "Hurry, careful timing we will need."

"Activate your homing beacon when you're ready," the Senator replied calmly.

There was a pause, then the signal came up on the speeder's small monitor. Bail immediately broke away from the traffic stream to its source. A hatch above them opened and the tiny Jedi jumped through, landing in the passenger seat. Bail drove off at once.

"Into exile I must go," Yoda said despondently. "Failed I have."

Sabé's heart sank. Exile was what she too now faced. She wondered if it would be safe to go back to Naboo. She was thoroughly fed up with the life of lies she had made for herself by marrying Obi-Wan. She wanted to tell her mother that the nice young Jedi she had met at the parade celebration was now her son-in-law. She wanted to tell her everything. But she put all that from her mind and enquired, "What do we do now?"

"We get back to the _Tantive_," Bail said.

"Wait for contact from Obi-Wan we must. Know of a secluded place I do."

"Where?" Sabé asked.

"Polis Massa. A mining asteroid it is."

Bail piloted them back to the ship and it was not long before they were seated in the cockpit and Captain Antilles was making the jump to hyperspace. Polis Massa was as remote and bleak as Yoda had promised. His fight with Sidious had left him deeply distressed and he retreated to an empty room to meditate. Bail and Sabé sat on their own in another empty room, silent in each other's company. The Captain and the rest of the crew stayed on board the ship. There was nothing to do except sit and wait. Sabé could not sit still, wandering up and down and moving from chair to chair until Bail almost despaired. He did not have to heart to tell her to stop it.

Finally there was a beeping. Sabé and Bail both leapt up and reached for their comlinks. It was Sabé's, however, that was the one demanding attention. "Yes?" she answered quickly, formality going out the viewport.

"Miss Sabé," came a familiar pernickety voice.

"Hello, 3P0."

"Master Kenobi asks if we may have the coordinates for where you are. He really was very insistent, I don't know–"

"I'll do it, 3P0," Obi-Wan's voice said wearily. "Where are you?"

Sabé sat back down in her chair, weak-kneed with relief at hearing him alive and well. Bail smiled. "We're on Polis Massa," she replied.

"We can be there within the hour. Is there a medical centre?"

Her heart froze. "Yes. Why? What's happened?"

"It's Padmé," he said simply.

Sabé closed her eyes. "I'll forewarn them. Please hurry."

"We will."

Opening her eyes again, Sabé turned to Bail. "We should tell Master Yoda."

"I'll do that, you find the medical staff."

The time seemed to pass as slowly as was possible. Sabé pulled one of the grip pins from her hair and spent the time bending it in and out of shape. Then Bail spotted Padmé's ship approaching. They both got to their feet.

"Gods, let them be alright," Sabé murmured. "Please."

Bail gave her hand a quick squeeze and they stepped out to the hangar to greet the ship. The ramp lowered and Obi-Wan, tired, regretful and pained, his tunic stained with soot and singe, emerged with an unconscious Padmé in his arms.

"We'll take her to the medical centre, quickly," Bail said at once.

The two men led the way, followed by the droids, and finally Sabé gathered her wits about her enough to hurry after them. She had been so relieved to see her husband unhurt. But then she had seen the look in his eyes. And it had been terrible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Oh dear, poor Obi-Wan. Next chapter, Luke and Leia arrive and this story turns slightly AU. .


	51. Luke and Leia

**A/N: **Yay I did it! I updated quickly!

**Chapter Fifty – Luke and Leia.**

After Obi-Wan had carried her safely to the medical centre, Padmé was laid out in a small room, one wall of which was made of transparisteel. It was behind this wall that Sabé, Bail, the two Jedi and the droids nervously stood, watching the med droids fuss over the Senator. They seemed to take an age. Eventually one glided over to speak to them.

"Medically, she's completely healthy," it told them. "For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

Bail glanced at the droid in surprise. "Babies?"

"She's carrying twins."

"Twins?" Sabé repeated.

"Yes. They are healthy in their current state."

Sabé turned to Obi-Wan. "She can't die. Not if she has the children."

He sighed but made no comment, standing back to let the midwife droid enter the room. Sabé followed, moving to take Padmé's hand. After some hesitation, Obi-Wan joined her on the opposite side of the med bed.

The midwife droid injected Padmé with a stimulant to wake her and explained the situation. Sabé gave her cousin a watery smile and told her that she and Obi-Wan would stay with her.

Padmé frowned, studying her, taking a short while to see through her Sheltay guise. "Sabé."

"Padmé, lie still."

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Sabé. I was so unfair."

"Hush. It's all forgotten. We'll be here."

Padmé panted and cried her way through the labour, frequently squeezing Sabé and Obi-Wan's hands.

Finally the first part was over. The midwife droid placed the baby in a blanket and cooed over it, handing it to Obi-Wan.

"A boy, Padmé!" Sabé told her.

Obi-Wan held the child close to her so she could stroke his forehead. "Luke," she said. "Oh, Luke."

The second twin seemed eager to join their sibling. Padmé let out an ear-splitting yell then collapsed back on her pillow.

"It's a girl," Obi-Wan said, as the midwife droid handed the bundle to Sabé.

"Leia," Padmé gasped. She gathered her strength, taking quick breaths. "Obi-Wan," she said softly. "There's good in him. I know. I know there's…still…." Her eyes drifted closed.

"No," Sabé burst out. "Padmé, don't give up, please. You have two beautiful children, they need you. Live for them. Please, Padmé." She turned to the med droid. "Will she live?"

The droid examined her, taking its time. "Tonight will be crucial."

"Do you have somewhere for the babies to go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. We have facilities."

Sabé handed Leia over to Bail, insisting on staying with Padmé. Obi-Wan didn't even try to talk her out of it. Her vigil continued for three days, in the tiny room they moved Padmé to, until the Senator awoke once more. Sabé was asleep in a chair that she'd had placed by the bed, but she awoke upon hearing the rustling of the bedclothes. "Padmé! Thank Force!"

Padmé said nothing, glancing around the room. Sabé could tell by the look on her face that the events of the past few days were flooding back. She met Sabé's eyes. "Luke? Leia?"

"They're fine. The med droids are looking after them."

"Anakin?"

Sabé sighed. "I don't know."

Padmé's hand crept up to clench tightly around her Japor snippet pendent, a memory of the blue-eyed little boy from Tatooine. She held onto it wordlessly for several minutes, eyes closed against a leakage of tears. Finally she opened them again, some of her old light visible in their depths. "He had changed. I saw it. But I know there's still good in him. There must be."

Sabé took her hand. "I wish that were so. But everything Obi-Wan said was true."

A flash of anger passed Padmé's face at the mention of the Jedi's name. She visibly wrestled with it for a number of seconds.

"Padmé, you know he did what he did for the good of the people."

"I know. Of course I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that he killed my husband. Imagine if it were the other way around."

"Don't think I haven't. I understand how you must feel, but please, don't hate him."

Padmé let out a lengthy sigh. "I don't think I could. Not really. I know he's a good person, one of my oldest friends. And I don't think I could let you be stuck in the middle like that."

"That's because you think of yourself too seldom. But I appreciate it more than I could ever say. Thank you."

The door slid open and R2-D2 entered with a tray of lunch for Sabé. When the astromech droid realised that Padmé was awake he turned directly around and shot out again, soon returning with Obi-Wan, Bail and Yoda.

"Glad to see you awake we are, Padmé," the latter said. "Worried about you we were."

"Please, Master Yoda. Where are my children?"

"Safe," Bail assured her.

Sabé smiled at her. "I'm sure the med droids will let you see them when you're a bit stronger." She plucked a cup of caf from the tray and offered it to the Senator.

Padmé declined and asked, "When will they let me get up? I feel fine."

"That's not our decision," Sabé told her. "R2, would you fetch the med droid?"

R2 rolled out once more.

Padmé glanced round at the gathered group. "Please may I see my babies?" she asked.

Sabé stood up. "I'll fetch them."

Bail accompanied her, leaving Obi-Wan and Yoda, the former taking the opportunity to make apologies. In the twins' room, Sabé gently picked up one of the bundles, identifiable as Luke by his crown of pale hair. Leia's hair was distinctly darker.

Bail looked down at the child in his arms. "Breha has always wanted a daughter," he said wistfully. "But she can't have children. The medical droids can't do anything for her."

"There's always adoption," Sabé commented as they headed back to Padmé's room.

"Yes. We talked about that the last time I went home."

Padmé was delighted to see her children, somehow managing to hold both on her lap at once.

"If you are not too tired," Yoda said when she was settled, "your future we must consider. Back to Coruscant you must not go."

"Then I'll go back to Naboo. I can stay in the Lake Country."

"I will accompany you until you are established," Obi-Wan offered.

"And my being there goes without saying," Sabé put in.

Yoda nodded. "I thought it might. An emergency plan we need too. If still alive Vader is, his children he may sense."

Padmé flinched but said nothing.

"They are strong in the Force. Kept safe they must be. If found they are, taken to their family on Tatooine they should be. Vader will not wish to return there."

There were a round of nods. "Very well," Padmé said finally. "I want what's best for them." She bent to rest her cheek against Leia's forehead.

"Leave tomorrow you should, if strong enough you feel."

"I must leave too," Bail interjected. "It will look suspicious if I do not attend the Senate sessions. But if anyone requires my assistance you know how to contact me on the secure channel."

"Thank you, Bail," Padmé said with a grateful look.

"Where will you go, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Found a suitable place I have. In the Dagobah System. Lie low there I will."

"What about the droids?" Sabé asked, gesturing R2 and 3P0.

"I can take them," Bail offered. "They can serve on the _Tantive_."

Padmé nodded her approval. "That would be best."

"Are we really to leave your service, Miss Padmé?"

"Yes, 3P0."

"Was it something I said?"

The former Senator smiled briefly. "No. I simply believe that Senator Organa can benefit most from your services now."

"Oh. I see."

Later that day, Bail and his entourage returned to Coruscant, dropping Yoda off in his escape pod once they broke orbit from Polis Massa. Padmé was resting, her body still weakened from the birth. The twins slept too in their cots. Sabé had tried to sleep herself, but had failed. Obi-Wan had vanished to meditate. She felt suddenly lonely and realised that she had barely spoken two words to her husband since he returned from the duel. She understood that meditation time was important for a Jedi, but she needed him to be Obi-Wan for a while and put Master Kenobi on hold.

With this in mind she went in search of him and found him in the room that Yoda had occupied for the same purpose. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, lost in his thoughts. She sat next to him, seeing the flicker behind his closed eyes as he sensed her presence. Eventually he broke from his reverie and gave her a small smile, but his eyes betrayed its falseness.

"Sorry to intrude," she began.

"You are never an intrusion."

"I missed you," she said. "I feel as if I've been away from you for weeks."

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "I know. I'm sorry. I've had a lot to think about."

"We all have." Leaning against his side, she told him about Saché and what had occurred on Coruscant. He made appropriate replies but did not say a word about what had happened between him and Vader other than describing the planet he had been on. Eventually she commented on the fact. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Everything," he replied at once. "And the reason I'm not telling you is because I don't want to relive it. I'm not ready to."

She nodded. "I understand. If you do want to talk about it I hope you'll tell me."

"You would be the first person I'd go to, even if we weren't married."

Sabé smiled and took his hand. "It will be ok, won't it? When we reach Naboo, I mean."

"We'll find out together."

"And Padmé?"

He paused before answering, resting his mouth against her hair. "I'm just glad she didn't have to see what her husband had become."

The next day, Obi-Wan readied the Nubian ship for the trip to Naboo. Padmé and Sabé, each carrying a twin, settled themselves in the cockpit's passenger seats, allowing Obi-Wan to handle the piloting. They made an eccentric-looking group. Obi-Wan's tunic was still blackened from the lava on Mustafar, Padmé was dressed in her white medical gown, a borrowed cloak around her shoulders, and Sabé was still disguised as Sheltay. Bail had lent Obi-Wan an Alderaanian robe to hide his Jedi clothing. It looked strange and formal.

"If you can pass as Alderaanians," Bail had said, "it might make it a bit easier for you."

Padmé had been through a trying time and did not look herself. It was doubtful that any Naboo citizen would recognise her for Senator Amidala. If questioned, Sabé would declare herself Sheltay and say that Obi-Wan and Padmé were Bail's relatives. Sheltay had given up her identity card as well as her dress, which could prove useful if they should be stopped.

During the journey to Theed, Sabé studied the reports on the Nabooian HoloNet channel. She was somewhat shocked to see stories of the alleged death of Senator Amidala. The report declared that the Senator had been killed during the Coruscant Jedi siege. When she relayed her findings to Padmé and Obi-Wan, they all decided that it could work in their favour.

"The HoloNet reports would be looked at by Palpatine's staff before being broadcasted," Obi-Wan said. "Even the local planet ones. So it means that if the Emperor believes that you're dead, your children are much safer from the Sith than we first thought."

"I have to pretend to be dead?" Padmé whispered.

"For Luke and Leia's sake, yes. What other name can you go by?"

"Winama," Padmé replied at once.

Sabé smiled. "Grandmother's name."

Obi-Wan nodded, thoughtfully rubbing his beard. "Good. That'll work."

"What about you?" Padmé asked. "You can't go around calling yourself Obi-Wan."

"True. I hadn't thought about me. You can call me…Ben."

Sabé felt her cheeks flush and Padmé gave her an amused look. "I need to contact Mother," the former handmaiden muttered, getting to her feet.

Padmé had been told of the situation concerning Saché, and was as anxious as Sabé to see her. Caution had to be taken with every move they made now. Sabé was careful to disguise her voice on the comm.

"Ms Naberrie?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Sheltay Retrac, I represent the office of Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. The Senator has some friends of his visiting Naboo and they need a place to stay, would it be possible for them to lodge with you? He knows an acquaintance of the lady you have staying with you already, is she there?"

"Um…yes, yes she's listening," Maré said with an air of confusion.

"Well, you should expect me within the hour with Winama and Ben." Sabé waited, pleading to herself, 'Come on, Saché, figure it out. Please.'

"Miss Retrac, we will be expecting you," Maré's voice declared confidently. "Goodbye."

Sabé smiled and spun the chair around to face Padmé and Obi-Wan. "They know. Saché knew Sheltay anyway, but hearing the names Winama and Ben would have ensured that she knows who's really going to drop round. Lets just hope we can get there alright."

Emperor Palpatine had not wasted any time in posting clones throughout sectors loyal to the Empire. To those disloyal he sent entire armies. Queen Apailana, upon hearing of Padmé's apparent death, had appointed another Senator who was wise enough to vote for the Empire. Therefore there was only one legion of troops posted in Theed, but it was quite enough to make Padmé nervous. She and Obi-Wan carried the twins whilst Sabé portrayed Sheltay. The guards in the hangar made no objection to the group, however, a fact that left Sabé wondering whether to be glad or suspicious. But then Obi-Wan reminded her that they had no doubt eavesdropped on her transmission and had therefore been expecting them.

The short journey to Maré's house progressed without trouble and they were all soon crowded in the hallway, eager to get off the streets. Saché was pale and tearful, but making obviously strained attempts to smile. She closed the drapes in the lounge and they all moved into the larger room. Sabé hugged her mother, glad to see her safe.

"I don't give them any reason to make me otherwise," she said when Sabé had voiced this. "I don't know the ins and outs of the Empire but I do know it's wise to stay on its good side."

"That's all you really need to know," Sabé advised.

Maré nodded and held her adopted daughter at arm's length. "You do look different, Sabé. Very Alderaanian."

"That was the idea. Padmé doesn't look herself either."

Padmé was sitting quietly in a chair, holding the sleeping twins in her lap. Maré exchanged a brief smile with her, courteously not asking about where the babies came from, trusting her daughter to tell her. "No, she doesn't." She turned to Obi-Wan. "And you haven't introduced me to your friend."

"You've met him before, at the celebration parade, thirteen years ago."

Maré frowned at her. "Lucky for you I can still remember that far back. Lets see, you were the young Jedi Knight, weren't you?"

Obi-Wan bowed. "It's good to see you again, although I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."

Maré smiled politely and raised her eyebrows at Sabé, who inwardly groaned, knowing what the look meant. Clearly her mother's opinion of Obi-Wan hadn't changed over the years. The Jedi noticed the exchange and was amused by it.

"Shall we sit down?" Sabé covered.

"Yes, do, do." Maré sat down next to Saché on a chaise and looked expectantly at the two still standing.

Obi-Wan reached out a hand to Sabé, meeting her eyes. The simple gesture showed her that he thought it was time Maré learned the truth. She took it and kept hold as they sat down together on the available seats. "Mother, we have a lot of things to explain, mainly about the twins. But first I should properly introduce the Jedi you remember. He is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my husband."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Ok, slightly AU as I said. Padmé will still die and the twins will still end up at their respective homes, only it will happen slightly differently from the film. My main reason for doing this is that I wasn't happy with George Lucasfor messing up the factthat Leia remembers her real mother (how could she have done when Padmé died so suddenly?) So I decided I would rewrite it.


	52. The Fate of Luke

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long between updates. Now that my family's on Easter break I haven't been able to get near the computer. I beg forgiveness : )

**Chapter Fifty-One – The Fate of Luke.**

Padmé sat silently as Sabé told her mother the secrets that had not so long ago been so important to keep from everyone. She did not listen for the most part, having decided that she did not wish to relive it, but occasionally Maré or Saché would give an exclamation that tore her attention away from the peaceful faces of her sleeping children.

Maré had, naturally, been surprised, delighted and annoyed by her daughter's marriage. The surprise and delight were expected, and the annoyance was only due to the fact that she had missed the wedding. Sabé had smiled briefly and apologised, but told Maré that if it was any consolation, nobody had been there. She was amused by the fact that her mother had originally thought that Luke and Leia belonged to her, but hurriedly corrected the assumption before it got out of hand.

Once the marriage had been explained, it was on to the more serious matters. Sabé told the majority of it, but Obi-Wan occasionally intervened. Padmé said nothing at all. It took several hours to tell the entire story, including their plans for the future. Saché at once offered to go with them, saying she could help with the babies. Padmé looked up and saw her desperation for something to help her cope. She understood more than anyone.

Maré was happy to stay put and don her mourning dress, seeing as her daughter and niece were now officially dead. Padmé did not have the strength to visit her own family and requested that Maré explain something to them. Not the complete truth, merely that Padmé and Sabé were alive and in hiding for opposing the Empire.

So Obi-Wan, Sabé, Padmé and Saché moved to live quietly at an old lodge in the lake country. It was not Varykino, the peaceful retreat that Padmé had stayed at under Anakin's protection. Not only would it not be safe, but the former Senator was not sure that she ever wished to see it again. This lodge was smaller, less idyllic and was not on an island. Obi-Wan had been adamant about that. He didn't want their only escape route to be by water. They kept no company other than themselves. Saché was all too happy to serve as a handmaiden once again.

Several weeks passed with no trouble. They heard nothing on the HoloNet and contacted no-one, until one day there came a message by an unorthodox route. It came through Obi-Wan when he was sitting in calm meditation. The Jedi had taken to doing this every morning outside on the terrace, still trying to find peace after what had happened on Mustafar. He had confessed to Sabé that he and Anakin had duelled and that he had won and left the body for dead on the banks of the planet's constant lava flow. Every passing day he became more and more certain that his former Padawan was still alive. One morning he had confirmation.

_Obi-Wan._

His eyes flew open in surprise at outside contact. The last thing he had expected to hear was Yoda's voice inside his head. _Yes, Master? _

_Move you must. Had a vision I have. _

_What sort of vision?_

_Vader lives. But he is not as you remember. Here. _

Suddenly an image filled his mind, showing a tall and imposing figure garbed entirely in black armour. A large helmet obscured his features, but Obi-Wan instinctively knew that he was looking at a being that was purely Darth Vader. No trace of Anakin was left.

_Your Padawan, gone forever he is. This is all that remains. _

_I failed then._

_You are alive. A failing that is not. _

Obi-Wan knew that Yoda considered his duel against Sidious a failing, but he did not dare to call his Master a hypocrite. _Where is Vader now?_

_Close. Leave you must. Or close enough to sense your presence he will come. _

_What about Padmé's?_

_Believes that Padmé is dead he does. _

That thought had not occurred to him. _Surely he can sense her presence, Master. _

_No. She lives mostly for her younglings now. Some of her spirit has been lost. Weakens her Force signature it does._

_We will leave at once, Master. Where do you recommend we go?_

_A small, unimportant planet. Dantooine, Dathomir, Chad. Anywhere that the Empire will not need to visit. _

_Thank you for the warning, Master. _He opened his eyes and got to his feet. The women were already awake and packed everything they needed within twenty minutes. The group hurried to the nearest village to hire a speeder, Padmé and Saché carrying the twins, Obi-Wan and Sabé serving as lookouts. When they reached Theed, they became even more cautious. Obi-Wan and Padmé once again posed as a family, leaving Sabé and Saché to act as acquaintances. They hired a small, inexpensive ship and soon left Naboo behind.

"I wonder if we'll see it again," Saché remarked, watching the beautiful green planet grow smaller.

"I don't know," Sabé said forlornly.

"We should never have gone there in the first place," Obi-Wan growled. "I should have foreseen it would be dangerous."

Sabé opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it. Instead she turned back to the co-pilot controls and let out an angry cry.

"What?" three voices asked at once.

"That swindler! He's given us a ship low on fuel."

Obi-Wan frowned and brought up a star chart on the holo board. "Not to worry, there's a small spaceport less than a parsec away. Can we make that?"

Sabé double-checked. "Yes. Just. I hope."

The ship barely made it, crawling in at the slowest speed. Saché said she had a friend there who could perhaps give them a discount and went to find out about it. Obi-Wan set about refilling the fuel tank, leaving Padmé and Sabé with the twins. They wandered around the crowded hangar, marvelling at the shear variety of species these grotty spaceports could hold. Eventually they found a quieter corridor with windows through to the hangar so they could watch what was going on. Saché found them there, smiling at having negotiated a 50 price cut with her friend. Sabé was glad that she had found something, however small, to smile about. Padmé, however, was not smiling, but frowning down at Leia.

"What's wrong?" Sabé enquired.

"It's Leia," Padmé stated unhelpfully. "She has a temperature."

Saché felt the baby's forehead. "Only a very slight temperature, Padmé."

"Still. I don't want her out here anymore. Saché, could you take her back to the ship?"

Saché received the bundle and disappeared. Padmé rested her fingers against Luke's head. "I don't think he has."

Sabé was about to concur with this notion when she saw something that made her blood run cold. That something was Tarkin, marching purposefully out of a just-landed shuttle. Reacting quickly, she ducked down from the corridor's window, pulling Padmé with her. The former Senator was shaking, barely able to hold Luke steady. Sabé took him from her and she smiled gratefully. The smile did not last long.

"Oh Sab," she whispered. "We're not dressed as Alderaanians anymore."

"Good. I think we might have greater use for that disguise later." She glanced out of the window once again, noting several clone troopers. She could also not fail to notice the complete hush that had fallen over the previously noisy hangar. Then there came the footsteps. Loud, determined footsteps coming their way. "Quick!" Sabé hissed. "This way."

She led Padmé away from the oncoming steps, desperately searching for a place to hide. There was nowhere. An air circulation grate opened in front of them, making them both jump. Sabé was incredibly glad that neither she nor Padmé were the screaming type. Obi-Wan's head appeared out of it, rapidly followed by the rest of him. "It's Vader," he said simply. "Right behind you. Padmé, get in here now."

Padmé had gone as white as she had been with the Royal make-up on. She did as Obi-Wan ordered and scrambled through the grate.

"This comes out in the hangar," the Jedi said. "Get to the ship at once, don't wait for me."

The steps were growing ever nearer and Padmé said desperately. "Luke!" But the clones had rounded the corner and Obi-Wan had shut the grate.

Padmé had felt her heart break once already. Now, knowing that her son had been left behind, she felt it break again. But she had heard the urgency in Obi-Wan's voice, and crawled through the shaft, tears half blinding her. Saché was waiting for her and hurried her into the ship. Both were weeping openly as they piloted away, leaving Obi-Wan and Sabé to who knew what fate. As soon as the Jedi had seen Vader disembark from the shuttle, his mouth had set in a grim line and he had barked strict orders. Saché was following them unenthusiastically, and flew the ship to Dantooine. There, they were to settle and wait.

Sabé was horrified to find that Padmé had escaped without Luke. The shock was still evident on her face when Vader appeared. There was a short silence, broken only by the sound of heavy, mechanical breathing that seemed to resonate from Vader himself. Clearly, Obi-Wan had done him no favours by leaving him for dead.

"Surprised by my appearance, Sabé?" he had asked in a mocking tone. The voice was not recognisable, and she realised that the helmet must be providing it.

"A little," she said, holding Luke close. He had been awakened by the commotion and had started to cry. She tried to quiet him, but realised his fear was more than simply face value. His untrained, Force sensitive mind could sense Vader's dark presence.

"Ah, so there was a child."

She stepped back, further behind Obi-Wan. "You will not touch him."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsabre, holding it at the ready. Vader made no move.

"You would prefer to kill him than let me take him?"

"Yes," she answered at once, unsure if she meant it or not. "Absolutely."

"Or is it yours?"

Sabé hesitated, wondering whether to take this unexpected cover opportunity. But then Vader laughed humourlessly. "I didn't think so. Obi-Wan would never slip so far from the Jedi path." His tone, although mechanical, was dripping with irony. "Have you nothing to say, Master Kenobi? Hypocrite that you are."

"Not to you, Vader."

Sabé shifted Luke to the other arm and slipped her hand behind her, reaching for something on her utility belt. Grasping it she took half a step forward. "I, however, have at least one thing to say to you," she announced.

"What is that?" the Sith Lord growled.

"Goodbye." She stretched out a hand and flung the object on the ground. It exploded in a shower of fiery sparks and thick black smoke. She reached through it to grab Obi-Wan's hand, and they ran as hard as they had ever run before. Obi-Wan paused only once, to send the pursuing clones flying with a Force push.

Several pilots in the hangar had witnessed the scene through the corridor's windows, and those that hated the Empire cheered the rebels as they re-entered the docks. "If you support us, help us!" Sabé nearly screamed.

One of the pilots waved a hand at his shuttle and was nearly mowed down by the Jedi and his wife as they sped up the ramp. He hurried after them, and Obi-Wan used the Force to fly the ship as soon as the hatch closed, jumping into hyperspace as soon as was possible. It was a dangerous thing to do without setting the coordinates into the nav computer. They could easily have flown directly into a planet. But they only required lightspeed for long enough to get away. Then they stopped, and Obi-Wan set course for Tatooine, briefly explaining to the pilot that he would get his ship back as soon as they reached Mos Eisley. He was an easy-going man, and seemed to find the whole thing highly amusing.

As soon as they were in safe hyperspace, Obi-Wan turned to look at Sabé. She was slumped against the nearest wall, holding the wailing Luke tightly to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. He knelt down and held her.

"Too close, it was too close," she sobbed. "What if he finds her? What if he knows where we're taking Luke? She never got to say goodbye to him."

Obi-Wan did his best to soothe her. "We'll be more careful now. We just need to rethink our plans, that's all. Luke will be safe with his family on Tatooine. We all knew that we might have to do this. Padmé made the agreement."

"I know. I know she did. But I feel like I'm tearing her child away from her."

Obi-Wan took the baby from her and sent him to sleep with some gentle Force persuasion. "Let me take him for a while. You've had no rest since the day before yesterday." He turned to the pilot. "Do you have a bunk she could use?"

The blue-skinned man nodded at once and showed them through. "I know what it's like having kids yelling all the time," he commented as Sabé tugged off her boots. "My wives have seventeen between them."

Obi-Wan could think of no answer to this other than a polite smile. He ensured that his one and only wife was settled on the bunk before following the pilot back to the cockpit. Sabé, although deeply distressed by the near miss with Vader, fell asleep relatively quickly. It seemed like no time at all before Obi-Wan was gently shaking her awake, reporting that they'd reached Mos Eisley. When she entered the cockpit she found the pilot asleep in his seat.

Obi-Wan smiled at her confused look. "I took the liberty of wiping his memory. Can't take any chances."

"Doesn't that damage people?" Sabé asked, drawing her cloak about her.

"Not if it's done correctly. When he wakes up he'll think he dozed off waiting for a shipment of spice. I left a note for him from the 'spice trader', saying that the shipment is already in the hold."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Only a small shipment, mind you."

She raised her eyebrows. "You've been busy."

He shrugged and pulled up his hood. Sabé did likewise and picked Luke up from where he lay cooing in a passenger seat. "Right then," she said with effort. "Lets go."

They stepped out together into the glare of Tatooine's double suns. "I'd forgotten how much I hate this planet," Sabé muttered.

"Be thankful you don't have to live here then," an overhearing Rodian snapped, in accented Basic.

"Oh I am."

Obi-Wan pulled her down a side street before she could start any more arguments and began making enquiries into eopie hire. Having secured the services of two of the creatures, they set out on the slow journey to the Lars family home. It was not at all what Sabé had expected, but she was glad to see that it was isolated and humble. She spotted a series of white headstones to one side, reading the name Shmi Skywalker on one of them as they drew nearer. Obi-Wan purposely did not look toward it. The suns were just beginning to set on the horizon and a lone figure stood watching them, only turning when one of the eopies gave a snort. Sabé saw that it was a young woman, about the same age as she was. She approached, looking confused.

Sabé carefully slid down off her mount and bowed her head. "Excuse me, are you Beru Whitesun?"

"I was," she answered. "I'm a Lars now."

"Forgive us for intruding on you so late in the day. My name is Sabé Kenobi."

The Nabooian name struck a chord of recognition in Beru's eyes.

"I am a good friend of Padmé's."

"Of course. I remember. She came here about three years ago, with my husband's step-brother."

Sabé nodded and turned to regard Obi-Wan as he joined them with Luke. "This is my husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed, and they exchanged pleasantries. "If we may come in, Mrs Lars," he said. "We have some very important news to share with you and your husband. It concerns Padmé and Anakin Skywalker."

Beru studied the grave expression on his face and eventually nodded. "Owen's just shutting down the power for the night. He'll be along shortly. Please, this way."

Inside the small but pleasant home, they met Owen and discovered that Cliegg Lars, the man that had freed and married Anakin's mother, had died several months ago and was now buried beside his wife. Owen was not a man to beat about the bush, and bluntly asked them why they were there. So they told them, everything about Padmé and Anakin, Anakin's terrible transformation into Vader and the importance of hiding the children.

"That's why we've brought Luke to you," Sabé said. "Vader won't wish to return here."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked brashly. "Sounds like too much of a risk to me."

Beru gripped her husband's hand. "We must accept, Owen. He's our nephew."

"He may be our nephew, but what if he turns out like his father? You think we need a…a _Dark Lord _hanging around here causing trouble?"

"There's no danger of him becoming another Vader," Obi-Wan interjected calmly. "He simply won't be faced with the same situations. And I will return now and then to visit him and train him when he's ready."

"And you think that will help? Didn't you train Anakin?"

"Yes. But Anakin was singled out by a very powerful Sith Lord. I could not have prevented what happened unless I had foreseen it earlier. It has taken me many days to accept that there was nothing I could have done. At first I did nothing but blame myself."

"We can't help these things," Beru said softly, earning a grateful smile from Sabé. "We will take Luke, no buts, Owen, and raise him here. I liked Padmé, she was a good person, and I can't take her place in Luke's life. We are his aunt and uncle, not his parents, and I'll make sure he knows that."

Sabé let out a gratified sigh. "Thank you." With very slight reluctance she handed the bundle over to Beru, who looked delighted. She did not fail to notice that Owen's features softened somewhat as he looked down at his nephew.

Obi-Wan took her hand and smiled at her. The expression in his eyes told her it would be alright. "We should be going then," he announced at length.

Beru glanced up from her new charge. "Won't you stay the night? We can put you up."

"No," the Jedi said politely. "We need to return to Padmé at once. We'll be in touch one way or another."

Sabé and Beru exchanged an awkward hug and the Nabooian woman whispered, "Thank you".

Back outside in the chilly night time air, the Jedi and his wife remounted their eopies and set off back to Mos Eisley, leaving a small part of the galaxy's hope behind with his aunt and uncle. It was not too long before they were speeding away in another acquired ship, hoping that his sister was as safe as he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Well that's my version of how Luke got to the Lars homestead.


	53. The Fate of Leia

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been up to my eyes in uni work. Altogether 7000 excruciating words, lol.

**Chapter Fifty-Two – The Fate of Leia**

Obi-Wan was silent and brooding throughout the flight to Dantooine. Sabé left him to his meditations and piloted the ship. It was a battered Corellian vessel, ancient in design, but still more or less spaceworthy. As such the Twi'lek they purchased it from was only too glad to be rid of it. With a little persuasion from Obi-Wan he even took credits for it. Sabé had earned herself a small fortune over her years of service to Padmé. Although most of it was now lost to her, as she would be traced if she tried to withdraw any that she had in the bank, she had a fair amount of savings that she had kept hidden for emergency use.

She sat in the pilot's seat, knees drawn up to her chin, watching the stars streaking by through the viewscreen. She cast a few glances to Obi-Wan now and then, but he was deep in thought and did not register her gaze. She knew he was rethinking his plans for Padmé. Clearly it wasn't going to be enough to simply hide away on some remote world.

Lights on the control panel flashed and Sabé sat forward to bring the ship out of hyperspace. "We're here," she told her husband. "I'm picking up on the ship's signal. It's still coded as a distribution freighter."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good."

They found Padmé and Saché hiding on board the ship. It was a teary reunion. When they were ready to leave, Obi-Wan sold the battered Corellian ship as scrap metal to the nearest farm. It was not until they were airborne and preparing to jump to hyperspace that Sabé remembered to question the Jedi about where they were going.

"I think it would be best if we went to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Saché and Sabé asked in unison.

"I have an idea that I want to put to Bail."

"Which is?" Sabé prompted.

He did not answer straight away, but instead turned to set the coordinates. When they were at lightspeed he faced them again. "You're not going to like it," he said to the near-silent Padmé.

"Just tell me," she said in a hollow tone.

"I think you should stay on Alderaan. It's under the Empire's nose, but that's exactly why they won't look for you there."

"Wouldn't that be a bit cruel?" Sabé cut in. "Having Leia there when Bail can't have children."

"Well of course he can't," Saché said with some of her old light-heartedness, "he's a man."

Sabé wrinkled her nose. "You know what I meant."

"That's the other part of the plan," Obi-Wan told them. "Leia should be adopted by Bail and his wife. That way she'll never be suspected."

There was a hush throughout the cockpit. Padmé was trembling, holding her daughter close to her. "Will she be safe?" she asked at length.

"I think she will, yes."

"Then do it," she said quickly. "If I'm on Alderaan I'll be able to see her, won't I?"

Obi-Wan smiled gently and placed a hand on her arm. "I certainly hope so. Bail will have to sort the details."

Sabé studied her husband's face. He was not revealing all of his plan, she could tell. A Jedi he may be, but she knew him well enough to deduce when he was keeping something back. She did not push the matter, however, seeing that Padmé already had enough on her mind.

"We looked at the HoloNet while you were gone," Saché commented. "It was strange, on the Naboo channel they were broadcasting Padmé's public funeral."

Sabé's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. It was very surreal."

"My family were all there," Padmé said. "They were playing their parts well, but I could tell that they were putting on a show. Aunt Maré has thankfully told them that I'm still alive."

Sabé smiled. "I'm glad."

Padmé and Obi-Wan both remained in their respective solitudes for most of the journey. Sabé and Saché passed the time with games of 'I Spy', but it quickly grew tiresome. ("Let me put it this way," Saché had said. "In a starship there are only so many times you can have something beginning with S").

When they reached Alderaan, they got Saché to announce them as traders carrying a shipment of powdered caf. They landed in a hangar as close to the palace as they could get. They had all donned their Alderaanian clothing prior to landing, and as such did not receive many unusual looks. The guards flanking the palace's main entrance nodded to Sabé, calling her Ms. Retrac, and let them all in.

Sabé wielded the power that her guise gave her, and managed to secure an audience with Bail and Breha almost at once. Bail looked somewhat curious when they entered the room, as he hadn't been sure whether to expect the real Sheltay or the false one. As soon as all of his staff had left the room, he greeted them properly, expressing his relief as seeing them unharmed. He introduced Breha, who smiled and said that she had heard so much about them all and was happy to finally meet them. Obi-Wan requested that they move to a more secure area, and Bail led them all to his private sitting room. Once there, the Jedi explained his plan for Leia and asked if it was possible.

Bail and Breha had looked overjoyed at the prospect of having a daughter at last, and replied that it was possible. "Breha hasn't been seen by the public recently," Bail told them.

"I've not been well," she put in. "On Alderaan it's customary for a woman of importance to confine herself during pregnancy. I could have just given birth if we stage it properly."

Bail saw the expression on Padmé's face and added. "She would be safer with the name Organa, and she would be loved. And I promise you, I'll explain adoption to her when she's old enough, she won't forget you. She'll know you're her real mother."

Padmé smiled gratefully. "Oh Bail, would you? That would mean the galaxy to me."

Breha had not liked where her husband's speech had been going, but seeing the young mother's face light up had erased any qualms. "We can keep you hidden too," she said. "There are many places in the palace where the staff are not permitted to go. We can assign you a bodyguard if you want."

"That won't be necessary. Saché is my protection."

"What about you, Sabé?" Bail asked. "Seeing as Sheltay…sorry, Liana has now left, I can offer you her job if you want it."

Sabé raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Would that be safe? What if I get recognised?"

"I don't think you appreciate how much that hairstyle changes the shape of your face. But if you have worries you needn't go offplanet."

"I don't think I will, it's risking too much. But with that condition, yes, I accept. Thank you."

Bail turned to Obi-Wan, intending to ask him what his plans were, but the Jedi Master shook his head slightly. None of the women noticed this brief exchange, but Bail realised that Obi-Wan clearly wanted to speak to him alone.

Saché was looking down at Leia, a thoughtful expression on her face. "She was premature, wasn't she? So she's smaller than a normal child of her age would be. I think this could work."

While the women plotted the false birth, the men wandered out onto the vast balcony to talk. By early evening, all plans were laid. A few nights later, the group shut themselves away to stage it.

In the early hours of the morning the palace doctor found himself awakened by urgent door chimes. When he answered it he found Sheltay Retrac, garbed in a nightgown and cloak, standing outside.

"The Queen needs you," she said simply.

"Has she had a relapse?" he asked, tugging on a robe.

"No." She met his eyes. "It's to do with the secret she's been keeping."

The doctor's thoughts hazed. What secret had the Queen been keeping? A robed figure appeared in the shadows behind Sheltay and his thoughts grew clear. The Queen's secret. Her pregnancy. Of course. "I will fetch my equipment."

"Please hurry," Sheltay said. "The birth was almost over before she allowed us to send for you."

Obi-Wan slipped away, leaving Sabé to bring the convinced doctor up to Breha. Bail and Saché were there. Bail was holding Leia wrapped up in a blanket. As Sabé and the doctor entered the room, Saché looked up at them.

"You're a bit late," she announced.

"We have a daughter," Bail said smiling.

The doctor checked her over, declaring her perfectly healthy. Breha too was found to be fine, if slightly tired.

In a secret room between the walls of the palace, Obi-Wan sat with a silent Padmé. Presently, Sabé and Saché joined them, reporting that Leia was safely asleep in her new little bedroom.

A few days later, Leia was presented to the Alderaanian public. News of her birth reached Coruscant, producing mixed reactions from the senators and Lord Vader. Emperor Palpatine sent his congratulations, but most people knew that it was purely for show. He couldn't care less.

He did, however, make a formal visit to Alderaan.

This threw everyone into panic, but they were thankful at least to have a warning. They all decided it would be best for Obi-Wan, Sabé, Padmé and Saché to remain in the secret chambers. A few days before, 'Sheltay' would leave on formal business. Sabé easily staged this by travelling to the docks as Sheltay and sneaking back to the palace as herself.

The four fugitives would conceal themselves in the hidden rooms with a supply of rations to sit out the visit. These chambers were designed to hide the royal family in times of need. They began a tunnel, which led to an underground hangar. In the hangar was a small ship, checked weekly for problems. If the family should need to escape, then the ship would be ready for their use. The hangar contained a mechanism, which opened a large hole in the ground. It was by this method that the ship would leave.

Sabé was sincerely hoping that they would not need to use the ship, as it would create problems for everyone, including Bail and Breha. She worried about Padmé, who had hardly said a word since handing Leia over to the Organas. If she had screamed and cried that would have been something at least, but Sabé couldn't stand her continual silence. Saché was bearing up well. She had had her mourning time with Maré, now she was happy to be kept busy. She had accepted that her lot in life now was to take care of Padmé. The secret rooms were now to be their home. Sabé and Obi-Wan had been given Sheltay's old quarters that she had shared with her husband. Still, Sabé spend as much time as she could with her two friends.

The day before the visit, the four shut themselves up for their lengthy vigil. The hidden rooms had only one window, made of two-way transparisteel. On one side, it functioned as well as any other window. On the other, it appeared as one of the palace's many decorative steel surfaces.

As soon as the hatch was locked, Obi-Wan slipped into deep meditation. He did not stir for the entirety of the three-day visit, concentrating on masking their presence. Even when Sabé and Saché called to each other across the room, he did not twitch. They were gratified to have the luxury of speaking as loud as they wished, as constant whispering would have been difficult. Thankfully, the Alderaanian architect had built completely sound-proof walling. It was eerie at first not to hear anything of what was happening outside, but they were grateful for the protection.

Sabé found it rather strange to spend three days with her husband sitting stock-still in a corner of the room, eyes closed, breathing softly. She always tucked a blanket around him at night, even though she suspected he didn't need it.

Saché and Sabé sat by the window on the day the visitors were expected. Padmé was sitting there too, but as usual, she said very little. They watched as a shuttle glided down to the hangar, landing smoothly. Bail and his entourage stepped forward to meet the guests. Palpatine was recognisable, even in a purple hooded robe, and his scarlet-garbed bodyguards. As was the Grand Moff for the Alderaanian sector, who was dressed exactly as Governor Tarkin had been when they saw him last. It was the final figure that struck complete fear into Sabé's heart.

"Oh gods…Vader."

Padmé's head snapped up and she turned towards the visitors.

Sabé rushed to her side and seized her wrist, trying to tug her away. "No, Padmé, don't look."

But she had already seen. Wide-eyed she took in the armour, the expressionless helmet the way he strode menacingly into view. Even to a non-Jedi he radiated dark presence. "Ani," she whispered, staggering backwards. "Oh Ani."

Sabé pulled her away from the window. "Padmé, that thing is not your husband. That is a Sith Lord…" She trailed off feebly. There was no way to get around the fact that the menacing figure had once been Anakin Skywalker.

Padmé let herself be stretched out on a bed, silent tears trailing down her pallid cheeks. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes wide and staring at nothing

"Try and get some sleep," Sabé said.

"All I'll see will be him," the former senator murmured. She continued to mutter things to herself, so softly that neither Sabé nor Saché could hear what she was saying.

"She's in shock," Saché remarked grimly. "If only we could send her to sleep somehow. Obi-Wan could do it."

Sabé glanced over at her husband. He had not moved. "We're going to have to do without him, I think." She sighed, rubbing a hand over her forehead. "If only _I _could use the Force. Then I might be able to do something at least."

A gentle breeze passed over the two distressed women making them stare bewildered at each other. Over on the bed Padmé stopped her whispering and closed her eyes with a quiet sigh. Then the breeze stopped and Saché turned to Sabé. "What was that? It felt like…I don't know. Like someone was here."

"I think someone _was _here."

"Who?"

"A spirit. A spirit of a dead Jedi."

Saché stared at her companion. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Who else could have done it?"

"I don't know. Which Jedi?"

Sabé shrugged. "Who can say for sure? Although I have my suspicions."

"Not Obi-Wan's old master?"

"I think so. I saw his spirit once before, at my wedding."

Saché stared. "Gods."

The Emperor's visit passed by achingly slowly for the two women in hiding. Padmé slept the entire time and Obi-Wan stayed under the influence of his meditation. To Sabé and Saché it felt like weeks had elapsed between them going into the secret chambers and Bail knocking on the door to tell them the Imperials had left. Saché gratefully headed out to her rooms to bathe and change. Sabé declined, saying she didn't want to leave Obi-Wan. Bail entered the room and picked Padmé's unconscious form up to take her to the room she shared with Saché. Sabé had explained what had happened.

As soon as Bail disappeared, Sabé moved to sit beside her husband on the floor, unsure of how long he would stay in his meditative state. It was almost an hour until he took a deep breath that caught Sabé's attention. She smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, clicking his stiff neck. "It worked. He didn't sense anything."

"I really thought that he might. Not that I doubt your abilities," she added quickly. "I just thought he might have picked up on Padmé or sensed something from Leia."

"No," Obi-Wan said with certainty. "Vader is so clouded by his own self-importance now, he doesn't sense anything like that."

"He still thinks Padmé's dead?"

"Yes, and his anger at that blinds him."

Sabé sighed. "That's…ironic."

He glanced at her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I suppose so." There was a pause, then he sat up straight, remembering something. "Qui-Gon."

Sabé raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, I think he was here."

"I thought I'd sensed him."

"I thought Jedi couldn't come back. I know we saw him at the wedding, but I thought that was a one-off."

"I've been communicating with Yoda recently, through the Force, as you know."

"Yes."

"Well he told me something interesting. The Sith have an ongoing quest, a goal if you will, and that is immortality. Eternal life. Eternal power."

"Sounds about right."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued. "The Jedi only cared to help others, and weren't interested in personal gain. And yet one of us has learned immortality."

Sabé's eyes widened. "How?"

"I don't know. Yoda will teach me how to communicate with him. When I've done that Qui-Gon himself will tell me what he's learned."

"That's incredible."

"Yes, fairly." He let out a long sigh and for a moment looked very haggard.

"Come on," Sabé said, "lets get you some food."

Together they stood and exited the chamber, careful to close it properly after them. Sabé was grateful to be able to walk with her husband's arm around her. When she was disguised as Sheltay she couldn't show any affection, as rumours would get around that Ms Retrac was cheating on her husband. When the real Sheltay had left, her husband had gone with her.

Obi-Wan was free to wander the corridors of the Alderaanian palace, as every member of staff was a friend to the Jedi. Bail had quickly worked this out, and Obi-Wan's Force abilities determined its truth. Still, he wore an unremarkable poncho over his robes as a precaution.

When Padmé awoke she was deeply affected by her recent experiences. She kept to her room, and Saché watched over her. Sabé spent as much time doing her duties as Sheltay.

A short number of days later, Obi-Wan announced he was flying to the Dagobah system to visit Yoda. Bail, Breha and Sabé went with him to the hangar to see him off. He bowed politely to Breha and exchanged a look with Bail. Then he held his wife close, as if it were the last time. Sabé began to feel uneasy and met his eyes for a long moment, trying to read what he was thinking. It was, of course, impossible.

"I need to go away," he said at length.

"I know," she replied. "To talk to Yoda." The pause was too long for comfort. "Obi-Wan?"

"You and Padmé will be much safer here without me. I'm going to Tatooine. I can keep an eye on Luke."

"What?" she burst out. "No! Please."

"That's where my destiny is taking me. I'll come back as often as I can."

"What about me?" She hated her own selfishness, but she couldn't quite help it. The thought of him not being there with her…

"Your place is here."

"Please don't leave me," she said, openly weeping.

He looked pained at her tears. "I'm sorry, my love." He backed away a little, slipping his hand away from hers. He turned to Bail. "Take care of her."

Bail nodded and placed an arm around Sabé's shoulders. The three of them watched the Jedi Knight enter his loaned ship and close the hatch. They briefly saw his silhouette in the cockpit window before he fired up the engines and flew away. Sabé sobbed, burying her head in Bail's shoulder. Breha looked sympathetically at the distraught young woman and took her arm. Together, she and Bail led her back into the palace.

At a lone window, Padmé watched with uncharacteristic indifference.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Aww poor Sabé. But Obi-Wan will be a semi-frequent visitor to Alderaan, so it's not all bad. And poor Padmé.


	54. Kind But Sad

**A/N: **Hi people, sorry about the shortness of this chapter compared to the usual, but I've been up to my eyes in revision recently and I thought it would be better to post this than nothing at all. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. I have exams at theend of the month, so I probably won't be posting anything then. I'll see how it goes. But never fear, I haven't given up on this story : ) **  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Three – Kind But Sad**

Time steadily passed on Alderaan. For Sabé it seemed to pass twice as slowly. She continued her aide duties to Bail, spending much of her spare time with Saché and Padmé. Since practically losing both her children and seeing what her husband had become, the former senator had develop into a shadow of her past self. She was an incredibly strong woman, but she had been through so much at once it had damaged her somewhat. Leia was brought to visit her every day, but nothing really stirred her. Saché and Sabé had had a whispered conversation about her whilst making herb tea.

"I think the med droids on Polis Massa were right," Sabé said with tears in her eyes. "She has lost the will to live."

"All we can do is take care of her," Saché agreed.

Sabé hugged her friend. "How are you bearing up?"

"Me? I'm fine. Always been good at adapting." She smiled half-heartedly. "I do miss him though."

"I know," Sabé said truthfully.

Almost a year after the events of Mustafar, not much had changed. They had continued sheltering on Alderaan safely. Whenever an Imperial dignitary came to visit, Padmé and Saché retreated to the secret rooms. If it was someone Sabé was acquainted with, she too would disappear.

They had, of course, seen R2 and 3P0 around the palace, and they were amused to find that Bail had had the protocol droid's memory wiped. It was a safe precaution, as there was no danger of his giving Sabé's true identity away. Padmé was known as Winama, and Saché as Sara. 3P0 had actually provided them with a sound alibi if the Empire should question them, as he had been programmed to believe that he had worked at the palace for several years. When they had first seen him with his memory wipe he had greeted them with their new names as if he'd known them for years.

Life continued in the definition of normal it had created until one day something irregular happened. Although Emperor Palpatine had retained the Senate, he rarely called it into session. As such, Bail spent more time on Alderaan than he previously had. Breha often remarked that it was the only positive thing Palpatine had brought about. One such normal day, Sabé and Bail were busy with red tape when the security captain entered the room and announced that they had picked up an escape pod on their sensors that was shortly due to land on the nearest landing platform. Bail exchanged a glance with Sabé and they all hurried out to see what it was about.

The pod landed violently, badly denting its hull, and the watching group winced. The security captain approached it first, with caution. Sabé followed next, anxious to see who or what it was. The captain looked back at her. "Careful, Ms. Retrac."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. She was aware that by now every palace worker knew she wasn't Sheltay. Nobody ever said anything to contradict the assumption though, and it remained an unspoken arrangement that for some reason this unknown woman had replaced Sheltay Retrac with Senator Organa's approval.

The captain reached the pod and warily lifted the hatch. Two figures lay inside it, a wounded woman and a baby. Sabé gasped and rushed forward to lift the child out. Bail and the captain helped the woman sit up. Her matted hair fell back from her face and they instantly recognised her.

"Liana," Bail remembered to say.

She opened her weary eyes and acknowledged him. "Senator."

"We must get help," Sabé said.

The real Sheltay recognised her replacement and smiled weakly. "Too late for that," she told them in a whisper. "My baby." Sabé held the child near to her so she could place a feeble kiss on its forehead. "Her name…is…Winter. Please…take care of her."

"What happened to you?" Bail asked urgently. "Where's your husband?"

"Dead," she murmured. "Resistance movement. Too…late."

"What happened?"

But Sheltay's limp form was lifeless. Sabé and Bail looked at each other in dismay. "What next?" Sabé sighed.

Bail's expression was tight. "I don't know."

Sabé looked down at the crying Winter. "It looks like Leia has a companion."

"Would you like to take her?" Bail asked seriously.

Sabé shook her head a once. "No. I couldn't. Not without Obi-Wan here."

He nodded. "I understand." He gave a sign to the guards to sort out the debris of the escape pod and take Sheltay's body to be prepared for a funeral. Then he and Sabé turned back to the palace. "She'll be raised exactly as what you said. As Leia's companion."

"I'm sure Leia would like that."

Of course, Leia did. She and Winter turned two within five months of each other, and the palace corridors echoed with the loud exclamations of two toddlers. Sabé and Saché were almost rushed off their feet trying to keep up with them. Obi-Wan was extremely amused by the situation when he paid a routine visit.

While Saché put the girls to bed, Obi-Wan, Sabé, Bail and Breha held a meeting. After general greetings and pleasantries, Obi-Wan asked what the news was from Coruscant.

"Palpatine's hunt for Force sensitives is still going on," Bail reported. "Vader's completely in charge of it. They've executed so many. Some of them were children. Killed just for being Force sensitive."

"It's gone crazy," Breha added.

Obi-Wan nodded sternly. "How is the Senate?"

"Mainly there to keep up appearances," Bail said. "He still asks us to vote on matters but he'll make his own decision anyway. Everybody knows how false it is but of course they don't say anything."

"Of course."

A brief silence hung over the room before Sabé broke it. "How is Luke?"

"Doing well from what I can see. Owen doesn't let me go anywhere near him. He's terrified that any contact with the Force will end up in another Vader." As one, the four of them sighed. "Leia is well, I see," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Breha and Bail exchanged a contented look. "Yes, she's very well," her adopted mother said.

"Saché has turned into a brilliant nurse," Sabé told him. "As well as taking care of Padmé."

"How is Padmé?"

"She keeps to her rooms." The subject of her best friend's steady deterioration was not one that Sabé often liked to bring up. Later that night, alone with Obi-Wan in her quarters, she mentioned how afraid she was for the former senator's life. "I honestly don't think she can have much time left," she said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "She's basically gone already. You wouldn't recognise her if you saw her."

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead and methodically stroked her hair. "There's nothing we can do about it, my love. She's been through so much."

"I know. The only things I can't protect her from."

"Don't blame yourself."

Sabé sighed into his shoulder. "I don't, not really. I'm just…regretful."

He tilted her face up to look at him. "Regrets are burdens we all have to carry."

"I know." She suddenly smiled and said, "I won't let wasting the time you're here be one of them."

He smiled back and kissed her.

Obi-Wan returned to Tatooine several days later and life returned to normal. Several weeks passed and repetitive nausea caused Sabé to fear that she was unwell. It took Saché's insistence and a med droid to confirm that this was utterly not the case. She did not tell Padmé until her condition was obvious.

Cautiously she entered the quiet rooms and approached the pale figure seated beside the window. She sat down in the chair opposite and looked at her friend. "Padmé."

Padmé turned her curly head. "Hello, Sabé."

"How are you?"

"Fine. I'm always fine."

"Good." There was a momentary pause, broken only by the sounds of Leia and Winter playing with dolls on the carpet. "I have something to tell you," Sabé began, her courage rapidly deserting her.

"You're with child," Padmé said nonchalantly. "I know."

Sabé tried to hide her surprise. "Oh."

"I'm glad you came to tell me though."

Leia chose this moment to scamper over, clinging onto Padmé's leg with one hand. "Look!" she said. "My doll."

She had dressed the doll in bright red and twisted its hair into a messy bun. It eerily reminded Sabé of Padmé's Throne Room gown, back from her time as Queen.

"That's lovely," Padmé said, her eyes full of tears.

Leia stared at her a moment then looked at Sabé. Sabé stood up. "Come on, Leia. Lets see if we can find Saché."

Leia hurried to tell Winter. Sabé took Padmé's hand. "You look awfully pale. I think you should get some rest."

Padmé did not respond.

Sabé sighed and offered a hand each to Leia and Winter. Slowly, they walked out of Padmé's rooms and down the corridor.

"Why is mamma so sad?" Leia asked.

"Because…your daddy's gone away."

Leia furrowed her brow, making Sabé smile. "Why has he gone?"

"He had work to do." That finished the conversation and Leia, for all her youth, was wise enough not to mention it again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I think we can safely say that Padmé's days are numbered.


	55. Your Daughter

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been so long, but I wanted to wait until my exams were out of the way before writing some more. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short but it's the best I can come up with at the moment. I'm definitely planning on making the other chapters the usual length.

** Chapter Fifty-Four – Your Daughter. **

As Obi-Wan watched another double sunrise over Tatooine's Dune Sea he took a deep breath and slipped into a meditative trance. It was difficult to find time to meditate these days. No doubt Yoda would have scolded him for it, but whenever he reached out to the Force he was always wary of Vader picking up on it.

'Vader,' he thought. 'I don't even call him Anakin anymore. How long have I done that for?'

He pushed this reflection away and concentrated on making a connection with the Force. He had been working on the things that Yoda had taught him to contact Qui-Gon. It wasn't always successful, but there had been a few notable exceptions. That time on Alderaan for example.

_Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, surprise flooding his consciousness. _Master? _

A faint shimmering of blue materialised in front of him, unmistakably the shape of Qui-Gon Jinn. For a brief moment Obi-Wan wondered if he was hallucinating. This was the first time the passed Jedi had appeared in a visible form. Then the 'hallucination' spoke. "Hello, old friend."

"Is that truly you?"

"Yes. Mostly. I weigh less than I used to." The smirk was just the same as he remembered.

"Master Yoda said that you had learned the secret to immortality."

"I have, in a manner of speaking. He has learned it too."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He wanted me to learn it."

"And so you have."

"I don't understand."

"When it is your time, you will."

"Somehow I knew you would say something like that."

Qui-Gon's ghost smiled. "Seems I taught you well then."

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "Yes, that you most certainly did."

"I bring some messages for you."

"Typical. You were one of the greatest Jedi Masters the galaxy has ever known and you've ended up a messenger."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "If you were still my Padawan I would punish you for cheek."

The two shared a grin and Obi-Wan said, "My apologies, Master. What did you want to tell me?"

"You must pay a visit to Alderaan. Sabé will send word through Beru Lars."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your wife has something to tell you."

"That would be no reason to send for me, there must be something else."

The spirit nodded. "Yes. Padmé is fading."

Obi-Wan frowned and got to his feet. "Thank you, Master." Out of habit he bowed to the spectre and set off for the Lars Homestead.

On Alderaan, a concerned Saché and Breha sat by Padmé's bedside. The former Senator lay sleeping, her hands clasped over her stomach. Her face was deathly pale and dark circles shadowed her eyes. It was past midnight, but they did not like to leave her.

Outside in the corridor, Bail and Sabé were making their way towards her room, deep in discussion. "You have to tell him soon," Bail was saying.

"I think he will probably notice when he gets here anyway," Sabé replied solemnly. She glanced down at the bump where her toned stomach had previously been. She was still at the stage where it could be covered up with clothes, but she was currently in her nightgown and a shawl.

"How long do you think it will be?"

"I sent word to Beru Lars yesterday."

Bail nodded and they entered Padmé's room. Breha glanced up at them and held out her hand. Bail took it and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't think we can do anything more," she whispered. "She's just slipping away."

Sabé perched on the bed beside Saché. The two ex-handmaidens looked down at their friend and former queen, their sorrow etched on their faces. "I've spent my life trying to protect her," Sabé muttered. "But we can't protect her against heartbreak."

"She has made her own choices," Saché said quietly.

"I know. Do you think we could've stopped her doing anything less?"

They smiled sadly. Padmé breathed heavily and twitched a finger. "Is she dreaming?" Bail wondered.

"I don't think so," Breha answered, checking Padmé's temperature. "Gods, she's so cold."

A shadow fell over the group and they turned to the door. Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway looking grave.

"Master Kenobi," Bail greeted. "It's good to see you. Although I wish it were under different circumstances."

"Thank you, Senator."

Sabé stood to welcome her husband, hurrying over to embrace him. "How is she?" he asked.

"Unchanged since I wrote to you," she replied, folding her shawl over her stomach. Now was not the time.

Obi-Wan approached the bed and placed a hand on Padmé's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, but there was little life in them. She recognised the Jedi and looked at him with indifference. "There is…good in him," she whispered. "You'll…see." Her eyelids drifted closed once more and Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker breathed her last breath.

Sabé and Saché did not hide their tears as Bail and Obi-Wan drew the cover over her head.

Her funeral was a private affair. Her body was cremated and buried in the palace gardens. Sabé stood with Obi-Wan as Bail and Breha heaped earth over the urn. Saché sat nearby with Leia and Winter. Sabé held Padmé's beloved japor snippet necklace clutched tightly in her hand. After the brief service, Sabé and Obi-Wan left the others to take a walk in the gardens.

"I want to take this to Naboo," Sabé said, meaning the necklace. "She would have wanted it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And someone must tell her family."

"Will you come with me?"

He raised her hand to place a kiss on the back of it. "Without question. I will need to leave you with your mother for a short while. I have found evidence to suggest that there may be another Jedi on one of the moons. I can't give up the opportunity of looking."

"No, of course not." She smiled and briefly rested her head on his shoulder. "How do you get away with walking around here so freely?"

"A Jedi can have an uncanny talent for not being seen," he replied.

"Of course."

There was a comfortable silence as they walked through a tree-lined grove. Then Sabé sighed, realising that she could not put off telling him any longer. "I have some news," she began.

"Yes," he said. "I have been in contact with Qui-Gon. He said you had something to tell me."

Taking a quick look around to check that they were indeed alone, she stopped walking and turned to face him. His hand was still clasped in hers and she brought it up to rest on her stomach. His eyes widened and his face broke out in a smile. "My love…"

She could not help but smile back. "Your daughter. And she kicks like a herd of bantha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter an unwelcome visitor on Naboo.


	56. Old Friend, Old Enemy

** A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay. The real world beckoned me to find a job. I'm having problems. Everywhere wants 2 years experience. Where does one get this elusive 2 years experience if everywhere wants it? Ack.Anyway, onwards.

**  
Chapter Fifty-Five – Old Friend, Old Enemy.**

As she packed her few belongings to leave Alderaan, Sabé let out a deep sigh. She was sorry to leave Bail and Breha and the life she had created on the peaceful planet, but it was time to move on. Saché had decided to stay, having established an occupation for herself as Leia and Winter's governess. Naboo, she had said, had too many memories.

Sabé rifled through the chest in her small bedroom, lifting out various items to take with her. Right at the bottom her fingers brushed over a smooth metal surface. She frowned and tugged the object out. It was Qui-Gon's lightsabre. "Oh yes, of course," she muttered to herself. Having received it from Obi-Wan prior to his going to Mustafar, she had completely forgotten she had it. Being careful not to hit the activation switch, she placed it in her bag.

The former decoy walked through the palace hallways that had become her home, committing to memory her favourite places. She doubted that she would be back again. She said farewell to Leia and Winter, reading them _The Little Lost Bantha Cub_ before putting them to bed. Then she paid a visit to the flowering shrub that marked Padmé's final resting place. Digging an old Nabooian coin out of her pocket, she scrabbled in the earth a little, making a small hole. Looking at the silver engraving of Padmé's profile, she smiled, remembering when she had first seen her friend's head on a coin, so many years ago.

"Rest well, my queen," she whispered, burying a little piece of home.

It was a tearful goodbye for Sabé and Saché. They promised to keep in touch through Beru Lars. Bail and Breha were waiting at the hangar with Obi-Wan. The two ex-handmaidens made their way slowly there, running over last minute things. Then final goodbyes were shared and the Kenobi couple boarded their ship, leaving Alderaan behind.

Palpatine had planted permanent legions of clone troopers on every planet possible, including Naboo. Heavy disguise was needed if Obi-Wan and Sabé were to pass safely through Theed. In a town on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had been able to purchase a fairly realistic Rodian mask and gloves. If the situation hadn't been quite so grave, it would have been rather amusing to see the Jedi Master dressed thus.

As they approached the planet, Sabé disappeared into the fresher, emerging as a blue-skinned Twi'lek. Obi-Wan nodded in approval. She was unrecognisable. "So, we're traders from Tatooine," she said, arranging her dress so that it covered her pregnancy.

"Yes. We bring a shipment of spice for Queen Apailana."

Sabé cast a glance behind her. Boxes of spice sat stacked in one corner of the ship. Bail had provided it for them before they left. "Right."

Obi-Wan piloted the ship down to a hangar close to the palace. A white-armoured clone trooper inspected their cargo and identification. With a little Force-probing from Obi-Wan, the trooper cleared them. Working quickly, they piled the boxes onto a repulsor lift and left the hangar, happy to be out of the way of the troops.

"I didn't like the way that Commander stared at us," Sabé hissed under her breath as they walked.

"I didn't notice anything amiss."

"You don't think he suspected we're human?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, turning to look at her with large, black eyes. "The plan of you translating my Rodese into Basic seems to work well. It gives me a reason for having a slave."

Sabé tossed a fake lekku over her shoulder. "I didn't agree to that when I took my vows."

He gave a short laugh, which seemed strange, as the Rodian façade showed no sign of amusement. By and by they reached the palace. Sabé paused to look up at it, memories of lighter days filling her mind. Then she gave a sigh and followed Obi-Wan up the steps. Inside, the hallways were dotted with the occasional clone trooper, a sight that made Sabé inwardly fume.

They presented the spice to Queen Apailana, who expressed her thanks. Always keen to make new allies, she offered them Nabooian tea in return. If she recognised Sabé, she made no sign of acknowledgement. Seeing as both she and Padmé had been reported dead three years ago, the former palace worker did not expect the Queen to recognise her.

It was difficult and painful for Sabé to spend time in the palace. It was so achingly familiar. She almost expected Padmé to appear around a corner, with Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché and Yané in tow. Now they were all gone. Saché was technically missing presumed dead and Sabé doubted she would ever see 'Sara' again. Eirtaé had escaped off-planet with her husband and son. Rabé and Yané had been killed by the Imperials. Even Dormé and Captain Typho were in hiding somewhere. What had become of Moteé and Ellé, nobody knew. Sabé hoped rather than believed that Ellé had made it off-planet with her sister's family.

When they stood up to leave, the promoted General Panaka appeared to escort them. Sabé's heart almost skipped a beat for fear that he would know and expose them, but he merely treated them as the guests they were pretending to be. But as they neared the doors, he reached out and pressed her hand, offering a wink when she turned to regard him. She smiled and he returned it before bowing and leaving.

"He recognised you," Obi-Wan stated once they were outside. "How?"

"Well, I suppose he was quite used to seeing me in face paint. Although admittedly not blue."

Seeing an old friend safe cheered Sabé up considerably. She even stopped complaining about the baby's kicks, much to Obi-Wan's delight. He was somewhat tired of making excuse replies like, "If she has strong legs perhaps she'll be a dancer."

The next point of call was the Naberrie home, something that sobered Sabé once more. She had found, whilst clearing out Padmé's few possessions, the amulet that she had worn before Anakin had given her the japor snippet. She remembered wearing it herself, during her time as decoy.

_I'll wear it again when our planet is free_, Padmé had said. What a pathetically short time the freedom had lasted.

They trudged up the steps and Obi-Wan rang the door chimes. Presently Jobal answered it. Her hair had more grey steaks than Sabé remembered. "Yes? May I help you?"

Quickly glancing about, Sabé saw that the street was practically empty, but she was still cautious. Saying nothing, she reached out a hand.

Jobal took it, confused, and looked down at the amulet the Twi'lek woman had left in her palm. She recognised it at once. Looking back up at the Twi'lek, she met a pair of familiar brown eyes. Her niece's eyes. "Gods," she whispered.

"May we come in?" Sabé asked.

Sitting in the lounge with Jobal, Ruwee, Sola and Darred, Sabé and Obi-Wan explained reasons for their disguises and their reasons for being there. Many tears were shed as they told the story. They said that Padmé had died from a sudden illness, which was as close to the truth as they could get.

"Maré told us that there were children," Ruwee began.

"Yes," Sabé said cryptically. "We can't tell you anything about them other than the fact that they're safe. I'm sorry, but it's for security reasons."

Sola nodded, sniffing. "We understand."

It was a short and painful visit to the Naberries. On the way to Maré's home, Sabé stopped on a bridge over the River Solleu. Leaning her elbows on the railing she gazed out across the vast expanse of forest visible where the waterfall disappeared over the cliff face.

Obi-Wan studied her face. Aware of the passing citizens he offered his concerned "Are you alright?" in Huttese.

She glanced at him. "Yes," she replied in the same tongue. "This river eventually leads down to another waterfall in a place where all the rivers of Naboo flow to waterfalls that meet in a lake. The Senator told me once that she and your former apprentice had a picnic on the field there. I think she would like for her necklace to rest in a place she loved." She had been careful not to use Padmé and Anakin's names in public.

Obi-Wan nodded, watching as she retrieved the japor snippet from her pocket and let it drop into the swiftly flowing river. As they walked away from the bridge, Obi-Wan enquired where she had learned Huttese. He had used it on the off chance that she would understand.

"I learnt it at school," she told him. "And I had a recap class during my handmaiden training."

"So little?" he said. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Your appalling accent."

She resisted the urge to swipe at him, knowing it would not be appropriate for a slave. "It's not a language I use very often," she justified.

"That's no excuse for murdering it."

"Everyone's a critic," she muttered, avoiding the gaze of one of her mother's friends, who appeared to be out for a walk.

They reached Maré's home safely and the older woman was saddened to hear of Padmé's passing. Between them, Obi-Wan and Sabé told the story of how she had just faded away and explained why Saché had remained on Alderaan. Then they told her about Sabé's pregnancy, something that caused Maré to leap to her feet and embrace them both. Obi-Wan then went on to explain that he had to leave for a few days, during which she would have her daughter back. This piece of news was well received and Sabé donned a different disguise, realising that she couldn't spend the time in the blue paint. She went into the fresher a Twi'lek and came out a robed and veiled nun.

"A sister of the Gods," she told Obi-Wan. "Handy if you need to hide your face."

"Yes," he replied, "but hardly suitable for me."

"The Rodian disguise is very effective," Maré reassured.

"I'm glad I thought of this," Sabé said, glancing in the mirror. "It hides the bump."

"Good," Obi-Wan mused. "The less people that know about it the better."

The following day, Obi-Wan departed on his quest. He and Sabé had shared a private goodbye at the house, as neither she nor Maré would be accompanying him to the hangar.

"Be careful, my love," Sabé said, moving out of his arms enough to kiss him.

"And you. All three of you."

"Were you including Mother, or are you implying I'm carrying twins?"

"I meant your Mother."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "I hope you find what you seek."

"So do I. I promise, I'll be as quick as I can." He leaned in to press his lips to hers once more before drawing away.

-----------------------

Lieutenant Commander Cody of Stormtrooper Squad 1138 was uncharacteristically pleased.

Since his failure to eliminate Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapah, he had been plotting to correct the error. As a clone, this was not something that he should have been doing, but there had been so much messing around with the gene therapy on Kamino, that more and more clones were acting as individuals. Cody had worked hard tracing Kenobi, still unsure why the task had consumed him so. He knew he had a wife who was expecting a child. When he had discovered this on Alderaan he had almost wished that the Jedi Council hadn't been destroyed, just so he could have the satisfaction of reporting that the flawless Master Kenobi had such a blatant disregard for the rules. But the Council was no more and Cody had found a clear way to get at Kenobi though Sabé.

He had used his transfer to Squad 1138 on Naboo to his advantage. Carefully planting the hints that another Jedi resided on one of Naboo's moons, Cody had laid the trap. Only a holo awaited Kenobi, that would inform him that by the time he was watching it his wife and child would be dead.

Still on duty at the hangar, Cody had watched Kenobi, still in his Rodian disguise, fly away. He hadn't been able to resist asking, "Where's your slave?"

"Sold her," came the Rodese reply. Luckily, Cody had been programmed to understand it, among other languages.

Grinning beneath his helmet, Cody set off to search for the wife. Everything was falling into place.

-----------------------

Obi-Wan wasn't two hours out of Naboo's atmosphere before he sensed the ripple in the Force that signified his Master's presence.

_Obi-Wan._

"Master. I presume you know where I'm going?"

_You must turn back. I bring a warning. A trap has been set for you by an old adversary. Sabé is in danger._

Obi-Wan's blood ran cold. "Vader."

_No. Not the Dark Lord. Your old Commander._

"Cody? What does he want with Sabé?"

He is using her to get at you. You must go back.

"But what about the other Jedi?"

_There is no other Jedi. It was part of Cody's plan._

Obi-Wan reached into the Force, sensing an inevitable path where Sabé was concerned. "I'll set a course back at once."

-----------------------

In the house at Theed, Sabé was busy turning her luggage upside down in search of an Alderaanian brooch she had bought for Maré. As she tipped a bag up, several items fell out, including the lightsabre that she had forgotten about once again.

Maré, who had been watching from the doorway, approached and picked it up. "Where did this come from?"

"Long story," Sabé said, "but it originally belonged to Obi-Wan's Master. After the attack on the Jedi Temple, he rescued it from his room and gave it to me for safekeeping. We both forgot about it until now." She took it from Maré and clipped it to her belt, where it could hang just out of sight. "I won't forget it again if it's here," she explained. "Then I could finally give it back to him."

Maré smiled at her adopted daughter's dreamy-eyed expression. "You're lucky. He truly does love you. In today's galaxy that's very precious."

Sabé turned to her and gave her mother a quick hug. "I know. But is it possible to love too much?"

"What are you thinking about?" Maré asked, frowning.

Sabé blinked, pushing images of Anakin and Padmé from her mind. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." Sudden tears blurred her vision and she mumbled, "I'm going for a walk."

"Is that really wise, darling? What if someone recognises you?"

"I don't think they will. Not dressed like this. I'll be careful."

"Make sure you are. If you're seen with that lightsabre…"

"I won't be." With that, Sabé slipped out of the door.

She walked slowly through the marketplace, frowning at seeing the familiar with the unpleasant. Clone troopers could be seen here and there, a sight that would always irritate her. She saw several people she recognised and was thankful for the veil that hid her features. Nuns of the Order of the Gods frequently chose to mask their faces in public. Sabé was increasingly glad that she had read so much about them in her youth.

She turned away from the bustling market and headed for a favourite childhood spot; a small park beyond the river. Meandering through the sweet-smelling bushes, she couldn't help reminiscing about times she had come here with Padmé and Sola. Life had been blissfully simple back then. No politics, no hiding, no Empire. Just dolls and ribbons.

A footstep on the other side of the bush made her snap her head round. "Who's there?" she asked, adopting a regional accent.

A hand parted the leaves and a face appeared. It was Panaka. "Still like to come here then?" he asked pleasantly.

"Pardon?"

"Sabé, please. I knew as soon as you headed in here that it was you under that veil."

Sabé glanced around nervously, but there was nobody in sight. Carefully she raised the veil. "Hello, General."

"Good morning." He backed away from the hedge and they met at the end of the path. "It's good to see you. Especially in your natural colour."

Sabé smiled. "It's good to see you too. How did you know it was me?"

"I recognised you yesterday when you were with that Rodian. I was heading to your mother's house and I noticed you walking down the street. I was fairly sure it was you and as soon as you came in here it was obvious."

She laughed. "Still as sharp as ever."

"That's how I manage to be still employed," he said with a wry smile. "Who was the Rodian, by the way?"

"You'll never guess."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"It was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"The Jedi? Isn't he dead?"

"No. He escaped."

"That's good to know," the General commented.

She concurred wholeheartedly. "And what about you? How is life at the palace?"

"Surprisingly, not much different. Apart from the stormtroopers, of course."

"Stormtroopers?"

He nodded. "That's what the clones are known as now. No doubt something catchy that Palpatine thought up."

"Is the Queen serving the Empire faithfully?" Sabé asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Panaka smirked. "Much more faithfully than she would like." He lowered his voice a little. "She has a representative in the Rebel Alliance."

Sabé was pleased to hear that her planet's ruler hadn't resigned herself to Imperial control fully. "Two if you count Saché, I suppose."

"I'm surprised that you're not still serving."

"Bail refused to give me any duties. He said I had done my part and now I was to think of myself and my family."

"Good advice."

She shrugged. "Yes, but it's irritating not to be involved."

Panaka smiled, but the smile vanished as he glanced around them. "Did you hear something?"

Sabé followed his gaze. "No, but this veil is covering my ears."

"I could have sworn I heard something moving."

"A bird?"

A blaster bolt flew towards them, missing Sabé by inches, burning a hole into the hedge behind her instead. Instincts kicking in, Panaka grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind a bush.

"Birds don't have blasters," he said wryly.

"No. Is this bush really going to help?"

"Thin cover is better than no cover."

"True."

Clutching his own blaster, he peered through the leaves to work out who their adversary was. "I think it's a trooper. I can see white armour. Do you have a weapon?"

Sabé mentally kicked herself for leaving her blaster behind. "No." As she moved to look through the leaves, Qui-Gon's lightsabre gently hit against her hip. "Well, actually, sort of." She unclipped it, holding it out. "I'm not sure how much use it's going to be." Before she had finished speaking the baby kicked, as if to remind her not to do anything stupid. "I'm not sure how much use I'm going to be," she added quietly.

"Kenobi!" the clone's voice called out. "And Kenobi junior."

Sabé froze, eyes widening. 'Impossible,' she thought. "What do you want with me?" she replied.

"Your lives. Nothing personal, I'm just trying to fulfil an order."

"Whose order?"

"Oh, it's not an order to kill you, per se. But you're a very good way to get at a certain Jedi survivor."

"He means Obi-Wan," Sabé told Panaka. "What are we going to do?"

Panaka, who had managed to piece together a basic explanation from the trooper's words, once more glanced out to locate him. "He's over in that shrubbery. If I keep firing, can you creep round to him?"

"And do what?"

"Use that thing," he said, gesturing to the lightsabre.

'I must be mad,' she thought, crawling as silently as she could through the undergrowth. It was only when she had managed to get about halfway to the clone's hiding place that she realised she could have remained behind to shoot and sent Panaka on the errand. 'Typical. All the good ideas occur to me when it's too late.'

The clone was so busy trying to fire at Panaka that he failed to notice her until she was close enough to attract his attention by activating the sabre. It's emerald glow lit up her face and gave the clone's armour a strange luminescent light.

"Who are you and what do you want with my husband?" she demanded. Holding the sabre gave her a strange kind of confidence.

"I told you. I was ordered to kill Kenobi in Order 66. I thought I had succeeded, but we never found the body. I knew that that meant he had escaped. I have come to fulfil my orders."

"But why harm me and my child?" she asked.

"You are just a helpful tool." With that he fired another round at her.

Sabé closed her eyes and swung the sabre. A cool but gentle breeze floated around her hands and she felt sure that the weapon's owner was helping her once again. Sure enough she had managed to deflect the bolts. The clone was somewhat taken aback. Sabé used the opportunity to hurry forward, sabre blade moving quickly. "Nobody threatens the life of my daughter," she muttered, bringing the blade down in a smooth arc that split the clone from head to toe.

The two halves fell their separate ways and Sabé stood back, breathing hard. Panaka joined her and looked down at the mess. "That's called overkill."

"He deserved it," she said coldly, switching the weapon off.

Footsteps behind them cause the pair to look round. Obi-Wan was running towards them, clearly having sprinted all the way from the hangar. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I had a message from Qui-Gon warning me that an old enemy of mine was coming for you."

"We met him," Panaka growled.

"What?"

Sabé nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid he's half the man he used to be," she said dryly.

Obi-Wan frowned, then looked behind her and grimaced. "So I see."

"Oh, and this belongs to you." She handed the lightsabre back to the uncharacteristically surprised Jedi Master.

Then they kicked the body into the nearby river and walked out of the garden, nervously keeping an eye out for any other strange behaving clones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **My reasons for having Cody make a comeback with his Kenobi-hunt is that I had issues with him being too human in RotS. He seemed the type that would not be satisfied that his had failed to fulfill his duty. Next chapter, Obi-Wan and Sabé return to Tatooine.


	57. Of Children and Ghosts

**A/N: **I am so, so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. Hopefully it won't happen again, (famous last words), but I promise that however long the updates are I will finish this story. I've come too far not to! We're fast approaching the end now, it's on the horizon.

**Chapter Fifty-Six – Of Children and Ghosts. **

The Kenobi's parted ways with General Panaka and thanked him for his assistance. Sabé realised all too well that without his strategic quick thinking both she and her unborn child would be dead.

Maré was disappointed to hear that she would be losing her daughter sooner than expected, but when she was given the details of Cody's attack she saw that it was for the best that they leave as soon as possible. Mother and daughter hugged goodbye, both shedding tears at the separation. Somehow, knowing that Sabé was heading for an unlawful Outer Rim planet was far worse than when she had gone to the respectable Alderaan.

"Keep in touch, darling," Maré said, looking at her once more blue-painted daughter. "I need to know that you're safe. And my grandchild. Gods, that makes me sound old."

Sabé nodded, her false lekku bobbing from side to side. "I'll miss you."

"She's not coming with us," Obi-Wan quipped. "I'm not used to domestic."

"Well you'll have to learn," Maré scolded him. "I'm not having her living rough with the condition she's in."

"She won't be, Maré, I guarantee it. I swear on my honour."

"Your honour's as good as any, I suppose," she said with a twinkle in her eye. They all knew that she heartily approved of Sabé's choice of spouse. She had liked many a stupider person in her youth.

Finally, after many more farewells, the two were on their way again, walking towards the hangar. After a brief silence, Obi-Wan ventured, "About Cody."

"What about Cody?" Sabé replied in her poor Huttese, reminding him of their disguises.

Obi-Wan mentally kicked himself for the slight slip-up and switched languages. "The way you killed him. It was…so brutal. Not like you at all."

She shrugged. "I don't know what came over me. I just felt this overwhelming urgency to eliminate the threat at once, in the quickest way possible. It was some kind of maternal instinct, I guess."

"It was bordering on Jedi-like."

"Well, I think your former master had a hand in it. I deflected blaster bolts, you know. There's no way I could do that on my own. Not without an extraordinarily large amount of luck."

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck."

"In that case it was fortunate he was on hand or things could have become very messy," she retorted.

He eyed her, her image looking bizarrely purple through the lenses of his mask. "You don't consider cut-in-half clones to be messy?"

She smiled slightly. "Fair point."

They approached the hangar in comfortable silence. Then Obi-Wan broke it by saying softly, "Steady now, someone here may understand Huttese."

Sabé nodded, keeping her eyes peeled. "Gods, you _were_ in a hurry, weren't you," she voiced upon noticing their ship. "In all my life I've never seen such sloppy parking."

He grimaced, although she couldn't see it. "I had other things on my mind."

"Quite right too."

Their departure from Naboo went relatively smoothly. They were held up only by the cloth trader in the next docking bay whose past experiences had resulted in a deep distrust of Rodians. Fortunately, Obi-Wan's talents that had earned him the nickname Negotiator during the Clone Wars came into play once again and they were soon on their way.

Obi-Wan made a smooth landing in Mos Eisley an indistinguishable amount of hours later. Despite the presence of his wife there, it still didn't feel much like a homecoming. Especially considering the lengthy eopie ride that lay between them and the humble cave home he had made for himself. Sabé's condition made her less tolerant against the heat of Tatooine's twin suns and they had to stop for many rests before finally reaching the outcrop of rock that hid the former Jedi Master's dwelling.

"I hate this planet," Sabé muttered to herself, pausing to empty sand out of her boot.

"It has its advantages," Obi-Wan countered. "The sunsets are quite beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it."

As they approached the well-concealed door in the rock face, Obi-Wan located and activated the panel and the door slid open. Sabé stepped inside the modest home and looked around.

"It's sparse," Obi-Wan apologised, "and retrieving water can be difficult, but–"

"Shh," Sabé pacified, reaching for his hand. "I like it. It's our first home together, that makes it perfect."

He smiled at her. Compared to what she had been used to on Naboo and Coruscant the little cave home was poor and humble and yet there she was turning it into a palace with reasoning alone.

She noticed his gaze and asked, "What?"

"You," he replied at once. "You make everything wonderful, never mind how awful it may be. I'm so glad I married you."

She was touched by the heartfelt words. "I'm glad too."

Over the following months, Obi-Wan and Sabé Kenobi enjoyed their first taste of a 'normal' domestic life. On occasion they almost forgot that they were supposed to be watching over the galaxy's hope for the future. But as they made a point of visiting the Lars homestead at least once a month, young Luke was never forgotten for long.

Sabé was not in the least surprised that he was growing up to be a spitting image of Anakin. She just hoped that the equal balance of Anakin's power and Padmé's goodness was enough to keep him on the straight and narrow.

On their visits they made sure never to cross Owen's path. The moisture farmer had developed a deep distrust for Jedi and always shooed Obi-Wan off his land if he caught sight of him, (All this resulted in, however, was Obi-Wan merely making sure he was never seen).

If they managed to find Beru alone she allowed them to come in. As Sabé's nine months gradually slipped away, Beru offered her aunt's services to assist with the birth. To call a doctor would be too risky, plus too much of an expense. Beru's aunt would do it as a favour and also had experience, as she had helped deliver Beru.

So when Sabé informed Obi-Wan in a mildly panicked tone that the time had come, Lana Whitesun was quickly summoned. Obi-Wan was allowed to stay and hold his wife's hand, as he proved to be a husband that helped rather than hindered. Fortunately for the Kenobi's, the birth went smoothly and Sabé was soon cradling her new baby daughter. After thanking Lana and escorting her home, Obi-Wan joined his family and declared that child was indeed Force-sensitive.

"You were right then," Sabé said in a weary voice. "All those years ago, you were completely right."

"It has been known," Obi-Wan quipped, letting his daughter's tiny hand curl round his finger. "There's no need to be quite so surprised."

Sabé smiled. "Is she part of this hope for the galaxy?" Like Luke and Leia?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly. "I don't know. She's surrounded by destiny. I know that's a bit vague, but it's the only way I can think to describe it."

Sabé bent to kiss her daughter's forehead. "I have faith in her."

"We haven't given her a name."

"I'd quite like to name her after my mother, but Maré sounds too Nabooian."

Obi-Wan thought for a while. "Well how about a variation on it? What about…Mara?"

Sabé glanced down at the child. "Oh, I like that."

Mara yawned and briefly opened her eyes before swiftly falling asleep again. "Her eyes are green," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"In that case I have a middle name for her – Jade. She can be Mara Jade Kenobi."

"Perfect," Obi-Wan praised, kissing them both. "She's perfect. And so are you."

"And you, of course." Sabé smiled at him. "I wonder which side of the family the green eyes come from. Neither of us know what our real parents look like."

"I used to have a holo-portrait, but that's not much help."

"It doesn't matter," Sabé rationalised. "What matters is that she has them and they're beautiful."

"How do you always manage to make so much sense?" Obi-Wan whispered, as his exhausted wife fell asleep. He carefully placed Mara in her cot and promptly joined them both in slumber, one arm placed protectively around Sabé's waist.

Several happy months passed and Mara continued to grow. She developed a shock of auburn hair that seemed to enhance her emerald eyes. It was quite clear, especially to her parents, that she was going to grow up to be a very striking young woman.

Some weeks after Mara's first birthday, Sabé received a letter through Beru. It was from Saché on Alderaan.

From: Sara Merian, Alderaan Palace, Alderaan 

_To: Beru Lars, Lars Homestead, Nr. Mos Eisley, Tatooine_

_Dear Mrs Lars,_

_I'd be very grateful if you would pass this letter onto Sabé Kenobi. Thank you very much, _

_Sara Merian. _

_Dear Sabé,_

_How are you? I hope this letter finds you safe and well on Tatooine. It's awful not being able to write as often as I'd like. I hate not knowing what you and Obi-Wan are up to. I don't even know what your baby's called. _

_Anyway, enough of my moaning. I am writing for a proper reason. I managed to locate Dormé and Typho and we write to each other occasionally. They're in hiding, still on Naboo but I won't tell you where just in case. Recently, Dormé told me that there have been sightings of a spirit in the ruins of Varykino Lodge. Apparently children used to swim over and play there, but seeing this ghost has scared them off. It's very strange, but looking at all the reports it seems as though this ghost is Padmé. I know it's ridiculous, but I can't help but wonder. Bail and Breha are giving me time off to go and find out what's going on. I was writing to ask if you and Obi-Wan wanted to join me. This is too odd to pass up._

_Let me know as soon as you can. If you can make it, I'll meet you in the little café near the riverbank, the one we used to visit on our days off. I'll be disguised as an Alderaanian tourist. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Saché._

Sabé read the letter aloud to Obi-Wan, a curious expression gracing her face. "Ghosts on Naboo," she said. "Is that possible?"

Obi-Wan took the datapad from her to read the letter for himself. "It's unusual, but so called 'ghosts' of passed Jedi have been seen on occasion. I saw one myself. So did you, in fact."

Sabé cast her mind back to her wedding day and the glimpse of Qui-Gon that she had caught out of the corner of her eye. "Yes. But Padmé?"

Obi-Wan could only offer a shrug. "I don't know. We'll have to go and find out."

Sabé's face broke out in a smile at the thought of seeing Saché again. "It would provide a good chance to show mother her grandchild."

So the Kenobi's, dressed as a family of Alderaanians, once again found themselves flying to Naboo. Sabé and Obi-Wan had dyed their hair black and tinted their skin with the tanned complexion that many Alderaanians possessed. It was surprising how seemingly minor changes made such a big difference to their appearance.

Saché was sitting in the café that she had mentioned, nursing a cold cup of caf. She did not look herself, but she was not unrecognisable to someone who knew her as well as Sabé did. The two friends grinned at each other and hugged. Saché was so pleased to see them that she even leapt to hug Obi-Wan too, making them all laugh. As predicted, she cooed over Mara and was thrilled to be asked to be a godmother. Sabé also asked her to pass on the same invitation to the Organa's.

The group relocated to Maré's house for a painfully short visit and moved on to the Lake Country. Once they reached Varykino they created a makeshift camp and took turns to sit up during the night to keep watch. For a number of days nothing occurred. Then one night there was a different type of energy in the atmosphere. Sabé was taking the first watch, but was presently joined by Saché who claimed she couldn't sleep.

"I can't believe," she whispered, settling herself down next to Sabé, "that after all we've been through we've ended up ghost hunters."

"There are worse things to be," Sabé retorted with a smile.

"What, like chief Bantha dung collector or Hutt palace cleaner? Or Hutt cleaner, come to that."

Sabé doubled up in silent laughter. "Hutt cleaner?"

"Well, look at their arms, they can't very well clean themselves can they?"

The two women stifled their giggles, for a moment taken back to their youth as handmaidens. A dragging sound caught their attention, halting their conversation. "What in the name of Veruna was that?" Saché asked validly.

"I don't know. Listen." The sound repeated itself.

The two glanced around the darkened ruins, wide-eyed. Saché spotted it first, a white misty shape out of the corner of her eye. Wordlessly, she clutched Sabé's arm, directing her attention to it. Before their eyes the shape refined itself, eventually forming the figure of a woman in a white dress. Sabé reached out a hand to prod Obi-Wan in the back, waking him immediately. He sat up and followed their gaze.

"She was right," Saché breathed, barely making a sound. "It is Padmé."

Obi-Wan noted this fact and quickly slipped into a Force trance, attempting to gain answers to how and why the former Senator could be haunting. Sabé and Saché sat and watched as the spirit of their friend wandered around, turning this way and that.

"She looks lost," Sabé noted in a whisper. "I hope Obi-Wan can help her."

"Lost is the right word for it. Her movements are so erratic."

They watched until the spectre faded away. Several times she had looked towards them but hadn't appeared to see them. Obi-Wan emerged from his trance looking tired and frustrated.

"What happened?" Saché asked.

He glanced at the two curious faces. "Difficult to say. I contacted Master Qui-Gon to ask, but he was typically cryptic. He said that Padmé's unfulfilled life left a stain on her. She can't pass over."

"How can we help her?" Sabé asked.

"He said we couldn't."

"We can't? At all? How can we just leave her here?"

Obi-Wan held up a hand. "He was very specific that we ourselves couldn't help her, but he also mentioned that someone else could."

Saché raised an eyebrow. "Who? How do we find them?"

"We don't," the Jedi said. "Master Qui-Gon told me that they would find her by themselves."

Sabé and Saché did not look too satisfied by this reply but knew better than to question the wisdom of two Jedi Masters. The following morning they departed Varykino. Obi-Wan was to fly straight back to Tatooine, but Sabé and Saché decided to spend a few days with Maré. Obi-Wan agreed to this, although he didn't seem to like it too much.

He kissed Mara goodbye and pulled Sabé into a hug. "I love you," he told her. "Be safe and I'll expect you in a week's time."

Sabé stood on her toes to kiss him. "Have a safe journey, my love." She and Mara watched him until they could see him no more before turning to join Saché and Maré.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter: Sabé, Saché and Mara set out for their spaceport, but trouble is lurking nearby.


	58. Departure

**A/N:** Sorry people. Here's a long chapter to make up for my absence. It's been a bit crazy here, what with losing the Internet and going on holiday for a week. Now my server's back up, hopefully for good.

I have a slight warning for this chapter only in that writing it depressed me. I'm sorry if I depress anyone, but the next chapter will be happier. Also I recommend chocolate to fend off bouts of depression : )

**Chapter Fifty-Seven – Departure**

The corridor was long and dark, filled with the echoing footsteps of a running woman. It took several seconds for Sabé to realise the steps were her own. She felt cold, like there was something following her progress. But it wasn't simply _something_. It was something loathsome and foul, something evil.

She began running again, holding her skirt up with both hands. She was wearing heavy black robes. Lifting a hand to her head she felt something vaguely familiar; black feathers. So she was back in her decoy dress. She wondered why.

_Life is a circle. Everything returns to where it began. _

The teachings of the old gods came back to her as she ran. At the back of her mind she knew this was a dream, but she could not fathom what it was telling her.

_Everything has its time and everything ends. _

The dark shape, the evil following her, suddenly surged forward, swamping her completely. It passed directly through her body, leaving her feeling like she had been drenched in icy cold water. As it moved on, Sabé couldn't help feeling as if it had taken her soul with it.

She screamed and sat up in bed.

In the temporary sleep couch next to her bed, Saché leapt up with a jolt, asking her what was wrong. Sabé tried to still her rapid breathing, taking a few moments to get her bearings. She was at home, Maré's house on Naboo. Saché and Mara were there with her. She was safe.

Seeing as her mother hadn't come in to see what was going on, Sabé concluded that her scream had occurred in the dream only and that it was her movement of sitting up that had woken Saché.

"It's okay," she said at last, placing a hand over her wildly thumping heart. "It was just a dream."

Saché nodded, but still looked at her with concern. "I've never known you to have bad dreams like that. Not since the Jabiim incident."

"Well, that was pretty rough." Sabé swung her legs out of bed and padded over to check on Mara. The baby girl was peaceful, for once sleeping the whole night through, unlike her mother. Sabé lightly stroked her hair before ensuring her blankets were covering her properly. Then she headed back to her own bed.

"Everything alright?" Saché asked.

"I need to get back to Tatooine tomorrow," Sabé whispered. "I don't like this distance with Obi-Wan. It doesn't feel right."

"You've always coped before."

"I know. That's what's worrying me. I don't feel safe away from him anymore."

Saché studied her friend's expression and got up to sit at the console in the corner of the room. She typed swiftly but quietly, bringing up information about flights out of Naboo. After a while she noted several things down on a sheet of flimsi and returned to the sleep couch. "We can get on a refugee ship which will take us to a spaceport near Corellia. Then you can get a lift with the Hapan fabric traders to Mos Espa. I've also sent word to Obi-Wan, via your friend Beru, to let him know you're coming."

"Thank you. What about you?"

"There's a freighter going to Alderaan the following day. I'll just hang around the port for a while."

"Will you be alright? Those ports can be dodgy."

"Sab, please." Saché pointed a finger at herself. "Former bodyguard, remember?"

"I should," Sabé said with a brief smile. "I was one too."

"As if I could forget. Do you remember that time we stole Panaka's socks and replaced them with pink fluffy ones?"

Sabé held back a loud giggle. "I seem to remember that was one of your spectacular ideas."

"Perhaps we should send him a pair. You know, a nice reminder."

Sabé's face lost its smile as she thought. "Actually, that might be a good idea. No, I'm serious. It would let him know we were alright."

"But can you imagine him having to explain it to the Queen?" Saché grinned.

The two laughed softly and settled down to attempt sleep again. Sabé was pleased to note that her first thought upon waking was not about dark shadows, but of Panaka in pink socks.

She lay on her pillows for a while, watching the patterns that sun shining through leaves made on the ceiling. Her dream came back to her in flashes and she inwardly shuddered. She had always hated bad dreams, ever since she was a child. It was an aspect that she herself had no control over and she thought that this was the reason why they scared her so much.

Taking care not to wake Saché, Sabé made her way over to the console to double check the ships that her friend had looked up. She found a message there from Obi-Wan, explaining that he would meet them at the spaceport. Somehow, knowing this made her feel much better and she began to plan what she was going to tell her mother.

When Saché had woken up, they set about packing their small sets of belongings. Leaving Mara in Saché's care, Sabé disappeared into the refresher for a hot shower. The soothing jets of water cleansed her, washing away the remnants of the nightmare. She rubbed the dye out of her hair and skin, letting the Alderaanian disguise vanish down the drain.

Saché was continuing with her guise, having made the colour changes permanent. Seeing as she was posing as Bail's cousin, it seemed natural that she would be of the same complexion as he. The Organa family originated in the south of Alderaan, whose inhabitants favoured dark hair and skin. Now, of course, they lived in the palace, which was situated in the mountain ranges of the north. Alderaanians from the north tended to be much paler, their complexion not unlike that of Nabooians. Therefore Sabé, who was reverting back to her nun disguise, would not look out of place walking with Alderaanian 'Sara'. Mara was dressed in an outfit with a hood, which would cover her red hair and allow her to pass as Saché's child. Sabé, of course, couldn't hold her herself, as a nun with a child would create great scandal and attention she didn't want.

Breakfast was a solemn affair, with Maré saddened but understanding. Later that afternoon, Sabé slipped her nun's robe over her dress and hid her hair beneath the veil. As an afterthought she moved the fabric so that it covered all of her face. Better to be safe than sorry.

They all said their goodbyes, Maré ensuring that Sabé had packed enough food for Mara. She was taking her role as grandmother very seriously, reminding Sabé of important things like food and warm garments as often as she could. She could not resist calling after them as they exited the house. "And don't forget about–"

"The cake you packed for us," Sabé finished for her. "We won't!"

Saché smiled and shifted Mara's weight to the opposite arm. The little girl was able to take a few tottering steps and had developed an uncanny talent for hauling herself up to a standing position by clutching hold of furniture. Despite these positive developments, for proper journeys it was easier just to carry her.

They waved and turned the corner, leaving Maré behind once again. The walk to the hangar was surprisingly pleasant. Nobody bothered them or even looked twice at them. Saché had once been a very striking woman, but the years of heartache and worry had left their mark on her. Sabé too bore scars of a similar nature, her once-beautiful face looking permanently haggard. But she didn't mind it if Obi-Wan didn't and he always thought she looked lovely, so she never bothered herself with worrying about it.

They reached the hangar, which had become much busier since the days of Amidala's reign. Part of this was due to Imperial rule, as Theed had developed into a bustling trade town. Clearly the Empire had some appreciation for the talented market traders and their wares. Sabé had theorised that part of it was due to Palpatine's Nabooian origins. Worlds that had willingly joined the Empire seemed to be of the opinion that purchasing Nabooian goods would put them in the Emperor's favour. Speaking as someone who had been unfortunate enough to meet face to face with Palpatine on more than one occasion, Sabé was convinced that this kind of fickle display would do nothing to impress the dangerous leader.

But ironically it worked in their favour. More people meant less attention on them. They hurriedly found their ship and got on it as quickly as possible. It was crowded, as they had expected, with people sitting where they could find space. Sabé and Saché found a spot in a corner where they could lean against the bulkhead. Mara was happily occupied with a fabric picture book, which she seemed to enjoy chewing rather than reading. Unlike some of the other children they were sharing the ship with, she was quiet throughout the journey. She had never been a noisy child, which had been rather unusual, but Obi-Wan had ensured Sabé that she was quiet because she could sense things through the Force. She could understand quite a lot for her age, but couldn't express it, as she had yet to speak a comprehensible word. But sometimes Sabé could see her staring at people with a knowing look in her young eyes, which made her exceedingly curious as to what her daughter was thinking.

It took several hours to reach the spaceport, as the refugee ship stopped at a number of planets. Eventually, however, they landed and Sabé shook Saché awake. She had abandoned her veil, considering the temperature inside the ship and it had now disappeared. Sabé strongly suspected that somebody had taken a fancy to it and stolen it while she was dozing. Luckily, Mara still held onto her fabric book.

Saché bent down to scoop up her goddaughter while Sabé carried their two sets of luggage. Trudging along with everybody else, they exited the ship. Mara managed to drop her precious book on the entry ramp and Sabé had to hurry back for it before it too was stolen.

The spaceport was bustling, much more so than Naboo's hangar. The last time Sabé had set foot on it, she'd been hooded and cloaked in her handmaiden garb, marching graciously behind Senator Amidala. Now she was walking cautiously, watching everything with a suspicious eye. The spaceport was laced with stormtroopers, a fact that made Sabé and Saché incredibly nervous.

"When do you think Ben will get here?" Saché asked.

"I have no idea. He might be here already. Keep an eye out though, it would be easy to miss him in this crowd."

"He's too cryptic for his own good," Saché grumbled. "Must be a side-effect of his regimented upbringing."

"Criticise my…friend in your own time," Sabé replied, checking herself.

They stepped off the entry ramp and began searching for any sign of Obi-Wan. They spent an hour or so wandering around, occasionally stopping for food or the fresher. Sabé and Saché took it in turns to hold Mara, as she proved a heavy burden. Everyone was so preoccupied with their own business that they paid no attention to the trio.

The more time they spent at the spaceport, the more its population increased. Sabé could not help but mention it to Saché. "Is it me or are there more troopers here than there were half an hour ago?"

Saché nodded, not taking her eyes off the latest squadron disembarking from their ship. "I wonder what's going on. Do you think some high-ranking Imperial will be coming through here or something?"

"Looks like it. Obviously someone who has a problem with assassination attempts, judging by the security." Sabé frowned, watching the familiar white-armoured clones lining up. "The sooner we can leave here the better. Are you sure you'll be okay waiting here for a whole night?"

Saché shrugged off her concern. "I've handled worse. I probably won't sleep anyway. The important thing is that you get home. You're wanted more than me."

"Don't remind me. Sometimes I worry about what sort of life I've brought my daughter into."

"Hey, you can't worry about that. If she's anything like you and Ben she's strong enough to handle herself."

Sabé glanced at her friend. "I hope you're right." She turned her attention to her daughter, tucking a strand of red hair inside the hood.

Then Saché clutched her arm. "Look! A shuttle!"

Sabé glanced up, recognising the Imperial insignia. "Oh, not good."

Several other people had stopped what they were doing to watch the shuttle. Stormtroopers were lining up to keep the crowd back, creating a path for the dignitary aboard. Sabé and Saché were pushed forward as people behind them hurried to look. Saché grabbed Sabé's arm in a vice-like grip, not wanting to lose her. Steadily they made their way along to stand behind a large Hutt, ready to use him as cover to duck behind if necessary. He was so preoccupied with nosing at the shuttle, however, that he failed to notice them.

"Is this fate?" Sabé asked. "Or do we just have incredibly bad timing?"

"It's not yours or anyone else's fault," Saché pacified. "These things happen. Besides, this is the third most busy port in the galaxy, Imperials come through here every day."

"Yes, but this doesn't look like a normal procedure. Not with all this fuss."

Saché could find no argument to make to that, as she too was dreading seeing whoever may emerge from the shuttle. Although neither of them said so, they both had a feeling that it was going to be somebody they very much wanted to avoid. Sabé was scanning the faces of the crowd on the opposite side of the makeshift path, searching for a familiar one. Her attention was caught by a figure in a black hooded cloak. She could not see his features but instinct prevented her from looking away from him. She pointed him out to Saché.

"Which one?" she immediately asked. "There are about twenty people in black cloaks over there."

"There, standing in between the red Twi'lek and the woman with the purple tattoo."

Saché squinted. "Oh there. It's hard to say. I can't see his face. It could be anyone, Sab."

Sabé sighed. "I know. I've just got this feeling." In her arms, Mara turned to look at her with a beaming smile. "What?" Sabé asked her gently. "Do you sense something, little one?"

"If you're right," Saché said, "then she could be sensing Ben."

"Good point." Sabé once again glanced over at the cloaked man. He made a slight movement, reaching up to scratch his head through the hood. As he did so, he moved his fingers to form a sign. "Look," Sabé observed. "The Nabooian symbolic greeting."

Saché nodded. "Must be Ben then. Good, I was starting to worry."

"_You _were starting to worry, how do you think I feel?" Sabé returned.

All eyes turned to the shuttle as a squadron of troops marched from it. They were followed by guards swathed in scarlet. Saché reached for Sabé's arm, her usual calm expression tainted by apprehension. Both recognised them all too well. Without realising it they had ducked behind the Hutt, as far as they could go without losing their view.

A hush fell over the crowd. It was not quite silence, but the volume of noise had certainly dropped somewhat. A steady thump of footsteps resonated from within the shuttle followed by heavy, mechanical breathing. Sabé and Saché quailed, hoping that Obi-Wan was managing to hide himself.

Although dreading it, the two women had been expecting Darth Vader's appearance from the shuttle. It was even more of an unpleasant shock to see the Emperor with him too. Sabé sank to the floor, still holding Mara, hoping to make herself as small as possible. Saché remained standing. She was afraid, more than she could fathom, but she had to see what was going on.

It seemed that everyone gathered was afraid. The two Sith Lords had that power, the ability to turn normal, happy people going about their business into a fearful, quiet crowd. Sabé remained in her crouched position until the two had walked slowly by. Saché saw them disappear into an office. Frowning, she joined Sabé on the floor. "We need to get away, now. I don't know how long they'll be in there for."

"Where's Ben?" Sabé asked.

The women stood up, searching the gathered people for the black-cloaked figure. "There," Saché said simply.

Sabé looked but couldn't find him. Just as she spotted him, the stormtroopers began shooing people away. Caught up in the crowd, she felt herself dragged further and further away from her husband. Saché too was similarly trapped, desperately struggling to get back to Sabé and Mara.

A fist fight broke out between two of the nearby people. It seemed an Aqualish bounty hunter and a Bothan trader had a disagreement over some mediocre issue, which had resulted in a full-blown mêlée. Sabé was caught beside them as a ring of observers surrounded the two. Protecting Mara from the shouting array of species, she turned to try and find a way through the crowd. But no-one would let her out. All attention was focussed on the fight.

"Excuse me," she tried, calling in someone's ear. The woman either didn't hear or was ignoring her. "Please move. Excuse me!" Raising her voice made no difference. She could see that the fight was attracting Imperial attention and did not intend to be there when they came over. "Shift!" she yelled, all attempts at politeness going out the viewport. That seemed to work and the people near her let her out. She battled her way to the back of the crowd and came face to mask with Darth Vader.

Sabé halted, too shocked to move. She glanced quickly around for Obi-Wan and Saché but could see neither. The Dark Lord made a few motions with a gloved finger and squadrons of stormtroopers trotted to do his bidding. One group moved in to break up the fight. Another surrounded Sabé, forcefully marching her away in through a nondescript doorway.

Palpatine was inside the room beyond, sitting silently in a large black chair. He signalled and the troops disappeared. The ever-present red guards remained.

"I thought we might meet again one day, Sabé," Vader began.

"Did you?" she managed to say.

He reached out a hand to tug down Mara's hood, turning her face towards him. She began to cry. "Not my son," he stated.

"No."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Sabé said at once.

He jabbed a finger in her chest. "You're lying."

Palpatine chuckled. "Of course she is, my apprentice. You can't expect her to tell the truth, not first time anyway."

"If I did, would you know it was the truth? Or would you assume it was a lie?" Sabé asked.

"Don't play games with me, Sabé," Vader said. "I know you're lying. Tell me where my son is."

"I will not."

"You will pay for your silence."

"I imagine so," she replied bitterly. "But you have no reason to hurt Mara. Let her go."

Vader glanced at the child. "She is your daughter, isn't she? That taints her."

Mara wrinkled her little nose at him. The Force was telling her not to trust him, so she fought back in the only way she knew how; she frowned. Palpatine noticed the expression and looked pensive, reaching out to the Force for answers. What he learned stuck him with an idea and he studied the child again.

"Don't make me torture your child, Sabé, because believe me, I will if it will help me get answers," Vader snarled.

"Wait. Do not be so hasty, my young apprentice." Palpatine slowly rose from his chair, his eyes looking eerily yellow under his velvet hood.

Vader turned to look at his master and Sabé held Mara close to her.

"I have use for the child."

Sabé's eyes widened and she looked at the Emperor in disbelief. "Don't hurt her!"

"Perish the thought." Palpatine smiled, but it was far from pleasant. "Give her to me."

"No!" Glancing quickly around, Sabé ran for the nearest door. It opened out onto a corridor and she pelted down it as fast as she could. Mara was truly wailing now, which was doing nothing to help her concentration. She darted into the room at the end of the corridor and hurried to the door on the opposite wall. It was locked. She turned to look for another way, but the thudding footsteps of Vader had caught up with her.

"There's no escape, Sabé."

Sabé bit her lip, silent tears making a glistening path on her cheeks. Palpatine appeared in the doorway, clearly having made his way there at a more sedate pace. He was flanked by two of the scarlet-clad guards, who now made their way over to hold Sabé still. She fought them as best she could, but it was not long before she was overcome. Palpatine walked forward and picked Mara up, pulling her away from the desperate arms of her despairing mother. Sabé shouted, struggled and cried but it did no good. Palpatine merely turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, nodding once to Vader as he passed him. The red guards tossed Sabé in a corner before following their master, leaving her alone with the being that had once been her best friend's husband.

Vader ignited his lightsabre, its ruby blade casting shadows on the walls and floor. He twirled it once, almost lazily, asking, "Where is my son?"

Heartbroken at having her daughter stolen from her, Sabé looked up at him with cold eyes. "You will never learn it from me."

There came the sound of running feet and Saché appeared. "Sabé! Oh gods!"

Vader whipped round at the disturbance and shot out a hand, gripping Saché's neck with the Force. The former handmaiden felt herself lifted up by a violent invisible hand. Short of breath, she began to see spots in front of her eyes and tried her best not to panic.

"Stop it!" Sabé screamed.

"Tell me his location or she dies," Vader growled.

Saché met Sabé's eyes, a clear message visible in her brown orbs. Sabé clenched her teeth together and took a deep breath before answering one word that was painfully hard to say. "Never."

In anger, Vader closed his fist and waved his hand. There came a sickening snapping sound before Saché hit the wall and sank to the floor. There was no life in her eyes.

Sabé swallowed a lump in her throat. Vader approached her. "You are determined to be stubborn?"

She nodded and got unsteadily to her feet. "Absolutely."

More footsteps echoed in the long corridor outside. Vader and Sabé simply stared at each other for a split second. Then Vader jerked his arm forward.

A sharp pain caused Sabé to suck in her breath. Glancing down she saw the hilt of Vader's lightsabre pressed against her stomach. Instinctively she knew that the blade was visible behind her. The footsteps in the corridor were getting increasingly louder and Vader retrieved his sabre blade. As he stepped away, Sabé dropped to her knees and then sank to the floor. Vader switched his lightsabre off and made a hasty exit, opening the locked door with the Force.

Sabé lay still, feeling nothing, not even the pain in her midriff. She was cold and swiftly going numb. _So this is how it ends_, she thought. _At least I did my duty. _The footsteps now seemed impossibly loud.

Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway. He quickly took in the scene and hurried to Sabé's side, cradling her head and shoulders. "Sabé!" He glanced once at her wound, the skin black and charred. It was fatal.

She looked up at his kind, handsome face. "I…didn't tell him…Obi-Wan…Luke is…safe," she said, her breaths growing short.

"My love," he murmured, stroking her cheek with one hand. His eyes shone with tears.

"I…love…you," she whispered. "So…much."

"I love you too. I always will." Something occurred to him and he asked. "Where's Mara?"

Sabé's face contorted with pain. "Gone," was all she could manage.

"Where? Please, my love, you must try. Tell me. Is she…" He could not bring himself to say the word 'dead'.

Sabé tried to answer, but the task proved too difficult. She reached up a hand, resting her icy fingertips on Obi-Wan's cheek. He kissed her forehead, leaving it damp with tears. She managed three more words. "Be…strong…love." Then she gave a sharp intake of breath before slumping limp in his arms.

Obi-Wan sat there holding her for an indistinguishable amount of time. He grieved, not as a Jedi, but as a man suffering a great loss. He had lost both his wife and daughter in an hour and he could not fathom how he was supposed to go on alone. When eventually he moved, he wrapped Sabé's body in his cloak and picked her up. She deserved a proper burial. Saché regrettably had to be left behind and Mara's body was missing. The Imperials had departed the spaceport by the time he emerged from the room. Those who saw him return to his ship were polite enough to give him sympathetic looks. He did not acknowledge them.

When he was safely alone in the depths of hyperspace, he turned to look at the black-wrapped figure. "I should never have left you alone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Although it may not seem like it now, please believe me that this story will have a happy ending. If you're wondering how I'm going to manage that, just trust me : )


	59. The Future In Motion

**A/N:** Look, a quick update! (Please pick yourselves up from where you've fallen off your chairs in shock.) I thought that to leave you all hanging around after the last chapter would be too cruel, so I worked extra hard to get this one finished quickly. Those of you that have decided to hate me following the previous chapter, I hope this one will help you get over it : ) Don't hurt me, I'm only little.

**Chapter Fifty-Eight – The Future In Motion.**

Sabé Kenobi was buried in an unmarked grave near Ben Kenobi's home on Tatooine. The former Jedi was finding it difficult to cope with the loss. He had had to deal with the unpleasant task of informing those who knew of Sabé and Saché's survival after the war. Beru and Owen were told, the latter for once letting Ben into the homestead. He may have been strict and wary, but the moisture farmer was not completely cold and did not have the heart to send the distraught man away. Using Beru's address, Ben sent out messages to Bail Organa and Maré. His mother-in-law's letter was particularly hard to write.

After this brief contact with civilisation, Ben returned to his home and was rarely seen after that. He no longer went by the name Obi-Wan. Every time he heard or read it, it reminded him of the last time Sabé had spoken it. Not only that, but Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi. Ben Kenobi did not feel much like one. He did not tap into the Force much following Sabé's death. Nor did he mourn her as a Jedi. She deserved more than to be passed over and forgotten about quickly, as a Jedi with no attachments should. She had worked too hard, suffered too much for that kind of treatment.

He visited the Lars homestead every day, always unseen. It was for Luke's sake that she had died. Ben checked on the boy often, determined that Sabé would not have died in vain.

It was several months, perhaps even years before Ben used the Force again. He tried light meditation, a simple and easy way in. Qui-Gon, however, was not going to let him off easily. He appeared almost at once, half standing, half floating above the sand. "You need not explain yourself to me, Padawan," the Jedi's blue spirit began, using the affectionate name as Master to former-student. "I know everything that has happened. But neglecting the Force was not the way out."

"Please don't lecture me, Master."

"I'm not here to lecture you."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Ben snapped suddenly. "You must have known it would happen."

"You know full well that I could not. To tell you the future is to disrupt time."

Something occurred to Ben and he glanced up at his Master's ghost. "Master, are you aware of her? Of her spirit?"

"No," Qui-Gon answered truthfully. "I'm sorry. Nor am I aware of Mara."

"Does Master Yoda know?"

"I have told him everything."

Ben sighed. "Did you mention that I turned into a complete wreck? I'm sure he regrets allowing me to flout the Jedi rules."

Qui-Gon's translucent figure smiled gently. "A lesser man would have crumbled completely. You've always been strong."

"It's all my fault. I should never have left her alone. If I had been there–"

"You might have been killed too. To take on Vader and the Emperor at once is not your task," Qui-Gon told him in gentle tones. "You know this. Your place is here, as is your responsibility. The fault is not yours, nor hers."

"But I miss her," he whispered. "I feel as if a light has gone out in the galaxy, in my life. I miss them both. Sometimes I wish I had died with them."

"I know," Qui-Gon said simply. "But you will heal from this. Trust me, old friend. You have more to do in this galaxy before your time is done."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabé was neither awake nor asleep. She was floating, surrounded by light. It was white, the brightest white she had ever seen. Wispy white clouds wrapped around her, luminous and misty and cool. She felt tugged in two directions at once. She could not explain it. She felt as if she had been here forever.

Moving on instinct she glanced below her feet, convinced she was standing on nothing. This indeed proved to be the case, but she did not seem to weigh anything. She drifted downwards, the light growing dimmer the lower she went. She found she could control her direction. She simply floated where she wished to go. It was rather like moving underwater. It had the same ethereal quality, the same ever-graceful movements.

As she descended, memories came back to her one by one. She remembered her life and her death. She remembered friends passed on, her adoptive cousin Padmé, her dear and loyal friend Saché. She remembered the way her daughter had been stolen from her. She remembered her husband.

"Obi-Wan." She was unsure if she could talk and the name came out as a whisper, light as summer breeze.

Something, she was not sure what, informed her of his life without her. She knew how he had grieved for her, how he had forsaken the Force and his true name. She was plagued by guilt. She wondered how it could be that she was recalling all this when she had died. She wasn't even sure how long she had been dead.

Something was definitely pulling her downwards, not just her own movements. It did not take her long to realise that it was words, a phrase from the realm of the living.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time…a long time."

The voice was familiar and yet not. Sabé was curious as to who could be speaking about her husband. Her curiosity burned a hole in the remaining mist and she saw a clear scene before her. She was on Tatooine, somewhere in the Jundland Wastes if her memory served. A young man faced her, speaking to another figure, perched on a rock.

She could not help smiling as she recognised the man as Luke Skywalker. He had grown up to be a sensible lad, good looking in a boyish way and most definitely Anakin's son. But it was not he who had spoken that phrase.

Sabé moved around to see the other man, instinctively knowing that she could not be seen. It was Obi-Wan himself, older but recognisable. Sabé did not find it as much of a shock as she had thought she would, seeing him with white hair and a face that was more haggard and worn. When he looked up, his crystal azure eyes were exactly as she remembered.

"I think my uncle knows him," Luke said, breaking her reflections. "He said he was dead."

_Owen_, Sabé thought. _He's become paranoid in his old age. _

Ben Kenobi chuckled. "Oh he's not dead. Not yet."

"You know him?"

"Well of course I know him. He's me."

Sabé smiled to see the look on Luke's face. Judging by both men's appearances she'd been in her stasis for about twenty years. She wondered just how much the galaxy had changed in that time.

She sensed a figure beside her and turned. "Master Qui-Gon," she greeted, surprised.

"Hello, Sabé. I've been waiting a long time to speak to you."

"What's happened to me?" she asked. "I know I died, I remember it clear as day."

"You became much like your cousin."

"Padmé?"

"You could not cross over, same as she."

Sabé glanced at the Jedi Master's ghost. He did not appear translucent blue to her, but as real as Obi-Wan and Luke. "Have I been haunting somewhere?"

He smiled. "No. If you had been, you would remember it. You were caught between life and afterlife. You did not deserve to die that day."

"How long have I been dead?"

"Nearly seventeen standard years."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. "The Empire?"

"Still flourishing, I'm afraid. But so is the rebellion. I feel the Empire does not have many more years left."

Obi-Wan interrupted their conversation. "I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born."

Sabé turned to Qui-Gon. "Has he forgotten the true timing?" she asked. "Or is he trying to avoid complicated explanations?"

"My former apprentice may have grown older, Sabé, but he's not senile," Qui-Gon said smiling. "He has forgotten nothing, least of all the last time he went by the name of Obi-Wan."

"Well then, the droid does belong to you," Luke said, getting to his feet.

It was only then that Sabé noticed the blue and white astromech droid that stood nearby. "That's R2-D2!" she exclaimed.

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid." Obi-Wan frowned. "Very interesting." It was clear by the expression on his face that he did indeed recognise the little robot.

There came an echoing growl across the rock valley that caused the two living figures to look up. The spirit couple exchanged a glance. "You needn't worry," Qui-Gon reassured her, "he's still as sharp as he ever was."

"I think we'd better get indoors," Obi-Wan announced, almost on cue. "The Sand People are easily startled but they'll soon be back and in greater numbers." He turned to walk back to a landspeeder parked nearby, but Luke had other plans.

Something important had just occurred to him. "3P0!" He darted off around a corner.

Obi-Wan looked at R2. "Wait here."

The droid beeped at him in a decided tone and rolled forward.

"He has still got the memory wipe, hasn't he?"

R2 bleeped affirmative and Obi-Wan nodded before hurrying after Luke.

Sabé looked over at Qui-Gon. "Why have I come back at this moment?"

The Jedi Master met her gaze. "This is the beginning of an important development. I had a feeling you might be present to witness it with me."

"I have so many questions."

He nodded. "Understandable. Before you ask any, however, I must tell you that Saché is at peace with her husband."

Sabé smiled. "I'm glad. She deserves it. Who else has passed over since I was alive?"

"Sadly, a number of people. Your mother passed away about ten years ago."

"What happened?"

"An illness, unpreventable. Breha Organa died fifteen years ago. Ruwee Naberrie about three years ago and General Panaka just last year. Queen Apailana was assassinated by the Empire, she was under suspicion of helping the Rebel Alliance."

Sabé took all this in with a surprising amount of composure. She had thought that hearing of friends passed would upset her, but she found herself understanding. "What about Master Yoda and Bail Organa?"

"Both alive and well."

"What about Leia?" Something even more important struck her and she asked, "Mara? My daughter! How is she?"

Qui-Gon took his time in answering her, looking over at where Obi-Wan and Luke were picking up the pieces of C-3P0. She knew then that it was bad. "Leia is well, as you will soon see. She entered the Senate last year as the youngest Senator on record so far. She's certainly her mother's daughter." He paused. "Mara is well too."

"But Palpatine, he took her from me!" Sabé did not bother to curb her anger.

"He has taken care of her. It is surprising, perhaps, but he does have his reasons."

"What reasons?"

"She's very strong in the Force."

Sabé narrowed her eyes. "So he wants to use her for his own ends."

"He has trained her. Trained her well."

"But she does his bidding?"

Qui-Gon nodded with a sigh. "Yes."

"She's so young," Sabé muttered. "I can't believe that she would have become…like Vader."

"She is not like Vader. She's not Sith, but nor is she a Jedi. In time she will realise that she is not truly dark."

Sabé looked up at him in hope. "She'll join the light side again?"

The wise Jedi nodded. "I believe she will. In time."

From around the outcrop of rock, Obi-Wan and Luke appeared, carrying 3P0 with them. Several of his limbs were separated from his metal torso. Sabé once more turned to her guide as something else occurred to her. "How much of the future do you know? You've mentioned some things to me but not others. Why should anything have to be kept from me? Especially now."

Qui-Gon glanced down at her. "The Force is a most meticulous mistress," he said lightly. "She only reveals what she wishes."

"I see. So it is the will of the Force that has brought me back in this form?"

"Yes. For some reason of her own, I presume. One thing I can promise you is that all will become clear."

"But not until the time is right?" Sabé supplied. "I'm starting to see how these things go."

Qui-Gon smiled and turned back to watch his former apprentice trying to bundle the droids into Luke's landspeeder. "Fate is a tangle of threads that must come together to form a picture," he said. "Many of the threads are moving. They are drawing in."

Sabé nodded once, thoughtful. Then she gave him a sideward glance. "Is it part of your territory to be so enigmatic?"

He chuckled. "It was the best metaphor I could come up with. But come, they are moving. We should too if we want to see what is going on."

Sabé never knew how it was that they managed to follow the speeder, but somehow they had made it to Obi-Wan's home. It had changed somewhat since Sabé had last been there, but she had been expecting that. Obi-Wan, Luke and the droids disappeared inside while she surveyed the house, remembering various times she had come home to it. Qui-Gon watched silently, allowing her a moment of reflection. It was ironic, she thought to herself, how he had ended up her mentor now.

Eventually, she was ready to go inside and he looked up expectantly. "I have another question," she said. "Why can't we be seen?"

"We can only be seen when we want to be. Or when the Force decides it."

"How will I know when I want to be seen?"

"I will teach you that. For now, we're just observers. Obi-Wan is not ready to see you yet."

Sabé took in this potentially hurtful remark with acceptance. It did sting her a little to hear the words, but inside she knew that if it had been the other way around, to see the ghost of a spouse nearly twenty years passed would be a bit of a shock. She inclined her head and followed Qui-Gon, drifting through the closed door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I'm really not sure at all how people will like this development, so I'll be interested to read your reviews. Hope you stick with me.


	60. Once a Jedi, Always a Jedi

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay. I've been so busy sorting out real life. I have now managed to secure not one job but two, woo! Okay, so one's a paper round, big deal, but I'm broke and I need money. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Although we are approaching the end, it may be quite a lengthy end. Sabé has a lot more left to do than I anticipated.

**Chapter Fifty-Nine – Once a Jedi, Always a Jedi.**

"No," Luke was saying, turning to look back at Obi-Wan as he reattached C-3P0's arm, "my father didn't fight in the wars, he was a navigator on a spice freighter."

Sabé glanced incredulously at Qui-Gon as they watched the scene. "Did Owen tell him that rubbish?" she snapped.

Obi-Wan answered for him. "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. He thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Sabé raised an eyebrow. Clearly something had flared up between the step-brothers during Anakin and Padmé's visit all those years ago. She vaguely remembered Obi-Wan once telling her that Owen had half blamed Anakin for Shmi's sorrow. Owen had loved Shmi almost as much as if she had been his real mother and couldn't bear to see her upset over her 'missing' Jedi son. It had always been Owen's belief that if Anakin had remained on Tatooine, they could have been a happy family. When he finally met Anakin in person he considered him arrogant and blamed his Jedi status for swelling his head.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked in awe.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, choosing his next words carefully. "I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father."

Sabé felt her heart tug at his use of the word 'once'. Being a Jedi was all Obi-Wan had ever known. It was only circumstance that had reduced him to a poor hermit on a backwater planet.

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself." Obi-Wan gave Luke a quick smile before turning serious once again. "And he was a good friend. Which reminds me, I have something here for you." He stood up and made his way over to a large storage chest in the corner. Finally locating the desired item, he turned towards Luke. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

Sabé wondered how much of that was strictly true. Anakin had joked, she knew, while Padmé was still pregnant about his children inheriting his lightsabre, but the subject had never been approached seriously.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me I'll close down for a while," 3P0 cut in.

Luke nodded. "Sure, go ahead." Looking at Obi-Wan he asked, "What is it?"

"Your father's lightsabre. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight." He watched as Luke ignited the sapphire blade, testing its weight. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilised age."

"The Clone Wars were not civilised," Sabé muttered to herself.

Qui-Gon hid his smile.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic," Obi-Wan went on. "Before the dark times. Before the Empire."

"How did my father die?" Luke asked inevitably.

Obi-Wan's eyes took on an expression of caution. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct."

Sabé turned to Qui-Gon. "Why is he keeping the truth back? What can possibly be gained from lying?"

"Luke is not yet ready to be told," the Jedi Master said simply.

"Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force." Obi-Wan spoke with the ease of one who has long ago come to terms with traumatic events. The events of Mustafar and Order 66 were not as fresh in his memory now as they were in Sabé's.

"The Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power," the former Jedi explained. "It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together."

Luke took this information in with a contemplative look. R2-D2, who had until now sat listening in, suddenly let out a loud whistle, reminding them of his presence.

Obi-Wan approached him. "Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend and where you come from."

"I saw part of a message he was–"

"I seem to have found it."

Before their eyes a small hologram projected forward from the little droid. A young woman, dressed all in white, took on a diplomatic stance as she addressed the imager. Although they did not realise it, Obi-Wan and Sabé wore identical looks of recognition as they stared at the woman who was unmistakeably Padmé's daughter.

"General Kenobi," Leia began, "years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars and now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." Leia's image froze as she glanced round at approaching noise. She leaned forward towards R2 and the image fuzzed and disappeared.

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin as he often did whilst thoughtful. He wore a look of concern, wondering exactly how bad her situation was. She had loosely described it as an attack. 'Typical strong politician,' he thought. 'Always ready to put the cause first.'

Luke was looking understandably stunned by this revelation. He had never dreamed that two droids bartered from Jawas could have been so important.

Obi-Wan smiled at his expression. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Luke repeated. "I'm not going to Alderaan, I've got to get home, it's late, I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke. _She _needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved, I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now." He sighed, murmuring, "It's all such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"My uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke."

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead," he offered. "You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

Obi-Wan nodded briefly. "You must do what you feel is right, of course." Sabé could tell he was displeased with the turn of events. Luke could probably sense it too. The former Jedi did not put much effort into concealing his feelings there. But even if he had hidden it completely, the two spirits that watched him, the two people that knew him best, would have noticed it.

Sabé tore her gaze away from her husband to look at Qui-Gon. "Luke must go with him," she said. "How could he not?"

"He has many reasons to stay. Family ties." Qui-Gon quickly switched the subject to another matter. "I must pay a visit to Master Yoda. Would you like to accompany me or remain here?"

Although Sabé would have liked to see Yoda again, she wasn't quite ready to leave Obi-Wan yet. Qui-Gon nodded, as if he'd known what her answer would be, and told her he would return shortly. Then he disappeared. Sabé shook her head, thinking that she would never get used to seeing that.

"Before I leave for Alderaan there are a few things I must do," Obi-Wan said to a quiet Luke. "Can you wait ten minutes before leaving?"

The farm boy nodded. "I need to finish fixing 3P0 up anyway."

Obi-Wan stood up and retrieved a pouch from the storage chest before heading into the bedroom. Sabé followed. He placed a few things in the pouch, food capsules, a small amount of credits and other such provisions. Then he paused and moved over to the cabinet beside the bed. Sabé knew what he was after. There was a safe hidden in the wall behind it.

The former Jedi moved the cabinet away and typed a code in the keypad there. The small door opened with a soft hiss. Inside lay the greater part of Obi-Wan's savings, Tatooine currency accumulated over his years of exile, plus several mementoes of the Old Republic. Qui-Gon's lightsabre was also visible there. Obi-Wan reached past all these to a black box placed right at the very back. Inside lay three very precious items. First there was a lock of Sabé's hair, tied up neatly with a ribbon. Its deep mahogany colour still shone brightly against the ebony of the box. Obi-Wan touched the strands briefly before turning his attentions to the other items.

Peering over his shoulder, Sabé spotted her wedding ring there. This Obi-Wan had removed from the chain she had had round her neck when she died. The third article was a holocube. Sabé recognised this too and smiled as Obi-Wan activated it. A holo portrait emerged from the cube, showing the couple looking happy and contented. Sabé remembered when they had taken it, shortly after they arrived on Tatooine to live together.

Obi-Wan was past tears now, but he could not help feeling the familiar sorrowful tug at his chest. He looked once more at the portrait before closing the black box and slipping it in his pocket.

Sabé caught the expression on his face and felt her heart go out to him. She reached out a hand to hover by his cheek, but did not bring it closer for fear of it passing right through him. The idea of that happening was not a prospect she liked very much.

He froze and so did she. For a moment his eyes stared right through hers and she half thought that he could see her. But he was reaching into the Force, trying to work out just what it was he'd sensed.

Obi-Wan could have sworn that he'd felt Sabé's presence. As he stood, enveloped in the comforting tendrils of the Force, he tried to reason out the experience. Sabé had passed over, she must have. It had been so long since he had sensed her, it was a distant memory. But just then it had been there, faint, like light perfume on a breeze. He shook himself. He'd been looking at the mementoes of her, it was only natural that he should think she was there.

He busied himself with replacing the cabinet and headed back out to where Luke was instructing R2-D2 where to help him with 3P0. He slipped outside without either noticing and walked a little way away from the house. In the shadow of the outcrop of rock there stood a stone, the same size as a clenched fist. It bore natural swirls of a pale blue colour and was of a decidedly darker tone than the rest, which was no surprise since it had come from Naboo.

Sabé had, of course, followed Obi-Wan outside and was not surprised that she recognised this stone as one she herself had picked up on Naboo before they had moved to Tatooine. She also had a feeling she knew what its current usage was.

Obi-Wan could easily recall the moment that Sabé had paused to pick up the stone. She had broken into a run to catch up with him and shown him her find, saying that it would make a nice ornament and a reminder of home. Decorating the small hovel with ornaments hadn't occurred to him and, of course, she had been right. For their time spent there, the stone sat on a shelf in the living room, adding a touch of beauty to the sparse home. It was nothing to the beauty of Sabé herself, but it was fitting that they should both now lie in the same place.

As soon as Obi-Wan had returned with Sabé's body, he had buried her outside. Not wanting to draw attention to the area, but not willing to let it remain as it was, he found that the stone served as a perfect memorial. Anyone who should find it would think it natural and only Obi-Wan knew its significance. He rather liked this idea, it kept the place peaceful.

"My dear Sabé," he murmured, brushing a hand over the stone.

Sabé started at his words, but realised that he was not directly talking to her. She also realised that she was indeed looking at her own grave. The thought was strange and made her feel uncomfortable. She tried not to dwell on it.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I fear this is the last time I may be here."

Sabé wondered how long Qui-Gon would be. She desperately wanted to ask him what was going on. She felt quite sure that he knew more than he was telling her.

"I'm going to Alderaan to see Bail. It sounds straightforward, I know, but the Force is telling me to think otherwise. Leia has been in contact and I have Luke with me. It's all starting, Sabé. The rebellion is growing stronger and I feel the Empire's days are numbered. Leia is a fine politician, just like her mother. She's serving the rebellion well. Padmé would be very proud. Luke's destiny is becoming clearer to him. Soon he will follow it, I have no doubts. But I fear that in order to make it clear to him something might happen to Owen and Beru. The Force works in mysterious ways."

Sabé knelt down beside him and watched him sigh. She wished she could comfort him somehow, but knew that such a request was impossible.

"My destiny is centring itself on one thing only. A final confrontation with Vader. I can't help thinking of him as another man, not Anakin. The Anakin I trained would never have…well, it's too late to think of that. Vader is stronger than Anakin at present and I know there is only one, possibly two, who can turn the tables. But he's not ready. Not yet." Obi-Wan drew the box out from his robes and dug in the sand a little way. He had no fear of uncovering Sabé's remains, even if he dug deeper. Time and many storms had raised the sand level higher. Every day he would visit the grave and ensure that the stone was not buried in the grains. He put the box in the small hole he had made and covered it up, placing the stone directly on top. "I'm leaving these here, Sabé, because I may not return and I would prefer them not to be disturbed by scavengers. I believe I may be with you and Mara very soon."

Sabé's eyes widened as she remembered that he thought Mara dead. Another matter to speak to Qui-Gon about.

"I love you, Sabé." He paused, adding, "I can still sense your presence. I don't understand it. Perhaps it's because I'm near my time."

Sabé took in his calm expression and realised that he had resigned himself to the fact. She smiled. Once a Jedi, always a Jedi. "I love you," she whispered.

He sat bolt upright and she became conscious of the fact that somehow he had heard her. "Sabé?" he breathed.

At that moment Luke stuck his head out the door and called, "Ben? I should get going."

Obi-Wan composed himself in an instant and rose to his feet. Taking one last look at the grave, he followed Luke back inside. Sabé did not move, too stunned by the possibility that her husband had heard her words. Qui-Gon hadn't mentioned anything about that. Presently, Obi-Wan, Luke and the droids exited the hovel and piled into Luke's landspeeder. The battered red vehicle sped off and Sabé was left alone. She didn't know how to follow.

As if sensing her frustration at being left behind, Qui-Gon reappeared beside her. "If you are ready," he said, "I can take you to Mara."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter, Sabé gets to see what Mara's been up to.


	61. Disturbance

**A/N: **I'm so very, very sorry for the absurdly long delay. Uni started up again and I've been inundated with work (back for three weeks and there's already an assignment!) Also I lost my usual writing time (12-2am) to the prospect of 6:30 starts in the morning.

I hope things get less hectic. If not, then I'm eternally grateful for your patience : )

**Chapter Sixty – Disturbance.**

Her footfalls were soft as she made her way through the darkened corridor. Her senses were strained to the full. In her left hand she held a small blaster, in her right, a vibroblade.

An assailant appeared out of a nearby doorway, brandishing a heavy-duty blaster. He fired at her repeatedly and she dodged every bolt. One quick shot from her own weapon sent him down.

Another two ventured out from other rooms, wondering what the commotion was. They immediately fired at her. Dropping gracefully to one knee, she used the fallen foe to shield herself from the attacks. As she fired back, they fell to their own knees and she took them out with a spin and a kick.

She continued on down the corridor and entered the room at the end, seeing her goal in front of her. This room was heavily guarded too and she found herself greeted by a maelstrom of blaster bolts. She found shelter behind a nearby pillar and fired at the guards. Several went down. A well-placed shot from another hit her blaster and she dropped it as it short-circuited.

"Shavit."

"You can't win," one of the guards called to her. "We have your colleague and we will kill him if you do not surrender."

She rolled her emerald eyes. So much for highly-trained agents. She risked a look out from behind the pillar and saw that the four guards she had not managed to defeat were standing watching her, a black-clad figure in their midst. It was indeed her colleague.

"This was supposed to be a joint effort, Marsden," she snapped.

"Sorry, Jade," he replied before receiving a silencing blow to the head.

She watched Marsden slump to the ground, unconscious and retreated behind the pillar once more, thinking. She retrieved a second vibroblade from her boot and hid both weapons up her sleeves. Then, holding her hands up in surrender, she stepped out. The guards' blasters turned on her immediately.

"It seems we overestimated you," one of them sneered.

"Did you indeed?"

They spoke again, but she wasn't listening. Instead she focussed on the panel on the wall behind them. She growled back a quick reply to whatever they were talking about and watched the panel's lights turn from red to green. Silently, it slid aside. The guards noticed nothing. Inside the panel was the holodisk she was here to collect.

She lowered her hands from her sign of surrender, letting her arms hang by her sides. The guards eyed her warily, but she did not move. When they had once again built up their confidence that she was harmless, she shot into action. Unclenching her fists, she let the vibroblades slide down her sleeves, into her palms. Holding them both in her right hand she offered a smile to the guards. "Thought me unarmed, did you?" she asked.

"Is that the best you can do?" the Captain smirked. "We have blasters, we could shoot you before you even got near enough to scratch us."

"Who says I have to be near you?" With that, she tossed the knives forward, at the same time calling the holodisk into her left hand with the Force. The blades embedded themselves in the throats of the two guards either side of the Captain. They fell backward with a muffled gurgle.

Tucking the disk into the breast pocket of her jacket, she ran forward and kicked the Captain's blaster out of his hands. It flew up in the air and she used the Force to pull it back to her. In a few brief seconds the battle was over and the Captain and the last remaining guard lay on the floor with the others.

Stepping over the bodies, Mara Jade dusted her hands and approached her unconscious colleague. The leather of her jumpsuit creaked as she knelt down. She slapped his cheek a couple of times to wake him and eventually he opened his eyes with a groan.

"Did we get it?" he asked groggily.

"_I _got it. You'll probably get a demotion. Come on, let's get out of here before more guards decide to turn up." She hauled him to his feet and the two of them ran for the exit.

The two spirits that had watched the occurrences followed. Sabé's mind was in a whirl as she observed her daughter's actions. Qui-Gon was understanding and had remained a silent presence by her side. Now he saw fit to break it. "All's not lost for her, Sabé."

Sabé forced some words out of her mouth. "I can't believe he's made her into this. She's eighteen years old! I know I was fully trained as a handmaiden at sixteen, but this is different. I was a bodyguard, not an assassin." She sighed and took in Qui-Gon's encouraging look. "I know what she's doing is terrible, but I can't help feeling some admiration at her achievements. Is that wrong?"

Qui-Gon shook his head and watched Mara and her companion vault neatly over a fence. "No, it's only natural. Her abilities are to be admired. No-one can fault that."

Sabé nodded. "She's so beautiful. I know I'm biased, but she is. If only…" She trailed off. She had been about to say 'If only Obi-Wan could see her'.

"She's not Sith," Qui-Gon told her. "She is what Palpatine is calling an experiment. He knows she is neither purely dark nor light and he has made no move to change that. His reasons on that matter are his own."

"But she's an Imperial assassin."

"That is true, but did you notice that she endeavoured to save her colleague, even though he was no longer necessary to the operation? Can you imagine Palpatine or Tarkin doing the same?"

Sabé considered this and slowly shook her head. "You're right. I hadn't thought of that. You said earlier that she would return to the light. When will that be?"

"I can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

He laughed. "Can't."

"Can we follow her?" Sabé asked, peering in the direction her daughter had disappeared.

"No, we must return to Obi-Wan."

That was done in an instant and Sabé found herself in a place that hadn't changed a bit in seventeen years. "Great Gunga, it's Mos Eisley!"

"It is."

"Where are Obi-Wan and Luke?"

"Inside the cantina. Obi-Wan must find a pilot to take them to Alderaan."

Sabé looked surprised. "Luke is coming with him now?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon's expression remained passive. "I'm afraid Owen and Beru have passed over."

"Oh," was all Sabé could think to say. "Wh…"

"Stormtroopers," he finished for her.

"Oh."

Shortly Obi-Wan and Luke emerged. Qui-Gon led Sabé to one of the docking bays where a large, battered freighter was waiting. "Gods, they're not flying in that thing, are they?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Their pilot is the best on the planet."

"Relation of anyone I know?"

"No."

Eventually they met the pilot. Sabé wasn't surprised to see that he was a smuggler and was even less surprised to see that he was Corellian. She was both relieved and impressed that he managed to get them away from Tatooine unscathed. The state of the ship and the sudden appearance of stormtroopers had not tipped the odds in their favour, but Han Solo had proven himself as the excellent pilot that Qui-Gon had described.

Having made the jump to hyperspace, the group on board the _Millennium Falcon_ found various ways of occupying their time. The droids began a game on the holoboard and were quickly challenged by Han's co-pilot, a Wookiee called Chewbacca. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to teach Luke some lightsabre techniques with a training remote.

It was going interestingly, with Luke taking more of the mild bolts than the sabre blade. Obi-Wan seemed understanding and even a little amused by the farm boy's efforts.

Sabé was watching, happy to see her husband's old teaching techniques coming back into play. She turned to make a remark to Qui-Gon, but the thought died in her throat as she noticed his expression.

"What is it?"

"It's Leia, she's terrified."

Sabé's eyes widened. "Why?"

Then it literally hit her. The scene in the _Falcon _paled before her eyes as thousands upon thousands of translucent figures rushed towards her. It was an oncoming sea of spirit people, all moving past her and eventually fading. She gasped, reaching out for Qui-Gon's sleeve. The Jedi Master put an arm around her shoulders and they waited, hair and clothes rippling in the breeze caused by the surge of spirits. In the midst of all the chaos, Sabé felt a hand close over hers and she glanced up. A familiar pair of eyes gazed back for a split second before moving on with the others. "Bail!"

But he was gone. When they had all disappeared beyond, Sabé's vision became clear again.

Obi-Wan had sensed it, whatever it had been. He gave a sharp intake of breath and his hand shot up to his chest. Stumbling, he sank into the nearest chair.

Luke deactivated his lightsabre and hurried over. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force," Obi-Wan explained. "As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

"What has happened?" Sabé questioned Qui-Gon. "Bail is dead!"

"Yes. And so is Alderaan, I believe."

Sabé could find no words as the weight of Qui-Gon's suggestion sank in. She couldn't fathom how could he possibly think Palpatine's reign was near its end if the Emperor had found the power to do that.

"You'd better get on with your exercises," Obi-Wan told Luke. His expression was still troubled, but he was keeping whatever theories he had to himself.

The sudden dark mood was interrupted as the pilot entered the room. "Well, you can forget your trouble with those Imperial slugs, I told you I'd outrun them."

Nobody answered him. Luke was concentrating, Obi-Wan was deep in thought and the droids were too preoccupied with their game.

Solo glanced around at their unresponsiveness. "Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan at about 0200 hours."

Sabé smiled briefly at his tone, but she could not shake the terrible implications of Qui-Gon's words. She asked him further questions, but he had nothing more to tell her. It disturbed her more than she would admit that the seemingly unflappable Master was as in the dark as she was.

She sighed and turned her attention back to Luke and his training session. Obi-Wan had given him a helmet with a blast shield to heighten his senses. As he concentrated, he deflected three bolts from the remote, earning Obi-Wan's praise. "You see? You can do it."

Solo was decidedly unimpressed. "I call it luck."

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck."

Sabé softly laughed. "I've heard that before."

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else." Beeping from a nearby panel saved him from Luke's murderous look. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

Sabé glanced wide-eyed at Qui-Gon, who nodded her towards the cockpit. She followed Solo and Chewbacca, who were busy bringing the ship out of hyperspace. As soon as the white streaks slowed to become stars, the _Falcon _hit turbulence.

"What the–"

Chewbacca growled a question.

"We've come out of hyperspace in a meteor shower, some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts."

"What's going on?" Luke asked, running up.

"Our position's correct, except no Alderaan."

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid, it ain't there, it's been totally blown away."

Luke's reply to this voiced what Sabé was dearly wishing she could ask. "What? How?"

"Destroyed by the Empire," Obi-Wan offered.

Han, as usual, was disparaging. "The entire star fleet couldn't destroy the whole planet, it would take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've–" One of the _Falcon_'s control panels began emitting a sharp beeping sound. "There's another ship coming in," Han announced.

"Maybe they know what happened," Luke said.

Obi-Wan was not so optimistic. "It's an Imperial fighter."

"It followed us!"

"No, it's a short-range fighter."

"There aren't any bases around here," Han said with certainty, "where did it come from?"

Qui-Gon was watching the proceedings with a curious eye. Even as a spirit he portrayed a calm demeanour. Sabé, on the other hand, was as worried as the four living beings in the cockpit.

Luke leaned forward to look out of the viewscreen. "It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it," Han grunted. "Chewie, jam its transmissions."

Obi-Wan let out the smallest of small sighs at the smuggler's impulsiveness. "It'd be as well to let it go, it's too far out of range."

"Not for long."

The _Falcon _shot after the fighter, gaining on it slowly but surely.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own," Obi-Wan mused.

"It must've gotten lost," Luke theorised, "been part of a convoy or something."

Han's brow wrinkled in concentration as he kept his eyes on the escaping fighter. "Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us."

The ship in question, it seemed, had other plans and was heading as fast as it could towards a distant, silver globe. "Look at him," Luke pointed out, "he's heading for that small moon."

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range."

It was the silent watchers of the group that first spotted it for what it really was. Qui-Gon's gaze fixed upon it, unwavering, and he frowned. Sabé placed a hand over her mouth and murmured, "Oh gods."

Obi-Wan started at her words and the now-familiar curious look passed over his face. Sabé turned to look at him. He was looking at her, not directly at her, but in her direction.

She swallowed. "That's not a moon," she said.

Obi-Wan focussed his attention on the 'moon' and his eyes widened as he realised that Sabé had given him a warning. "That's no moon," he announced, "it's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," Han snapped.

Luke was staring, worried. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Turn the ship around," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yeah," the smuggler said slowly, looking at the steadily-nearing globe. "I think you're right. Full reverse, Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." The Wookiee did so, but it made no difference. Trying to keep the panic from his voice, Han repeated, "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke yelled.

"We're caught in a tractor beam, it's pulling us in."

"There's got to be something you can do!"

"Nothing I can do about it, kid, I'm on full power. I'm gonna have to shut down." Han moved quickly, turning off the power. He did not look pleased. "They're not gonna get me without a fight."

"You can't win," Obi-Wan said in a quiet, knowing tone, "but there are alternatives to fighting."

Qui-Gon allowed himself a smile at his former-student's words. "Obi-Wan will always be a contradiction," he muttered aloud.

"Why?"

"He's an incredible warrior but always prefers a peaceful option."

Sabé smiled. "How does he plan to get around this?" She glanced out of the viewscreen at the space station, now impossibly close.

"This is a smuggling ship, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said before Qui-Gon could answer her.

"Yeah." Han frowned, cautious. "You're not gonna give me a lecture, are you? 'Cause this really isn't a good time."

Obi-Wan chuckled briefly. "No. Tell me, Captain Solo, does your ship have secret compartments?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter: events on the Death Star.


	62. Reunion

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry for the slow update. It's a hectic life being a third year university student. **  
**

**Chapter Sixty-One – Reunion.**

The Force was preparing. He could sense it and he knew what it was preparing for. He too was preparing. He had been doing so for the past twenty years. For a final confrontation with Darth Vader.

For the first time, Obi-Wan understood what Mace Windu had been able to see in the Force. Destiny was a single point in the middle of the strands. He could sense it growing. The closer he came to Vader, the more the Force buckled.

As he had made his silent way through the station's hallways to shut down the tractor beam, he had concentrated. He could almost see the tendrils of the Force coming together as Luke and Leia reunited. He had almost been able to see himself and Vader coming together, the point increasing as the distance closed.

Obi-Wan was walking towards his destiny, he knew. He was as he had always known he would be – calm and resigned. Qui-Gon had taught him that at a very young age. He in turn had taught Anakin. But there was little of Anakin left in the creature he was heading towards.

The creature in the black armour was a Sith. The evil that had killed countless of innocent people; men, women, younglings, his friends and colleagues, Padmé.

Sabé.

Mara.

Although Obi-Wan did not let their deaths taint his judgment, he did not forget. He could not deny that they were on his mind as he rounded the corner, lightsabre in hand.

Vader stood in his path, a dark, threatening presence. His sabre was already activated and glowed a bright ruby-red in the darkened corridor.

_Still so impatient_, Obi-Wan inwardly sighed. He activated his own weapon and continued walking.

Vader was the first to break the silence. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last."

Obi-Wan chose not to comment. He did not wish to be influenced by memories of the last time he'd been in the same building as Vader.

"The circle is now complete," the Sith Lord went on. "When I left you I was but the learner, now _I_ am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan said. The sabre blades clashed together and the point of destiny grew its brightest. In its middle, the centre was calm. Obi-Wan reached into the centre, letting the tranquillity wash over him. The impression of Sabé's presence was stronger here than ever. It comforted him. He could even imagine that she might be directly beside him now.

Vader sensed nothing of the anxious spirit woman nearby. He sensed nothing of the imprint of destiny that Obi-Wan saw. All he sensed was his power, growing as the Dark Side of the Force wrapped its shielding around him. His attacks became more aggressive, causing Obi-Wan to concentrate fully on defence. He smirked beneath his mask. "Your powers are weak, old man."

But Obi-Wan was unfazed. "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Vader had never much liked the former Jedi Master's penchant for cryptic metaphors. It seemed to him to be pointless and a waste of time. "You should not have come back," he growled.

Sabé watched as the two battled their way down the corridor. Qui-Gon had disappeared, gone to ensure that Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca had made it away from the detention level. She had been left alone, so she stayed by her husband's side and offered whatever scrap of sensed encouragement she could.

The battle continued onwards until they ran out of corridor to move down. They had reached a blast door through to the hangar and Sabé noted that the _Falcon _was still docked, guarded by a squadron of troops. At the sight of the duel, the troops hurried over to offer their assistance. Sabé saw R2 and 3P0 leave a nearby alcove and head towards the ship. At the same time, the humans and the Wookiee appeared from their hiding place.

Luke caught sight of the duel and muttered, "Ben?"

At this, the Jedi Master glanced over and saw that they had made it to safety. Sabé wondered what he would do now and whether he was still up to making daring escapes.

Then a voice spoke to her mind. _It's time_. It was neither male nor female and seemed both in her head and everywhere. Sabé realised at once that it was the Force. She also realised that somehow she knew exactly what to do.

She stepped forward and held out her arms towards the duellers. Obi-Wan turned his gaze on her. This time there was no doubt that he saw her. He smiled, looked back at Vader and closed his eyes. Vader's blade cut right through him with one sweeping arc.

Sabé could not help the gasp that escaped her lips and she squeezed her eyes closed. Hands took hold of hers, solid and real.

She opened her eyes. Obi-Wan stood before her. He looked exactly as he had the last time she had seen him through her living eyes, as handsome and noble as the day she had married him.

They stared at each other. Then Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms and held her to him. Neither spoke. They did not have to.

Luke, however, let out a devastated, "No!" His attempted shots at Vader's departing back thankfully did not hit their target. Not only would he have killed his own father in his rage and pain, but he would have set himself on the path to the Dark Side.

"Come on! Luke, it's too late!" Leia screamed at him.

"Blast the door, kid!"

Luke finally saw reason in the shouts of his friends and turned his aim on the door's control panel. The door slid shut, cutting Vader and the summoned back-up troops off from the docking bay. His shots at the remaining stormtroopers were wasting valuable time and Obi-Wan saw fit to intervene.

"Run, Luke, run!"

The angry young man took the hint, although he did not entirely understand how and why he had heard it. He hurried inside the ship. Engines firing, the _Falcon _took off and rocketed away from the space station.

Sabé and Obi-Wan watched it go then turned their attention back to each other. Sabé spoke first. "Hello." The word seemed impossibly small and meaningless.

"Hello." He smiled and added, "Are you following me? People will talk."

She laughed and burst into tears, burying her head in his shoulder. "Let them talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but carrying on with the destruction of the Death Star completely altered the tone and I wanted to keep this focussed on their reunion.


	63. The Army of Ghosts

**A/N: **I can't apologise enough for the seemingly endless delay. Being a third-year uni student is more time-consuming than I anticipated. For those of you who've stuck with me, thank you so much! I know I try your patience : )

But anyway, without much ado we find ourselves at the final chapter. There will, however, be an epilogue, so it's not over yet!

**Chapter Sixty-Two – The Army of Ghosts.**

Having allowed Sabé and Obi-Wan their reunion, Qui-Gon reappeared to explain the situation. Obi-Wan was better prepared for it than Sabé had been but it was still strange to him. Qui-Gon revealed everything that had been kept back from him in life, including the truth about Mara. Obi-Wan was stunned to hear she was alive. He showed no resentment to Qui-Gon for keeping it from him, but he was curious as to why.

Qui-Gon's explanation was simple. "I couldn't risk you rushing recklessly off to save her. It is not your task."

"Then whose?" Sabé wanted to know.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon admitted. "No doubt we will find out in time."

And time was something they had plenty of. Keeping together, the three spirit people watched the destruction of the Death Star. Sabé, although a spirit woman with no grudges, couldn't help but feel some satisfaction that Tarkin had died with such impeccable timing. She had watched the battle with Obi-Wan, but had slipped into the Death Star's control room to spy just in time to hear him comment, "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances." She only hoped that the irony hit him when Luke's well-aimed shot hit the station minutes later.

Years passed and they saw the Rebel Alliance fight battle after battle against the Empire. They watched Luke and Leia grow in strength and courage. They watched Leia fall in love with Han Solo. They watched Luke become the first new Jedi Knight in twenty years.

Then they watched Yoda die. When he joined them in the spectral realm he delivered a message to Sabé. While Obi-Wan spoke to Luke on Dagobah, Yoda informed Sabé that the time had come to fetch Padmé from Naboo.

"We looked for Padmé," Sabé remembered. "Obi-Wan contacted Qui-Gon and said that we couldn't help her. Saché was with us too. Didn't Obi-Wan tell you about it, Master Yoda?"

"Call me Master you need not, Sabé. All equal are we in the Force."

"I know," she smiled. "But it's a hard habit to break."

"Obi-Wan told me everything. To help Padmé, your task it is."

"Could I not do so when I was alive?"

Yoda shook his head. Qui-Gon explained, "When you were alive you couldn't contact her on a spiritual level."

"Why wait until now? Why couldn't I have seen her earlier?"

"Almost ready to return is her husband. Be there for him she must."

Sabé knew better than to ask him to elaborate on this cryptic speech. She nodded and flitted to Naboo. Varykino was in an even sorrier state than it had been when she had last seen it with her mortal eyes. She materialised in the middle of the ruin and immediately reached out for Padmé. She sensed her lurking nearby and followed the feeling out to the terrace. Sabé did not realise it, but it was where Padmé and Anakin had shared two first kisses; once as forbidden loves, once as husband and wife.

Padmé's spirit floated into existence on the flagstones. She was pale and sad.

"Padmé," Sabé began.

"Sabé?" the spirit breathed. "My Gods, you're not…dead, are you?"

"I have been for over twenty years, Padmé."

Padmé took this news in with surprise and Sabé realised that time had no meaning for her anymore. "I've come to take you with me. You've hidden in the shadows here for too long." It was only after she had said this that Sabé realised what spending time with Qui-Gon and Yoda had done to her speech delivery.

Padmé looked suitably confused and seemed about to argue the point. "I have happy memories here," she said.

Sabé simply smiled and took her hand. "Come on."

So Padmé left the rut she had created for herself and joined the wider stretch of the Force.

"It's like being alive again," Sabé explained, "only you can feel the energy of…well, everything. If a star dies on the other side of the galaxy you can feel its passing."

"I felt Alderaan," Padmé said quietly. "But it wasn't my husband that did it. It wasn't my husband that did any of it."

"I know, Padmé. I have forgiven him. I didn't think I'd ever be able to. I even swore to myself that I wouldn't, but dying and joining with the Force does tend to convert one."

Padmé smiled. "How did you…you know?"

"Die? It's okay, you can say it. Well, it was complicated. But long story short, it was Vader." Sabé made sure to stress the name, trying to convey that she didn't see him as Anakin.

"Oh Sabé, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. I've got Obi-Wan and you. I've got the life I always wanted. Except…it's not really a life, is it?" She laughed. "I've got the afterlife I always wanted."

As Padmé drew further and further away from the cycle of memories of Varykino, she remembered more of her life. "You were pregnant when I saw you last," she said suddenly."

"Yes. I have a daughter. Mara."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-two."

Padmé's eyes lit up. "How old are Luke and Leia now?"

"Twenty-four."

"Can I see them?"

Sabé grinned. "Oh absolutely. You'd be so proud, Padmé."

"What about Mara?"

Sabé's smile faded a little. "Her situation's complicated."

"Tell me."

Sabé explained, making sure to add what Qui-Gon had told her about Mara's light side. To her surprise, Padmé didn't apologise as she had thought she would. Instead she looked thoughtful. "What? What is it?"

"Qui-Gon finds all these truths in the Force. Do you ever sense any of them?"

"Sometimes," Sabé said thoughtfully. "Just sort of…feelings. Why?"

"Because something is telling me that my son will help your daughter."

Sabé's eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?"

"No," Padmé admitted. "It's like you said. Just a feeling."

Padmé was overjoyed to see Luke and Leia. As Sabé had promised, they had grown up strong and accomplished individuals. Sabé was delighted to have her friend back. This was not merely in a company sense. In the spectral realms of the Force, she was her old self again, no longer the pale shadow of a strong woman.

Sabé checked up on Mara now and then, sobered by the fact that she showed no signs of forsaking the Dark Side. Qui-Gon gently informed her that while she was still under Palpatine's command, she would remain as she was. Obi-Wan had been just as proud and uneasy as his wife when Sabé had shown him their daughter. He trusted Qui-Gon's word that she would turn. The Force told them that it would not be long until Palpatine's hold over her was relinquished.

The Force had briefed them all on the approaching struggle that the Skywalkers would face.

_I have asked so much of all of you and you have given your support without complaint. You truly deserve peace. But I must ask one last thing, my friends, before I can give you that peace. Help my Chosen One fulfil his destiny. Help him bring balance._

Every one of the spirit people heard the words in their minds. They all agreed. It was their duty and their destiny.

And so the ghosts of three Jedi Masters and two politicians found themselves in Palpatine's Throne Room at the second Death Star, watching Luke Skywalker resist the lure of the Dark Side.

"Both his son and his wife it will take to turn Anakin," Yoda said.

"What about Leia?" Padmé asked.

"Know about her he does not. Besides, her own battle she is fighting." He turned to fix her with a stare. "Help them both you must."

Padmé nodded determinedly. "I will."

Like Sabé had prior to the death of Obi-Wan, Padmé found she knew exactly what to do. But when she tried to approach Vader and Luke, she found an invisible barrier blocking her way. Somehow, Palpatine was holding her back.

"I can't break through it!" she cried.

Unaware of her distress, Luke had used the Force to call his lightsabre to his hand and was locked in a fierce duel with Vader.

Padmé watched, horror-struck, and called back over her shoulder, "Help me!"

Sabé rushed forward to stand beside Padmé. Together, the spirit women pushed against the barrier, but their endeavour made little difference. It was still as strong and dense as it had ever been.

Obi-Wan joined them and was quickly followed by Qui-Gon and Yoda. The barricade seemed to shift under their intent, but it did not waver.

Luke had paused in the duel, refusing to fight his father, and was standing on a walkway above the Throne Room. The unseen spirits watched in dismay as Vader threw his lightsabre in a spinning arc, cutting through the balcony supports. Luke fell the short distance to the ground and rolled away to a well-concealed hiding place.

Vader continued to goad the young Jedi, searching for him among the shadows. Reaching out, Vader picked up on Luke's thoughts. He sensed his son's resolve, his loyalty and bravery. Then he sensed something so entirely unexpected it caught even him by surprise. He had a daughter. Luke's determination to keep his sister safe had reached the forefront of his thoughts. Vader felt it and saw an image of Leia Organa in his son's mind. He put two and two together.

For a brief moment Anakin's thoughts overwhelmed him, memories of Padmé and his joy at her pregnancy. He remembered how he had been responsible for torturing Leia for information on board the first Death Star. He was swamped by guilt and Vader shook the feelings off.

"So, you have a twin sister," the Sith Lord said. "Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will."

Mother and son screamed a protest. Palpatine smiled at Padmé's efforts to break through his barriers. Luke was once again caught up in duelling Vader, faster and fiercer than ever. Padmé and Sabé saw the danger just as well as the Jedi.

"It could go either way," Qui-Gon said grimly.

Padmé shook her head firmly. "No! I need more help! We cannot do this alone."

Then something remarkable happened. Behind them suddenly appeared the transparent figure of Mace Windu. Next to him sprung up Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti and a host of robed figures. Every Jedi that had ever lived and fought against the Sith had materialised beside them.

Siri Tachi smiled at them. "We are with you," she said simply.

The spectral group moved as one, denting Palpatine's defences.

Luke had managed to overpower Vader but had stopped before striking a killing blow. He tossed his lightsabre aside and firmly stated his refusal.

"You've failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

As the force of his words hit the Emperor, the army of ghosts broke through his blockade. Padmé rushed forward to join her son and husband. Palpatine glared coldly at the spirit woman and her Jedi son.

"So be it, Jedi. If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed."

Blue lightning leapt from his fingertips, striking Luke. Sabé screamed and almost darted forwards. Obi-Wan caught her and held her back, slipping a comforting arm around her waist. "Let Padmé do her part," he told her softly.

Vader watched the ongoing torture to his only son, fighting an internal battle with his old self. Padmé, gathering all her spiritual power, spoke to him, pleaded with him to see her. Vader was blind to her efforts. But Anakin took notice. Since Luke had come back into his life, Anakin had little by little been creeping back into Vader's consciousness. At the time of his turn to the Dark Side, Anakin had wanted power. In gaining it, he had lost all he loved. In hindsight, he saw all too clearly his terrible mistake. But never before had he considered rectifying it. Palpatine hadn't helped him. He certainly hadn't helped the galaxy. Now Anakin had a son and a daughter to consider.

Padmé knelt by her son, put an unfelt arm around him. "Help him, Anakin. Save the galaxy. Save your children. Save yourself. Come back to me. I love you."

She watched as her husband battled his demons. Sabé, Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi watched. Palpatine saw nothing of his creation's struggle, too focussed on destroying Luke.

Vader…Anakin looked between his Master and his son. One, the greatest evil the galaxy had ever known, the other, the hope that fought it. There was no contest as to where his loyalties lay. He had known it for a long time. He had just failed to acknowledge it.

Anakin moved swiftly, lifting Palpatine above his head and sending him plummeting down the battle station's reactor shaft. The Force-lightning had torn into him, leaving him mortally wounded. He found he didn't care. He had fulfilled the prophesy, he had saved his son. He felt no pain, only a deep, cleansing sense of ease.

Padmé lingered close at hand as Luke tried to rescue his father. She was with them when Anakin Skywalker, fully repented, died. She was there to embrace her husband when he joined her in the spectral realm.

Sabé found she had tears in her eyes as she watched. She turned to Obi-Wan, her smile matching his. "We have done our duty," she said. "As we were meant to do."

"Yes. Everything is as it should be. For now, at least."

"Not quite everything. I will not rest easy until Mara is saved."

Obi-Wan clasped her hand. "No. Nor I."

The ghosts had shielded themselves from the outburst of dark power that Palpatine's death created. Now they began to disperse, drifting away as smoothly as they had arrived. Obi-Wan did not miss Siri's significant but absolving parting look.

Yoda and Qui-Gon too disappeared, leaving only the four friends. It was a time for private reconciliation. Anakin was smiling as he greeted Padmé. He was as he had been before the Clone Wars, only there was not even a hint of darkness in his conduct. When he turned to Obi-Wan and Sabé he could think of no adequate words. He reached out a hand to his old Master. Obi-Wan shook his hand and smiled warmly. Anakin briefly smiled back before looking at Sabé. The smile faded as he remembered that he had been responsible for her death.

Sabé stepped forward and accepted his hand. Obi-Wan and Padmé watched silently. Then Sabé pulled him into a hug. Anakin returned the hug, grateful that she understood. Padmé grinned. Anakin felt a sudden burst of happiness and spun Sabé round in a circle.

She laughed and gave a yell. "Put me down, you idiot!" She was only too grateful to return to Obi-Wan's more steady arms. She exchanged a smile with her knight. Things were coming right at last.

On the forest moon of Endor, Anakin Skywalker's funeral pyre had burned itself out. Luke made his way back to the celebration party, still half-wishing that he could just go to bed. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and he had a lot to think about. But the rebels had worked so hard, sacrificed so much for this victory. The galaxy's new Jedi Knight couldn't deny that that was something that deserved a celebration.

Leia and Han rushed to welcome him. Luke found their good mood infectious. He was glad to see the Ewoks so happy.

The Force rippled, calling him. He turned his head. There was a shimmering blue haze becoming visible on one of the wooden walkways. He moved closer and the haze became clearer. Luke saw Obi-Wan, Yoda and his father smiling at him. He smiled back.

Leia's soft footfalls approached him and he turned to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She beamed at him. Then she glanced up and saw the spirits. Luke felt her freeze with shock. Then she relaxed and smiled.

As the twins watched, another form materialised. Then another. The first was a beautiful, graceful woman. She appeared next to Obi-Wan, taking his hand. When he looked at her, he seemed to grow younger. The couple glanced back at the siblings.

Leia started. "I know her," she said to Luke. "She worked with my father. My adoptive father, I mean."

The second figure became visible next to Anakin. She too was beautiful, but seemed more elegant and regal than the first. Leia knew her from memory, Luke by instinct.

"Mother," Leia breathed.

As Anakin glanced at Padmé, he too seemed to become younger. The proud parents smiled at their children, the new hope for the galaxy.

Luke and Leia saw the love exchanged between the two couples and felt a great sense of elation to know that they would be together forever.

As the siblings turned to leave the scene, something else caught Luke's eye. Behind the spirits, more were appearing. They were much more shadowy and iridescent than the others, except one. All wore Jedi robes. Luke realised at once that it was the old Jedi Order. The clearer ghost, the Jedi with the long hair, led the others in a bow towards him.

Luke removed his arm from Leia's shoulder to bow back. The Jedi ghosts scattered, leaving only Obi-Wan, Anakin and their wives.

Han swaggered up behind the Skywalker twins, making them jump. "What're you two doing lurking over here?" he asked good-naturedly.

Luke and Leia smiled and turned to leave with him, looking back only once.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Leia asked.

"I doubt it," Luke said.

But they did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Epilogue to follow. I'm not saying when, because I seem to keep jinxing myself if I do!


	64. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well, it's finally here. The long-awaited final chapter. So, without further ado I give you…

**Epilogue.**

Luke Skywalker was nervous, incredibly nervous. He had been through a lot in his time, but even facing Palpatine seemed preferable to this. In a small room next to Coruscant's blossoming botanical gardens, the Jedi Master paced relentlessly, calling on the Force to calm himself.

His brother-in-law sighed. "That floor doesn't deserve the punishment you're putting it through, kid," Han Solo said.

Luke looked up. "'Kid'? I thought I was past that nickname."

"Figured it was a good day to use it for the last time."

Luke smiled distractedly. "Yeah. Probably. You won't stick to it though."

Han grinned.

"Are you sure everything's okay out there?"

"Relax, kiddo, Wedge sorted it."

"And security can handle any other unwanted visitors," Luke said, convincing himself.

"Yes," Han answered firmly, rising out of his chair and straightening his stiff dress jacket.

"Right."

"Right."

"That's okay then."

"It is."

"Good."

There was a pause.

"Will you stop that pacing!"

"Sorry."

Wedge Antilles appeared as the door slid aside. "It's all clear out here, Luke," he said. "We're ready when you are."

"Thanks, Wedge." Turning to Han, he said, "Take two."

"With no interruptions from crazy people this time," the older man said.

"Are you sure? I mean, if they say that third time is lucky, doesn't that mean that something should go wrong second time?"

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Mara Jade was nervous. It was not a feeling she was accustomed to. She smoothed down the skirt of her dress for the fiftieth time, even though it was immaculately crease-free. 

"Do you think everything will be okay, Leia?" she asked her companion.

"Everything will be fine," Leia Organa Solo soothed. "The trouble was dealt with."

"It's the fact that there was trouble at all that bothers me. Although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. We always had critics. _I _always had critics."

"You shouldn't worry about this now."

Mara sighed and tugged her glove further up her arm. "I know. But I can't exactly help that. There's no shutting out the fact that I will always have enemies."

Leia put a hand on her forearm. "Like the rest of us. Only this time we have the same enemies."

Mara smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. "True. And those people who say that Luke and I are marrying the Empire and the New Republic together–"

"Don't know what they're talking about," Leia finished.

Mara laughed. "I think I'm going to enjoy having a sister," she said. "I never had one before. I don't think I did anyway, I never knew my parents. Being brought up by the Emperor doesn't make you very sociable."

Leia smiled briefly. "We're all glad you finally broke away."

"So am I. Even if it took a while to do it. I'll always remember that day, hearing his voice echoing in my head telling me to kill Luke when I'd known for some time that I didn't want to anymore. His voice always had power over me. I think it was because I'd heard it all my life and it always had to be obeyed. When I realised I'd found a loophole in killing Luke's clone instead, I was a lot happier than I let on."

"Yes, I can understand that. I–"

Leia's reply was cut off by Wedge opening the door. "We all ready out here," he said.

Mara nodded and blew some imaginary dust off her bouquet of Commelina flowers. She took several deep breaths, then she and Leia left the room. Outside they joined Mara's bridesmaids and her old employer, Talon Karrde. Mara smiled nervously and took Karrde's offered arm.

"Do I finally get to give you away now?" he quipped.

"I didn't know you were so eager to get rid of me," she shot back light-heartedly.

The group made their way to the ceremony, ignoring the irritating but inevitable presence of the HoloNet crews. They made an elegant procession, turning all heads as they walked. Luke was waiting with Han and a select group of friends. He and Mara exchanged smiles as they stepped up to the altar.

The Mon Calamari high priest raised his hands for silence and a hush fell over the gathered assembly. Clearing his throat, he began, "Friends, family, people of so many diverse worlds, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of this man and this woman. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade have come here to be joined in matrimony to express and honour their holy bond of love."

Luke and Mara turned to face each other, clasping hands. The high priest nodded to them and addressed Mara.

"Mara Jade, do you freely bind yourself to Luke Skywalker, to be his companion, partner, aide and comfort for all the days of your life?"

"I do," Mara said firmly.

"And you, Luke Skywalker, do you promise to forsake all others, to be Mara's comfort and confidant, friend, lover and companion for your mortal days?"

"I do," Luke replied with a nod.

Mara smiled at him. "For a relationship that started with me trying to kill you, this has become more than I could have imagined," she said. "I have never felt more complete than now, knowing we will be together for eternity."

"Well," Luke grinned, "since Leia always wanted to kill Han, I know where this could lead. You are more than I deserve, all that I desire and all I need to feel whole. I love you, Mara."

There was a murmured ripple of delight through the congregation at the heartfelt words. Leia and Han couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they remembered their own wedding.

The high priest turned to Han. "The rings, please."

"Got them right here," Han said, receiving them from the ring bearer. "Thanks, R2."

The little droid beeped, drawing a small frown from the high priest. "The rings are a symbol of your love, unbroken and shining," he announced. "They show the galaxy the vows you make here today."

Mara and Luke slipped the rings onto each other's hands and the priest continued. "You have exchanged vows and rings. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Luke obliged and the crowd cheered. He and Mara made their way down the aisle and the priest proclaimed, "I present to you, the Skywalkers."

Luke and Mara exchanged a smile and another kiss. Mara threw her bouquet and laughed when it fell into C-3P0's hands. The guests all applauded and followed the newlyweds to the reception hall. Everyone was thrilled with the beautiful ceremony, but none more so than four unseen guests.

Obi-Wan and Sabé Kenobi, and the previous generation of Skywalkers followed their children, proud smiles on their faces. It had been absolutely perfect. And now there was only one more thing to do before they could settle to their own eternity together.

Sabé drifted away to place a data pad on a nearby balcony bench. Spirits could not usually manipulate anything material, but in this case the Force had made an exception. Working together, the ghosts managed to entice Mara out to the terrace. Coruscant was surprisingly quiet that evening, for which everyone was glad. Sabé wanted her daughter to be able to concentrate fully.

It was not long before Mara noticed the data pad and sat down to read the cover note on it. That was how Luke, Leia and Han found her. She was sitting quite still, her gown dazzlingly white against the gathering dusk.

"Mara?" Luke said, approaching her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She turned to look up at him. Her expression was one of stunned astonishment. "I found this," she said eventually. "It's a data pad, a bit dated but still in working order."

"What's on it?" Leia asked, frowning.

"A message to me. I…I don't know if it's real or not."

"May I see?"

Mara nodded and handed it up to her sister-in-law. Leia scanned its contents quickly and her eyes widened.

The two men raised their eyebrows questioningly. "What is it?" Han said impatiently.

"It says that it's a journal," Leia told them. "Belonging to Mara's mother. It says it tells the story of her life and how she met Mara's father."

Han said, "Really?"

At the same time, Luke asked, "Who were they?"

"You knew the Jedi called Obi-Wan Kenobi, didn't you?" Mara enquired.

"Yes!" Luke and Han replied with enthusiasm.

"He was my first Jedi Master," Luke explained.

"If this note is correct," Mara said, "he is my father."

A stunned silence fell over the balcony. Then Leia broke it by exclaiming, "Sabé! That's who it was!"

"What?" three voices asked.

"Luke, remember on Endor we saw our parents and I said I recognised the woman with Obi-Wan? Her name was Sabé. She was Mara's mother."

"If the note's genuine," Luke offered. "We have no proof that it is."

"Oh yeah?" Han said. "How about that?"

He gestured and the other three followed his gaze. Four shimmering blue figures were forming in front of them, two Jedi and two women.

"Father, Mother," Luke greeted. "Ben. Sabé?"

Sabé nodded and Padmé stepped forward. "The information is genuine, Luke," she said. "Sabé wrote the journal and…well, I should let her explain."

Sabé smiled. "Hello, Luke. Mara, I am your mother. The whole story is in that journal. I wrote it while I was alive and I'm now delivering it into your hands so that you know the whole truth. It's the story of the four of us, really."

Mara stood up and faced the spectre, taking the information in. "You are really my mother?"

"I am. And this is your father." She waved Obi-Wan forward.

"Hello, Mara."

"Hello," she managed.

"Great, Luke," Han said. "You get that crazy old fool for a father-in-law." He grinned at Obi-Wan, who rolled his eyes. "Actually, you don't look that old anymore. How d'you do that?"

His comment seemed to break the ice and they all laughed.

"My appearance reflects how I wish to appear," Obi-Wan said. "When I'm with Sabé I appear as I did during our happiest days together. At the moment I don't want to look like a crazy old fool. A crazy young fool will do just as well."

"You got that right," Han said. "You still owe me fifteen-thousand, you know."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. We didn't actually get to Alderaan."

Han shrugged and turned to the bride. "Mara, how'd you like to pay off your father's debts?"

"I'm not taking anything _you _say about debts seriously."

Luke grinned and took Mara's hand. "Mara, I guess I should introduce my father, Anakin Skywalker."

"We've met. Sort of," Anakin said.

"I met Darth Vader," Mara clarified.

Anakin nodded and Luke gestured to Padmé. "And this is my mother, Padmé. Am I pronouncing that right?"

Padmé laughed. "Yes. We're so proud of you, Luke. And Leia too, of course. And our three grandchildren."

The Skywalker twins smiled. "Mother," Leia said, "since you're here…were you at my wedding?"

"We were."

"And do you approve? Of Han, I mean?"

"Hey!"

"Of course," Padmé reassured her daughter. "He's a good man. He clearly loves you a lot, I know you'll be well looked after."

"And he's almost as good a pilot as me," Anakin put in lightly.

"Kessel Run, twelve parsecs," Han muttered.

Mara exchanged a weary look with Luke. Sabé saw it and whispered. "Anakin did it in thirteen but he won't say."

Mother and daughter smiled at each other. Luke noticed similarities in their smiles and their upturned noses.

"Well," Obi-Wan said eventually. "I'm afraid our time here is short. We've had the chance to do what we never thought we'd be able to – see you and tell you the truth."

Sabé smiled. "We love you, Mara. We always have and we always will. You look beautiful."

Mara found there were tears in her eyes. "I love you too…Mother, Father. I'm so glad you've found a way to bring me your journal."

Padmé looked at her children. "And we love you, Leia, Luke."

"Never doubt it," Anakin said.

"Doesn't anyone love me?" Han asked.

"Oh, I love you, you big oaf," Leia said with a short laugh, sniffing back her tears.

Han wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Padmé and Anakin smiled, joined hands and vanished.

Obi-Wan slipped his arm around Sabé's waist and they smiled at their daughter. Mara was openly crying, but smiling through her tears. Luke pulled her close, almost close to tears himself.

With one last look back, Sabé and Obi-Wan stepped away and faded into eternity.

There was silence once more on the balcony. Then Leia handed the data pad back to Mara and said softly, "Read it. No-one will miss us for a while with the dancing going on."

They all sat down on the benches. Mara lifted the data pad and began to read.

_My name is Sabé. This is a story of two friends who fell in love with two noble knights. This is a story of two Jedi who loved…_

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of my Star Wars epic. The wedding vows and the dialogue in between them belongs to Michael A. Stackpole from the comic book _Union. _I would like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed, especially those of you who've stuck with me to the bitter end. I'm sorry for all those painful delays, but you will (possibly) be glad to know that my dissertation is almost finished, nicely coinciding with this : ) 

I've been writing this story for over two years now. When I started it I was sane and very much in love. Now I'm neither, although the two are not related (I don't think so anyway). But while my relationship broke down and crumbled, Sabé and Obi-Wan's remained all the stronger, keeping my faith in true love. I find that this pairing have always done that and probably will continue to do so.

I'm planning other Sabewan stories after this one, although I very much doubt that any of them will be this long! I've learned the value of finishing a story before posting it, however, so hopefully I won't be stuck delaying again. I have been re-editing and improving the earlier chapters, which I will probably repost at some point. It wouldn't really be worth your while to read them unless you were going to do so anyway, as there isn't a large amount of 'unseen footage', as it were.

So, as a bit of shameless self-promotion, here is a small extract of my forthcoming Sabewan story, _Repetition and Reflection _(yes, I know that's a rubbish title, but I can't think of a better one!)

- - - - - - - - -

Pain was all anyone felt on Mustafar that day. The pain the bad felt was physical and self-loathing. The good suffered the pain of heartbreak. The noble felt the pain of betrayal and the tugging of old memories.

It was an eternal walk back to the ship for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Between the sleek craft that would bear him away and the evil he was fleeing from lay a ten-minute walk, where his memories ambushed him. An image flashed before his eyes of Anakin…Vader crawling up the banks of the lava flow, legs and arm severed. A splash of sulphur had caught the Sith Lord, setting the remnants of his tunic alight. The flames had spread quickly, further cauterising the wounds, sealing his fate. Vader had screamed his hate. Obi-Wan had looked away.

His own words came back to him, an echo of his anguished shout down the bank.

_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you. _

Had he then realised the awful repetition he was certain he wouldn't have said it. But the words had already been said, already set in motion the memories…

He had made a vow to himself to discover what had caused Sabé to act the way she had, although he couldn't for the life of him fathom why he should care as much as he did.

As Obi-Wan walked along the lava banks he sighed deeply, vividly remembering the moment he had made that vow. Little had his naïve twenty-five-year-old self known that he would get the story out of her in a prison cell…

- - - - - - - - -

That will probably be posted sometime in the near future, but I would ask you to remember how my definition of 'near future' usually turns out!

Again, thank you so much for your support. May the Force be with you : )

Sabewan lives!

Sweet Christabel.


End file.
